Broken Legacy
by JustAnotherFanGirl2004
Summary: SEQUEL TO BROKEN GLASS The teens have left Ever After High for their kids to come back to the school. It's Raven's daughter's first year, she's flirting with boys, fighting with her best friend, discovers magic powers, and messes with the wrong girl. With all of Donna's struggles, will she survive her first year of high school? Or will she have have to call her mom for help?
1. Welcome Back

**Ah, another year at Ever After High.**

Yes, but its our favorite character's children turn to go to the school.

**Will their lives live out to be like their parents?**

We'll just have to wait and see what this new chapter brings to this story.

* * *

Donna Charming-Queen and Ally Dumpty-White stuck together as the students of Ever After High filed into the hot and stuffy auditorium. They sat in the middle of the crowd of students. Donna's brother Ryder, Brandon and Hyde Croakington-Beauty, and Derek Charming-Hearts all sat two rows down. They were their own group apart from girls. Catherine Croakington-Beauty and Cassidy Hood joined the two girls.

"I'm really excited for the sports," Cassidy said. She had wolf powers like her mother, but didn't have the pointed ears.

"I can't wait to invent new gadgets. My dad told me the pass code to get into his lab, I probably could've figured it out myself." Ally was fidgeting with her watch,"Oh and my mom's has been strongly hinting to run for student body president...so...yay!" Ally said the last words not very enthusiastically.

"I feel that," Catherine said as she braided her reddish brown hair,"My mom told me about all the activities she had done and that I would have fun doing that. I hate to disappoint her but, I don't want to jump off buildings all the time."

"She was trying to live her life before she went to sleep for one hundred years," Donna shrugged.

"She still hasn't gone to sleep yet," Catherine added to that subject,"My dad's getting worried. She did sign the book, and even though she went to write her own destiny she still signed it."

"It happened with my mom," Ally explained,"Since my dad wasn't her chosen prince, they tried every Charming. Then Darling gave her CPR when her heart stopped, that did the was a weird thing, that book."

"I'm just happy we don't have to sign it," Donna sighed," Why would I want to poison my best friend just because she's prettier than me. Well, maybe if she kisses the boy I like." All four girls laughed.

"I don't think that'll be an issue," Ally gave a quick glance down at the boys below. Donna tried to meet her gaze.

"I hope its not my brother," Donna made a disgusted face.

Ally looked at her best friend and laughed. "Ew!Wouldn't that be like incest or something!" Ally continued to laugh.

"My mom is your mom's half aunt so on a distant level, yes." all four began to laugh again. Ryder looked up from his seat to look at all the giggling girls. He looked back down and shook his head. This only made them laugh harder.

"You're brother isn't my type either way," Ally looked up at the stage,"Oh we're starting."

Apple White was standing down on the stage. Every school year she had to stand up here twice. She had once made her class president campaign speech, her headmistress acceptance speech, and she once stood up there with Raven. Apple closed her eyes in recollection. She and Raven held hands as the curtain drew back. Together they had to explain the war that occurred under Ever After's nose. It now effected every single person in Ever After.

The daughter of Snow White opened her blue eyes again to see the crowd of students. She could pick out her daughter, especially with her blue famed glasses and blonde hair. Apple's red lips curled into a bright smiled as she turned on the microphone. "Welcome new and returning students to Ever After High!" Apple started out as the crowd's chatter died down. "Thank you all from coming here to attend school. I am Headmistress White, daughter of Snow White, a Warrior of Destiny. I hope to learn all of your names and personalities as we go on with this year together. For today's schedule, first we have dorm move in from 8:30 to 11:30. Next, we have lunch until 12:30. Then, you will be meeting your teachers, getting class schedule, and lockers until 1:30. After that its activity sign up which will go on until supper at 6:30. Last we have free time for you to explore the school until 10 o'clock. Then, its back to the dorms."

"That's all I have," Apple said quickly,"I hope you are as I am to start the school year. Have a great rest of your day!" The curtain closed as the students clapped.

The students began to leave their seats. "That was really short," Donna said as she swung her purse of her shoulder.

"Wait till dinner," Ally yawned and stretched,"That's when she brings out all the rules."

"Ah," Catherine nodded as the four girls filed out of auditorium.

* * *

"I love this room!" Ally exclaimed as she plopped on her mattress. "I'm glad they're all four person now!" She looked up the her blue canopy. The corners were tied down to the bed posts already.

"Yeah," Cassidy said as she opened one of her cardboard boxes. It was mostly pictures of her favorite sports teams and players.

"There's definitely more space than I thought," Catherine sighed happily as she hung sat on her naked bed. She didn't have many boxes, but they were bigger than anyone's. She took her hair out of the braid her did earlier and relaxed.

"Ugh,"Donna chimed in,"This is Ryder's box of stuff. I guess I'll give it to him later." Donna on a ladder, hanging a wall tapestry."I bet he has my easy hit nails." She flipped her brown hair behind her shoulders.

"I can go get them for you," Ally sat up from her bed,"You can just hold that up while I'm gone."

"I'll try," Donna added as Ally grabbed the box. "It's dorm room 34 I think." She immediately walked out the door and down the hall. She knew she would find Ryder's dorm, even without the number. It would be loud and smelly.

The box was hard for ally to carry. She wasn't the strongest, but she was trying to change that. Her eyes could barely peak above the cardboard. She folded the flaps so they would stay down, but they were beginning to become undone. The flap hit Ally in the face, knocking her blue glasses sideways. "Ugh," she mumbled.

Ally was going to stop after she turned the corner, but she was knocked off her feet. She hated wearing those heals her mother made her wear. "Whoa," a deep male voice said. Ally felt around for her glasses. They were completely off her face. "Here." the male handed her the glasses that were lying on the ground.

"Sorry," Ally cleaned off her glasses,"I can't see anything without my glasses. I mean both my parents have bad eyesight. I was bound to bump into someone." She put on her glasses to see Derek looking down at her. How did she not know it was him talking. She felt her cheeks warm up as he held a hand out to her. Ally took Derek's hand and he pulled her up.

Ally tripped on her heels again right into Derek. She continued to hold his hands as she balanced. "Are you okay?" Derek smiled as he looked down at her heals. "I didn't know you were a heals person." A strand of dark brown hair fell onto his forehead. It was more of a black then a brown, but it wasn't like Lizzie's. He wasn't really llike either of his parents. He didn't usually say much, and didn't parade around.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not, the heals were my mom's idea," Ally noticed they were still holding hands and dropped his hand. "Sorry, again." Ally took a step back.

"Its no problem. I always thought you were more a flats person," Derek grinned at her again as they connected blue eyes. She smiled back. The two were starring for a while until he broke the silence. "I'm glad I bumped into you."

"Yeah?" Ally said coolly, but on the inside her heart was pounding.

"Yeah," his deep voice followed him as he bent down to pick up another cardboard box,"Can you give this to Donna? Apparently she and Ryder mixed boxes." Ally's heart stopped pounding. He wasn't happy to see her as a person, but as a deliver person.

"I was on my way to give Ryder this actually," Ally picked up her own box. They switched awkwardly. "Thanks." Ally added as she put the new box into a strong hold.

"I'll a...see you around," Derek turned and walked back around the corner.

"Yeah I...bye." Ally mumbled as she turned to go back to her own dorm room. For one thing she knew, she wouldn't be wearing heals after today.


	2. Riding Around

After settling into their dorms. Donna, Ally, Catherine, and Cassidy all went to lunch together. The castleteria was filled with many students, there was nowhere to sit alone. "Where do we sit?" Cassidy asked as the the girls looped the room a couple times to see table options.

"Over there," Donna pointed with her free hand. Matthew White-Hatter was sitting alone in the middle of the room, eating his lunch.

"He's a whole year older than us," Catherine said nervously,"I mean, is that even legal?" Donna always had fun listen to Catherine worry about the littlest things. According to Briar, she takes after her dad in personality.

"Not all of your friends have to be the same age as you," Ally put her open hand on her hip. Ally had always been a social butterfly, like her mother. She didn't like doing pubic speeches like her though, Ally preferred to be friendly with people one on one.

"Let's just give it a shot," Donna shrugged as she lead the group in between the tables. She saw her brother sitting with Derek, Brandon, and Hyde. The four girls finally made it over to their seats. They set down their trays and swung their legs over the bar and sat.

Matthew looked up from his lunch with a weird look on his face. "Um...hello?" He looked confused at their pressence. It wondered Donna why he looked like he had never seen them before in his whole life. Their moms were all friends, how didn't he know.

"Hi!" Ally replied cheerfully, sitting kitty corner from Matthew.

"Sup," Cassidy took a sip of her water. She sat next to him.

"Uh..Hello," Catherine said quietly sitting next to Ally.

"Hey," Donna looked up at him briefly before she started her lunch. She sat across from him.

"You know I'm sitting here right?" the son of Madeline Hatter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.." Ally met his eyebrow raise,"You're a person."

"Usually no one sits here...but me," Matthew continued.

"Well gut used to some company," Donna said simply. "I'm Donna Charming-Queen."

"I'm Ally White-Dumpty, pleasure to meet you." Ally said with a bright smile.

"Cassidy Hood."

"Ah..Catherine Beauty- Croakington," she said nervously.

"Well I'm we're all introduced," Matthew said with a little sarcasm,"You know I saw you guys like four hours ago right?"

"Yeah," Ally said perkily,"That makes us friends then."

"Your name's Matthew, right?" Donna wanted to confirm her knowledge. He looked up at her with his blue eyes.

"Its Matt," Matt corrected them,"Matthew sounds too formal for my liking. Friends usually call me Matt."

"Matt," Donna grinned. For the first time all day, the boy grinned back.

* * *

It was getting to be a long afternoon for the girls as the had met their teachers and got schedules. Donna was at her locker putting in small pictures of her and Ally. Ally had gone to get her decor with Cassidy and Catherine, so it was just Donna in the hall at that moment. Suddenly, her locker door was swung back.

"Hey Ryder," Donna put in her bottle of pens, unaffected by his scare.

"Where's your crew?" her twin brother asked as he looked at the pictures of her and Ally.

"Their not my crew," she then put her books into the shelf. "They're my friends. Where are yours?"

"Right behind you," a deep voice called. Donna stopped at the sound of his voice,"Nice pictures." She rolled her eyes at her cousin. They weren't exactly the best of friends, even though they were related.

Donna turned to see the small grin on Derek's face. "Aren't you supposed to be emo and emotionless or something?" _Insults, that's a way to get a family members to like you. _Donna face palmed herself inside her mind.

"Don't go hurting his feelings now Donna," Brandon Croakington came into view above Derek's broad shoulders. The red haired boy nodded and pouted his lip.

"He's very sensitive," Hyde, Brandon's brother, came up from the other side. He rested his head on Derek's shoulder and patted him on his chest. "He'll write in his journal and cry himself to sleep tonight." Ryder laughed as the boys continued mocking Derek.

"Yeah thanks Donna," Brandon continued in a sarcastic tone,"Now he'll have to hide under his security blanket name fluf-"

"Alright," Derek cut in and rolled his shoulders. The brothers laughed with Ryder as Derek swiftly folded his arms.

"Oh look its our sister," Hyde pointed to Catherine and Cassidy, who began to put her own things in her locker. She was two sets of lockers down.

"Lets go bother her," Brandon nodded. Ryder followed the brothers.

"Oi," Donna could hear Catherine say,"What do you want now?"

"So..." Donna turned back to Derek. He turned his head back to her, his arms still folded. "Are you doing bookball?" It was odd for Derek to be talkative. There had always been this weird barrier between the two cousins.

"Yeah," Derek nodded ,"My old man told me about it. I guess I better live up to the family name." Donna was shocked by this. Even Derek was following in his dad's footsteps. It was like how Ally's mom wanted her to run for class president or student body president.

"Doesn't that bo-" Donna started, but was cut off when Ally came rushing through with boxes.

"Help me please," a muffled Ally said from behind the boxes that covered her face. "These heals are getting the best of me again!"

"I got it," Derek lifted the boxes off the pale girl's arms.

Ally's glasses were half off her face when she appeared. She readjusted them quickly. "Thank you, Derek." Ally smiled, then walked over to Donna. "Donna! Those are adorable! I have some for my locker too!" She took a step back to look in her own box. The back of her heal had caught on Donna's box. Ally fell back, twisting her ankle.

"Ally!" Donna called as her best friend fell. The triplets, Ryder, and Cassidy ran over to the others. Derek put down the boxes and took one of Ally's arms. Donna took the other. Together, the two lifted her on her feet. When she steadied, her ankle twisted again.

"Are you okay?" Catherine gasped.

"I think I just twisted my ankle," Ally held on to Donna tightly. "I need to change my footwear." Donna was about to turn to take Ally back to the room.

"I'll take her," Derek suddenly offered. Everyone looked at him for a moment. "I mean I am stronger." The triplets looked at each other and nodded in agreement. He held out an arm to Ally. She step and limped.

"Ow!" the daughter of Apple White whined. Derek turned his back to her.

"Get on," the boy turned his head behind his shoulder for a moment. Ally's face got a little red as Donna helped her up onto Derek's back. He wrapped his arms under her legs and she wrapped her around his neck. Derek carried her out of sight.

"It looks like Derek really does have a soft spot," Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"Well besides his security blanky," Hyde laughed a little.

"You guys think so?" Donna folded her arms. "I think he's just being nice." Ryder turned to his sister and cocked an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"Like he's a hero on the daily," Ryder turned back and said sarcastically. Brandon and Hyde laughed.

"Its better for him to throw out his back than mine." Hyde added. "Unless you need help, Donna." Donna looked at the Croakington boy and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you want to help you can help me decorate Ally's locker," Donna opened the metal door a few away from hers. Hyde hoisted the boxes and walked over to where she was standing.

* * *

Derek climbed the stairs slowly while giving a piggy back ride to Ally. Her blonde hair tickled his nose when she rested her head on his broad shoulder. For a moment he was enjoying the scent of berries from her long hair, but then it was less enjoyable when it covered his eyes. "Aye! Blondie!" Derek called to her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ally lifted her head off him. "I can't control my hair some days."

"It's fine," Derek said in his deep voice,"Just I don't like it in my face."

"Your telling me," the girl continued the conversation. "My mom says it pays off having long hair in high school. Its more attracting."

"Do you always do what your mother tells you," Derek glanced back at her once he had reached the top of the stairs. He readjusted her as walked down the long hallway.

"No," Ally said nervously,"...yes, but, she's my mother. What else am I supposed to do? She is the one that brought me into this world."

"Yeah but she's not keeping you on it," the boy said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean," he could almost see her expression. Her eyebrows raised and her nose scrunched.

"I'm just saying you have your own life to live," Derek shrugged a little under her weight. Her head slightly rested on his shoulder as he talked. "You don't always have to follow what your mom tells you. Its only the first day and you tripped twice. The second time you hurt yourself, and now you got me worrying about you."

"What?" Ally raised her head up. She was getting used to have conversations with Derek, but he was talking a lot. Did he just admit that he was concerned about her?

"I said that you got all of us worried about you," Ally could see the red forming on his cheeks. "This is the one right?" Derek stopped and faced the door. Ally put her hand on the door knob for the key. The door unlocked and Derek carried her in. He sat on her bed and let go of her. Derek sprung up and was edging towards the door. "Probably should go..."

"Yeah I need to change anyway," Ally grinned as she kicked off her heals. She attempted to get up from her bed, she almost fell. "Ow! I think I sprained it!" She keeled on the carpet floors. Derek rushed down to her aid. He lifted her back onto her feet. She clutched onto his black and red jack collar tightly. Derek cautiously wrapped his arms around her small waist.

At his touch, Ally's blue eyes looked up into his own. "I can't leave you here," Derek said softly.

Ally pause for a little bit as she starred at him,"I don't want you to. Can you just help me over to the closet, then I should be fine." Derek carried her across the floor and and into the walk in closet. He placed her down and stared at her. "I'll be fine if I don't too much. Just go sit somewhere."

"You sure?" Derek asked, concerned. Ally nodded and shut the door. Derek sat on Ally's blue covered bed. His back turned from the door. He heard a few thuds but only flinched.

After a few minutes. Ally clicked open the closet door. The black haired boy stood up and turned to see her in a completely different outfit. Instead of a blue dress, Ally wore a white top with a black zip up sweatshirt, jeans, and black sneakers. "This feels better, but my mom will hate it."

"I think you look better," Derek grinned slightly. As he approached her, he noticed she ditched the hair ribbon and just let her hair go where ever. He crouched down again for her to climb onto his back. "Know we need to get you some crutches." Derek opened the door again and closed it.

"You mean I can't keep you as one?" Ally wrapped her arm around his neck. The two laughed.


	3. Keeping a Smile

**AN**: to the guest that reviewed my story. Thank you for following my work. I truly appreciate your dedication and love to my stories. It makes me feel like I'm actually writing for somebody more than just myself. This one's for you.

Keep on Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004

* * *

The teens gathered for dinner. Donna set her tray down across from Matt, who was already eating. "You're back?" he asked mid bite of his sandwich.

"There isn't any other option," Donna looked around for Ally. Catherine and Cassidy sat down with them.

"Where's the perky blonde one?" Matt asked another question.

"She hurt her ankle," Catherine explained to him,"Wearing those heals."

"It doesn't help that she had glasses half off her face," Cassidy added,"if you ask me, people should just wear contacts. It doesn't mess with their vision, and then they'll look more attractive."

"I think glasses look good on some people," Catherine said quietly. This made Donna think about something else for a change. _Did Catherine think Ryder was cute? Gross._ He did look different in glasses, but not attractive. He just looked less like...well...Ryder.

"I just hope she's alright," Donna looked down at her food.

"Well she looks different to me," Matt looked up from his meal. Donna looked up with the others to see Ally on crutches, wearing modern jeans and a sweatshirt. Her blue glasses in place on her face. Derek followed her. The two got into the line and got food. Derek carried Ally's tray over to the table.

"Donna!" Ally called as she swung her wrapped up foot across the bench,"I seriously sprained my ankle. I'm going to be off it for a couple of weeks."

"It was swelled to the size of a balloon," Derek sat down her tray,"Make sure she takes it easy."

"Thank you for taking her," Donna looked up at him awkwardly.

"No problem," Derek gave a small grin when his eyes connected with Donna's. The son of Daring and Lizzie walked with his own food away from the rest, to his own table with the other guys.

"How are you feeling?" Cassidy asked Ally.

"Actually," Ally bit into her sandwich,"pretty good. Derek took good care of me." Donna noticed a slight pink rising on her best friend's cheek.

"He is really nice," Donna chimed in,"He's a lot like his dad. Heroic." Donna rolled her eyes a little as the other girls sighed a little bit. Matt could do was cock an eyebrow and have a slight grin.

* * *

After the girls and Matt had finished eating, there was a small blare of trumpets as a podium rose up on a small balcony. Apple White approached the stand. The conversation drifted off and silence came. "Hello students of Ever After High," Apple began,"How the first day been?" People clapped and some cheered. Apple's smiled widened.

"I'm glad to hear it," she continued as the noise dropped down again,"I know I already talked to you guys, but their is some rules that need to be established." There were a few groans and mumbles from the crowd of students, but Apple kept a smile on her face. "I know its not the best thing to hear about, but its what keep us all safe. First off, on any school night, students are not allowed to be outside their dorms unless an emergency, past ten thirty. After dinner, there is free time,but the night briers come up at 7:00. No student is allowed out of the school until they come down in the morning."

Donna's hearing trailed off after the headmistress continued to talk. She looked around at all the bored faces around her. Her eyes fell onto her brother, with drool beginning to trickle down his chin from his open mouth. Ryder did truly disgust her sometimes. Her gaze drifted to Derek, who sit across from Ryder. His hand was supporting his head as he looked down at the table.

Donna thought Derek had always been something interesting. Ryder and Derek had always been somewhat friends, besides being was always weird because he was a few months older, but was held back so he was the oldest in the class. He and his family would come over sometimes, but Lizzie would want to visit Wonderland more than Ever After. Donna and Derek never got along. A few years ago, their family had stopped visiting, and Donna hadn't seen him until now. She had wanted to make up for always fighting with him, but she could only insult him earlier today. Ryder got suspicious of her as she talked. What did he think it was? A girl trying to flirt with her cousin? Gross. Donna didn't see him that way. She only wanted to make things up between them.

When Ally had blushed at him, Donna got this weird,icky feeling. It seemed weird to her that Ally would want someone that was shy and emotionless sometimes. They didn't seem like a good match. Was she just being protective? What if they got together, then broke up? It would be weirder than ever. They would all be there at Apple's Christmas party, and she's have to face the break up. Donna would never let that happen to her best friend.

The daughter of Raven Queen continued to look at the boys. Her eyes first glanced at Hyde, the twin that was n lover with her. Then they went to Brandon, the twin she was totally in love with. She wouldn't ever show it though, especially with her brother being around them all the time. She knew Ally had a crush on Hyde only a few months ago, and Ally knew about Donna's secret.

Brandon was a lot like Hyde, but much sweeter. Donna had one time spilled punch on her skirt at the Christmas party, and Brandon was nice enough to help her clean it off. Ever since then, Donna could tell the difference between the two. They used to look more alike, but now Brandon's hair was straight, and Hyde's was curly.

Donna's ears perked up when the headmistress,"And nobody is ever allowed in the old dorms." Old dorms? Donna didn't even know they had dorms. She knew that was where her grandmother had lived when she was at this school, but weren't they revamped?

"Now, free hours start now!" Apple said cheerfully,"I hope you have a wonderful evening!" As soon as she stopped talking, the students chatter erupted in the castleteria. Everyone had got up from their seats and started to explore the school.

Ally continued to sit at the table. "Man, I'm so excited for the dance this weekend! What about you guys?"

"Its really for the perky freshman,"Matt got up from his seats,"I'm out." Ally rolled her eyes and started to talk to Cassidy and Catherine.

"Bye," Donna called as Matt turned his back to them.

He turned on the spot and walked backwards for a little. Matt looked surprised that anyone had said anything to him,"Uh..Bye..Donna." Waved with his hand a little and turned back around. Donna grinned a little as he almost bumped right into Apple, but dodged the headmistress.

"Donna!?" Ally turned to her best friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Donna faced her friend,"Let's discuss more about it on the student balcony."

"Great idea!" Cassidy chimed in. She, Catherine, and Donna got up.

"Go ahead for a moment," Ally said as she got her floor up on the clear bench. "I need to tie my shoe." The girls nodded and went ahead. Ally quickly tied it and grabbed her crutches. She stood up before she was stopped.

"Ally," her mother's cheery voice called from behind her.

Ally groaned a little before she lifted a leg and turned to match her mother's bright smile. "Hi mom! How are you?"

"I've been having a great first day, you?" Apple took a step towards her daughter.

"Yeah its been good so far," Ally smiled,"Even though I really hurt my ankle, I'm still keeping a smile on my face."

"Well that's good," Apple continued to smile,"What happened to your dress."

"Mom," Ally raised an eye brow,"I'm gonna keep smiling, but I'm going to be comfortable."

"Well," Apple shrugged a little,"If you want to win student body president, you'll have to stay in proper dress."

Ally was about to protest, but kept a smile," a good evening headmistress." Ally turned again and used to her crutches to walked out of the castleteria.


	4. Sickening Stare

The rest of the night felt like a blur. It then faded into the morning that the teens would be going into their first day of class. Donna awoke to the alarm she hated. She let it ring a while before she finally hit the off button. She opened her eyes to see everyone else was up and about. Ally dressed already, but tying her shoes. Catherine, sitting on her bed and reading. Cassidy was walking into the bathroom. Last night memories hit her like a bullet. She slightly smiled at the remembrance.

The girls had wen to the student balcony. For most of the time the girls just chatted with each other. After Cassidy, Catherine, and Ally wanted to go to bed, Donna wanted to stay out just a little longer. It was close to ten so she had to go soon. Unexpectedly, when she was going to her room, Brandon had met up with her.

He had offered to walk her back to her dorm. With being in love with him and all, Donna said yes very nervously. They didn't talk too much, just about Ally's accident and how this school year may be interesting with Maddie as a language teacher. When they reached Donna's dorm. They made awkward eye contact and blushed often. Donna had never had a better night at school, even though last night was her first.

With those thoughts circling in Donna's mind, she happily hopped out of bed and got dressed into a green hoodie and black leggings. Her white sneakers easily slid over her fuzzy sock covered feet. "Donna," Ally smiled as the daughter of Raven Queen was dancing a little bit. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah," Donna walked over to her best friend and twirled her. After the twirl Ally stumbled a little with her crutch, but regained balance. "I talked to him last night." Donna said quietly.

"Really?" Ally whispered. Donna nodded. "I think you'll definitely get a date for that dance."

"Its three days away," Donna raised an eyebrow.

"No no no," Ally shook her head,"They moved it to next week."

"What?" Catherine asked,"Why?"

"Yeah," Ally nodded her head,"My mom wanted me off of crutches for it, so she'll make the announcement today. She doesn't want me laid up for too long."

"Wow," Donna added,"I guess it gives us more time then. Have you found a date Catherine?" She tried to get the spot light off of her.

"Me?" Catherine hid her blush as best as she could,"Uh..no..not yet..I don't know." They smiled at each other. Donna knew the three of them all had boys they wanted to ask, or they ask them.

* * *

After breakfast, the day felt like a breeze. On the first day of school, all teachers do is hand out a sheets on rules. Donna couldn't help but notice the slight glances from Brandon all day. When they made sudden eye contact in class they would avert their eyes immediately, but would look back. She found his eyes staring at something next to her, maybe on the wall? Donna didn't know for sure.

Lunch came quickly. Donna could only continue to stare at Brandon. She felt like a stalker, but it was hard to peel her attention away. She hadn't talked to any of the guys. Derek didn't come over to see how Ally was doing, which was okay. Donna did want to mend their relationship, but she didn't want to become best friends with him. Matt seemed very quiet, like he usually was. She was surprised he hadn't moved with another group, but he stayed with the girls.

After their meal, the daughter of Raven Queen walked to her Riddlish class with "professor" Maddie. She swung down into the class upside down. Her legs were around a pole. She smiled happily at the classroom of students. From the corner of her eye, Donna could see Ally and Catherine exchange weird looks. "Hello class!" Maddie exclaimed as she flipped onto the ground. "Or I should say hello tick tock!"

Donna couldn't see it but she knew her classmates were giving strange looks to each other. "Welcome to riddlish class!" Maddie took the purple top hat from her desk and places it on top of her head. "I'm Madeline Hatter, but your going to call me Maddie! I already know your normal names, but for tomorrow your going to give me your Riddlish name. My teaching assistant, Matt, is going to be helping with your class!"

Matt came stumbling from a closet with a pile of books. Donna smiled a little seeing his curly hair even more crazy than usual. He walked to the back of the class and handed a book to each student. He got to Donna and Ally's desks and stopped for a little bit. "Have we met?" he said jokingly. Ally laughed a little.

"Totally enjoying this aren't you?" Donna smiled with her teeth when he handed her a book.

His blue eyes looked down at her for a second before he rolled them. "You know it," he said sarcastically and continued to walk down the line.

* * *

After being completely confused for a strait hour, the rest of the classes went by quickly. Before Donna knew it, it was time for dinner again. She felt like the time had flown by. "Wow," Catherine gushed quietly,"This school has the best macaroni and cheese I've ever had."

"Nah," Cassidy wolfed down her entire plate,"I prefer it with hot dog chunks."

"Wrong word to describe cut up hot dogs," Ally held her stomach a little,"I can't take some words when I'm full."

"Really?" Matt raised an eyebrow,"I just get disgusted when Donna just stares like a love sick puppy at someone from another table." Everyone turned their attention to Donna, who was staring over at Brandon. He was laughing, and she loved that sound. Even with everyone's eyes on her, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Donna!" Ally half yelled and slammed her hand on the table. Everyone jumped a little at the table form Ally's sudden rage. Donna suddenly realized what she was doing and snapped back into reality.

"What?" she focused on Ally's cold, blue framed eyes.

"You've been spaced out all day," Ally complained,"What are you staring at anyway."

"Just the wall," Donna lied. Ally seemed to raise her eyebrow, but relaxed when she realized what was going on. She nodded a little, "I'm just really drowsy today." She could feel everyone's stare going right through her lie.

"Well even if you weren't staring at the wall," Matt was calling Donna out a little,"You still stare like a love sick puppy."

"How can you tell the difference?" Donna swung back at him.

"Because you look like this," Matt looked a Donna. He didn't blink and his mouth was open a little. A little blush appeared on her face when he did this for a while. She smiled a little and it broke his gaze. "See? It makes me sick." Everyone laughed a little. The five continued to chat as they ate dinner.


	5. Snooping Secrets

The rest of the week went by fast. With the dance being postponed till next week, the days seemed to be going by faster. Of course, the first week always goes fast. Even though the week went by, Donna was ready for the weekend.

She wanted to try to get closer to Brandon. Donna wished he would go to the dance with her, but she couldn't just go up and talk to him. No girl just walks up to guy and asks him out, unless if you are ready to die instantly. She thought about it before she went to bed last night, but couldn't make up her mind.

Donna had slept in until her alarm went off early by accident. She quickly turned it off, not wanting to wake the other girls. Her finger pressed on the red button as she looked up into the dark room. No one tossed or turned. The daughter of Raven queen sighed and flopped back on her bed. She wasn't going back to sleep, for it was too late to go back.

The thought of Brandon tickled her mind. How could she ask him? She could leave a not in his locker, or send a text, then it would be less humiliating if he said no. If she looked into his eyes while he declined her invite, she wouldn't know what to do. Would he walk away with her in tears, would she go and run to the bathroom to cry? The thought of her being embarrassed made her shutter.

Donna sighed again, and sat up on her bed. There was nothing left to do but to get up and go to breakfast quietly. She stood and went to the walk in closet, quickly changed into a light blue sweatshirt with black leggings. She slipped on her grey, fuzzy, boots and grabbed her phone before she left the dorm quietly.

The hallway lights were still dimmed all the way to the castleteria. It was mostly silent, except for a few metal clangs from the kitchen. A wonderful smell of Saturday morning pancakes filled the girl's nose. She smiled with anticipation for the breakfast. When she entered the room, no one was sitting in the tables, except for a boy with curly mint green hair.

Donna got her breakfast quietly. She walked slowly behind the boy. He looked like he was hunched over looking at something. When she was close enough she decided to speak. "Good Morning!" she said in a louder toned voice. His shoulders jumped a little as she rounded the table. He wiped his face a little as she sat down.

"Um..hi," Matt said as he sipped his morning tea,"Since when do you get up early? Not even on a school day?"

"I forgot to turn off my alarm for this morning," Donna cut into her pancakes,"Besides, why are you here?"

"I'm not exactly the social type," Matt read a piece of paper in his hand. "I also like my breakfast fresh."

"You talk to me," Donna rolled her eyes a little. "You were pretty social during dinner the other night."

"Cause I can actually tolerate you girls," Matt looked up for a moment,"Well, except for the perky one sometimes."

"Her name's Ally," Donna corrected him.

"Like I said," Matt continued to read his paper,"I'm not the social type."

"What did you do last year?" Donna interrupted his reading again. He sighed a little and looked back up at her. "Did you just not have any friends?"

"Yes, but I-" Matt stopped,"I couldn't handle them, so I left their group." He continued to read again.

"What are you reading?!" Donna got mad him and grasped the letter from his grips.

He protested "That's mine snoop!"but she only read his letter. The paper had a few small spots of water on it, making some of the letters bleed ink.

"This is only a few sentences long. How are you not done reading it?!" Donna looked up with her eyes brows raised,

"Because I'm dyslexic !" Matt grabbed the paper from her and sat back down. His blue eyes filled with tears, he wiped them away with his purple sweatshirt sleeve. Donna had realized why their was water on the paper. Her violet eyes look at him with deep sadness.

"I'm...sorry,"Donna said quietly as he folded up his paper and shoved it inside his bag. "How long have you had it?"

"At first, when I was little, I would only make a few mistakes," Matt looked down at his tea cup. "We thought I wouldn't have it as bad as my grandfather, but last year, it started acting up again, and now, its impossible to read. Its not just normal backwards words either. My brain switches up the letters and words. Its so hard to cope with."

"I had no idea," Donna said to him,"I haven't seen you read anything."

"It just...hurts me," Matt rubbed his temples a little,"I used to love to read everything I could touch, but now its gotten too hard. I can't even figure out riddlish. Last year, I used to be friends with all these guys. I mean sure, they would get their homework answers from me, but at least I had friends. Well, when I started to mix things up, they never got the right answers from me, and now, I'm alone."

"You're not alone," Donna grabbed Matt's wrist as it rested on the table. His eyes connected with hers immediately. There was a slight pause as they looked at each other. "I mean," the brown haired girl pulled her hand of his arm,"You got Ally, Catherine, Cassidy, and me."

"I guess freshmen are better than nothing," Matt leaned back a little," Sooner or later though, I know you guys will find your own clique, and I'll be stuck with another set of freshmen."

"I guess you'll never know what the future will bring," Donna thought aloud,"But I do know that we won't leave you in the dust." She smiled with her lips, he grinned a little.

"Please don't tell the rest of your gang," Matt stood,"I don't want to risk it." He fastened his brown bag across his chest.

"They're not my gang," Donna finished her pancakes,"They're my friends, and they're yours too."

"I'll take that as a yes," Matt walked backwards again,"See you later snoopy." He flipped up his purple hood and smiled at her.

Donna smiled,"Bye." She waited for him to turn around for her cheeks to turn red. She kinda liked the little nickname he gave her. She had felt bad for getting mad at him, but now she knew a little more about her friend.

* * *

Matt had disappeared for the rest of the morning. Donna was a little concerned when he didn't show up for lunch. The others didn't seem to notice. They only talked about the upcoming dance. Donna felt guilty for pushing him a little too much. She had said she was sorry for the whole thing. He did say a friendly goodbye to her, was he secretly mad?

During the afternoon, Donna separated herself from her group to look for him, but there wasn't any mint green haired boy to be found roaming the halls. She went to his mother's classroom and sleeping area. She wasn't there either.

After an hour of searching, Donna decided that Matt was with his mom for the day. She began to walk back to the dorm. Her eyes didn't look up from her shoes. She needed to find something to do with herself for the next few hours. She didn't really want to hang out with Ally, Catherine, and Cassidy; not today anyway. Her brain flickered a quick idea, and Donna turned back and began to walk the other direction.

As she opened the glass doors to the student balcony, she was surprised to see that no actual students were out and about. Everyone must have been to tired to walk around the school. There weren't any fun events going on this weekend. Donna was sure that students either went home for the weekend, or are still settling in. With her thoughts going back to the present, Donna looked at the area around her.

She didn't know how beautiful the campus was until now. She was busy with starting school things to notice the beautiful woods. Now Donna realized where most students were, outside. She saw a few familiar faces. Derek, Ryder, Hyde, and Brandon. Her heart fluttered a little. They were sitting around the fountain in front of the school. Ryder seemed to notice her looking down at them. At first he made a funny face, but then he signaled her to come down.

At first, Donna hesitated to join her twin and his group, but she eventually made up her mind to walk down to them. When she opened the doors to the outside, fresh air filled her lungs. Better than the air up on the balcony. "Hey sis," Ryder said as she got closer to them,"You looked pretty depressed up there." The boys were now standing around.

"Thanks," Donna gave him a glare as she folded her arms.

"Is it just you?" Brandon asked, as he stepped closer to her. Donna made a quick double take on who said it. He looked at her with actual wonder.

"Um...yeah," Donna said weekly. He gave her a small grin, and she matched it.

"Where's the rest of the clan?" Derek asked. Donna looked over to him. He looked very serious.

"I don't know," Donna answered with a little sass. She had only seen them at lunch, why would she know where they are all the time.

"Either way," Derek continued to cross his arms,"Us guys decided that you and your crew should sit with us at dinner tonight."

"What?" Hyde started, but Derek gave him a stern look that made him stay quiet. Donna thought for a moment, there was nothing wrong with it.

"Yeah sure," Donna shrugged,"Now if you're done harassing me I should go find my 'crew'" Donna made finger quotes and turned around to go back into the school.


	6. Balcony Memories

Raven Queen stood on the balcony's edge, looking at the beautiful sunset. She had missed this feeling. It felt as if all weight was off her shoulders. Wind brushed her hair out off her neck for only a moment. With her mother dead, peace could stay in Ever After. Her brain trickled into thoughts of her being targeted. How would people react to this? Is she doing what her mother want? Was this her plan all along?

"Raven?" a man's voice came from behind her. It seemed distant and muffled. It called more clearly again,"Raven?" The sunset faded into grey cloud with only a few rays of sunlight coming through. The 38-year-old Raven Queen snapped from her memory from long ago. "Raven." Dexter Charming said from behind his wife.

"Yes?" Raven turned to see her husband. He looked the same as they did in high school, just more mature. The lights from the glass slid doors lit up the small, wooden, balcony.

"You were doing it again," Dexter got up next to her.

"I can't help it," Raven looked back out into the grey clouds. He looked at the sky for a moment. For a moment Raven thought she would be free of her husband's lecture, but she thought too soon when he looked down and sighed.

"I know they're fine," Dexter said while looking down at the ground. "Apple and Maddie are both our eyes on the inside. If they weren't there, I would be worried too, but they are. Neither of them have experienced magic."

"I know!" Raven turned to him. Dexter jumped back and looked at her with a concerned stare. Raven could see the glow from her eyes shining on Dexter's white face. She turned back to the clouds. She then dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Raven no," she felt the comforting arm around her,"Its not your choice."

"Dumb mother instincts," Raven lifted her head.

"I know you don't wan them to experience magic," Dexter continued,"especially at school."

"Its not that," Raven said in a low tone,"I don't want them to be targeted like I was." She recalled to after the war. When Dexter's parents knew that he was dating Raven, they never kept contact with him. Many parents were mad at Raven for leading the rebellion and sending Snow White prison.

After they were married, Raven and Dexter moved in Raven's childhood was far from the rest of Ever After. Her dad needed help living on his own. Once the Evil Queen was dead, all all guards and servants left him. The Good King lived in his own wing of the castle. Raven, Dexter, and the twins lived in another. She only saw her father at meal times, but she knew he was getting weaker everyday.

Ever since the fight they had at the Evil Queen's grave, Raven and her father didn't get along too well. He wouldn't talk to Dexter at all. Donna and Ryder never got to know him as a grandpa. Raven wished he would have at least talked to the kids, but he often stayed in his wing alone.

She had lost contact with everyone. Maddie went back to Wonderland, Briar and Hopper traveled around, Cerise went and hunted with her wolf pack, and Raven just didn't know about everyone else. Dexter knew that Daring and Lizzie were having struggles with their marriage after Lisa was born. Raven was happy it worked out in the end. She never did loose touch with Apple and Humphrey, who wrote almost every week.

Apple didn't have the greatest reputation either. Her mother in prison, her father went off the grid from shame. Apple went to school and was able to take the position of headmistress after Grimm's brother filled in for a few years. After she had got the job, she married Humphrey and they had Ally a year later. With Donna only being older by a few months, the two girls became best friends.

It had been a long eighteen years for Raven, with her father and mother gone, her kids off to school, not getting in touch with anybody, and just not being...well...herself. She felt alone, away from all her friends, but at least she had Dexter there, well once in a while. He was teaching science for elementary kids. She, was used to staying home.

"I guess I wish I wasn't alone all the time," Raven turned and looked at Dexter. He starred at her. "With the kids gone, I don't know what to do with my life."

"Maybe its a good thing," Dexter wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close. "Now you can go back to school and do something."

"I don't know," Raven shrugged,"I just miss everyone. Especially since we've lived here ever since we've been married. Maybe it would be okay if we lived closer."

"I wouldn't mind it," Dexter pulled her in for a full hug. Raven kept her eyes on the grey clouds and she hugged him back.

* * *

Back in Ever After High, Apple sat in her big, red chair. She longed for the weekend to start. She already was behind on paperwork, but she knew she would get it done soon and get back on track. Apple often thought about her daughter. Was she doing okay? Would she win the student election? These thoughts tickled her mind what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. All of her thoughts about Ally washed away as she straightened up and said firmly,"Come in!" She adjusted her scarf and made herself presentable. The big wooden door opened slightly. Apple raise an eyebrow before Humphrey's head peaked through the opening.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed. Apple smiled brightly and stood up as he shut the door behind him.

"I was going to call you," Apple rounded her desk to meet him. She kissed his cheek before they shared a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you weren't coming home this weekend so I brought you this," he held up a folded red blanket with golden apples printed on it.

"I knew I forgot something," she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "Its already freezing and its only the beginning of the year. Thank you."

"Who else is supposed to look after you?" Humphrey smiled. Apple took step forward and pressed up against his chest. The couple shared a small kiss, which followed into another hug."How's Ally doing?" he asked.

"Uh..She's...being a teenager," Apple shrugged a little,"She already hurt her ankle, and doesn't know if she want to run for president. Ally hasn't talked to me hardly at all. I just don't know what's going through her head."

"You're not supposed to," Humphrey smiled,"That's what makes them teenagers. They're a little rebellious."

"Yeah, but when we were teens," Apple stopped for a moment,"We didn't have time to be the teenager rebellious. We were fighting wars."

"After we rebelled from our stories," he cut her off from continuing.

Apple sighed a little,"I still don't understand. She's acting like she's just a random student."

"She is a random student," Humphrey cut her off again,"Come on, just let her be herself. Don't push anything on her. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Apple rolled her eyes a little,"I'll try."

"There you go," he continued to smile,"Anyway, I gotta go, there's something wrong with the computers in the security room, right?"

"Yeah," Apple grinned as Humphrey planted a kiss on his wife's head,"Bye."

"Bye," Humphrey back away and opened the door,"Love you." He close the door before Apple could speak.

"Love you too." She turned and went back to her paper work, warm and cozy in her blanket.


	7. Dinner Time

**AN: Mia:** Thank you for your review. Don't worry, each relationship will be explored more as we go on. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story.

* * *

Donna didn't know how to feel about her new seating. She had found Ally, Cassidy, and Catherine all in the hallway on the way back to her dorm. They were excited to sit with the boys for once. Donna felt bad about earlier. Matt had gone missing and she had no clue where he was.

At dinner, Donna sat down across from Hyde. Brandon sat next to his twin, but Cassidy sat across from him. Derek sat next to Cassidy, and Ally next to Brandon on his other side. Donna knew that she was trying to talk to Derek, but Donna still wanted to sit next to Brandon. She was surprised Ally didn't make eye contact with her beast friend. Usually Ally would smile if things were going well, but there was no conversation.

Catherine sat on Donna's right as she and Ryder made awkward eye contact across the table. Donna rolled her eyes when she caught them starring at each other. He brother and Catherine's attraction to each other disturbed her. She looked up at Brandon, who was awkwardly looking around.

"So," Cassidy broke the silence,"Any of you guys going out for bookball?"

"I might try," Hyde said with a light shrug,"As long as Brandon stops being weak and tries it with me."

"Hyde!" Catherine called,"Mom told you not to pressure him into anything!" Hyde made a face to his sister and stuck out his tongue.

"Actually," Brandon interrupted his sibling's quarrel,"I decided on my own I might try for the teem." This surprised Donna, Brandon was more of the shy, nerd one of the two twins. Sure, they would both make fun of people like his brother, but he doesn't do it without his twin.

"I wanted to join too," Ryder said as he ate a fry from his plate,"I think it would be good for me."

"You have terrible eyesight," Donna pointed out his glasses.

"So what?" Ryder shrugged,"I can get contacts."

"Still wouldn't help your coordination," Donna mumbled. The twins laughed together at her comment. She looked up at their laughing faces, then saw the eye roll from Ryder.

"We'll see which one of you wimps actually gets in,"Derek laughed a little.

"You're a little confident over there," Hyde crossed his arms,"You think you're going to be mister big shot and get in? Its your freshman year too."

"Yeah," Derek said in his deep voice,"but I have a dad who broke records. They would be pretty dumb not to put me on the team, at leas that's what my dad said. I honestly don't care if I get in or not." Nobody said anything for a few moments.

"Well, I brought it up so I could scope out my competition," Cassidy cocked and eyebrow in her confidence.

"You?," Hyde raised his eyebrows,"Trying out for bookball? That's unheard of."

"My mom did it," Cassidy leaned in to the slight argument. "Why can't I?" Hyde looked up at her with uncertainty. Donna wished he wouldn't provoke Cassidy's anger, but she knew he would. It wasn't the first time she had gone off on Hyde. He often gave her a hard time.

"You're mom was recruited after we were loosing players and needed more," Hyde defended while leaning closer to her. Donna wondered why this argument was getting very heated. Usually it was just teasing with Cassidy complaining about it later in a very angry tone. Donna knew she had a real temper if you got her in the mood.

"She was a hero in that game," Cassidy leaned over Donna, closer to him. Donna leaned back, trying to exclude herself from the dispute. She made eye contact with Brandon, who had a slight grin on his face. She grinned before turning her attention back to the fight.

"She was half wolf," Hyde put his hands on the table,"You only have a quarter of what she had."

"Wow," Cassidy leaned back,"I can't believe you can actually do math. Did you ever think that I might actually be good at bookball? I might have athletic skills?" Hyde looked at her with a weird stare. He didn't know what to say. "I can't," Cassidy stood and took her dinner as she left.

"Cassidy," Hyde softened his tone,"wait, I.." He stood and went after her. Donna watched him was he walked to catch up with her.

"That escalated quickly," Brandon mumbled. Donna grinned but turned her gaze to Ally when she started to laugh.

"Way to ease the tension," Ally smiled. Brandon turned away for her with a smile and red cheeks. Donna was confused on the tone of Ally's voice. _Was she trying to make Derek jealous or something?_ Donna looked for her cousin, but he turned away from everyone before he stood up to go and dump his tray.

Ally stopped smiling and watched him walk. Like the other three, Ally picked up her tray, and walked away from the table. That left Donna, Ryder, Catherine, and Brandon. "Was Hyde in this type of mood all day?" Catherine asked Brandon. Her sibling finished his sandwich before answering her.

"No," Brandon shrugged,"Maybe he's just mad at something and is taking it out on everyone else."

"Yeah," Ryder agreed with Brandon. Catherine studied the boys for a moment.

"What would make him so mad that he had to treat Cassidy like that?" Catherine looked at them. When neither of them answered Catherine continued to talk,"It wasn't even everyone else."

"Okay fine,"Ryder said after she stared at him.

"We swore not to tell," Brandon looked at Ryder with disbelief.

"Well, its your sister," Ryder pointed to Catherine. The girl raised a suspecting eyebrow at her brother. Brandon gave a quick glance to Donna.

"I won't tell," Donna said quickly. She took the hint of them distrusting her with this piece of information. "Even Ally." Ryder's eyes widened at her promise.

"I think she's seriously not going to tell if she won't tell Ally," Ryder pointed out to Brandon. The reddish-brown haired boy took another look at Donna, who gave a reassuring grin.

"Okay fine," Brandon leaned on the table,"Hyde's got a crush on Cassidy." Donna was confused with this information. She totally thought that he had one on her.

"Officially?" Catherine didn't seemed to be shocked by this new piece of information,"I knew he liked, but I thought he had a thing for Donna." Ryder nodded in agreement to her statement.

"No," Brandon said with a slight voice crack. He coughed,"No, he does like Donna, but has been trying to cover his crush on Cassidy."

"How did you find out about this?" Donna asked.

"He told us," Ryder answered. Catherine raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Well, he didn't exactly admit it."

"Hyde told us he might ask someone to the dance," Brandon added,"Well, someone he could actually get as a date." He looked at Donna for a moment. Donna knew he had a little crush on her, but she had rejected his invitation for a close relationship.

"I didn't expect him to ask her this way," Ryder looked around for the two,"Now he has to apologize and everything before he's in the clear."

"Yeah right," Catherine stood up,"Knowing Cassidy, it won't be that easy."

"Are you going back to the dorm?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Catherine shrugged,"or maybe I'll go on the student balcony to avoid angry girls."

"I'll come with you," Ryder stood up. Catherine blushed and turned her face away before she and Ryder started walking together. Donna watched them go, then looked back down to the rest of her sandwich. She picked up the last bite before putting it in her mouth.

"I guess it's just us left," Brandon said awkwardly.

Donna looked up at him for a second,"Yeah, we survived." The two laughed a little. After sometime of awkward silence.

"Man I should go up to the dorms and get some sleep," Brandon yawned,"Where you going?"

"Probably my dorm," Donna rolled her eyes as she stood up with Brandon,"I gotta go be therapist for a time or two."

"You're brave," he began to walk with her to where they delivered the trays. "I couldn't do that, I would be driven out of my mind."

"Its not that bad," Donna shrugs as she puts her tray in the window for a lunch lady to take care of. She waited for Brandon to continue her argument. "you just do because you know that they'll do it for you when you have a problem of your own."

"Guys don't really talk about problems," Brandon shrugged,"Well, emotional problems anyway." The two had reached the castleteria door. Donna wished they would keep talking, but she knew he wanted to get some rest.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Donna gave a weak grin. She was about to pause for a moment, but was thrown off by Brandon's sudden response.

"No," Brandon said suddenly,"I can walk you back to your room." Donna nodded and the two headed up the stairs together up into the halls.

"So," Brandon asked her at the top of the stairs,"Who complains the most, Ally?"

"How did you know?" Donna asked in a sarcastic tone.

"She just seems to be in the know of many things," Brandon pointed out,"I'm sure she has lots to talk about."

"Well," Donna hesitated a moment, but she decided to trust Brandon,"She likes the girl talk. So she talks a lot about guys, and social events."

"Do you know if she's interested in anyone?" Brandon asked casually. Donna didn't know what to say. Ally used to be into Hyde, but Donna didn't think she was anymore.

"I honestly don't know," Donna asked as she slowed her walking pace a little. The door to her dorm wasn't too far, she wanted to continue conversation. "We just aren't as close as we used to be. I guess we just don't have the time anymore."

"That's too bad,"Brandon said after a few moments,"So you don't get to express your feelings very often if Ally does most of the talking."

"No, not really," Donna admitted.

"Well, you can tell me your problems anytime," Brandon faced her as they came to the door Donna didn't want to be seeing. "I'll try being a therapist."

"You'll try," Donna laughed a little,"It's harder than it looks. There's a lot of smiling and nodding along."

"How hard can it be?" Brandon shrugged,"You do it."

"Hey!" Donna smiled as he gave a small laugh,"Cheap shot." When the two stopped laughing, Brandon looked at her.

"So are you just going to stand here or are you going to open the door?" he raised an eyebrow. Donna made a face before she opened the door. His eyes left her for a moment to look around in the room. Cassidy laid on her bed, with a sports magazine covering her vision. He gave Donna a salute before she went into the room. She smiled one more time before closing the door behind her.

"You busy?"Cassidy asked. Donna turned to see a grin on Cassidy's face. _I guess she's my first client._


	8. Indistinct Wonder

Sunday had gone by quickly. Donna didn't do too much. She felt on top of the world. Brandon, her crush, walked her to her room last night. She hoped he would've done the same yesterday, but there wasn't any chance for them to be alone together. She hadn't seen Matt at all. After breakfast, Donna stopped looking for him. She thought he must've gone away for the weekend.

The girls didn't sit with the guys at all yesterday. Donna could see the tension between Hyde and Cassidy. Anytime the boys were mentioned, Cassidy would simply roll her eyes and try to change the subject. Donna was hoping she would've got more information on Hyde's attempt to apologize, but Cassidy didn't say much on that Saturday night.

Ally still had no clue what was going on with them, and it didn't seem to bother her that she didn't know. She asked Donna if she was okay herself. She was shocked by the question, but Donna reassured her that everything was fine in Donna's life when it comes to boys. They never talk about direct names, but they already know who the other one id talking about.

With the first weekend behind the daughter of Raven Queen and Dexter Charming, Donna got out of bed slowly. She didn't want this new week to start, but the thought of her possibly bumping into Brandon motivated her to pick out a cute outfit. She settled on a blue jacket with jeans. She often liked to layer her tops. Donna got ready quickly before there was a knock on the closet door.

Donna opened the door to see Ally. Her hair messy from a long night's rest, her crutches at her sides. Donna gave her a grin before moving aside for Ally to come in. She closed the closet door behind her. She had only just noticed that Cassidy was all set to go to breakfast. She just sat on her bed, looking down at her phone. Catherine was in the bathroom, so Donna sat down at her vanity.

She looked at all of the makeup. Most of it was Ally's, since the two shared a vanity. Donna looked at what was on her side. it was nothing to compare to Ally's haul, but Donna didn't like having a lot of make up. She put on mascara, eyeliner, and a little eye shadow before she agreed with her appearance. The closet door clicked open to reveal a dressed up Ally.

"Why the skirt?" Cassidy looked up from her phone. Ally was wearing a mini skirt with a jean jacket.

"I just thought I would looked ice today," Ally shrugged. Cassidy and Donna exchanged weird glances before letting Ally sit at the vanity. Catherine emerged from the bathroom, all ready.

"I'm ready to go if you gals are," She said as she picked up her school bag.

"You guys can go ahead," Ally said as she was doing her makeup routine,"I've got breakfast with my mom." The girls said a quick goodbye before they went down to the castleteria.

The three quickly got in line for the breakfast meal. Donna looked out into the crowd of gathering students. She sighed with relief when she saw the mint green curly hair. She took it upon herself to go even faster through the line than the other two. She then rushed to their usual table. Donna dropped her plate onto the table. "Hey snoopy." Matt raised a eyebrow as she sat down across from him.

"Where did you go?" Donna looked at him with concern,"I've been looking for you all weekend." His blue eyes looked at Donna's stern purple ones.

"You were?" Matt continued to raise his eyebrow. After a few moments, Donna realized her mother like tone and straightened.

"Well you did disappear right after breakfast without saying a word on Saturday," Donna shrugged.

"Sorry I didn't think you cared that much," Matt took a sip of his morning tea,"My mom and I went to Wonderland for the weekend." This made Donna feel stupid. _ Of course. Why didn't I think about Wonderland._

"I just was wondering where you had gone," Donna tried playing it cool as Catherine and Cassidy both sat down. Matt didn't say anything. He only stared at Donna for a moment before the other girl's greetings struck him out of his gaze.

"Did you go somewhere for the weekend Matt?" Catherine said confidentially for once,"I was wondering where you must have gone since we didn't see you at any meals."

"Uh..Yeah," Matt snapped back into his usual self,"I went to Wonderland to visit my father.." There was other conversation but Donna didn't listen too closely. It had all gone so fast. She did overreact a little, but she had the right. He had gone missing for the whole weekend, but she was happy to have her friend back.

* * *

With a long morning of classes, Donna was over it. She had only seen Ally a few times before lunch. She wasn't very chatty or perky like usual. Donna was sure Ally would tell them about her morning breakfast with Apple later. Lunch seemed quiet for the most part. Ally had asked Matt about his weekend in Wonderland, so it was a basic repeat from breakfast.

In riddlish class, Donna was confused for the most part, so she often stared at Matt. He was sitting in Maddie's desk, writing something, or maybe drawing? Donna wasn't sure, but was curious of what he was doing. Matt hadn't looked up from his paper. Donna thought about his dyslexia, but his expression wasn't frustrated, just focused.

Ally wasn't doing much either. She was writing down something Donna couldn't see clearly. It got her to thinking. _Ally never talked to me about her problems this weekend. _She was surprised she just noticed this. Donna began to think about how Ally hasn't been talking much at all lately. She was slowly morphing into a shy girl. But how could that happen? It was Ally, she had always been social.

Donna was surprised to find a note suddenly pushed under her arm. She looked over to Ally who nodded for Donna to open it. Slowly, Donna unfolded the paper. It only had one sentence on it. _Stop drooling and ask him to the dance. _Donna looked at the words again. She would've assumed that she was talking about Brandon, but the stop drooling threw her of.

The girl looked up at her best friend. Ally put on a smug grin. Donna raised an eyebrow before Ally tilted her head towards Matt's direction. Donna shook her head as Ally laughed silently. Donna looked up at Matt to see him looking back at them with a raised eyebrow. She crumpled up the note quickly and gave a quick grin. Ally was trying not to make a sound as she was trying to fight her giggles.

Donna looked back at Matt to see him grinning at the two girls. Donna shook her head and turned her fake attention towards Maddie. When she saw Matt focusing back on the paper out of the corner of her eye, Donna looked back down at the note.

She considered Matt as a good friend. After all, she had only known him for a week. Ally knew she had a big crush on Brandon, so why would she write this? Did Ally see something that Donna didn't? Donna searched her memories of showing more interest in Matt. Besides them being alone a couple times, she really thought she was just treating him like another friend.

When the class was over, Donna settled on the thought of Ally giving her the note just something to laugh at. She packed her things up quickly, and tried to avoid talking to Ally about the note. "Learn a lot snoopy? Or were you too busy staring off into nowhere?" Matt's voice came from behind her as she exited the room. Donna looked back to see Matt with a small grin on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing," Donna shrugged a little.

"I don't have to learn," Matt defended,"I'm the assistant. There wasn't anything I had to do."

"You were pretty focused on that paper," Donna pointed out before lowering her voice,"Were you trying to read again?" Matt stopped walking for a second and pulled Donna's arm in another direction. She took one last glance at the walking crowd to see Ally hadn't noticed her absence. She looked back at Matt once they stopped walking a distance from the other students.

"No," Matt admitted,"You said you wouldn't say anything."

"I really didn't," Donna defended,"No one was listening anyway. Either way, what were you doing then?"

"Uhh..." he trailed off,"Just drawing."

"Oh," Donna was surprised by this,"Can I see?"

"Uh..." Mat trailed off again,"Its not that good."

"Oh come on," Donna folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at Matt. He looked at her for a moment before he took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her quickly.

Donna held the piece of paper in her hands. She unfolded it carefully, it was only on notebook paper. The pencil marks showed it was a rough draft more than anything, but the picture was so realistic. It was a picture of Donna, staring off into the distance. At the bottom of the paper, the messy handwriting must've belong to Matt. She didn't blame him though, it must be hard to even write for him. It read _Indistinct Wonder_.

"This is beautiful," Donna looked up to see Matt had disappeared. She looked around to try to spot his mint green hair, but there was o sight of him. Donna looked down at the realistic picture of herself and grinned before she folded it back up and stuck it into her own pocket. She walked to her next class quickly, checking for the boy as she went.


	9. Try Outs

The next two days went by fast. Matt seemed to be slightly ignoring Donna. She never got a moment alone with him to say that she loved his drawing. Donna also though it was a good thing she didn't get the chance to. The awkwardness between the two gave her more time to exchange glances with Brandon. She would often catch his eye after he had been staring at something around or near her.

Brandon and Donna hadn't talked much to each other since that Saturday night. They had greeted each other when she was talking to Ryder before they went to their next class. One good thing about having Ryder as a brother, getting a way to get closer to Brandon. He seemed to have gotten more shy when the girls were around. Donna wished he would just ask her to the dance on Saturday, but no one has popped the question.

Derek had completely ignored the girls. Donna didn't understand why he had been so distant. Ally wasn't feeling too good about it either. She often glanced over at the boy's table, possibly waiting for Derek to look back at her. When he wouldn't, she would angrily glare back down at her food. Donna wondered if there was something else going on. The two haven't talked much. Ally often talked to the girls as a group, not giving many details of her troubles.

This also made Donna wonder why Ally passed Donna that note in Riddlish class. Did she think that Donna had a crush on Matt? She would admit it, they did become friends faster than the other girls, but that was it. Just friends.

Today was Thursday. That meant that Donna had two days left to find a date for the dance. It was all she could focus on during school. During lunch, she often looked aver at the guy's table, they all seemed pretty quiet. Donna didn't think too much of it. Ryder was nervous for the bookball tryouts today, so Donna guessed it was on all the boy's minds.

Cassidy ate more than usual. She was determined to get on the team. Donna often wondered if she was only motivated because of Hyde's comments. She knew he was doing it to make fun of her in a teasing way, but Cassidy obviously didn't take it that way. Donna didn't ever remember them ever getting along, even in their youth in grade school.

"You guys are coming to watch try outs, right?" Cassidy asked the table. Catherine and Ally both gave a verbal confirm while Donna nodded. She looked to Matt to see he didn't say anything. "Matt?" Cassidy continued to look with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't I have a after school uh.." he trailed off. Donna looked at him. He was getting slightly nervous as he looked up at her. Matt made quick eye contact with Donna. He shook his head a little. Donna didn't know what exactly he needed but she tried her best to come up with something.

"Cartoon class, right?" Donna said the first thing that popped into her head. "You told me about it the other day." Donna felt Ally's suspicion of her crushing on him rise after she said this. Catherine didn't seem to question the cover. Cassidy raised her eyebrow again. Donna looked back at Matt with a slight nod.

"Yeah," he covered his nervousness well,"Its starts up today. Sorry, Cassidy. I'll be at the try out scrimmage tomorrow though."

"Good," Cassidy ate more food off her filled plate. Donna still held gaze on Matt before her mouthed 'thank you' to her. She grinned before finishing her own meal.

"So," Ally started up a new topic,"Do any of you guys have a date to the dance?"

"I wish," Catherine sighed a little before glancing a the boy's table.

"Guys are exactly my main point of focus at the moment," Cassidy glared over at the same table. Donna knew this was a lie. She was totally thinking about guys, but not about her feelings for them. She was in complete competitive mode.

"No," Donna mumbled. She thought about Brandon again. She would have to ask him soon, but when? It was hard to get him alone when all the other girls aren't talking to the other guys.

"What about you Matt?" Ally asked in a slight way. Donna felt a sudden nervous pain.

"Dances aren't really my thing," Matt shrugged.

"Well you should come to this one," Ally smiled brightly for the first time today,"Its a good way to party with your friends and get to know other people."

"I'll think about it," Matt said quietly.

* * *

The school day was finally over, Donna piled her books into her locker. Ally and Catherine headed to the bookball field so they could get ahead of the crowd for ally's ankle, so Donna would catch up with them in a little bit. She looked up at the drawing of herself. The girl had hanged it up in the back so it wasn't easy for others to see it, just her. She was about to close her locker when she heard his voice. "Aye snoop."

"Hi," Donna slammed her locker quickly and turned to see Matt with his bag strapped around him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for covering at lunch," Matt said in a quiet voice,"I actually have a.. tutor for my ah...condition."

"I thought it was something to do with that," Donna crossed her arms and grinned,"You're welcome. After all, I was sworn to secrecy."

The boy gave a soft laugh before looking down at his watch,"Well I better get going to my cartooning class." He winked at Donna before turning.

"Matt?" Donna called his attention back to her. She was about to mention the drawing, but when his eyes met hers, she dropped it. "Good luck." He smiled and walked backwards for a few steps before turning away from her. Donna opened her locker again to get her jacket, taking a small glance at the drawing before leaving the hall.

* * *

At the bookball field, Donna sat with ally and Catherine in the half filled stands. On the field, there was a line up of guys and Cassidy on the end. Today was the test of the physical requirements for the practice game tomorrow. Since it was a school event, many attended because it was highly enforced they go.

They started with the running. Cassidy was best by far. Derek was surprisingly one of the last ones to finish. Besides those two, the twins seemed to be in the same physical condition. Donna couldn't help but put her main focus on Brandon. She watched him do all sorts of drills. For one of them, he was partnered with Ryder. Donna could care less if her brother made the team, so she paid back attention to the pale, red haired boy. She snapped out of her stare when she felt Ally tug on her arm.

"Look at the cheerleaders," Ally pointed down. Donna didn't even notice the squad was out there practicing for their own tryouts. She never considered joining the squad. They all seemed to plastic and fake with their never ending smiling. "I wish I didn't hurt my ankle. Otherwise that could be me out there." Ally sighed. Donna had forgotten that Ally envied them. She did have to admit the daughter of Apple White would make a good cheerleader.

"When does the presidential campaign start?" Donna asked.

"I don't know for sure," Ally admitted,"Probably after all try outs for team end. That way people aren't busy to vote."

"You're mom forcing you still?" Donna more assumed than questioned. Ally has at least had one meal with her mother everyday this week, but hasn't said too much about it.

"I've decided to do it either way," Ally shrugged,"I thought that my ankle would be better by this weekend, but I have to wear a brace, so I can't really do anything else."

"What about your inventing?" Donna remembered that Ally had the pass code to her dad's old lab. She seemed pretty excited about it.

"Oh," Ally's face grew with disappointment,"On Saturday, Cassidy, Catherine and I went up there and it just wasn't there."

"They had turned it into a storage room," Catherine added,"All that's left was old screens and a busted control panel."

"It was weird though," the blonde girl said,"I asked my mom and she said she hadn't touched it since she became headmistress. She must be lying though. She once told me it was very unsafe and the equipment used to spark out at you. I think she's just trying to keep me out."

"There isn't very many other activities anymore, either," Catherine changed the topic,"My mom said there was many clubs where she could do more dangerous things like zip lining and hang gliding."

"I think that was just your mom," Donna laughed a little.

"You're not wrong," Catherine joined in her laughter,"I guess things change in short times."

"Speaking of short times," Ally pointed back down at the field,"Are they already done?" Donna looked down at the try outs they were already packing up. Student's around them started leaving. Ally got her crutches and started heading for the stairs. Catherine and Donna followed her cautiously in case Ally were to take her time.

They made it down to the field ground. Cassidy caught sight of her friends and jogged happily over to them. "I got a call back!" Cassidy smiled brightly. Her black hair was falling out of her ponytail, but the girl was hardly breaking a sweat.

"That's great!" the girls almost said in unison before giving Cassidy a group hug. When they separated, Donna looked out into the field to see Ryder walking with Brandon.

"Ryder!" Donna made a motion for her brother and Brandon to come over to the group. They two walked over the girl group. "How did you guys do?"

"They want me back for tomorrow," Brandon smiled. His eyes looked around at everyone. Donna's cheeks heated up as his glance stayed on her for a few moments before his smiled dropped. Donna looked at Ryder, who's eyes looked down at his feet.

"What's up with you?" Donna asked her twin brother. He glanced up at her, then went back down at his shoes.

"They don't want me to come back," Ryder shrugged. Everyone sympathized for him by say few words. "Its not for my physical scores either. They don't want a guy with that bad of vision out there, or the grandson of the Evil Queen. "

Donna's stomach dropped. She didn't think about how people still don't trust her family. Her mother did lead a rebellion, which made many angered. The Evil Queen was a wicked woman who many sill fear, even though she has been dead for almost 20 years. "That's horrible," Donna shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked him while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay once I get something to eat," Ryder straightened up,"You wanna come with me?" He turned to her.

Catherine looked surprised at this sudden invite, but recovered quickly,"Yeah, sure."

"Derek!" Ally straightened her crutches and cut through the group. Brandon and Cassidy both stepped out of the way for her to pass. Derek was walking with his head up high. Ally was moving her crutches quickly to get to him. "Hey Derek," she said once she got to his side,"How did you do?" Derek stopped walking and turned to her.

"They told me to come back," Derek's face was very stern.

"Why aren't you happy about that?" Ally could read his expression.

"I am," Derek looked out, then back to her.

"Then don't you want to celebrate?" Ally smiled,"We could go get something to eat. Just you and me."

"Not right now," Derek turned and started walking again. Ally started walking with her crutches next to him.

"Well how about later?" Ally suggested.

"I just want to be alone right now!" Derek turned to her,"Okay?!"

Ally was hurt by his sudden outburst. "Okay," she said in a quiet voice. His expression change to a slight regret, but hardened to a blank stare.

"Just leave me alone" Derek said before turning away again and walking. This time, Ally didn't follow, but turned and hopped back to the group. Hyde had just walked back to the group himself.

"I also got called back for tomorrow," Hyde said eagerly,"We'll see who makes it through tomorrow though." He looked at Cassidy, who had narrow eyes. He gave a slight grin. The two still seemed to be mad at each other, but more in a competitive way.

The group was slowly heading back to the school, Ally was falling behind a little. Brandon was close to her. He was weak slow from all of the running and drills.

"What did Derek tell you?" Brandon asked,"Did he get in?" Ally was a little surprised by him asking her this while the other's couldn't hear. They haven't talked too much alone. Ally looked up at the rest of her friends. Donna and Cassidy were talking to Hyde, While Catherine was talking to Ryder.

"Yeah," Ally sighed,"but he's not very happy about it. He just doesn't want to talk to me."

"It can't be that bad," Brandon shrugged a little,"You'll have to tell me the whole story for me to understand and tell you whether he's mad at you, or just mad."

"Maybe we can talk about it later," Ally shrugged a little.

"Well," Brandon leaned towards her a little,"I've got time." Ally looked at him a gave a small grin before continuing to walk.


	10. Lonely

It was finally Friday, and Donna was running out of time. She thought about it all night. How could she ask Brandon to the dance? _A simple text? No. What if he said no, then I would have_ my_ embarrassment in writing. A note in his locker? No, to nervously cliche_. She decided on getting him alone after the scrimmage tonight. Hopefully her friends would take a hint and leave her alone.

She was in a daze at breakfast. Cassidy had woke up early this morning and started training for today. In her preparation, she woke up all the girls an hour and a half earlier than usual. Matt wasn't that late for breakfast either. Donna had admired how he got up so early.

Her mind filled with endless scenarios of what could happen. She looked at Brandon often, but tried not to stare. When she gave a little long look, she could feel Matt's curious eyes pierce through her. Donna looked at Matt's stare. She grinned a little, he match hers and looked back down at his food. She wondered how his lesson had went, but wasn't sure if she should ask.

Morning classes went by quick. Donna could tell how many of the teachers were ready for the weekend to start. Especially with the dance tomorrow, the teachers were quite lenient on work. Ally hadn't been talking much during classes, she seemed happy though. Donna wondered if she had some big news to spill at lunch.

Lunch had come and Donna was ready to hear what Ally had to say, but the blonde girl didn't have much to say at all. She had begun talking about her presidential campaign excitedly. Donna was happy that Ally was being her perky self. It was good to hear about something else rather than boys or how Cassidy was going to crush the try out scrimmage today.

"I just hope there isn't a lot of competition," Ally looked down,"I don't want to win because my mother's the headmistress. I want no competition so I can win it without people questioning me or my mother. "

"Don't worry,"' Matt shrugged a little,"People will still question if its rigged." The girls were a little taken aback for Matt's comment.

"Way to be supportive," Cassidy said with an eyebrow raise.

"It's not that I don't support you," Matt defended himself,"I'm just saying there will always be someone accusing your mom pulling strings. Its just something that happens when you have a mom with power."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ally accused him,"You're mom isn't the headmistress."

"No," Matt shrugged,"its pretty general knowledge. Not everyone is going to be happy with you being president, its just the way the world works."

"Whatever," Ally gave him a little eye roll. Donna didn't quite understand why Ally had suddenly flipped a switch. She went from her perky self to being defensive of her being elected president because of her mom.

There wasn't much conversation after that. Once the bell had rung for the next class. Ally went with Catherine and Cassidy quickly. Donna stayed back with Matt. The two walked to Riddlish class. "You know she doesn't get her mom favoring her right?" Donna asked the mint green haired boy.

"Yeah," Matt sighed,"I thought she would at least have a clue that there might be a little favoritism from her mother."

"Its Ally," Donna shrugged,"She'll win either way and will have to deal with the conflict that comes with it." Matt gave a little shrug. Donna just realize she never knew if Matt actually liked Ally as a person. He only really talked to Donna.

"Do you think Cassidy is going to make it on the team?" Matt changed the subject.

"Yeah, I think she had enough motivation to make it through," Donna shrugged a little,"You're coming to tonight's match right?"

"Yeah," he said quickly,"Isn't your brother also playing?" That awful thought came back into Donna's mind. Ryder not getting in because of their grandmother's actions against Ever After.

"No, actually," Donna said quietly,"they were too concerned with his vision."

"Ah," Matt nodded,"I don't think my vision would be at my advantage either."

"How did your tutoring go yesterday?" Donna knew that they were getting lose to the class room, so she slowed her steps a little.

"They were alright," Matt looked down, a little embarrassed,"My tutor is really nice actually. She's a girl in my class and she understands how I see things." Only one word from his mouth stayed in Donna's mind. _She._

"That's great," Donna brushed it off without asking anymore about the tutor. Her pace began to quicken and soon they reached the classroom.

"Don't explore your thoughts too deeply, snoopy," Matt smiled as he opened the door for her,"You might get lost." Donna didn't respond as she went into the class and sat down at her desk.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly. Donna was ready to just get it over with and ask Brandon to the dance, but the fear of his rejection taunted her. The thought of Matt's tutor had also pestered her mind. She didn't know why. Donna had just considered Matt as a friend, nothing more. She had only known him for almost two weeks, it wasn't like they were best friends.

When it was time to go to the scrimmage. She waited for Matt to catch up with her before they joined Catherine, Ally, and Ryder in the stands. They had gone early for Ally's benefit. Donna looked at her brother, he just had this constant look of hurt on his face. This concerned his twin, but once the whistle had been blown, Donna didn't pay attention to him.

The regular players were mixed in with the other's trying out for the team. Donna could see the determination on Cassidy's face from where she was sitting. She and Hyde were playing against one another. Surprising. Brandon and Cassidy were on the blue team, and Derek and Hyde were on the red. A few plays had gone by with the blue team but they had lost possession of the book to the red team.

Hyde was acting on offense. He had only gotten the book for a single second before getting tackled by Cassidy. When the whistle blew, she stood up and helped Hyde up. When he had gotten to his feet. The two still held hands for a moment before dropping them quickly and going back into the line up. Donna knew somewhere deep down, Cassidy liked Hyde a little.

Her focus looked down on Brandon, who was doing quite well. He was on defense with a real player on the team, and he seemed to be handling it well. A few more plays went by with the Red team scoring. It was the blue team's ball. "Aye snoopy," Matt nudged her a little,"You're drooling again."

Donna clenched her jaw and looked at Matt's smug smile. She mimicked his expression and shook her head. This made the boy laugh, which made Donna laugh. "Why do you always catch me drooling.

"Because you always look like you're in a different universe," the mint green haired boy shrugged a little.

"Indistinct wonder," Donna remembered the title of the drawing. Matt's body tensed as he shuffled his feet a little. "I think it was a beautiful drawing. Its so realistic. Have you always been able to draw like that?"

"Well," Matt sighed,"With my condition, I can't write but i'm pretty good with the mental pictures, so I can draw decently."

"That was more than decent," Donna raised her eyebrows,"Its a true talent."

She could see the tip of his ears get red. "Thank you," he said simply. His blue eyes didn't meet Donna's, but looked back at the game. Donna looked at him for a moment before looking back out at the field as the whistle blew. Brandon had gotten the book in his hands. Donna's heart skipped a beat as he ran for a few yards. Suddenly, Brandon was taken out by Derek.

"Did you just see that?" Ally's eyes widened,"I think that's way too rough. He could've been hurt."

"He is hurt," Catherine gasped and stood. Donna, Ryder, and Matt stood up with her. They were hauling Brandon off the field. He looked like he had passed out. "They must be taking him to the nurse, I should go."

"I'll go with you," Donna and Ryder both said at the same time. Donna looked to see that Ally was trying to get up herself. "Ally," Donna sat down on the bench with her,"You stay her a let Cassidy and Hyde know where Brandon is and his condition. I'll text you the details when we get there."

"Fine," Ally looked down at the field concerned,"But keep me updated. I'll get there at my own pace." Donna put a hand on Ally's shoulder and gave her a reassuring grin.

Donna stood and turned to see Matt's eyebrows already raised. "Can you please stay and take care of Ally," Donna pleaded,"You know she can't get down those stairs herself."

"Yeah," his eyebrows fell,"Of course." Donna gave him a grin as he sat back down. She, Catherine, and Ryder all followed the two people supporting Brandon. Donna could hear the whistle blow behind her. Try outs would continue on. Donna hopped that Ally and Matt were alright staying behind. She just wanted to make sure that Brandon was going to be okay.

They took him into the nurse's office and abruptly closed the door behind them. Catherine jiggled the handle, but it was locked. She gasped at the noise of her brother small scream with a crack. Catherine jumped back when he screamed again. Ryder only put a hand on her shoulder before she turned and put herself into his arms. He was taken aback at first, but held the girl tightly.

Donna kept her eyes on the door. She wanted to know what happened to him that could be so bad. It didn't seem like anything life threatening happened out on the field. Giving a quick glance at Ryder and Catherine, who were paying no attention to her, Donna moved towards the door and pressed her ear against it. She could her mumbles of a few people talking, but nothing distinct.

After at least an hour, Donna sat on the floor next to the door. Across from her, Ryder and Catherine sat on the floor as well. Ryder still comforting Catherine with his arm around her. Catherine laid her head on his shoulder, sleeping. It was better that way, she didn't have to hear anything going on the other side of the door. Donna made eye contact with her brother. She raised her eyebrows and grinned. He shook his head a little before blushing.

Suddenly, the door quietly swung open. Donna sprung to her feet. "He's alright," the nurse said with a small smile on her face,"You can see him if you would like." Donna looked back at her brother, who shook his head. He didn't seem like he wanted to wake Catherine, so Donna went in alone. The nurse and the other helpers went into a different part of the office, leaving Donna alone with Brandon.

He was laying on the small bed, his arm wrapped in a cast. Brandon's face was pale with a black eye appearing on his left blue eye. When his eyes connected with hers, he smiled softly. "You're my only visitor?" his voice was a little raspy. Donna tried to play it cool, not to get too excited that she's alone with him.

"Ryder and Catherine are in the other room sleeping." Donna shrugged,"She was really worried during your procedure."

"Was Ally worried?" Brandon asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Donna pulled out her phone,"I should text her to tell Hyde that you're okay. Ally stayed back at try outs."

"She did?" Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"She couldn't make it down the stairs quick enough when they were dragging you here," Donna explained,"Dob't worry though, Matt stayed with her to make sure she'll be okay."

"Oh," Brandon nodded to himself,"good."

"I'm glad that you're alright," Donna sat on the edge of the bed. "You think you'll be alright for the dance tomorrow?"

"Its just my arm," he lifted it a little but quickly put it back down,"I wouldn't want to miss it. I bet you're going too, right?" _Now. Now Donna, now. _Donna debated in her own mind. This was the place and time to do it, she just had to do it.

"Yeah," Donna played with her hair,"Do you possibly want to go with me?" He looked at Donna for a moment.

"Donna I-" he was cut off when Hyde appeared in the doorway. Donna sprung up from her sitting position as Hyde walked to the bed. Cassidy came with him hand in hand.

"Bro," Hyde was out of breath. Brandon looked at his and Cassidy's hands for a moment before Hyde noticed and dropped it quickly. Cassidy gave a nervous look a Hyde before taking a step away from him. "They gave Derek a spot after he sacked you like that. That shot was clearly illegal." Ryder and Catherine came into the room as well. Donna was pushed back towards the corner of the room with the couple coming in.

"Brandon!" Catherine gave her brother a hug quickly before standing back up. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Where is he?" an unfamiliar female voice asked the nurse.

"He's right back there," the nurse's voice drew back the curtain from her own office to the patient space.

"Thank you," a man's voice called as the curtain hit the wall. Briar Beauty and Hopper Croakington came into the room. Briar's face showed motherly worry before she saw her son on the bed.

"Brandon," Briar sighed before she rushed to her son's side. The teens shuffled for them to have room. Donna was very close to the wall now, and still had no answer. "I'm so happy to see you're not that hurt. They over exaggerated on the phone." She was bent down to eye level with Brandon.

"Hi mom," Brandon said half embarrassed,"Hi dad. You guys didn't need to come down here for just a broken arm."

"They told us to come down here," Hopper put a hand on Briar's shoulder. "You were lucky we were in town."

"Besides," Briar rose to her feet,"I'm sure your brother needs us too." The mother hit Hyde on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Hyde jumped a little,"What was that for?!"

"You know you're not supposed to pressure him into anything!" Briar was about to get into an argument. Donna finally knew where Hyde got his temper.

"Let's do this later," Hopper pulled Briar away from Hyde by the waist. "When one of you don't smell like rotten eggs." He was motioning to Hyde, who was dripping sweat.

"Fine," Briar crossed her arms and looked back down at Brandon.

"I didn't even do anything,"Hyde mumbled,"Derek's the one that took him out." Donna could see Briar's eyes pop out a little at this new information.

"Is he alright?" Ally appeared in the doorway with her crutches. Matt came in behind her.

"Yeah," Brandon said simply,"I'll be better after I get some rest."

"We should probably go to supper anyway,"Catherine suggested. Ally sighed, but turned and left. Matt followed, then Ryder and Catherine, Cassidy, and Hyde. Donna looked at Brandon for a second. His parents didn't seem to notice that she lingered. She raised an eyebrow. Brandon looked at her, then shook his head. Donna kept her eyes down and walked out of the nurse's office. When the staircase came to go down to the casltleteria, Donna just kept walking.

She went past her dorm. If she went there, then the girls would find her. _Why did Brandon say no? He seemed to enjoy Donna's company. Nothing in her life could go right. This was humiliating. No one likes her, why would she even try anymore? She would be alone when all of her friends have someone to share love with. _Donna just kept walking until there was a sudden chill in her bones. Her daze had been snapped. Her teary eyes looked around her to see there was no light in the hall she was in. She held out her hand to touch a wall, but there wasn't one there. Her mind was about to freak out when a sudden wind went past her left ear.

A soft voice mumbled as a spark of light lead to the end of a hall. Donna wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked towards the light nervously. When she reached the light source, it was a glowing ball. Donna reached out and tried to touch the orb, but it shattered into glass pieces. It landed on the floor. Donna could she her reflection in the shattered mirror glass.

Suddenly the glass came together to form the full mirror. It rose up in front of her. Donna looked into it, her purple eyes began to glow. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, then looked back to see the mirror gone. The glowing ball was back. Once again, Donna tried to touch it. This time, playing cards swirled up from it and circled Donna. She twirled around to follow them, when she looked forward again a single red apple floated, but then slowly turned brown and it fell to the floor.

The apple pieces grew up into large briers that circled Donna in every way. Donna didn't have anytime to worry because of the purple flames that burned over the briers. Donna was once again in the dark, confused on what was happening. She thought everything was over when a single rose laid on the ground. Donna looked at it glowing before it disappeared into the dark floor. It all finished with a sinister laugh.


	11. Gravestone Memories

Donna sprung up in her bed. Thoughts of last night swirled in her mind. It must have been early, the light coming from the window was very dim. The girl got up and got dressed quietly. The other three girls were all sleeping quietly. When Donna reached the closet, she began to think more clearly.

After the laugh echoed in the hall, Donna didn't remember much else. She remembers she was suddenly on her bed. _It wasn't a dream,_ Donna remembered telling herself. The girls were already in their own beds sleeping.

The brown haired girl was dressed in some Saturday sweats with her hair in a ponytail. The bang that hung in front of her face had a slight curl to it today. Without making a sound, Donna grabbed her phone and exited the dorm. She was only two steps out into the hall way when a chill came to her bones. Her violet eyes look behind her for a moment, there wasn't anything but the regular dorm set up.

She looked at the early time on her phone. Matt must've at least been somewhat awake. Donna clicked his name before she even thought of anything else. She held the phone up to her ear and walked towards the boy's dormitories. It rang only two times before he picked up. "Morning snoopy,' Matt's voice was raspy.

"Hi," Donna said,"You awake?" She was getting close to his dorm.

"I am now," Matt yawned as he spoke,"Why you-. Oh wait someone's at the the door." Donna knocked softly before she hung up the phone. Matt opened the door. His mint green curly hair was in almost every direction. He took the phone down from his ear.

"Why are you up so early?" Matt finished his question from earlier.

"Its seven thirty," Donna folded her arms and raise an eyebrow,"Usually you're up by now."

"Well I was up late last night looking for you," Matt defended himself and folded his arms.

"You were looking for me?" Donna asked.

"You disappeared before dinner," Matt recalled,"The girls looked up for you in the dorm, and when you wouldn't answer phone, I got pretty worried. Where did you go?"

"I ah..." Donna thought about telling him,"Can I come in?" Matt looked surprised by her asking to coming in. Matt moved aside for her. She walked in the dark room. It was small with a single bed, a dresser, and a desk."You don't have a roommate?" She never had been in Matt's room before, he had only told which number it was.

"I told you I have no friends," Matt opened a curtain to let some light in. Donna saw that Matt was wearing a white t-shirt with longer purple shorts. On his feet were covered in blue and yellow socks. "Chester Cat used to be my roommate but he just room hops." With the new found light, Donna could see the nicely picked up wood floors with the beautiful grey brick.

"You're so lucky to have a single room," Donna sat in the desk chair,"You don't have to be super quiet." She had to admit she was jealous. Sharing a room with three other girls wasn't easy. Sure, it was a big room, but Donna liked this smaller setup for one or two people.

"I prefer it quiet sometimes," Matt threw the bed covers neatly over his mattress. The boy walked over to his own closet door,"I'll be back." He disappeared in the walk in closet. Donna sprung around in the desk chair before getting back up to her feet. She looking at the drawings on the wall. Many of them were landscapes. Some were of students in by the fountain.

Donna then looked at his bed. The simple blue comforter was nicely put on, but the pillows were all over the place. Donna straightened them on the bed. Underneath them, she discovered a small stuffed white rabbit. A small blue ribbon act as a collar for the stuffed animal. The closet door clicked open and Donna immediately set down the rabbit.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You seriously couldn't help yourself could you?" Donna only grinned in response as he headed into the bathroom. The girl sat back down at the desk to look at all the papers that were covering every inch of the desk. She picked up one, it had just bee practice words of writing. A small folded paper appeared under the paper.

Donna looked back at the closed bathroom door, before opening the note. All she could see was pink pen before the door opened. Donna quickly shoved the paper in her sweatshirt pocket before she swiveled the chair around to face Matt. "What are you doing?" he asked her before sticking the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Nothing," Donna leaned back in the chair casually,"Just looking at that cute little bunny on your bed." Matt had paused at the sink after rising out his mouth. He looked at Donna's smug face and folded his arms.

"I got it when I was little,"he came back into the bigger area of the room,"You can't tell me you threw away everything from your child hood?"

"No," Donna stood," just don't sleep with my stuffed animal from when I was four." She laughed a little. The tips of Matt's ears turned red before he started laughing.

"Whatever freshman," Mat tied the strings tighter on his grey sweatpants. He still wore a white t-shirt, but change his socks to matching white and grey ones. "You want to go t breakfast and tell me where you were last night?" Donna nodded as Matt put on a blue sweatshirt.

* * *

The two went down to the castleteria. It was fairly empty for being eight in the morning. They each got a bowl of cereal before sitting down at their table. They had the choice to pick any table in the whole room, but they liked the middle table. Donna looked down at her cereal as she ate. She didn't really know what Matt wanted her to tell him. She didn't what she should tell him.

With a few minutes of silence, Matt had finished his bowl, sat up, crossed his arms, and looked at Donna with a concerned stare. Donna had just finished her own bowl. She stared into his blue eyes, then looked down at the table again. "So are you going to tell me about what you were doing last night that you couldn't have answered my calls?"

Donna's mind began to panic. Could she trust Matt? What if he tells his mom and she contacts Donna's parents? After debating only for a few seconds, she decided to trust him because he trusted her. "I was going up to my dorm to get a sweatshirt," Donna lied. This was when the thought of Brandon's rejection came back. Sadness washed over her again. She had forgotten about it until now.

"You didn't even bother to tell us first?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to be a quick trip," Donna defended her lie. Matt's expression didn't help Donna at all. She felt like he could see right through her. "I was attacked," she barely finished before Matt started.

"What! Who? Why?" Matt's expression changed to nervous, to angered, and then concern when Donna pressed her finger to her lips. He stopped as she lowered her finger down from her lips.

"I wasn't hurt," Donna looked around the empty castleteria. She went on to explain the glowing orb, the mirror glass, the cards, the briers, the rose, and the sickening laugh that Donna still had trapped in her mind. She told him how she couldn't escape in the pitch black darkness and how she woke up in her bed.

"They wondered when you got into the room without seeing you," Matt remembered,"Cassidy stayed in the room and waited for you to come back. She said she went to get dressed, and then you were suddenly there in your bed. You didn't make a sound coming in."

"I didn't even know how I got there," Donna admitted,"Everything went back until I woke up this morning." Matt only looked at her for a few moments. "I think that laugh was my grandmother's," she said quietly. She had never known or seen her grandmother, but something inside her seemed to know.

"That's impossible,"Matt pointed out,"She's dead."

"How do you know that?" Donna argued,"She disappeared when my mom thought she dies, but what if she isn't really dead."

"Her gravestone is on this very school ground," Matt said with slight attitude. Donna was confused by this. Her mother had told her that she didn't know where the remains of her mother were. Why would Matt lie about this?

"Show me," Donna stood. Her mood had changed, she was determined to know where her grandmother lay.

* * *

Matt and Donna had gone outside. It was a warmer day of September. Donna knew the castleteria would be filling up by now, the sun was up and shining through a few clouds. Ally, Catherine, and Cassidy would be getting up and worried where Donna would be, but Donna didn't care. She was only thinking about her grandmother. Was it true, that her mother had lied to her about the Evil Queen?

After walking for a few minutes, they came to the shaded area by trees. The cemetery was meant for headmasters and mistresses when they passed, and for other people important to the school. It wouldn't make much sense to have the Evil Queen in there, but didn't know what exactly made sense was gated by a strong wood fence. The two walked in. The grass was well maintained, cut short.

"I told you it wasn't here," Donna looked around and stopped walking. The newest gravestone was in the front that read **Headmaster Grimm.** She remembered hearing his name once or twice in her life, but she had never seen a picture of the man.

"She's here," Matt put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the back of the graveyard. Donna folded her arms before following him, she looked at all the nicely polished gravestones as she walked past them. She had past all the stones when she felt the fence hit her hip. She walked straight into it. Donna looked up at Matt as he laughed. He was on the other side.

"I told you she wasn't here," Donna climbed over the small fence. Her feet his the tall uncut grass. Matt's smug expression didn't change.

"I present your grandmother," the boy stepped aside. Donna saw a small grey stone covered in dying vines. "I told you." Matt said as she took a few step to the stone. She didn't hear what the boy was saying after that. Donna got down on her knees and ripped the vines off the stone. It wasn't polished like the ones in the fence, but was wearing away slowly. It read: **The Evil Queen, **_**A Destiny Fulfilled **_

Donna ran her fingers over the words before there was a sudden ring in her ear. Donna stood up quickly before the gravestone sunk back int the freshly dug earth. She looked to see Matt wasn't anywhere to be found. The wooden fence had disappeared as well. Donna was about to panic when she turned to see her mother. Raven Queen.

"Mom!" Donna ran to Raven. Her mother only kept eyes on the fresh dirt. Donna stopped for a moment, examining her. She didn't look like the mother she often saw, Raven looked younger. Donna had seen her mother's old yearbook photos. She waved her hand in front of her mother's face, no response. She reached out and tryed to touch her, but her hand wen right through her mother's skin.

A tear had formed in Raven's eye. It had fallen down her cheek and onto the earth. Donna jumped to see the Good King had come right beside his daughter. "I knew your struggling with this."

"I don't see you tearing up," Raven wiped the water from her cheek. Donna couldn't believe that it was her grandfather. The man that Donna had seen so little of. Raven didn't look at her father.

"It doesn't mean that I don't care that she's dead," he replied calmly,"You can't just have a funeral by yourself."

"No one wants to witness a true monster being buried," Raven said in an emotionless voice as she folded her arms. Donna was wondering why her mother had been so cold to her grandfather. She had once been told that he used to be a fun man.

"She wasn't a monster," the Good King said defensively.

"Did you love her?" Raven said as she finally looked him in the blue eyes he had.

The Good King hesitated,"Well she was my wife I-"

"Did you?" Raven cut him off.

"I was just widowed and sad I needed someone to help run the kingdom," the Good King answered and looked back at Raven,"She did give me you." Raven slightly grinned, but then her grin left.

"Not for what she has done," Raven said with the straight expression,"Did you love her for herself?"

"I..." Raven's father trailed off and sighed,"I was in love with her, but when she started doing all these bad things I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Did you try to stop her?" Raven continued to ask questions,"For putting the curse on Wonderland?"

"No," the Good King said quickly,"I was to afraid to stop her from it. She was too powerful. I'm sorry."

"At least she did get one thing right," Raven looked back down at the ground,"I guess you never did love her." The Good King did not respond but left his daughter's side. Donna ddin't care to watch him walk away. She placed a hand on her mother's still shoulder, even though neither of them could feel it. Both Raven and Donna tensed when they heard grassy footsteps coming closer to her. "I don't need anymore excuses dad!"

Raven had raised her voice and turned only to see Briar Beauty with a confused look on her face. This younger Briar didn't look that much different as she did when Donna saw her last night. Raven sighed as she turned her head back to the burial spot. Briar had come beside the girl. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now."

"No its not you," Raven said right away, but Briar cut it off.

"I had been standing behind you for awhile," the girl admitted,"I was going to come and see you earlier, but your dad walked in before I could."

"How long have you been here?" Raven asked as she turned her face.

"Since the end of Grimm's funeral," Briar said in a quiet voice. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now."

"Its hard," Raven said s she looked back down,"But when your mother had tried to kill you and your friends a couple of times, you don't really feel like she's your mother anymore. It wasn't our fault, by the way. She had to go someway. In order to make all this stop. Your accident was probably the best battle tactic in the fight." _Accident? What was the accident?_

Raven looked up to see Briar had a slight grin on her face. Tear marks were scattered on her cheeks. Raven let tears flow down her face and grin as she wrapped her arms around the opened armed Briar. Donna let a few tear flow herself. The two girls hugged for a little while before breaking apart. Raven turned to the fresh dirt and summoned the grave stone.

Donna got back down on her knees and touched the new stone. Suddenly, the stone began to turn the light color it was in the present. With the blink of an eye, Donna was back in the present. The sun was shining, the vines. were ripped down on the grass. The sinister laugh echoed in the girls mind and the girl sprung back from the stone.

"Donna?!" strong arms helped the girl up. She was scared of what just happened. The laugh was what scared her the most. The tears from before came back quickly. her eyes darted around. She didn't even know who was holding on to her arm. She looked around to see the wooden fence back and the fresh dirt became grass again. She felt hands grab her face. "Donna!" Her eyes connected with Matt's blue ones. The more she focused, her breathing slowed.

"Matt?" Donna could see the whole boy's face. It was filled with concern. His hands dropped from her face as she wrapped her own arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her body shook in his arms.

"Its okay Donna," he whispered,"You're alright." Donna's eyes were fixed on the old gravestone, the laugh still in her head.


	12. Mirror Memories

Donna's mind recovered after a few minutes. It felt as if it was a weird side affect from seeing the past. Her body had stopped shaking, and the tears had stopped, but she still was comforted in Matt's hold. After a few moments of just standing there hugging, Matt pulled away to see her with the puffy eyes. "What's wrong?" Matt asked, "You said you never met your grandmother."

"When I touched the words,"Donna's voice was shaky,"I was transported back almost 20 years ago. My mother, Catherine's mom, and my grandpa were there. I didn't know what to do they couldn't hear or see me. There was stone before or a wooden fence, and you weren't there. I just didn't know what to do!"

"You just touched the engraving?" Matt let go of her waist and walked over to the grave stone and knelled down.

"What are you-" Donna stopped talking and lunged forward as he tried to touch the letters. "No!" the girl tried to pull his arm away from the grave, but he already touched it. She laid on the ground next to him for a second, looking at his blue eyes fixed on the stone.

He suddenly put his hand down from the stone. Donna was waiting for him to receive the shaking, mind boggling trance she had only a few minutes ago. "Nothing," he said disappointed,"I got nothing."

"You mean you didn't see it?" Donna's voice was still weak.

"All I see is a twenty-year-old gravestone," Matt stood up on his feet. Donna still sat there thinking.

"Its because of my blood," Donna said very quietly,"I have her magic in me."

"What?" Matt got back down on one knee.

"Her magic," Donna said,"I must've gotten the gene. Look at my eyes." She knew they looked like her late grandmother's without even being told. Her mother didn't often look into her daughter's eyes for too long. Many said that she had Raven's eyes, but Raven's weren't as deep purple. Matt's blue eyes studied her own, but this wasn't the look of fear or remembrance, but someone who was looking at her with care.

"Donna..." he trailed off. She could feel herself leaning in a little. Their faces were getting closer when Matt sprung back a little, Donna had done the same. "How do you know this is really her magic?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

"The attack last night was the first clue," Donna took the boy's hand and pulled herself up. "I know its not something that happens everyday. Besides its not that crazy, my mother has magic."

"But what about what just happened ten minutes ago," Matt's eyes looked concerned,"You looked like you had gone mad...and not the kind like my mom is. I don't think that's the kind of magic your mom has. I don't want you getting hurt." This was when Donna realized they were still holding hands. The two let go at the same time.

"I think I'll be okay," Donna was trying to push the laugh out of her mind,"Maybe it was just a mysterious spell put on the stone for anyone who bothers it. We should catch up with the others, they'll still be worried about me. We're not telling anyone about this."

"What if this keeps happening when I'm not around?" Matt brought up a scenario.

"I told you I'm fine," Donna faked a grin. "Besides, the dance is tonight, we should relax before all the partying. You're coming right?"

"Uh..." Matt looked at her for a moment,"Yeah I am. Wouldn't want to make Ally disappointed." Donna nodded.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Donna asked again.

Matt looked at her for a little again. He seemed to be so hesitant. It annoyed Donna a little bit. _Why would he just give me his word? I kept his dyslexia secret. Am I so untrustworthy? _"Yes," he said quietly,"I won't tell anyone." With the awkward tension between them, the two walked back to the school.

* * *

In the castleteria, Donna could see Ally, Catherine, and Cassidy all sitting at the guy's table. When Ally caught sight of Donna and Matt, her eyes grew huge. She quickly waved the two over to the table. Donna hesitated for a moment, but walked with Matt over to them. "Donna!" Ally gave her best friend a half hug from where she was sitting. "Where were you last night!?"

Before Donna could even begin think of a lie, others chimed in. "We were looking for you everywhere!" Ryder gave a slight look of concern.

"We were worried about you," Catherine said quietly.

"You didn't answer your phone," Hyde added. Donna's eyes darted around to look at them all. Derek was no where to be seen, but Brandon was sitting there quietly with his new red cast over his arm. When her eyes met his the pain from last night resurfaced. Donna looked back down at Ally quickly to divert the other from her look of sadness.

"I wanted some alone time," Donna lied,"So I went for a walk outside in the night air. I turned off my phone so I didn't get any of your messages until today." She could feel her friends question her story.

"You could've at least told us," Ally got a little defensive.

"We were up so late looking for you," Hyde defended their case,"I dropped Cassidy off at the dorm at 11 last night." A slight blush came onto Cassidy's pale cheeks. Donna was afraid Ally would notice and the secret would be spilled, but she just kept her wide eyes on Donna.

"I didn't come back long after that," Donna broke the silence.

"You came back at midnight with out a word or sound," Cassidy narrowed her eyes and Donna a little.

"I was just so tired I didn't think there was anyone in the room so I just went to bed," Donna folded her arms.

"I didn't think you would do something like that," Ally raised an eyebrow,"Getting late in last night then being gone that early in the morning."

"I was just awake so I had breakfast with Matt," Donna continued to defend her story,"I saw this very cool deer den on my walk last night and I wanted to show him so that's where I've been all morning. Its not a big deal. I don't have to let you know where I am all the time."

"Well I'm your brother," Ryder came back at his twin.

"Oh please Ryder," Donna snapped,"Like you care where I am or what I'm doing!" There was a small silence over the table. Donna looked at all the surprised faces. "Besides why do I need to let you know where I am all the time? You guys aren't my parents." Another silence swept over the teens.

"No," Ally stood up. Donna could now she the brace to keep Ally's ankle steady,"I guess we just care about you too much." It was a slow walk, but Ally brushed past Donna and continued to walk.

Donna's violet eyes looked to the rest of them. Their eyes gazed at the ground. Donna looked at Matt, his eyes didn't connect with her either. The girl turned and walked in the same direction Ally did, but instead of going up to the dorms, she wen tout to the student balcony. No students were out their except for her. The slight breeze comforted her.

The girl leaned over the edge of the railing to looked out over the courtyard. A few students were out by the fountain, but Donna assumed they were in town, buying dresses, shoes, and accessories for the dance tonight. She thought that today would be different. She would be laughing and getting ready for a dance that she would have a date to.

She didn't know why there was a sudden change in mood. Ever since Brandon's rejection nothing had felt the same to Donna. Is this what heartbreak felt like? It wouldn't exactly be heartbreak if there was nothing to break. Brandon and Donna were never more than friends. Maybe she had read into the signs more than she should have. Maybe he only talked to her because he liked to talk to her as a friend.

"Donna?" a male voice called from behind her. Donna turned to see Brandon standing there with his eyes looking serious.

"Hey Brandon," Donna tried to talk to him like before.

"I want to apologize for last night," Brandon said quietly as he shuffled his feet,"The only reason I said no was because I had already been asked. I just wanted you to know that I the reason I said no wasn't because I didn't want to go with you." Before Donna could even say anything, Brandon was already walking away. "I'll see you later." He was gone before she could even think.

So it wasn't her fault. There was nothing wrong with her. Who would have asked Brandon to the dance before her? Or did he ask someone and just to seem like the victim? Donna turned back around and looked out into the open. She felt some what better. It was weird how he wanted to make that clear between them. It was quite sweet of him.

"Donna,"another voice called from behind her. Donna hoped it was Brandon again, but when she turned around, she saw Ryder standing there with a straight face.

"Ryder?" Donna raised an eyebrow,"You okay?"

"Are you?!" Ryder folded his arms and raised his own eyebrows."You go missing for hours and when we try to ask about what's going on you just offend us?"

"Can't you just leave it alone for like two seconds?" Donna rolled her eyes. She really was sick of it.

"No I can't," Ryder folded his arms,"Mom said that we should looked after each other, then you go snapping on me and everyone else. We were just trying to help. I don't know what's got you in such a mood lately, but I know if it keeps going you're going to loose all of friends." He turned on this heel before Donna could respond. She felt like telling her brother what was going on, but she felt he would tell their parents. She watched him walk away into the school.

The girl didn't know what to think of it anymore. The whole thing was blown out of proportion so quickly. Donna tried thinking from their point of view. From what they knew Donna thought they should be okay with it by now. She shook the thought out of her mind and would try to enjoy the afternoon before tonight's dance."

* * *

Donna ate lunch alone. She went early to avoid everyone else. Ally probably didn't want to talk to her at the moment. but she knew that the blonde girl would come back to her best friend. She then wandered around the school. At first, she went outside and waked, but the sight of the cemetery made her turn and go inside.

She went up the many flights of stairs to see the viewing tower that had the best sight over Ever After. After a few minutes of gazing, Donna was traveling back down the stairs. She got to what she assumed a higher level of old classrooms and decided to take a walk down it. She had time to burn before she would be forced to go back to her own dorm.

There was a very dim light coming from the end of the hall. Donna's curiosity grew with every step she took. The stone walls looked old and dusty. When Donna reached the end of the hall, there was an abrupt turn to a hall with many doors. Was this the old dormitories? Did she somehow find the secret passage to them? The girl knew that they had build all walls over the opening to them, but didn't know left an open one.

There were no lights in this hall, just the natural ones coming from the small window at the end. Donna looked at the at doors as she past. On the golden plates, there were names of the grandparents of this generation. This only made her curiosity grow and she checked every dusty plate. When she finally found the one the read _Evil Queen. _

Donna pushed the door open to find shard of mirror glass on the floor. An empty golden frame leaned against the dark room. The air was cold and it was very dusty. When she took a step in, a mirror shard broke under her foot. Suddenly the mirror shards formed together in the old frame. Donna jumped back a little. Mist was gathering at her feet.

The door behind her swung open. Donna looked to see a young Apple White. She looked scared. Mist continued to gather when a voice called. "Hello Apple..." Donna knew that voice. She turned to see her grandmother's pale face and glowing purple eyes. "Why dear, aren't you going to say hello?"

Donna could hear Apple's shaky voice behind her. There was more conversation, but Donna only focused on her grandmother's face. Apple sat down, they continued to talk. Then the Evil Queen seemed to have been laughing as Apple quickly left the room. Donna watched her, as she came back and sat down, this time she was crying.

A few more quick visits had past without word. Then the Evil Queen's face had disappeared from the mirror. Donna looked back at the door as Apple White threw it open. Apple's breathing slowed as she walked into the empty room. Donna looked back at the mirror to see there were more broken shards. Glass broke at her feet. A golden circle frame leaned against the back wall.

"She's gone," Apple whispered under her breath. She continued to walk across the glass floor. Her pale hand reached to touch the gold. When she touched the cool metal, the door behind her slammed, causing Apple to pull away sharply. She looked behind her to see fog coming from under the cracks in the floor and door. Fear grew inside of Donna as she watched.

Apple ran to the door and tried to twist the doorknob, but it was locked. "Oh no," she whispered as she jiggled the knob once more. "I know you're out there Evil Queen!" Apple yelled as she hit the door sharply with her hand. Donna jumped with the crack of the wood.

"Oh am I?" the horrifying voice echoed around Donna. Apple stopped jiggling the door and turned around with wide eyes. Donna could no longer see the walls or floor, they all were cover with the gray fog. The Evil Queen stood behind the golden mirror frame. "I think I may have broke this, my mistake." Donna thought she was just in the mirror, but when she threw thew gold frame out of the way swiftly, Donna couldn't believe she was seeing her grandmother in the flesh. A smug smile spread onto her face.

"Back so soon?" Apple said innocently,"I thought you would be hiding from the shame from last time's defeat."

The queen laughed. Donna now knew who's horrible laugh it belonged to. "Defeat? I call that a milestone."

"A milestone for what," the blonde girl looked calm, while Donna was shaking with fear.

"To put things back into order," The Evil Queen crossed her arms, "I'll have you know I have a true plan this time. There's no way to get past it."

"Everyone in Ever After doesn't like you," Apple shot back,"We will fight."

"Oh sweet, innocent, fledgling," the Evil Queen looked at Apple with crazy eyes,"Wait and see."

"Wait I have more questions!" Apple stepped forward as the Evil Queen began waving her arms.

"All will be answered soon," she grinned creepily,"I'm not done with you yet." She waved her arms around. The glass on the floor floated at her will. The Evil Queen shot them towards Apple's way. Apple screamed as she knelt down with her hands over her head. A couple slit her bare arms and clothing as she closed her eyes.

Everything was silent again. Apple look up to see the mirror still leaning against the wall, but this time it was solid. The pale princess rose to her feet. The room was still cold, but less. She looked at herself in the mirror glass. Apple noticed there was only one deep cut on her upper arm. She left the room quickly, slamming the door behind her. Donna wondered when all of this had taken place.

"Where are you going?" Apple's voice called from the hall. Donna tried to open the door, but her hand went straight through.

Suddenly, the door swung open, Humphrey walked into the room, he looked straight forward in some sort of trance. Apple was right behind him with a confused look on her face.

Apple suddenly gasped when she saw the boy was standing in front of a gold framed mirror, looking straight into his own soul. "Humphrey get away from there!" Apple called as she walked firmly into the room.

His neck cricked around to look a her. Apple winced at the sight. Donna watched, horrified. His body turned the same direction as his face. "You," he pointed at Apple,"You're the reason for this."

"No I'm not," Apple took a few steps forward,"I'm Apple. Your girl- Your friend. Remember me?"

"Apple?" Humphrey's eyes broke from the trance.

"Humphrey!" Apple strode right to him," Are you alright?"

"No," Humphrey's eyes went back into the trance.

"What?" Apple whispered before Humphrey's hand grabbed her neck in a quick movement. With little effort, he lifted Apple into the air. She clapped her hands around his one small hand. She struggled against his grip but it was no use. Suddenly, he threw her across the room. Apple smashed against the mirror glass, causing it to jumped as she watched Apple fall to the ground with glass breaking her skin.

When Apple managed to push herself up, a mirror shard sliced her right palm. She winced in pain, but looked up to see Humphrey standing in front of her. She stood up quickly. He only looked at her in the expressionless trance. He turned his head sharply towards the shattered mirror. Apple turned her head slightly to see that instead of glass, there was a tunnel of swirling purple clouds with lightning.

Humphrey's body turned towards it, and he began to walk. "No wait!" Apple reacted immediately. She forced herself in front of Humphrey, but he continued to walk. When she was the only thing between him and the mirror, Humphrey grabbed her neck again and threw her down behind him. Apple landed back into the mirror glass. She looked up to see Humphrey look back at her, but then jumped into the swirling clouds of purple. When he was out of sight, the mirror glass from under neath Apple floated out and placed themselves neatly back into place. When the mirror was completed, a shine spread across it, making it shiny and new.

Donna looked down at the panting Apple. When she suddenly faded. The room spun around in Donna's eyes. All smoke and sights of the past disappeared. Donna looked forward to see herself in the mirror. The single piece of glass under Donna's foot escaped and floated up into the air. It circled around the girl before completing the full crack mirror. Then the the same shine went across it, making it new.

"The pain of the past resurfaces once again for a new generation," a whisper brushed over Donna's ear. She looked at herself in the shiny mirror. Her eyes began to glow, like the Evil Queens. With this sight, Donna ran out of the room. She kept running out of the halls until she reached the stairs. She debated in her mind if she should find Matt, but instead, she went back up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the tower, Donna tripped. It began again. As she laid on the cold stone floor, tears came to her eyes, she began to shake with the laugh echoing in her mind. This time, there was another voice calling her name. Her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.


	13. Repairing Relations

Donna was shook back into reality. "Donna?" a deep voice called. She was hoping it was Matt, and he rescued her. When her violet eyes opened, she saw the eyes of Derek Charming-Hearts.

"Derek?" Donna asked to be sure. Her vision was a little.

"Yeah," Derek responded,"What happened?"

"I tripped," Donna came up with a quick lie. It wasn't completely untrue. "I hit my head, lost consciousness."

"You were also shaking," Derek raised an eyebrow,"Do you even know where you are?"

"...The observation tower," Donna propped herself up on her elbows. Her head was dizzy and her vision went in and out of clarity.

"Take it easy," Derek helped steady her as she sat up,"Yes, but why are you up here?"

"I needed something to do so I've been exploring," Donna began to think of how this was the older part of the school."What are you doing here?"

"This is where I come to get some peace," the boy looked around the room,"Then you suddenly come stumbling in. You were out for about ten minutes."

"What do you try to get peace from?" Donna was thinking of why he would be there with her. Derek didn't answer at first.

"The whole Brandon thing last night," Derek backed away from Donna a little. "All of the guys aren't very fond of me."

"Did you get on the team?" Donna had just remembered how he was the cause of Brandon's arm with his tackle.

"Yeah," Derek clenched his teeth a little,"I didn't know that I was that aggressive."

"Well it seemed you intended it," Donna remembered how he smack Brandon to the ground. Derek shook his head.

"At least he's alright" Derek looked up at the window,"What's with you and your spare time. Where's your gang?"

"They aren't very fond of me either," Donna hugged her knees, this is when she felt the bruising on her head and knees.

"What is Ally mad at you for?" Derek asked. Donna was surprised that he knew Ally was the main problem.

"How did you know?" Donna raised eyebrows.

"She's not happy with me," Derek shook his head,"I snapped at her for no reason the other day. I was mad at something else and she just dragged it out of me."

"Well I went for a walk last night after the whole Brandon thing," Donna explained,"I didn't tell them and this morning they freaked out because they couldn't find me. I snapped at Ryder and now I'm not on the best terms with anyone."

"You got me I guess," Derek stood up and held out his hand,"Since your my cousin I guess I'm somewhat involved in our family traumas." Donna took his hand and tried to be steady as she got on her feet.

"You mean you don't hate me?" Donna blurted before she could even think. It popped in her head.

"Why would I hate you?" Derek questioned as Donna steadied herself.

"Well you and I've never been close as kids," the girl folded her arms.

"We were kids," Derek shrugged,"We have personalities now, and I want to get to know the real you." Donna was surprised by his words. She thought Derek would never open up, but now he's offering to patch things up. It was almost too good to be true. "But for now I think you should put ice on your head and get back with your clique."

Donna thought for a moment, but agreed for Derek to help her get back to her dorm. Her stumbled a lot, so it was good she had extra help. When they got to her dorm room. Donna got a slight pain in her stomach. She was nervous what the other girls might say, but she opened the door anyway. Cassidy, Catherine, and Ally were all laying out their outfits for tonight's dance.

Catherine was the first to look at Donna and Derek. "Donna!" Catherine dropped her pair of shoes and came over to her. "Are you okay?!" Cassidy looked and gave a slight gasp.

"What happened?"Cassidy asked as she went to examine Donna's face bruise.

"She tripped down the stairs," Derek spoke for Donna. At the sound of his voice, Ally turned from her bed to come over to them She still kept her distance, but less than before.

"I'm fine though," Donna shrugged,"Derek just wanted to make sure I didn't trip down any more stairs." Catherine gave a slight glare to Derek. The boy looked at Ally's stern face. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she mimicked him.

"I'll just leave you girls alone," Derek awkwardly grinned before taking a step out of the open door.

"Hope to see you at the dance, Derek," Ally said plainly.

He looked back at Ally,"Wouldn't miss it." The dark haired boy left without another word. Donna closed the door as Cassidy and Catherine took a step back.

"I was going to call you," Ally still had her straight face,"But I wouldn't want to interrupt your 'alone time'" She used finger quotes around her words.

"Look,"Donna had enough of this drama,"I don't want to keep fighting over this. I'll just tell you the next time I'm going out alright?" Ally's straight face slowly turned into a slight grin.

"Okay," she smiled but turned away from her. _Well that was really easy. _Cassidy and Catherine both nodded as they turned to their own beds. "You know Donna," Ally was picking out which blue dress to wear,"You missed a lot this afternoon. Catherine? Do you want to tell Donna before I do!?"

Donna looked to see Catherine's cheeks turning red. "Ryder might have asked me to the dance...and I might have said yes." She spoke very quietly. Donna was surprised that Ryder had finally made his move.

"That's great," Donna nodded and smiled. Catherine had an unsure expression that turned into a smile. Donna wasn't faking the smile either. She was generally happy that Ryder had got the courage to ask the girl of his dreams out.

Chatter and laughter continued as if nothing was wrong. Donna had missed it for the short time they were all mad at each other. Donna slipped on her purple dress in the closet. She had a few to pick from, but this one matched her eyes the best. When she flipped her hair behind her shoulders, she caught her eyes in the mirror. Sudden images flashed across her vision. Her grandmother's eyes glowing.

It stopped when she heard a knock on the dorm door. For a moment she pressed her fingers to her temples, but her head recovered quickly. She came out of the closet to see Ally walking excitingly over to the door. Ally's blue dress was very sparkly in the opened the door a peak and whispered something to the person behind it. She turned her face to the girls. Her makeup was done up nicely. "My date's here," Ally smiled,"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" Catherine said cheery as Cassidy waved. Donna only stood there as she slipped out of the door. Donna wondered who was taking ally out to the dance. What would they being doing with the dance starting in an hour?

"Who's with Ally?" Donna asked Cassidy and Catherine, who were wearing red and pink dresses.

"She wouldn't tell us," Catherine finished her eyeliner.

"She wants to surprise everyone at the dance," Cassidy shrugged as she laced up her boots.

"You're wearing your brown boots?" Donna raised her eyebrow a little.

"I'm not hurting my ankles in those heals," Cassidy defended as she stood. "I gotta be able to play. Plus I think we all learned a lesson for Ally last week." Donna had to admit, she did have a point. Donna wasn't planning on wearing heals anyway. She would just wear flats.

The knocking on the door made Donna jump a little. Catherine's face lit but nervously. "Can one of you talk to Ryder so I can do my hair?" Catherine walked to the bathroom quickly. Donna looked over to Cassidy, but she was still lacing her boots. The girl then walked towards the door a little hesitant. She opened it and slid into the hall.

Ryder was only wearing a simple black dress shirt. When he saw his sister, his smile dropped. "She's not ready yet," Donna folded her arms and leaned back against the wall. "You look nice."

"So now you wanna talk?" Ryder crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I was mad then Ryder," Donna said simply.

"I just don't know who you are today," Ryder cut her off.

"I don't want to be treated like I'm 6-years-old," Donna fought back. Ryder didn't respond. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you but I wanted to get my point across. I don't know if mom or dad has been asking you to spy on me or something, but trust me, I'm alright, and I also have my right to privacy."

"Mom and dad didn't tell me to do anything," Ryder leaned back against the opposite wall,"Its just I need to make sure you're alright."

"I am," Donna looked into his blue eyes. She was jealous of his eyes. He wasn't cursed with the eyes of their grandmother. He didn't have a physical reminder of their family's past. The door clicked open, and Catherine came out into the hall. Ryder and Donna both stood straight up.

"Wow," Ryder smiled at Catherine,"You look beautiful." Catherine blushed as she looked down at her short, pink dress and flats.

"I'll see you guys later," Donna went back into the room, giving a glance back at the couple before shutting the door. Cassidy looked to be ready. "Where you going?" Donna asked.

"I have to meet someone for dinner," Cassidy walked past Donna and pressed her ear against the door. "They're gone. I'll go now. I'll see you at the dance Donna."

"Bye," Donna watched the girl in the red dress leave. She didn't expect to be left alone so quickly. The pain of Brandon's rejection resurfaced as she finished getting herself ready. Many times she looked at her phone, thinking if she should call up Matt for a date for the dance. With everyone else with a date, she couldn't show up alone.

She sat on her bed for a while, staring out of the window. After about twenty minutes to seven, Donna finally picked up her phone and dialed Matt's number. She kept the phone up to ear as it rang. The phone beeped before she heard Matt's voice saying the usual 'leave a message'. Donna hung up before she could leave a message. A sudden remembrance came to her mind and she sprung up and went to the closet.

She grabbed the folded sheet of paper out of her hoodie. Donna held it in her fingers and wondered. She had stolen it form Matt's desk, but maybe she shouldn't read it. Then she remembered the pink ink that was written inside of the fold and let her fingers open the note. There was a phone number at the bottom of the sheet. _Stay focused! Call me! -Molly. _

Molly Locks. She was the daughter of Blondie Locks. Donna remembered her in grade school. She had the golden locks of her mother, but was less perky. She is a happy and social girl. Donna began to wonder if Matt had been calling her. That's when it came together. She must've been his tutor. She looked back down at the note again to see a small heart after Molly's name. This gave Donna a small pain in her stomach.

A sudden buzzing from her phone, brought her back to the present. She went out into her room to see that someone was calling her. A small part of her hoped it was Matt, but it was Derek. She picked up her phone off her bed at looked for a moment. What would he want? Before it would go to voicemail, Donna put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she still held the note tightly in her hand.

"Hey Donna," Derek's deep voice was deeper over the phone,"Everyone leave you too?" For a second, Donna wondered what he meant, but he was talking about the girls and their dates.

"Yeah," Donna answered with a shrug,"You've been abandoned too?"

"Yep," Derek sighed,"Since I'm trying to get in the clear with Apple, I'm forced to go to this dance. Since you and I both don't have dates, do you want me to escort you to the dance?" Donna was surprised by his offer. She debated a little in her mind, then decided.

"Uh..sure," Donna shrugged again to herself,"I guess it would be better to go with you're cousin then to go completely alone."

"Great, I'll stop by soon," he hung up the phone before she say anything. A part of her felt relived, the other, odd. Was it weird that her cousin would escort her to the dance? Well, at least she would have someone to talk to while all of her friends and their dates were dancing and enjoying the night. When Donna remembered that Matt hadn't gotten himself a date, hope flickered in the back of her mind. Maybe he had liked her more than just a friend.

All of Donna's thoughts were cut off by the knocking of the door. Donna quickly put on her jean jacket and picked up her clutch before answering it. Derek stood a ways away from the door. Donna did a quick scan of the room to make sure everything was off before closing the door behind her. Derek was wearing his sports coat over a black dress shirt. "You look nice," he said in his deep voice, but this didn't intimidate Donna at all. She felt like her cousin was actually complementing her.

"You looked like you're trying to impress someone," Donna raised an eyebrow. "Who may this fair maiden be?" his straight face dropped into his intimidating one.

"Ha ha," Derek rolled his shoulders,"I'm surprised you couldn't tell from all the awkward staring earlier." He turned and began to walk, Donna followed his pace.

"I can't help you with this," Donna admitted,"She's my best friend and I really don't want to play matchmaker."

"I didn't ask you to," Derek said in a cold tone. "I just want to know if she ever talks about me."

"Well," Donna hesitated,"She's never really said anything."

"Then you're obviously not best friends," Derek shrugged and cut Donna off from continuing. Donna went into her thoughts. Just because Ally didn't tell Donna her feelings doesn't mean they're not best friends. Was Derek trying to force it out of Donna? Did he think that what she said was a lie?

"If you would have let me finish," Donna said while looking straight ahead. She could hear the beat of the music coming from the party room. They were getting closer to it. "I would have told you that she does act, differently towards you." Derek didn't respond, and Donna didn't expect him to. Her mind began to think again. Did he even know that Ally had a date for tonight? When they approached the doors to the party, Donna got a weird feeling in her stomach.

She didn't want to see him again. Brandon with another girl, dancing the night away. What if he really liked her and they kissed right on the dance floor? The vision in Donna's mind made her stomach feel worse. When Derek opened the door for her, she knew there was no turning back. She stepped inside the dark room to see the colorful lights bouncing off the walls.

Her eyes fell onto the dancing people. She didn't see any of her immediate friends. Derek was soon by her side and together they went over to the seating area where there were couches and tables. Donna sat at a table and looked out into the crowd. She picked out Catherine and Ryder, who were awkwardly dancing with one another. Donna grinned a little before seeing Cassidy dancing near Hyde. She knew the two would come through eventually.

Donna searched for Ally. She wanted to know who was her secret date. She also looked for Brandon, who was no where to be seen. Her thoughts were running wilder every moment that passed. A sudden hand touched her shoulder, which made the girl jump. She whipped around to see Matt. He was wearing a purple shirt with a grey jacket. "Whoa snoopy," he said with a little smile,"Its just me."

"H-hey," Donna let go of her breath,"I called you a while ago." She could see Derek not paying any attention to the two's interaction.

"Oh," Matt took his phone out and checked it,"Sorry I missed it. Anything important?"

"No not really," Donna turned her body towards him,"I was just wondering if you needed a last minute date?"

"Oh," Matt said again as he put his phone away,"Actually I didn't. I brought Molly here. She was kinda a last minute." He pointed out into the crowd. Donna looked to see Molly dancing with some older girls she didn't recognize.

"Molly?" Donna rose an eyebrow,"I didn't know you were friends with her?"

"She's my tutor," Matt shrugged. Donna remembered the note. She was right, she was his tutor. "I was going to ask her sooner but I had lost her phone number on a sheet of paper. It was on my desk last night. You didn't see it this morning, did you?" Donna felt guilty for a moment. She thought about how the number was in her purse right now.

"No," she lied.

"Then luckily I bumped into her in the hall on my way back from lunch. I asked and she said yes." Matt shrugged and grinned a little.

"Well good for you," Donna said lightly.

"So you brought Derek?" Matt asked as he tapped Derek on the shoulder. Derek said a simple hello and turned back towards the floor.

"He didn't have a date either," Donna shrugged,"I mean I guess cousins help each other out." There was a slight awkward pause.

"So where's all the girls?" Matt broke the silence.

"Hyde and Cassidy," Donna pointed them out to him,"Ryder and Catherine. No sign of Ally or Brandon." She said the last sentence with a sigh.

"Oh I didn't even notice they were there on the floor," Matt admitted,"I was dancing with Molly and didn't see them." A weird feeling grew in Donna's stomach. She didn't like it when Matt was talking about Molly. "I'm sure Ally's just fashionably late. Its a very Ally thing to do."

"Do you lik-" Donna was cut off when the door opened. She looked to see that Brandon had arrived. Her heart beats fast as his date comes through the door. She can only see the girl when the light is shut out from the door. After the girl turned in their direction did Donna gasp. Ally smiled and Brandon before taking his arm.


	14. Helpful Friend

Donna's heart suddenly stopped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ally and Brandon, together. She was the one who asked Brandon out to the dance? How could she do this to Donna? She had known Donna liked the boy, didn't she?

"Donna?" Matt said behind her,"Are you okay?" Donna didn't turn her attention off the couple. She could feel Derek's eyes on the two as well. Without thinking, Donna felt her body stand up from the chair. She felt a hand on her shoulder for only a moment before she walked. Closer and closer she got to them. Brandon had said something to Ally and the girl began to laugh. Then she turned towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Donna stopped walking. It felt as if the music slowed down, the light were flickering to the beat of her heart. She looked around, everyone was slowly moving. Matt was a little ways behind her. Derek was out of his chair. Donna breathed heavily. When she turned to see the couple again, her heart sank, and she began charging. The music had returned to its normal speed.

When she was a few feet away, Ally made saw he and smiled. "Hey Donna!" she said as Donna approached. "I was just looking for you. Are you alright?" Donna stared at Ally, then at Brandon. The more she looked, the more angry she became.

"How could you?" Donna's voice was deep.

"How could I what?" Ally asked in a scared tone.

"You knew I liked him," Donna didn't even care if Brandon was listening. "Yet, you still asked him to the dance."

"I thought you liked Hyde," Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Ally!" Cassidy and Hyde walked over to join the group. Catherine and Ryder weren't far behind.

"I've told you so many times," Donna defended,"You told me you would never take the guy I like and yet here we are!"

"Donna," Brandon interrupted,"Please don't make a scene."

"Don't even talk to me," Donna went off on him,"You just played with my feelings. I thought you liked me but I never thought you were just using me to get to Ally. I cared for you, and yet its always Ally to get on top. Of course the descendant of the Queens never win. "

"I don't always get on top," Ally cut in,"I've had to work for what I have. Don't think you're the only one who has a hard life."

"You've never worked a day in your life!" Donna put a finger up in her face,"Everything is entitled to you! Your mom wants you to run for president, big deal! I have to deal with people judging me because of my mother, everyone loves your mom. You'll never know what its like because you're just a pretty princess who doesn't have to worry about anything except for what you look like!"

Everyone was silent at the moment. Donna looked around at their faces. They didn't make eye contact with her. "You know Donna," Ally took a step forward,"I wish I had never became your friend, because you only care about yourself." A tear dropped down Ally's cheek. Donna's stomach flipped. The words slowly sunk if as she tried to find a response. The music beat was as fast as her heart.

"Your wish has been granted," Donna went past the friend group and walked towards the door.

"Donna!" Ally called after her. Anger built up inside of Donna."Donna wait!"

"No!" Donna spun around. Purple flames erupted in a circle around Donna. Everyone in the room turned to look at what happened. A few scrams erupted from the crowd. Donna looked at Ally, who was on the other side of the flames. She had a scared look on her face. Donna looked down at her hands. The laugh echoed in her brain.

When Donna's hands began to shake, she ran out the door. Quickly. She hadn't known where she was going. Donna couldn't return to her room. The laugh continued to echo as she struggled to stay on her feet. Tears began to form in her eyes. She bursts out the doors into the cool night air. Donna ran out on the grass. Her vision going in and out of focus.

The brown haired girl ran all the way to the graveyard, stumbling. Water flowed down her cheeks as her body began to shake. She went past the gates where her grandmother's lay. When she saw the stone, the image of the white rose flashed before her eyes. It turned into dust quickly. Donna felt her body hit the cool earth. Her grandmother's voice echoed as her eyes fluttered shut,"Defeat? I call that a milestone."

* * *

"Hello?" a muffled voice called to Donna. She fluttered her eyes open to see the morning sun reflecting on the grass."Hello?" the girl's voice called again. Donna suddenly sprung up. She looked around to see she was still by her grandmother's grave. When she saw it, she scooted back from it quickly. "You're okay," the voice said.

Donna turned her head to see a girl with dirty blonde hair with pink tips. Her grey eyes studied Donna. "Who are you?" Donna asked unsure. She had never seen this girl before.

"I'm Laura," she said with a slight grin,"Who are you?"

Donna didn't know if she should trust this girl. They had just met, but she didn't know what to trust a the moment. "Donna Queen-Charming," she said quietly. She didn't really know why she would include her last name, everyone should know her parents are by just looking at her eyes.

"Hi Donna," Laura held out a hand. Donna shook it. For a moment, Donna felt a weird power go through their hands when they touched. She took back her hand quickly. "Why are you in the graveyard?"

Donna's mind went to last night's events. Walking away from Matt, the confession, the argument, the purple, Ally's distrusting face, the shaking, the tears, the rose, and the voice. She may have lost all of her friends last night, maybe her mind along with it. "I don't have a place to stay." Donna made up her mind, she wouldn't go back. "After last night, I don't have anything."

"Well," Laura grinned,"You have me. I'll help you." She stood up and held out a hand for Donna. "I have a single room if you want to stay with me."

"Really?" Donna raise an eyebrow. A complete stranger was helping her. Odd. "But you don't know me."

"Sure I do," Laura pulled Donna up on her feet. "You're the girl with the fire from the dance."

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Donna took a step away from her.

"Nothing's wrong with you," Laura still had a smile on her face,"You just don't know how to use your gift."

"More like curse," Donna folded her arms. Laura laughed a little.

"How about we can get you moved into my room and you can tell me what's going on," she turned towards the school. Donna quickly picked up her clutch and walked with Laura. They walked into the school. Donna could hear the chatter from the castleteria. She looked down their before going into the dorm hallway. She saw Ally, Catherine, and Cassidy all sitting together, laughing. Brandon and Hyde were sitting with them, but she didn't see Ryder, Derek, or Matt.

When she knew she was in the clear, Donna gathered her things in the closet, while Laura generously took down the wall decor and bedding of Donna's. She was beginning to trust the girl, even though they had only met about an hour ago. She was just so kind and friendly. It what Donna needed at the moment. The two threw things in the boxes and quickly got out of the dorm room. Donna took one last look before shutting the door.

The girls went up a flight of stairs where the second year student's dorms were. Donna was impressed by the decor on Laura's door. When Donna complemented her on it, she said she had made it herself. The paper flowers had looked so real, she was quite talented. When Donna stepped inside, she gasped. The room was filled with the beautiful fake flowers. There was only a single bed on one side of the room. over it, was a light pink canopy.

"Wow," Donna set down her box on the pink fuzzy rug,"You have such a pretty room. " On the other walls, a desk, vanity dresser, and bookshelf all took up space. "Where will I sleep?"

"Easy," Laura set down the box. She stood next to Donna and looked around. She held her hands out in front of her. The bookshelf and vanity rose from the floor and were put on the other side by the closet. She then did a scooping motion and a bed appeared from nowhere. Donna looked around as the bed sheets from the box sprawled over the bed and tucked themselves in nicely. The clothes flew into the open closet door, and the posters hung themselves on the wall, just as Donna had placed them in her old room.

Laura put down her hands and sighed. She picked up the boxes and stacked them. Donna didn't know how to process what had just happened. "Where did you get magic?" Donna looked at all of her nicely placed things around the room. Laura put the boxes just inside of the closet door.

"I didn't get it," she still had a grin on her face,"I was born with it. I'm the granddaughter of the good fairies that helped raise Sleeping Beauty." Donna looked at the girl in awe.

"How did you get control of your magic?" Donna asked with wide eyes. Laura just kept getting better the longer Donna knew her.

"Its a long process," Laura admitted,"but I can teach you, but I think you should shower first." Donna knew she was right. Sleeping outside was one thing. Sleeping outside on the ground in a forest was a complete other thing. Donna felt grubby. She didn't refuse and took a long shower to get the layer of dirt off her body. She then changed out of her grass stained dress and jean jacket. She threw on her blue long sleeve with grey leggings. She was happy to be getting back to normal.

She sat on her nicely made bed. It was so comfy compared to the ground she had slept on all last night. "So what lead up to you sleeping outside?" Donna had another moment of wonder. She did like Laura as her new friend, but to tell her everything might be a mistake, she hadn't known her for that long.

"I got in a fight," Donna admitted,"With my old best friend, Ally White-Dumpty. She took the boy I liked to the dance when she knew I had liked him. Then it just got worse and we both said things. Then I tried walking away and she kept bothering me, so when I turned, that's when the flames came out. I didn't know any better but to run away. The only place I knew they wouldn't find me was the graveyard. "

"That's awful," Laura sympathized,"I lost my best friend after she went to fairy academy. She just met other people, and we lost touch."

"I just feel like it was coming," Donna said. She continued to explain the last couple days to Laura, leaving out the flashbacks and the old mirror. She didn't talk about Matt either. She was trying to keep him off her mind. He was with Molly now, and Donna didn't like to think about it. She wonder where Derek had gone though. She wondered if anyone was looking for her, or had, but given up.

After explaining it all, Donna felt good to share it with someone. "Wow," Laura raised her eyebrows, "No wonder your magic came out in flames. That pent up anger was bond for a reaction. It was a good thing I saw you during my morning run." Donna nodded as she checked the time on the clock.

"I'm starving," Donna's mind went to food. She had missed dinner last night, and breakfast this morning, now would be an early lunch. With a small fear of seeing her old friends, Donna went with her new friend to lunch. She grabbed her phone and put in her pocket. To her surprise, there were no messages or missed calls.

There was only a select few in the castleteria. She had expected someone to give her weird looks, but everyone ignored her presence, and she liked it. They had gotten their lunches quickly and sat down at a table in the corner. Donna eyed the table that Matt would usually be sitting at, waiting for Donna to arrive. She remembered that it was only a day ago when they had breakfast together. Now, Donna didn't even know if Matt would want to talk to her.

The girls kept it light for conversation, trying to get to know each other better with some general trivia. Donna asked about where she lived and what she wanted to be when she was older. She was asked questions about her schedule of classes and what hobbies she liked doing. When they finished they decided to go back up to their room. Laura had talked about wanting to finish some homework due the next day. Donna was sure she had something to do.

They were in the hall for the second year dorms, chatting a little as they went. Donna liked having a new friend who trusted her. When they rounded the corner to get to the room, Donna froze. Laura stopped to see what Donna was looking at. Her violet eyes were looking at the mint green curly haired boy standing at the end of the hall. His blue eyes lit up when he saw her. Donna didn't know what would happen next.


	15. Only One Left

Ally sat in her mother's office. She didn't know what to think about the new situation. Across the desk, sat an empty chair. She knew it would be filled soon. Then her eyes would be met with her mother's cheery ones. The door opened, and Ally flinched a little at the noise, but didn't look back at what she knew who was her mom.

"Hello Ally," Apple said in a less cheerful voice. She set down paperwork on her desk.

"Have you been busy?" Ally asked as Apple plopped down in her chair. She sunk sown in it and looked at her daughter.

"Well,"Apple finally straightened,"I've been getting first hand witnesses for last nights, incident. No one saw who had started the flames. They just said it was the Evil Queen."

"Mom," Ally sighed. She didn't know if she should tattle, but then her mind went back to last night. The hurtful things Donna had said to her. "Donna moved out of our dorm."

"What?" Apple looked at Ally wide eyed,"Why would she do that.?"

"We had a fight last night because she was mad that I asked Brandon to the dance when she liked him." When Ally had mention the fight, Apple's face turned hurt for a moment. Ally remembered how Apple told her about how Daring had left their happily ever after for Lizzie, but she had never seen the pain resurface until now. "I didn't know she liked him. He was just so nice and willing to listen to me. Maybe I should've listened to Donna, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Maybe you two are going through different things at the same time," Apple suggested,"She might not be able to let that stuff go just yet. I'm sure she'll come around soon and you'll be friends again." Ally looked up at her mother's white smile. She gave a small grin and nodded. "Give it a few days and reach out to her, apologize and make up. By next week it'll be over."

"Thanks mom," Ally stood,"I'll see you later." She turned and almost made it to the door.

"Ally," Apple called as Ally had her hand on the door knob,"Did you see what happened at the dance?"

Uh oh. She was caught in the lie. Ally turned around to meet her mother's kind eyes. She didn't think her daughter was lying, right? Ally decided to keep it up, in case if it wasn't really Donna. "No," she said simply,"Not at all."

"Okay," Apple smiled again,"Have a good rest of your Sunday." Ally had escaped the room of tension. As she walked farther out of the office, the worse she felt. Should she have told the truth? Would it even matter that Ally had covered for Donna? Surely someone else must've seen what had happened besides the usual group.

She walked out on the student balcony. Her blue eyes watched over the courtyard, looking for the brown haired girl. Ally hadn't seen Donna since last night. Had Donna discovered magic? She always said it was a possibility with her mother having magic. Ally began to wonder about all the times Donna went missing for the past two days. What was she really doing?

* * *

Donna and Matt stared at each other from across the hall."Donna!" He walked towards her, and she didn't move. Was he going to be mad at her? Scared of her? Or just concerned? Donna looked at his straight face as he approached her. It could have been anything. Donna prepared to be yelled at when suddenly his arms wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes and melted in the embrace. Donna had a feeling of safety here in Matt's arms. It was a comfort she had forgotten. Her body was suddenly left when his hands were clenched on her shoulders. "Where have you been?!" his expression was filled with concern and anger. "I've been looking for you all night! Ryder was worried."

"Uh..." Donna looked nervously at Laura. Matt didn't even acknowledge her existence, he only kept his eyes on Donna.

"I'll be in the room," Laura said quietly as she walked past the two. Donna looked up at Matt to see his expression hadn't changed, his hands still holding onto her tightly.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow. Donna looked at him. She knew she could trust him, but would it be weird to talk about a guy to another guy? She looked around. If she were to tell him, would this be the right place.

"Come with me," Donna placed a hand on his wrist. His grasp on her released as she continued to hold his hand. She lead him up into the tower she had climbed yesterday. When they approached the old hallway, Donna hesitated, but continued. She could feel the confusion coming from Matt, but trudged on. When they turned the corner a chill went up Donna's spine. She dropped Matt's hand and sat down. He took a look around for a moment, but then sat across from her against the other wall.

Donna proceeded into telling him everything. How she had a crush on Brandon, the truth about why she missed dinner, how she had explored up there in the old dormitories, the mirror, the flashbacks, and the after math. When she had explained about how Derek had found her, a weird look came on Matt's face. She wonder if he wished he would have been the one to help her. Then she told him all the lies she had told everyone, but him, why she had walked away from him last night, how Ally went behind her back, and the anger, and again the after math of her use of magic.

"I spent the night at my grandmother's grave," Donna finished,"Shaking, crying, and cold. All I could see was the glowing rose and hear her laugh." After explaining it all, at least one tear has rolled down her face.

"You should've came to me," Matt cut her off a little,"I was worried about you, not mad."

"I didn't have anywhere to stay, Matt," Donna said simply,"I wasn't able to think, I was alone and in the trance."

"I would've let you stay with me," he looked at little nervous when he said this,"Donna I...care about you." These were words that Donna needed to hear. Her heart even fluttered a little at them, but disappeared a little. "I didn't have any friends before you came along and now I have more confidence. Of course I would have helped you."

"There was really nothing that you could've done," Donna admitted,"I guess I just have to wait these things out. Hopefully they go away."

"It doesn't look like they're going away," Matt got a little defensive,"You said it yourself. Your mother has magic, you might have the trait."

"But you also said my mother's magic was probably anything like this," Donna match his tone of defense.

"The only one that would know is your mom," Matt pointed out,"You should tell her what's going on."

"No," Donna disagreed,"I don't want to ruin every relationship in my life."

"So you're going to trust Laura?!" Matt questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Donna wondered why Matt was getting slightly angry,"Right now I don't have anyone else to trust!" The hurt that crossed Matt's face made Donna take down her guard. "Matt I," she stopped for a moment and took a breath,"You know I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't be telling you this." She tried to give him a grin but the moment was too heavy. His hurt expression melted into the concerned one.

"Its not that Laura isn't terrible," Matt shrugged his shoulders,"But I don't know if you should fully trust her when you met her earlier today. Why would she be by the graveyard in the first place. You didn't even know it existed, and I only knew it was there because of my mom."

"She was on a morning jog," Donna deafened her new friend,"Besides I'm pretty sure a girl wouldn't offer me a place to stay if she was out to get me or something. She has magical powers you know."

"You want her to train you?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Donna nodded,"If I can't wait them out I might as well take some tips from her." He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head a little.

"You know when I first met you," Matt laughed a little,"I thought you were the smartest out of your crew."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna was confused by the laughing more than anything.

"I thought you knew what to do," Matt said simply,"If you were smart you would talk to your mother."

"I'm not going to do that," Donna said sternly,"She'll get worried and come down here and maybe take me out of school. She's been worried about me or Ryder getting powers since the day we were born."

"You should let Ryder know that you're okay," Matt changed the subject again,"He's been worried about you."

"Since when has he cared," Donna rolled her eyes.

"Longer than you think," Matt shrugged,"He's been talking to me about you because he wants to know what you've been up to." Donna was a little surprised by this new piece of information. Ryder and Matt talked? What had Matt been telling this why Ryder has been keeping his distance this week?

"Fine," Donna decided as she pulled out her clutch,"I'll text him." She pulled out her phone quickly and got on it.

"Oh," Matt crawled over to her side and picked something off the ground,"Something fell out of your purse." Donna disregarded this comment. For all she knew it might have been lipstick or a little bit of money. Matt sat back on his knees as he unfolded something. When Donna heard the crinkling noise of the paper, all the memories came back.

"This is the note Molly gave to me last week," Matt studied the note,"Which is funny because I've been looking for it since yesterday morni-" He stopped mid sentence and looked up from the piece of paper. "You took this from my desk?"

Alarms went off in Donna's head. She didn't know what she was feeling when she took it. The girl didn't know if she was jealous everyone else was in a relationship, or if she wanted Matt for herself. "I meant to give it back, but I left it in my hoodie. I put it in there to hide that I was snooping. Then at the dance I saw you with her and I just kept the note an I just...don't know what to say."

"I asked you about it last night, but you lied." His expression made Donna's heart sink. She had hurt him, and she didn't like the feeling. "Were you jealous?"

"Yes...no... I.. don't...know," Donna tried to piece herself together, but she really had no explanation for what she did.

"I thought I could trust you," Matt stood up," I thought we were friends but, I guess if you couldn't be happy, I couldn't either." He turned and walked down the old hall. Donna knew she couldn't afford to loos him as a friend. She had to try to get him to understand.

"Matt wait!" Donna sprang up and ran after him, She grabbed the boy's wrist. He turned towards her. His blue eyes staring into her soul. "Don't leave me at a time like this!" Her voice turned into a whisper when she said,"I need you." He continued to stare at her for a moment. For a moment, she could feel something pulling their faces closer. She thought he may lean in to kiss her, but his voice turned cold.

"You only need me, because I'm the only one left," Matt jerked his hand out of her grasp,"Goodbye Donna." He left her there speechless. Tears began to form in her eyes. Matt had been there for her these past couple days , and now she had lost him too. she wrapped her arms around her stomach as it filled with the pain of guilt and loneliness. Nothing felt secure anymore.

There was one thing that was for sure. The heartbreak she felt for Brandon wasn't as nearly as painful as what she was feeling right now.


	16. Her New Destiny

Donna stood there for a while. She didn't know what to do. She had only known Matt for two weeks and she felt like she wouldn't survive without him. It was only when her phone buzzed did she move. She looked down at the screen. The text from Ryder read. _Come to my dorm room. Now._

She knew she was really gonna get it this time. Ryder was always one to lecture, and Donna knew she wouldn't be able to get around it. A part of her was happy someone was talking to her though. Especially at a time like this. So she walked down to the dorms. Walking a little faster past her old dorm door, she hoped she wasn't spotted.

The brown haired girl made it to her brother's room. She knocked hesitantly. She felt like running away quickly, but the door swung open too quickly. Donna could see bother Brandon and Hyde playing video games for only a second as both Ryder and Derek stepped out into the hall. Her violet eyes looked up at their stern faces. They looked similar, both carrying the Charming look.

"...Hey," Donna said weakly. She was a little nervous as they both crossed their arms and continued to look at her.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Ryder was the first to speak. She studied him. It was obvious that Derek had trained him to try to be intimidating. Donna stifled the laugh that was rising inside her.

"There isn't much to explain," Donna played it cool,"In the events of last night, I was just mad. I swear it wasn't intentional." This she didn't really know if it was a lie or not. She wanted Ally away from her, but didn't mean to shoot flames at her.

"Wasn't intentional?" Derek raised one of his dark eyebrows,"You mean you didn't try to set Ally on fire after yelling at her. Yeah, that makes total sense." What was she supposed to say? She couldn't let them in completely, she was too deep in the lies.

"It wasn't a big deal," Donna shrugged,"Nothing has happened since so there's nothing to worry about. Just a one time magical coincidence." She was hoping that they would be deceived by this. It was hard to tell by the straight faces

"Nothing to worry about?" Ryder cracked from his intense glare and folded arm. Donna was a little relieved that Ryder had cracked, he was much more easier to handle this way."I was looking for you all night. I knew you weren't okay. I called mom and dad about it, and they said that they would come after you've gone missing for twenty-four hours."

"Did you tell them about the magic?" Donna's eyes widened at her brother. She was scared of what her mother might have done if she heard the news. Would she come down to the school to tech her how to control it, or would she take her out of school altogether?

"No," Ryder admitted,"I was just so worried where you had gone I didn't mention it." She was thankful Ryder didn't say anything, but it doesn't mean he still couldn't. She might as well cut him off now before anything else happens.

"Well don't," Donna folded her own arms,"I'm fine. I'm staying with Laura, the granddaughter of one of the good fairies who helped Sleeping Beauty. Not one of you guys or girls want to be my friend anymore so I have to find a new group. There's no need to worry, I'll manage." She tried turning away when Derek grabbed her arm.

"Donna," she turned to see his serious eyes,"You shouldn't abandon your problems with people." _Says you, Derek. Abandoning me until you needed me to get close to Ally, but that didn't really work out either. _

"Oh come on Derek," Donna shook her arm free of his grasp,"You don't have to pretend like we're friends. I can't help you get back into the good place with Ally." Derek retracted his arm and just stared at the girl in disbelief. She didn't really care. The cousins never had a true shot at being close anyway. Donna knew if he got what he wanted then he wouldn't even bother acknowledging her.

"He's got a point Donna," Ryder tried stopping his twin. Donna looked into her brother's blue eyes. She used to trust Ryder, but now it feels like they've become separate people. It feels as if he wouldn't understand from his view. Of course he would be on his girlfriend's side, he actually cared about her.

"You don't have to pretend either Ryder," Donna nodded,"Its not good for your new relationship to be seen with me. Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you have to protect me."

"But I-" Ryder started, but was cut off from Donna.

"Thank you, but I think it'll be better if we all stop pretending," Donna gave a smirk before walking down the hall quickly. She didn't look back at the silent boy, she wouldn't. She did hear an attempt of her name being called, but she refused to listen. When she had gotten to the stairs. Her phone began to ring.

Donna looked down at it to see it was her mom. She selected the answer key. "Hello?" she waited for a response.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Raven's voice came clearly through the phone. "I was beginning to worry that you went missing." Donna missed the sound of her mother's voice a little.

"I just went back to my dorm," Donna shrugged as she stopped at the top of the stairs,"Its not a big deal."

"I haven't heard from you in weeks," Raven admitted,"How have you been liking Ever After High?"

"Its..." Donna wondered how to described her experience so far,"a pretty nice school. Classes are interesting. The bookball season will start this week. Did you hear about Ryder?"

"Yeah," Raven sighed,"I'm worried about stuff like this. You and him will have a tough time because of me. As long as you guys don't inherit my magic, it should be better."

"Yeah," Donna got a little nervous,"I haven't experienced anything unusual. Although at the dance last night purple flames just rose out of no where. People began talking about grandma and how she's back from the dead."

"Kids are kids," Donna was surprised how her mom was very calm.

"Why did you call, mom?" Donna asked,"I know Ryder must've told you I was alright."

"Well," her mother's voice trailed off,"He may have told me about you and Ally fighting. You moved out of your dorm?" Of course he did this. The last thing Donna wanted was her parents to get involved. She didn't need the force hug and make up. She was old enough to decide who her friends were.

"Yeah," Donna looked out the window,"I met this girl Laura and she's letting me move in with her. I don't think Ally wants to ever see me again."

"This all over Brandon?" Raven's voice seemed a little concerned.

"It added fuel to flames," Donna admitted. It wasn't really over him though, just the fact that Ally went behind her back. "It had a long time coming."

"Well just take some time apart and maybe she'll come around. Don't close yourself off completely."

"Thanks," Donna was a little annoyed,"I've already got enough pep talks for a lifetime now."

"I'm just trying to help," Raven was cut off by her daughter.

"Well I don't need it right now," Donna snapped. Silence was on the other end. After a few seconds, she realized what she did. "I'm just not in the best mood right no. I'll call you or dad later this week." She tired to recover, but she knew that her mom wasn't going to take this lightly.

"Okay Donna," Raven said after a few seconds of silence,"I'll talk to you then. Bye." The phone beeped before she could say anything back. Donna was annoyed of how people have been leaving before she could respond. It mad her feel like it was a pain talking to her. Was she really that bad of a person?

She tried brushing these thoughts off by continuing to walk up to her new dorm, but instead took a U turn. With her eyes straight ahead, there was no going back. Donna walked right out the main doors of the school. To clear her head, she decided to take a long walk. Enough has happened in the past two days to last a whole year. She was done with the drama.

As she past the graveyard, Donna thought about this morning. It had seem so long ago for this moment, but she didn't linger there at all. She tried taking in that her life would be different at Ever After High now after two weeks of drama. Was that all? Two weeks at this school and she had already gotten this deep? Liking Brandon, now to dislike him. Being best friends with Ally, now won't speak to her. Catherine being shy, to get Ryder out of his shell along her own. Hyde and Cassidy owning up to their feelings of hatred and liking. Donna becoming close with an Derek, only to find he was using her for Ally. Meeting the nicest, funniest, wittiest boy, getting close to him, and then completely losing him.

She walked past the empty bookball field. A pain surfaced in her stomach. Ryder would never be able to play because of their mom. She had almost felt angry at her mother. Raven's actions will forever effect her bloodline. Even Donna's kids would most likely go through this. Then Donna realized, her mother must've had it worse. Back then, you had to follow your destiny. She was born to be evil, but at least there was some peace in the family.

_It was your mom who made your life so miserable. Passing the trait of magic into your veins. She's the one that started the rebellion. You would have a complete different life if it wasn't for her actions. _

These thoughts had seemed to come from a different voice. Donna thought she had gone crazy for a moment, but then she heard herself thinking again. It couldn't have been helped, still being a descendant of the Evil Queen who cursed Wonderland would have been enough. Maybe it wasn't either of their faults, but her own. She had the choice of her actions, not anyone else.

Her stomach dropped a little. Maybe she had made a mistake. She replayed her conversations back in her mind. What if she told them told the truth. Would they understand? Would they listen? Ryder would listen. At least a half hour ago he would have. She told Matt, and he was on her side, until she had to pull that dumb lie with Molly on him. Maybe all of this was actually her fault. _ Are you kidding? None of them ever cared about you. They only used them for their personal game. _

Donna was having a fight inside her own mind. Could she actually fix what she messed up? It was too late to go back, right? _Of course its too late. Show them that it was their fault you are non longer in their lives. _

Although, now, she could have a fresh start. Laura could introduce her to a whole new friend group. Donna could become friends with people she would actually want to be around. _That'll make her old friends realize how important you were_. _Don't let them think you're weak, just too good for them. _The thought made her rush back into the school and up to her dorm. She would take lessons from Laura, and become a new, and improved Donna Queen-Charming. This was where her fresh start would begin. Her new destiny.


	17. Glancing Back

The next day, Donna was a little nervous to go into classes. The morning classes had been fine. She didn't see any of her old friends. She could feel eyes on her when she sat at breakfast with Laura. She didn't bother looking up from her plate though. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that a part of her missed them. besides, she liked hanging with Laura. She was way less drama then each one of her old friends alone.

The morning classes were less awkward than Donna thought. She hadn't noticed how she really never sat close to any of the girls. She remembered when they would always have silent conversations from across the room. They knew how to read each other's lips quite well, but know she only looked at the back of their heads from a distance. She sat behind Hyde in potions, but he didn't bother to look back at her.

At lunch, Donna was introduced to a couple friends of Laura's. They were all very nice to Donna. Fauna, daughter of Hunter Huntsmen and Ashlynn Ella. She had the brown eyes of her father, but the strawberry blonde hair of her mother, the tips were dyed blue. Then there was the daughter of Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood, Eliza. Her red hair dyed green at the tips. She had very pale grey eyes to go with it. The three girls all looked similar with the died hair tips, but Donna liked the look.

Donna felt like she needed this change. She used to be around nice people, but that came with a large side dish of drama. At least now she could start her new friend group. While the other girls were talking. Donna took a chance and looked up from her plate of food. At the boy's table, Ally, Ryder, Brandon, Hyde, Cassidy, and Catherine all sat together. This was of course no surprise to Donna.

Her eyes then traveled to the old table where they all used to sit. Matt was sitting there, alone once again. Donna's heart sank. He was staring at a book. appearing to be reading it. Donna doubted that he was actually reading, just trying to figure out what the text was saying. She felt like standing up and sitting with him. Maybe it was too soon. She felt like they haven't talked in ages, but it was only yesterday when they last talked.

Suddenly, he wasn't alone anymore. The famous Molly Locks that broke up their friendship, sat down next to him. Matt smiled at her when she said greetings to him. He set down the book and began talking with her. Then Derek came and sat across from them. It was weird that Derek was sitting with him, but had no other friends since he broke Brandon's arm and yelled at Ally. Donna was sure once practice started, Derek would become part of a new table group.

She snapped back to her table when Laura poked her shoulder. "You alive. Fauna just asked you a question." Donna turned her attention back to Fauna and nodded her her to repeat the question.

"You were friends with Matthew?" Fauna looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh..." Donna wasn't sure how she should answer,"Yeah, but only because on the first day of school I had no where else to sit but at his empty table. Then he just started talking to me more and more."

"Ugh," Eliza sighed,"That sounds so annoying. Tell you what. He didn't used to be a loner." Donna knew the story already. He was used for his brains until his dyslexia stopped him from doing other's homework.

"Oh?" Donna decided to play dumb.

"I used to go out with him," Eliza began. Donna was shocked by this. Matt had never mentioned a past girlfriend. "He used to do my homework for me, and he was also on the bookball team. I mean I was cool for having a boyfriend that could play sports and be smart. During one game, he got hit pretty bad, and then suddenly all of his smarts seemed to just go away. He just became insane."

"What do you mean?" Donna was confused. Matt seemed pretty normal.

"I have been friends with Laura for a while, and she gave me my own magic,"Eliza admitted. Donna didn't even know how you could transfer magic into another. "Matt used to be cool with it before but then a switch was just flipped. When I use magic, I'll have a little reaction after, and he wouldn't shut up about how unsafe it was was. He insisted Laura to take it away from me. He started getting really angry over little things and then have a meltdown. Then I began failing my classes because he wouldn't give me answers and then he got kicked off the team because he wasn't as skilled as he used to be. Now he's just as mad as his mother. So I broke up with him. Honestly what a waste of time."

Donna let this sink in. How could Matt not tell her any of this. He didn't just loose friends, but a girlfriend, his place on the bookball team, and his great reading ability. "Isn't that just ridiculous Donna?" Laura chimed in. "You never know what can happen with just one tiny accident. Aren't you glad that I can teach you to control your magic so you don't end up like him. Even Molly thinks he's insane, she just tutoring him so she can get paid." Donna looked at her, maybe she was right. Matt was always getting mad at Donna for no reason. He had a different than usual mindset.

"Yeah," Donna looked up,"Its ridiculous." The girls all gave approving nods. Hot guilt burned inside Donna, but was quickly snuffed out when she began thinking of all the bad interactions with Matt. The bell rang and Donna dreaded this moment. She would have to go to her Riddlish class.

When she sat in her normal desk, her palms became sweaty, and her heart was racing. Ally had walked into the room with a smile across her red lips. When the blonde girl saw Donna, her teeth disappeared. Ally stopped for a moment, then grinned and kept walking. She sat next to Donna. Catherine and Cassidy both gave weird glaces to the pair when they crossed the desk to sit at their own.

This felt weird. Almost unnatural. Donna didn't feel good with Ally being this close. What if her magic actually hurt Ally this time? She would never forgive herself. Donna decided to try to keep her anger down, but when the thoughts of the fight came into her mind, her anger rose. She wasn't even that mad about the Brandon thing, it just had set her over the edge. She reminded herself that it would've come out eventually, it was just unfortunate that it was a boy to set it off.

Donna's thoughts were cut off when the boy with mint green hair plopped down in Maddie's chair. She had forgotten that he sat right in front of her as teacher assistant. She looked up at him. His blue eyes looked a little troubled as he took out his notebook. Donna wondered if those blue eyes had ever gazed upon her at all today. If he had missed her as much as she missed him.

What was she thinking? Laura, Fauna, and Eliza thought he was a freak, and so did she. How could he know what it was like to have magic? Therefore, who was he to tell her what's wrong and what's right? She had dropped this whole subject out of her mind once his eyes glanced at hers. When they connected, Donna looked back down at her papers quickly.

Class had begun and Ally had barely moved at all. Donna was thinking of things Ally might say, if she were to say anything at all. Donna was hoping that Professor Maddie would keep talking for the whole hour, but eventually, there was work time. Donna tried to look like she was busy, hoping Ally would take notice, and choose not to speak.

"Hey," Ally whispered. Donna's brain went into a slight shock. She didn't know if she should respond. "I just thought I should let you know that Brandon and I aren't together. We decided that it would be better to be friends." This was the worst time to talk about it. Donna's anger rose as the first day of school replayed in her mind. They were talking about the Story Book of Legends and waiting the the assembly to start.

_"I'm just happy we don't have to sign it," Donna sighed," Why would I want to poison my best friend just because she's prettier than me. Well, maybe if she kisses the boy I like." All four girls laughed._

_"I don't think that'll be an issue," Ally gave a quick glance down at the boys below. Donna tried to meet her gaze._

It was a simpler time, and it was only two weeks ago. Donna felt like she had dug herself a big hole, but her friends were the one that threw her in it.

"You said you would never kiss the boy I like,"Donna whispered back,"and you broke my heart." The bell rang after a few moments of silence and Donna picked up her things quickly before Ally could say anything. For once, she had the final word, and she liked it. She finally felt like she was on the same page with all of her old friends.

There was no way Donna was going back to the last chapter, that's where she had left the old Donna. Now she was new Donna, one without her friends ruining her life and bringing her down. This would be the way she lived her life for a long time, and there was no changing it.


	18. Pictures

It would remain that way for the rest of the month. Donna wouldn't even acknowledge any of her old friends. She avoided everyone she used to know.

Laura had taken Donna under her wing. She began to hang with her, Fauna, and Eliza all the time. She could feel eyes on her as she strolled through the halls with them. She had become popular with the older class man. She would be greeted with smiles from boys she never would dare to speak to before. Girls seemed to be jealous of her, and Donna didn't know why.

After a while, Laura taught Donna how to control her magic. It wasn't an easy process, but it became quite easy after a few weeks.

"Okay," Laura said at their first lesson,"The first thing you need to control is your emotions. Think of something that you are passionate about, maybe even a something that makes you angry." Donna was confused, but she tried it. She just thought about Ally.

"I got it," Donna nodded her head.

"Now, put your focus on that water bottle,"Laura pointed to the purple one she had set up,"Think about it coming towards you." Donna closed her eyes and held out her hand. She thought about the water bottle. Ally and Brandon. The grave. The mirror shards. Her mother. Ryder. Matt.

Suddenly, her eyes opened when the water bottle came flying to her hand. At first she was afraid of how fast it was moving, but clutched it in her outstretched hand. Her eyes widened as she realized she was the one that summoned it. She looked at Laura's expression, she was amazed. "You have very strong powers." Laura said after a few moments of silence. "I've never seen anything like it before."

They continued training. Donna learned to stop using her emotions for source of power. Soon enough, Donna began to even teach Laura some tricks of her own. She became more powerful than ever before. It was hard to think back to her first weeks at Ever After High. She was so naive and young. She felt as if her new powers made her a whole new and better person

Although her magic did come with consequences. Donna didn't experience the awful shaking and crying right after, but a night. At least once a week. Donna wouldn't get a good night's sleep. She would sit in the closet, where it was most dark, and deal with the punishment. The first few times, she woke up screaming, so Laura would accompany her. Then Donna learned to control this to.

Some nights, she would be able to walk around. Donna would walk around the empty halls. Her brain felt as if it was in a different mode. Dark and deep thoughts came to mind during these late night hours. It wonders how it can hurt others. Make them feel the pain everyone put Donna through. She would try to brush these thoughts off, but they always returned.

Tonight was one of those nights. Donna walked silently out of her dorm room. When she heard the door make a tiny click, she looked out into the hall. The pale moonlight shined through the window at the end of the hall. Slowly, Donna walked along the corridor. She wondered where she would visit tonight. She's gone to the old dorms, the towers, and hidden balconies. She wanted to try something new.

A whisper flew past Donna's right ear. She turned to the sound, but nothing was there to claim it. The whisper went past her ear again, but this time, she could hear it travel down the hall. She followed it. It lead her down the stairs. When she was down in the freshman form hall, she could see the whisper breath in the light. Without a second thought, Donna chased it.

When she got to the ghostly breath, it zoomed through the nearest door. Donna turned towards the door. This was the dorm of Ally, Catherine, and Cassidy. She took a step back. She couldn't invade their room. Although, she did used to live here. What if one of them wake up? There was no way to explain it. Donna turned when a sharp pain hit her stomach.

She gasped as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Suddenly, the whisper circled her head. This time, she could understand what it was saying. "Say your goodbyes while you can." The voice had sounded like her own, but different, more deep. It felt as if a force went through her. Her stomach pain subsided as she turned back to the door.

Donna laid her hand on the knob, hoping that it still worked as a key. As the door swung open silently, fear grew inside Donna. She looked at the room of the three sleeping girls. The moon's light made Donna see that the room looked exactly the same. She could see the whisper breath suddenly divide, and then each sink into the girl's chest. Donna felt like this was to keep them asleep.

She shut the door and looked to see if anyone had stirred, but not one girl moved. When it was clear, Donna walked to Cassidy's bed. She sat on the bed corner. She looked at the sleeping girl. She felt like a creeper, but she had wanted to know what they were doing without Donna. She picked up the duffel bag on the floor and set it on her lap. Inside, there was gear for bookball. She looked at the jersey she would be wearing at next week's game. Purple and spotless.

Donna set down the bag and looked at her nightstand. Cassidy's phone had suddenly lit up. She stood up and looked down at it. A picture of her at the rest of the bookball team was set as the background. The notification was old. The text was sent hours ago by Hyde saying his goodnight. At this, Donna grinned a little. She was wondering when the two would make it official.

She moved on to Catherine. On her nightstand, a photo of her and Ryder at the dance was framed. This gave a pain in Donna's chest. She missed Ryder, but she knew that she couldn't trust him any longer. He had betrayed her trust. With a quick glance at the sleeping girl, Donna moved onto the person she had been dreading to look at.

Ally lay on her side, sound asleep. Anger built up in Donna as she rounded the bed and to see the face of the girl. Using her vanity chair, Donna sat down and just stared at the girl. Memories of them together through the years resurfaced in Donna's mind. They used to spend all of their time together. Anger continued to build. She thought about how dumb it was to ever trust the girl. She was always more popular than Donna, but she strung her along.

Donna suddenly stood, shaking out the memories. A weird noise came from under her foot. She looked down and picked up a piece of paper. She flipped it over to see it had Ally's run for class president written on it. It was all done up in pretty red lettering with a picture of Ally. She looked at her desk to see that there was over 100 more copies of it laying there. Donna had forgotten that Ally was going to run. She folded up the piece of paper and stuck it into her pocket.

She then put the vanity chair back. Her eyes glanced at Ally once more. This time, something on her nightstand caught her eye. She walked over and turned the frame around. She had expected a picture of Ally and Brandon, but instead, it was Ally and herself. Donna's heart skipped a beat. It was taken a few months ago. They had just gotten done with their Ever After Middle school. They had their arms around each other, showing off bracelets that were identical.

Donna looked at the picture, then at her wrist. The purple and blue beads were displayed on the silver chain. Ally had bought it for her for Donna's sweet 16 a month before summer started. Ally was wearing the same one, except her chain was gold. It was now placed on the nightstand. Donna felt the cool metal of her burning on her wrist. She felt she needed to destroy it, but something inside told her to keep it in one piece.

She set the frame down. Then she took off the bracelet and set it next to the other one. She looked at Ally one last time before stepping back out into the hall. As she slowly closed the door behind her, a force pushed it shut. Donna leaned against the wood. A part of her wanted to sink to the floor, but then the breath reappeared and Donna knew her night of wander wasn't over.

The girl followed the whisper at a walking pace all the way up the stairs. She was hoping it would lead back to her dorm, where she could escape into sleep where nothing disturbed her. She almost missed those nights of black out sleep. She hadn't gotten a night like that in almost a month. She was lead into the boys dorms. For a moment, she thought she would be seeing her brother tonight, but this was the second floor.

When she was stopped at the door, fear grew in Donna. She didn't want to enter this room for any reason, but the whisper thought differently. The breath disappeared through the door, and then it swung open. She spotted the breath for only a moment as it sunk into Matt's chest. Donna took a breath before a force pushed her into the room and shut the door.

She looked at the sleeping Matt. Her chest began to ache. He was the only one she wanted to stay with her. At least the others had done something for Donna to hate them for, but Donna was the one to break Matt's trust. She stepped over to his desk. A pile of landscape drawings lay aside a drawing of a girl. It was of Molly, but it didn't seemed finished. This reminded her the beautiful and lifelike drawing he had done of Donna.

She turned to see the usual landscape drawings hung on the wall. She gasped a little when she saw the pictures have been replaced. Her eyes widen as she took many steps forward to get a better look. They were all drawings of her. She was doing different actions in each, but they were all connected with some color of string. Se and Matt at the gravestone, her sleeping at the gravestone with Laura waking her, Donna at the dance and the fire, and many other memories of the past month.

Why would Matt have drawn all these pictures of her? Was he trying to figure something out? But he had already known everything. Donna had opened up her full story to him. There wasn't any writing on the pictures. Of course. He couldn't write things down as easily as drawing them. It made sense, but why?

Donna turned back to the sleeping boy. She slowly walked back and got down on her knees. Seeing eye to eye with him, Donna grinned. She missed looking at him with receiving a glare back. Her grin turned into a smile when she saw the white plush rabbit in his arms. He had meant so much to her. The feeling was indescribable. He was more than friend, but not a best friend, more than that. He cared about her in some special way she had never experienced before. Maybe it was love? Donna didn't know what it was. She began to think about the pictures. Matt was still trying to help Donna after all of this. Usually, Donna wouldn't want this help, but maybe he was right.

After a few minutes of debate, Donna decided that she was going to apologize to Matt tomorrow. Even if she didn't express her feelings to him, she could get him back as friend like they used to be. Maybe she could get her other friends back too. She thought of the picture that still sat on Ally's beside table. They hadn't given up on her. Maybe she shouldn't either. Laura and her friends were nice, but they couldn't beat what she had with her old group. They actually had fun. She stood up and decided to get some rest before her big day tomorrow. When she glance back at the sleeping boy, she grinned.

When Donna shut the door, a new sense of pride was in her. When she turned around, a glowing orb levitated right in front of her eyes. A chill ran up her spine. She was confused for a moment. It wasn't anything like the whisper of the breath. She could hear distant voices, clangs of keys, and applause. A few voices seemed familiar, but she couldn't place them with a person. She could see some faces in the sea of blue dust inside the orb. It twirled around Donna. The girl spun with it. Then it suddenly zoomed down the hall. Donna looked to see a single floating book was waiting for her. Behind it, broken mirror shards creating a wall.


	19. The Book

Donna stared at the book. There was an odd chill in the air that surrounded her. The whispers have been silenced. Donna looked behind her. She could run, but something in her mind pulled her towards the book. With every step, her stomach tightened. She looked at her reflection in the floating mirror shards. When she had gotten close enough to touch it something in head whispered. _Open your destiny. _The voice sounded like a mans, but not one she recognized.

The book had a brown cover, with beautiful golden designs in it's corners. A key hole was beside the circled mirror in the middle of the book's cover. Donna looked at herself in it. She had looked scared, and she was. She examined the keyhole closely. Where would the key be?It could be and where. Out of nowhere, Donna felt cool metal touch her skin.

She lifted up her hand to see it was clutching a silver key with a purple gem. Without even thinking, Donna put the key into the lock. It clicked, and Donna reached to flip open the book, when it flipped itself open. Donna took a step back. She looked back at the book to see it had selected a page. Donna took a step forward. Before she could read the print. The floating mirror shard swirled around her.

Donna tried to turn and run, but as she did this, a mirror shard cut open a gash above her eyebrow. Donna stepped back as she whipped the blood dripping down to her eye. When she opened her eyes. The mirror shards had stopped spinning. They all trapped her in a circle that stretched up to the ceiling. Donna turned back to see the book with the open page.

A glowing light shot from the book. Donna watched it travel around the mirror shards. Then it stopped on one. Donna watched it as it turned into a picture. Her grandmother stood at a pedestal. She looked so much younger and healthier, Donna hardly recognized her. The young evil queen looked down at the book and signed her name on its page.

Donna turned to see the book flipped to her page, where her signature was inked in big writing. This showed how much pride she took to signing her destiny of being evil. It then turned pages to a blank signature sheet. She turned back to a glowing mirror shard after wiping some of the blood from her forehead. The younger Raven Queen stood at the same pedestal.

Different mirrors showed her mother's destiny of poisoning Apple White, getting caught, and being locked away in mirror prison. Donna looked to see Raven closing the book, and refusing to sign it. The mirrors showing the destiny faded into pictures of her mother's life. Rooming with Maddie. Apple and her being friends. Fighting the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen's dead body. Donna's parents together on a balcony watching the sun set. Their wedding. Donna and Ryder being held by their parents for the first time.

Donna couldn't help but smile. It was the right choice, to rebel. All the pictures from the mirror shards faded back into light that traveled back to the book. Donna looked back at the book. The ball of light lingered above its pages. She took a step forward. She reached for the cover. She tried to close it, but the book didn't move. The ball of light suddenly turned into a feather quill. It wanted her to sign it. Whispers from a familiar voice echoed around the girl.

She turned and tried to run, but the mirror shards still surrounded her. Donna backed away, remembering the cut above her eyebrow. She closed her eyes as she felt power begin to brew inside her. She thought of things to provoke her anger. She felt the magic flow through her body. She began to think of destruction. Magic pooled in her, wanting to get out. Finally, Donna threw her hands out.

With a big crack. Donna opened her eyes to see all the mirror shards fall to the floor. They all shatter in to tiny pieces when they come in contact with the hard surface. At this point, Donna didn't care if anyone heard the noises of the breaking glass. This sound was pleasing to her. It symbolized that Donna had broken the legacy.

The hall was silent. Donna felt proud of herself. She was no longer going to give into whatever has been messing with her. She was about to take a step when she heard a soft whisper go past her ear. Donna froze in her place. It was calling her name. Maybe it was someone who was in the hall with her. Donna decided to trust it and turned around.

The ball of light was still hovering above the book was all that Donna saw before she hit the hard floor. Her vision had gone black, and all she could hear was the sinister laugh of her grandmother.

* * *

Ally woke up with a gasp. She was having a strange dream about Donna. She was wandering the halls and was knocked out by a ball of light. Ally thought this was very strange. It was weird that Ally was thinking about her. She looked at her clock. It was about five minutes before her alarm would go off. She pushed a button for it to turn off.

Ally then turned her attention to the picture of her and Donna on the nightstand. She may have looked at the picture last night and it stayed in her brain for her to be in Ally's dream. Her eyes glanced down to see the two friendship bracelets. Wait? Two? There was only one last time Ally check. Donna still had the other one. Ally sat up and took the two bracelets in her hand.

Her examine each bracelet closely. The new one was definitely Donna's. It had a silver chain, and Donna was wearing the silver chained one in the picture. Ally wondered how it made its way into the room without her even knowing. It wasn't there last night. Was it?

Ally wondered if Donna had put it there before she had moved out. She wanted to talk to Donna, she missed their friendship, but she had a class presidential race to win. Today she would put posters up and prepare a statement for this Friday's bookball game. This, she dreaded. Even though Cassidy was on the team and supported her, but, everyone knew Derek was the star player. She was going to need support from someone more popular. Everyone knew of Daring Charming, and his son doesn't fall short of the popularity gene.

Sure, Ally once thought that she and Derek had feelings for each other. She had convinced herself that he was interested in her, but then he lashed out at her, and hadn't talk to her since. Brandon was very nice to her, but Ally didn't feel a connection with him. It didn't help that Donna had liked him too. He was a good listener and a good friend, but not boyfriend material. She thought that having him as a date for the dance would make Derek jealous, but she didn't know if it worked. She was glad that Brandon was okay with staying friends, it would have been awkward otherwise.

It hurt Ally a little, still having a special feeling towards Derek and no knowing if he felt the same, but she tried not to think about it as much. She had to focus on her campaign, and her campaign needed Derek to support it. Even if he didn't want to be friends, she would hope that he would be in favor of this. She thought of going to watch the bookball practice, then talking to him afterwords. Cassidy had confirm that practice wouldn't go that long today, so they could get good rest for the next two days before the game.

With high spirits, Ally got ready for the day. She was happy that she didn't have to wear the leg brace anymore. She could walk freely without any pain in her ankle. Cassidy and Catherine got up after Ally got out of the shower. They were surprised how she had gotten up earlier than the alarm. Ally had simply told them that she was excited about the start of her campaign.

Together, the girls all went down to breakfast. As they walked, Ally got a little nervous when she stuck up the flyers. This was actually happening. Her mother convinced her to run. Ally had tried to get out of it, but she didn't want to disappoint Apple, who was so excited that she carried on her legacy of being a leader. One thing was good, Ally could spend more time with her friends now that the campaign has started. She assembled a small team with her friends, each one had a task, but she hasn't exactly told them about it yet.

They got down to the castleteria in time before the big rush. The boys have not gotten down there themselves. Not many people were sitting, but Ally did recognize one person in particular, Matthew. She hasn't talked to him since the night of the dance.

_After Donna ran out of the auditorium, Ally didn't know what to do. The flames were rising in front of her. Ally tried to take a step back, but she was frozen with fright. How did this happen? It had seemed like everyone was frozen. Besides the screams of terror coming from the dance floor. _

_"What happen?!" a hand touched her shoulder and turned her around. Ally snapped out of her daze to see Matt looking very concerned. _

_"We.." Ally tried to spit out words," We got into a fight and..." She could feel tears pooling in her eyes. "She turned around and then the flames!" _

_"Where did she go?" Matt kept a good grip on her shoulder and looked at her in the eye. Ally's tears began to fall. She started to wipe them when Matt put his other hand on her other shoulder. He shook her a little,"Where is she?!" Matt raised his voice. _

_"Take it easy," Ally heard Derek's deep voice. He was talking to Matt, but his grip only tightened on Ally. "Ryder! Where did Donna go?" _

_"She ran!" Ally spit out."I don't know! But she's not okay!" Her vision had gone blurry as he let go of her. She turned to see Matt jump over the flames, and then Ryder. She was pushed into someone else's arms. She didn't know who it was, but it felt comforting. Ally didn't bother looking to see who it was, but she buried herself in the_ embrace.

Ally still didn't know who held her that night, but she remembered the perplexed look on Matt's face. That's the last memory of him she had up close. Once Donna had distanced herself from everyone to join that girl Laura and her friends, Matt has been alone. Molly Locks used to sit with him, but she ditched him about a week ago. Now, Derek was the only one to sit with him occasionally, but usually, Matt was alone with that same worried look on his face. She remembered how close he and Donna were. She wondered if he knew anything about what happened that night.

She hardly thought about what she was doing until she set down her tray in front of him and sat down. Without question, Cassidy and Catherine followed her actions. Matt looked up, confused. "Perky blonde? What are you doing here?"

Ally laughed a little to lighten the awkward interaction,"Its Ally, and I thought just because Donna's not talking to either of us, we can still be friends." She tried to think of how she could include him in her campaign. He was close to

"Were we ever friends?" Matt raised and eyebrow with a slight grin on his face. Ally didn't appreciate his tone. "Alright cut to the chase. What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you," Ally smiled,"Although, maybe you would consider being part of my campaign team. I've heard your a pretty good drawer." Ally had seen him draw during Riddlish. She had never seen the drawings, but she wanted to make him feel like he was included.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess you could say that," Matt shrugged,"I don't know if I should really support you though." Ally opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Who else you gonna vote for?" Cassidy interrupted,"The other runner is your ex girlfriend." It was true, she was rumored to join the race.

"Cassidy!" Catherine elbowed her as she scolded her friend.

"I'm so sorry," Ally turned to see a sad look on Matt's face. Quickly, Matt looked up and changed his expression blank.

"She wasn't my girlfriend," he shook his head. "She was my tutor for a class and was just in it for money." Ally's heart sank. It reminded her of Derek, was he using her to get to someone else? Or something? But what would it be? Ally shook these thoughts out of her mind and snapped back into the present.

"Well if you want to do some art for posters," Ally shrugged as she continued eating,"I would be glad to have you on the team. I already had these two help with the first set of posters for the game on Friday."

"I'll think about it," Matt shrugged. Now was the time. Ally wanted to ask what had happened to Donna and his friendship.

"Out of curiosity," Ally started, but Matt's eyes widened. He wasn't looking at her, but something behind her. Ally wasn't going to look, but when Cassidy and Catherine looked at the same thing in the distance, she had no choice. She turned around and gasped.

Laura, Fauna, and Eliza all walked with grins on their faces. This was the usual, but what came in front of them was terrifying. Donna's brown hair was now black with bright violet tips. Her skin was more pale than usual, which brought out her dark makeup. Thick black lines lined her violet eyes. Her eye shadow matched the violet of her hair. Her lips were now black and curved into a mischievous grin.


	20. Suspicions

Ally couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't really look like Donna. At first, Ally thought she was a completely other person, but the eyes don't lie. She turned away from the sight to see Matt's eyes still trained on her. "What happened to her?" Ally asked anyone who would listen.

"Its not our problem anymore," Catherine shook her head,"After what she told us, you, Ryder, she's just not worth it anymore." Ally was a little surprised that Catherine would talk about Donna this way, but it was true.

"But I just thought she was mad at us," Ally thought back,"After a while we would make up. I didn't realize that she was going crazy." She didn't really know if this was a crazy case, but the word felt right.

"Crazy?" Cassidy had a weird smirk,"More like far off the deep end. I've heard those girls are crazy. You should know Matt."

"Why should I know?" his eyes looked down. He was trying to avoid conversation. Ally studied him as he became nervous.

"Because they are in your class," Cassidy nudged him. His eyes glanced up at her then they focused back on his breakfast.

"Oh, yeah," Matt shrugged,"They're okay I guess. I don't really know them that well. Enough with the interrogation?"

"Jeez I asked you one question," Cassidy crosses her arms,"You don't have to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive," Matt fought back,"Whatever. Have a good day gals." He stood up to put his tray away. Ally studied him closely as he glanced Donna's way multiple times.

When he was out of earshot, Cassidy spoke. "What's with him? He really got weird after I mention the triplets and Donna."

"The triplets?" Catherine laughed a little.

"Yeah," Cassidy shrugged,"Cause they all look the same just different hair." She and Catherine laugh while Ally continues to study Matt as he stands around a little. Derek walks to him. Matt says something and nods towards Donna. Derek turns and does a double take. After a few moments of talking. Matt begins to walk out of the castleteria to the dorms and Derek goes into the high school.

Ally was about to get up and follow one of them, but then was stopped by Cassidy saying her name. Ally looks to see that Cassidy was talking to Hyde, who had just sat down. "He just got really weird," Cassidy was explaining what had just happened.

"What happened?" Brandon asks Ally. She turned towards him and points behind her. He glances over to Donna and his eyes widen. "Whoa, she looks different. What's the big deal?"

"I think something is up with her," Ally tells him. She was about to say something else, when she is cut off.

"Hey guys," Ryder took a seat after planting a kiss on Catherine's cheek. Her cheeks turn red as he says. "What's up?" Ally had forgotten about Ryder. He wouldn't take this very well. She tries to think of something to say, but its too late. "Why does my sister look like that?"

"We don't know," Brandon shrugs.

"Its not our problem anymore Ryder," Catherine reaches across the table and places her hand on his. "You don't need to worry about it." Ally knew from Catherine that Ryder was still really stressed about the situation. She wouldn't tell Ally what he said, but Ally was sure that he thought there was something wrong. That's when she remembered Matt and Derek.

"I forgot my phone up in the dorm," Ally made up this lie quickly. She got up without any questions asked of her. She put her tray away and walked into the dorm up to the dorms. Once she was out of sight of the castleteria, she went into a full sprint. She had no clue where Matt was headed, but was determined to find out where he was going.

Footsteps going up the stairs made her run. She was sure he was going to his dorm, but she didn't know where it was. Ally ran to the second year dorm level. A shuffle of feet on the carpet near by made her run again. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she went to the boys side. The footsteps had gotten faster. She was getting close. As she rounded the corner she heard a door slam. It was in this hall, but didn't know which door it was.

Ally sighed and leaned against the wall. She missed her opportunity. There was no way she could find which door Matt went in, if it was Matt at all. It was too late to try to find Derek, so Ally decided to give up for today. Maybe her suspicions weren't true, and it was just a weird situation. But something in Ally told her that Matt knew something she didn't.

She straightened her glasses and headed back down to the castleteria.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. Everyone was talking about Donna's new look. Ally couldn't help but stare at Donna during Riddlish. She acted different too, she slouched back in her chair and acted as if she owned the classroom. It was so unlike her. What could've twisted Donna to change this way? It felt like sitting next to a completely different person. Matt had picked up on this too, at least Ally thought with all the glances. She saw him scribbling on a piece of paper while he looked at her. This only fueled her suspicions from this morning.

Ally, Catherine, Brandon, and Ryder all sat in the empty bleachers to watch the bookball practice. It was a nice, warm day. Ally hoped it would be this nice for the game, then she would look less pale when giving her statements.

"Brandon," Catherine shook her head,"When will you let us sign your cast?" He turned to Catherine and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I like it clean," Brandon shrugged,"Why would I want it to be ruined?"

"Because I already did," Ryder laughed as he got off the bench. Ally looked to see Ryder signed his name on Brandon's cast with permanent marker.

"Ryder!" Brandon hit him in the side with his cast arm. Ryder held his side for a little bit while he laughed.

"Well now you have to let me sign," Catherine held out her hand for the marker. Ryder jumped up a bench and sat behind Catherine before handing it to her. Brandon didn't resit as Catherine signed her name in fancy writing. "Ally?" Catherine handed Ally the marker.

"I guess," Ally shrugged and signed her first name.

"You get it off soon right?" Ryder asked as Catherine leaned back on his knees to use as a back rest.

"Couple more weeks," Brandon shrugged,"Then the real healing begins."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked.

"Are you kidding?" Catherine laughed a little,"Mom and Dad are going to be on top of you for a year." Brandon nodded. I guess that makes sense. She did see the way Briar had reacted to Brandon breaking his arm. It must be a tight leash for him.

"Look at Hyde," Brandon quickly changed the subject. "He's going pretty easy on Cassidy today."

"Well of course," Catherine rolled her eyes,"How do you not know they're together?"

"I know," Brandon defended,"I watch with Ryder all the time and trust me, they do not going easy on each other." The conversation carried on without Ally. She focused on Derek. He was the lead player. As a freshman, it was quite impressive, but he didn't seem too thrilled. She remembered how her mom would tell how Daring would carry the team with great pride.

"Derek?" Ryder questioned. This brought Ally back to the conversation. "He's barely talked to me for the past week. I've seen him with Matt, but otherwise he's gone all the time."

"I'm glad he apologized for breaking my arm," Brandon shrugged,"It wasn't his fault." Ally thought about it. It seemed almost intended with that hit.

"Its a little weird though," Ryder continued,"Ever since me and Derek tried to talk sense into Donna, he never seemed the same. We all haven't I guess."

"Yes," Catherine piped in,"But we shouldn't let Donna's choices get the best of us."

"What if Donna's in actual trouble?" Ally couldn't help it. After this morning and the dream, Ally felt different towards the situation.

"Like what? Drugs?" Brandon asked.

"No," Ally really didn't know,"Well when our parents were back in school, Apple was possessed by the Evil Queen."

"But now she's dead," Ryder cut off Ally's thoughts,"So we don't have to worry about it. My mom worries of her return, but my dad said its impossible."

"Face it Ally," Catherine said in her old shy voice,"People change, and Donna is the one that left us. You can't blame yourself. She is influenced by those other girls." Ally nodded before the final whistle blow signaled the end of practice. Ally stood, and shoved all the stuff about Donna out of her mind. The rest of them followed her as she went down to the field. The players disbursed from the huddle and were walking back to the locker room.

Once she spotted Derek, Ally ran over to him. He couldn't get away this time. "Derek!" she called as she approached. He stopped and turned to her. His eyes looked empty, but once they laid on her they sprang back into life. She smiled at him brightly before pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Ally," he grinned without teeth. He looked her straight in the eye, and Ally almost forgot what she was going to ask her. "I'm surprised you're talking to me." Ally remembered the last couple times they spoke were quite hostile. She remembered the way he flipped on her. Should she even ask him? Her mind then went through all of the times he was sweet to her.

"Don't be," Ally continued to smile,"I was wondering if you would be in favor of my campaign for class president? You would stand on stage during the break and say that I have your vote. Since you're the star player and the ladies man, I think it would be great for your rep to be involved in some other aspects of the school. Since we know each other well I think you'll make the right decision." She digs out on of her campaign pins from her bag and holds it out to him.

"Ladies man?" Derek raised an eyebrow,"You really don't me then."

"Sure I do," Ally continued to hold the button,"With your charm, you enjoy all the ladies swooning at your smile. Will you do it or not?" He looked at the pin for a few seconds before taking it. This put Ally's mind at ease. "Thank you."

"No problem," Derek examine the pin before putting his hand down,"You know, I only enjoy one lady, not swooning, but mirroring my smile."

"Who's that?" Ally asked, but then it hit her. This was a move on her. Derek laughed and flashed that Charming smile. Ally smiled back. They locked eyes for a few moments before Derek took his phone out of his gym bag.

"I gotta go," Derek put the phone back in his gym bag,"Catch you later." He ran off the field. Ally didn't have time to respond. She watched him as he went. The smile faded from her face when he didn't run into the locker room, but the school. This was weird to Ally. What was so important he couldn't drop off his things in the locker room? Where did he go after talking to Matt this morning? Suspicions began to rise in Ally once again.


	21. The BookBall Game

The days had passed and it was time for the first bookball game. Ally put behind the suspicious behaviors of Matt and Derek and focused on her image. She had practiced with her mother yesterday and felt ready. Even though it wasn't in discussion, Ally could tell her mother was focusing on something. She wondered if she knew about Donna's part in the fire, or if the matter was dropped. Ally didn't bother to ask, she decided to drop the matter herself. If she were to win, she would have to focus.

Ally didn't try to watch Matt sit alone at his table. She glanced his way once to see his eyes trained on something in the distance. She tried to meet his gaze, but nothing was there but the usual students. Then she saw Donna. Her dark hair and makeup still prominent in her appearance. Ally looked back at Matt, and a sad feeling washed over her again.

He did agree to her campaign designer, but he still seemed unhappy. She wondered what had happened between he and Donna. They had gotten close very quickly. Donna had a connection with him different from the rest of the group. At first, Ally had thought they liked each other, but then Matt had taken some interest in Molly, before she left him. Was this new sadness caused from regret? Maybe. But what would he regret. Nothing was his fault. Was it?

Ally was surprised when someone stepped in front of her. She looked up to see Derek was wearing his new black player jacket. Hyde and Cassidy were wearing their own, but Derek's had red sleeves, while the others were purple. This symbolized his lead position. "Ally," he sat down next to her. She moved a little closer to Ryder to make room for him.

"Hi Derek," Ally grinned. She couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in her stomach a little. The girl's old feelings for him were beginning to resurface. Ally didn't know if it was good for her, but she wasn't in control of her feelings.

"I wrote up a little something for tonight," he took out a sheet of paper,"I practiced it too. It won't take much time, but I think that I should say a little more then one sentence." Ally looked down a the sheet. She could see his lovely handwriting through the back of the page. Surely he had gotten it from his mother. Only that kind of penmanship could come from her creative spirit.

"Wow," Ally was impressed,"I'm touched that you would do I read it?" Ally tried to take it from him, but he quickly took it back and folded it. She raised an eyebrow as he laughed and put it back inside his coat pocket. His blue eyes landed back on her as he matched her raised eyebrows.

"Its a surprise," Derek grinned as his eyebrows lowered. Ally's face relaxed as she gazed at him Something about his calm expressions made the butterflies come alive. It was a few moments of staring before Ally caught herself.

"Great," she adjusted her blue glasses,"I'll see you tonight then."

"You'll see my parents too," Derek leaned back,"Didn't your mom tell you? She was very excited when I told her they were coming tonight."

"No," Ally wondered if this was why her mother was distant yesterday. "She didn't. Well i'm sure they're excited for you. Lily too?" She liked Lily. She wasn't much younger, but Ally felt like she was a baby compared to them.

"I think so," Derek nodded,"Anyway, I'll see you tonight. Good luck with your speech."

"Good luck with the game," Ally said as he got up. He looked back at her and nodded before turning. Derek walked all the way to Matt's table and sat with him. He snapped in Matt's face to make him pay attention to him.

"Ally," Cassidy reached across the table and nudged her arm. "You're talking to Derek again?"

"Yeah," Ally said with a smile,"I told you about him supporting my campaign. He's even taking a little time to write his own speech."

"Oh," Hyde raised an eyebrow,"Only a little." He, Ryder, and Brandon all laughed a little.

"What?" Catherine asked Ryder.

"He's been up late for the past two night working on that," Ryder told them. Ally's cheeks began to heat up. He spent all that time for her. It was also for his own image of being involved in school activities. But it was for her campaign.

"It looks like he's supporting more then the campaign" Brandon shrugged. There was a little laugh from the table.

"You interested?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know," Ally lied. She did know. He was always on her mind, in some place. Weather it was right in front of her mind or in the back, he was there. Ever since he had taken care of her when she hurt her foot, there was something there Ally had always longed for. A protector. "I'm going to practice my speech." She got up and left to avoid the situation she was put in.

* * *

It was time for the game to begin. Ally sat on a different side of the stand then the usual. Catherine, Ryder, and Brandon all joined her. She had to be near the stage at the end of the field, for her halftime speech. The night was awfully cold, but almost everyone from school attended. Ally spotted Matt getting up into the stands near them.

"Matt!" Ally called without thinking. He turned to where her yell came from. She waved him over and soon enough, he sat down with them.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked quietly before Matt sat next to Ally.

"Hi!" Ally smiled brightly,"Hopefully we didn't pull you away from anyone. I thought your input on the game would be quite interesting to hear." Ally tried making up an excuse for inviting him over.

"Why would my input would be interesting?" Matt got defensive again. "I barely know what's going on half the time."

"Well you're still fun to have around," Ally acted quickly. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious. She wanted to keep a close eye on him and his sneaking around lately. "You know Ryder and Brandon?" Matt turned and nodded to the boys sitting behind them.

"Yeah I've talked to Ryder," Matt talked to Catherine,"But you and Brandon are siblings." Catherine nodded before leaning back and using Ryder as a back rest. Ally took the slight grin from Matt's face as a indication that he was just trying to make conversation. He knew everything and everyone in the group, but he knew this from afar.

Ally looked back to see her mother and father with Derek's parents up in the announcement booth. They were laughing as they kept their conversation going. The grin on Lizzie's lips made Ally think of how much Derek resembled his mother. Both in looks and manner. Lily wasn't in sight, but she was sure the young girl was around. "So," Ally turned back around,"You going to cheer the loudest after I make my speech?"

"What campaign artist would I be if I didn't cheer for the candidate?" Matt laughed a little.

"Not a good one," Ally crossed her legs as she fixed her scarf. He reached up to fix her glasses but forgot that she had put contacts in for the special occasion. She felt like a different person without glasses, but she wanted to look her best. Music blared from the speakers as the Ever After High players ran onto the field. Everyone cheered loudly. The Wonderland High team then ran, and the other side of the stadium cheered. "You should really be cheering on that side," Ally nudged Matt. He laughed a little. "Why didn't you go there?"

"I never felt like I belonged over there," Matt shrugged,"I was only there for a few weeks, but.. I don't know. I felt to sane to be there."

"But you're mother?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

Mat laughed again. "I know, she's a little off the deep. I'm more like my father. Serious and wise. Although, sometimes I'll yell in riddlish if I'm mad enough." Ally grinned at this. She liked being able to joke with Matt. It made her feel like she was with Donna.

Ever After kicked off. Over all, Wonderland had the best defense, but Ever After managed to get points. Ally cheered extra loud when Derek threw the book to Cassidy and she ran quickly down to the end zone. Derek was doing well as quarterback. He made pretty good moves to get past Wonderland defenses. Ally felt better cheering for him now that she knew that he didn't despise her and maybe liked her.

In the second quarter, Ally began to get nervous about her speech. She thought about her mother's great way of speaking in front of crowds and it kept her calm. She didn't watch the game much as she studied the stands. She hoped that many would vote for her after this. With Derek's endorsement, the sports fans would be in favor of her.

"Cassidy," Catherine gasped. The blow of the whistle made Ally look back onto the field. She was on the ground, another player from the Wonderland school was on top of her. They were fighting. One rolled over the other. The players didn't notice, they were beginning to reset. Cassidy's helmet was off rolled off as the Wonderland player pinned her down by his knees. As her face was hit with the other player's fist, Ally gasped, along with the rest of the crowd.

There was a scream of pain before a growl. Ally was afraid what would happen. Cassidy was part wolf, she had many strengths. More whistles blew as the players noticed what was happening. Before the Wonderland player could get in another strike, he was knocked off her by Hyde. He rolled around with the player, but then Hyde got up on to his feet.

Cassidy remained to lay on the ground. Hyde bent down to try and help her up. The Wonderland player took off his helmet. From here, Ally couldn't see any distinct features about the player, other than he was angered. Derek ran over to him before holding him back from lunging at Cassidy again. "This is a man's sport! Go find your own!" The player shouted as his own team members escorted him off the field.

Ally was surprised she could hear what he yelled, but the whole arena was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Derek watched the player go all the way to his side before turning to where Cassidy lay. Hyde had propped up her head and pushed her hair off her forehead. For a moment, Ally thought she was unconscious. Suddenly, he hand grabbed Hyde's and Derek's before the two lifted her to her feet. Ally noticed her own mother was down on the field as Cassidy stumbled around. Everyone clapped when Hyde and Derek got her off the field successfully.

The game reset, and Hyde was forced back onto the field. Cassidy sat with the nurse and Apple as the game continued to finish out the first half. Wonderland had tied up the score now that Cassidy had been taken out. It was an even 24 to 24. No one really cheered though. Everyone had seemed to be shocked about the previous events.

It was time. People began to cheer for the end of the half. Derek was making his way to the stage. Ally stood as the others wished her luck. She held onto their words. She needed it. Ally walked down to the stage as Derek walked up the steps to the stage's side. She stopped on the other side, out of sight. She would make her grand entrance after being introduced.

"Let's give it up for the teams that have played hard in the first half of tonight's game!" Apple stood at the podium. Ally glanced at her mother before looking at her own picture on the banners. They almost looked identical. Ally shook her head to get this out of her mind. She didn't like to think of how her mother was making her live the same life as she did. "Now to kick off the presidential race in our student body, our own star player Derek has some words he would like to say!"

Apple began to clap along with everyone else as Derek came onto the stage. He nodded at Apple as she passed him. Before getting onto the podium, Derek glanced at Ally, and winked. This brought something alive in Ally. The butterflies in her stomach.

Derek ran his fingers through his sweaty hair as the applause died down. "Thank you," he cut off the cheers as he said this into the microphone,"But I am not the one who needs your support now. Yes, I may be the quarterback in tonight's games, but there's more to our school then games. Ally White is running for this years student body president. You may ask yourself, what would you want to be changed about school? Then ask, how could I get this idea into motion? Me, just one student. Well, Ally can help with that. She will be the voice of the students. Its all for you. She is a trust worthy, strong minded, beautiful girl who has what it takes to be in office. Vote for Ally this coming election, for your voice to be heard. I know I will."

His blue eyes looked over to where Ally was standing still. She was shocked that he had put that much thought into his words. He had known what she was running for. She felt as if she didn't need to say anything more, but she had to. After a grin from Derek, Ally walked onto the stage where many people clapped. She stood up onto the podium where Derek still stood.

Suddenly she was wrapped into a tight embrace. Ally was caught off guard, but this had felt familiar. It was too quick to recognize. He stepped off the podium and stood to the side of where Ally was. Ally looked up into the crowd. She had almost forgotten they were in front of so many. She took a deep breath before putting on a smile. She had to say something.

"Hi," Ally tried to think of what to say,"Derek was quite right when he said that I'll be the voice for the students here at Ever After High. I will try my best to communicate and listen to every-" The booming noise silenced everyone.

Clouds covered the standing lights. It was completely dark. Ally held on tight to the podium as purple flames shot up from different places of the field. The fire ran around, catching the grass on a blaze. Screams echoed as Ally looked up into the stands of people. Everyone was running to take cover. The players on the field did their best to dodge the fire that bursts up into the dark sky.

Purple lightning flashes as the dark clouds circle overhead. Ally looked up to see they formed into a shape of two eyes. Everything seemed familiar. Those eyes looked like the only girl Ally didn't want to think about. Donna. She kept her eyes on the lightning and didn't even notice the fire balls shooting at the stage. When Ally noticed, it was too late.

Before the fire ball could hit, Ally was knocked to the ground. Derek held her close on the stage floor as three fireballs hit. Ally watched the podium explode and the banners catching fire. Ally gasped. She was petrified. Her body felt as if it was paralyzed. Derek still had his arms around her when another ball crashed down on the floor of the stage.

The floor began to concave. Ally could feel her and Derek's bodies slowly sliding down to the pit of fire. Ally could feel Derek picking her up before he feet hit the ground. Together, they ran up the slope and off of the stage. She felt his hand slip into hers as they ran onto the flaming field. It was the only way out. The screams weren't as loud as they were before. Ally hoped everyone was getting to safety, that her mother was safe.

Ally turned back towards the burning stage. "MOM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Derek pulled Ally along. She started to hear a dark laugh echoing around the field.

"She'll be alright!" Derek turned her back to the field,"We have to get out of here!" Ally nodded before they started running. Ally looked up at the black sky and the lightning eyes. They were looking down at her. Suddenly she started looking around. Where could Donna be? She had to be the one causing this.

When they were in the middle of the field, that's when Ally saw her. Donna was standing in a circle of flames with her hands lifted. She was facing away from Ally and Derek. They kept getting closer. Derek didn't seem to see Donna, but Ally did. Without giving much thought, Ally jerked her hand out of Derek's and head straight for Donna.

Everything went silent in Ally's ears. All she could hear was her own heartbeat and breathing. There was nothing stopping her. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. Derek was chasing after her, but fire made hit stop and lag behind. Ally was getting close. She jumped over the ring of fire and lunged at Donna.

She knocked Donna down onto the ground. The two girls rolled a little, but Ally pinned Donna down. Her violet eyes looked up at Ally with surprise. Ally glared down at her as Donna grinned and her body vanished in thin air.


	22. The Truth

Ally sat there looking at the ground. Donna's body was only there a moment ago. She had vanished out of thin air. The blonde girl breathed heavily as the laugh echoed through her mind. She looked up to see the dark clouds were gone and the lights shined on the burning field. Crackles of flames were one of the first things she could hear as her ear slowly came back to normal.

"Ally," Derek's deep voice called. Ally didn't look for him. Suddenly, she was lifted up to her feet. She turned around only to gasp. The stage was completely destroyed and was still burning with purple flames. Tears began to form in her eyes. Before they could fall down her face, Derek wrapped his arms around her. Ally pressed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. After a while, Ally finally realized why his hug was familiar. He was the one she held onto at the dance. It was the same physical feeling of his arms, that made her emotionally feel safe.

She didn't fight when Derek wrapped his arm around her and began to walk her towards the school. She looked up to see that many people were gone. She was sure they all went into the school. She hoped her mother was okay and that her father was taking care of her. Derek must be concerned for his own parents as well. They would probably all be together, just like they were 20 years ago.

When the pair walked into the school, the noise of talking people entered Ally's ears. They walked to the castleteria stairs to see everyone was sitting at the tables, on the tables, or on the floor. Many had blankets wrapped around them. Ally spotted the nurses walking around to make sure everyone was okay. Her eyes darted around for her mother's blonde hair.

Her eyes laid on Hyde, holding an ice pack to Cassidy's face. Then darted to find Brandon, Catherine, and Ryder all walking towards the couple. Ally watched as they sat down. Where was Matt? Was he alright? Was he still out there? She was about to turn when Derek held her a little closer to him. "There they are." She followed the point of his finger. There both of their parents were.

Ally nodded as she began to walk to down the stairs. Only now did she realize that her ankle was acting up from her past injury. She winced a little, but was happy enough with Derek holding out his arm for her to take. He escorted her down the stairs. When they got close enough, Ally didn't care if her ankle hurt. She ran and hugged both of her parents tight. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"I could say the same thing," Humphrey said before letting Apple hug their daughter.

Apple held Ally close. She then scan her for any injuries. Ally could tell she was very worried. "I saw the stage blow after I made my way off the field. I was hoping to find you here but then I didn't and I don't know what I would've done if you would have been hurt."

"Mom," Ally let go,"I'm okay. See?" Apple wiped off her tears and smiled. "Derek is the one that threw me out of the way. Otherwise I may have actually been hurt." She turned towards Derek's parents. Lizzie was hugging his son for a moment before placing her eyes on Ally.

"That's the Charming in him alright," Daring said in his very deep voice. "I'm proud of you son. Even though you didn't finish the game, you played pretty good."

"I'm not concerned about the game right now dad," Derek folded his arms.

"What's going to happen now?" Lizzie asked.

"We can't investigate tonight," Apple shook her head,"Not with all of these people here. I do have guards on the watch. I don't know who did this, but we will have to figure it out soon. Many people could've died if it wasn't for the stage being the target. The best thing to do is get the well students up to bed. Maddie?"

"Yes," Maddie walked into the small group. She must have been helping some students around their area.

"Where's Matthew?" Apple asked. Ally wondered to where he had gone. If he saw Donna too.

"I just sent him to his room," Maddie was in a different tone then usual. She was serious instead of her usual optimistic tone.

"Great," Apple grinned,"Will you please help me send the well students up to bed. Starting with these two." Apple hugged her daughter once more. "Goodnight Ally." Ally waited for Derek to say his goodnight's to his parents so they could walk together. And that he would help her up the stairs.

He walked her all the way up to her room. Ally let go of his arm and turned to him. His blue eyes seemed a little empty as they looked at the ground. "Hey," Ally lifted his chin with her finger before she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving my life tonight." His eyes focused on her, the life seemed to slowly come back. He then pulled her into another hug.

"You're the one that save me," he said in a low voice before he let go of her. The butterflies flew inside of Ally. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ally grinned before putting her hand on the doorknob to open it. She slipped inside and looked a Derek one more time before shutting the door. She through her jacket and scarf over to her bed before looking through the peep hole. Derek looked around the hall before walking towards the stairs. This was odd. He had to go the the right to get the boy's dorms, not left.

Ally wait another moment before opening the door quietly. She shut the door silently and walk crept down the hall. She saw Derek turn to go out the stairs. She waited till he was on the second flight to get up there herself. She tried no to make a sound as her ankle gave her a little bit of trouble. When she reached the top of the stairs, Ally waited for Derek to turn the corner before sprinting down the hall.

She would find out where he was going. Ally turned the corner, then backed up. Derek knocked on a door. Ally watched her her eyes barely peeking over the wall. When he was let inside, Ally made her move. She walked to the door Derek had gone into and pressed her ear against it. She didn't know if she would be able to make out any words, but it was worth a shot.

"Did you see her?" Matt's voice was muffled.

"Yes," Derek admitted,"Ally took her down. She really is upset about this." Ally felt her cheeks heat up a little. He was concerned about her. She knocked on the door and straightened herself up.

The room became very silent as she heard the lights being switched off. Matt cracked open the door a little, but he kept his hold on hit. He had a robe on with messed up hair. He looked tired. This was obviously, a trick. "Ally?" he said in a tired voice,"You're supposed to be in your own room."

"I know," Ally tried to look innocent,"I just need to come in and talk." She tried to move past the door, but he didn't move.

"What about Catherine and Cassidy?" Matt raised an eyebrow,"Or someone who's not trying to get any sleep tonight." Ally didn't know how to convince herself in.

"They're with their boyfriends," Ally told him. She then thought about how Derek was probably listening somewhere in the dark room. "Besides, I have full trust for you Matt." Ally stepped closer to him and fluttered her eyelashes.

"R-really?" Matt's eyes widened,"Why me?" She took another step closer to him.

"Oh Matt. You always know what to say to make my heart soar. You're so kind, and sweet. I can't barely control myself when I'm around you." Ally's face was so close to his that she couldn't see both of his blue eyes looking at her. She reached down for his hand and pried it off of the door handle. She then sprung into action. Pushing past him, she flicked on the lights and began looking.

She felt Derek's arms trying to grab her, but she got right out. Her eyes darted around the room before settling on a giant board. Many sheets of notebook paper had been hung and connected with different color of string. She didn't have time to see what the picture looked like since Derek and Matt both grabbed her by her arms. She was dragged into the hallway. They both let go of her and she dropped onto the floor.

"No wait," Ally sprung up to her feet no matter how much it hurt. Matt was shutting the door, but Ally threw herself into the room. She crashed between the door and its frame before rolling past it. She then just lay on the floor. She heard the footsteps of the boys come close to her again. "Please let me stay for at least a minute," Ally held up a hand. The impact of her leap was settling in. Even though it wasn't that painful, she knew she would have to act it up to stay.

The door closed, and Ally clenched her rib cage for emphasis of her being hurt. There were some whispers from the boys that Ally couldn't hear since they were behind her. Suddenly, she was scoped off the floor by Derek. He then set her on Matt's bed. "How bad does it hurt?" Derek looked into her eyes as he propped her ankle on his lap. Ally felt the butterflies shift inside her a little. She wanted to keep playing injured, but she wanted answers more.

"My ankle or the betrayal from you two?" Ally sat up and got off the bed. She walked closer to Matt. He raised an eyebrow before she reached and pulled the sting on his robe. He was still wearing the same clothes he was in at the game. She then turned to see Derek was only a few feet from her. "Don't try to throw me out again." Ally put on a tough face and crossed her arms. She meant it. "Or I'll get my mother involved."

"She's already involved," Matt said coolly from behind her. Ally turned with a raised eyebrow. He still had his own arms crossed. "Everyone's involved in this, what just happened outside, everyone was there. I called Derek to see what he knew on the matter." Ally could tell this was a lie. Why else would he try to hide Derek from her?

"No," Ally took a step his way,"You're hiding something from me. You got nervous while talking about the triplets and your relations with them. You lied to us about how Donna and you split apart. You and Derek have been consulting each other over the last week. And don't try to tell me another lie because I've been watching you stare at her everyday since the dance. No one looks at someone like that without knowing something others don't. Stop hiding things and start telling the truth. Before anyone gets hurt." Ally really didn't mean to go on a rant, but it needed to be said.

She was really close to Matt again. His expression was blank while she said these words. They looked into each other's eyes. Her's filled with intimidation, his, blank of emotion. For a few moments Ally wondered if it would be enough. He he be convinced to let Ally know the truth. He looked up to connect eyes with Derek before looking back down at her.

"Fine," Matt looked down a the floor. "I'll let you stay." Ally took a step back and softened her expression. She was proud of herself, she would finally know the truth. The girl turned to Derek. He gave her an approving nod.

"I saw tonight," Ally started,"Actually I tackled her. Then she just disappeared from under me. I think she's discovered her powers very recently. She doesn't know how to control them."

"She know how to control them," Matt cut her off. "You probably didn't know that one. Well, there's a lot you don't know. Take a seat." Derek pulled out the desk chair and turned it around. Ally sat down, facing the board. Derek sat next to her, but on the bed. Matt walked in front of the board of papers. Ally examine one to see it was a drawing of Donna in her new look.

"What do you mean there's a lot I don't know?" Ally questioned. "I was her best friend, we used to tell each other everything."

"Well not everything," Matt cut her off again,"This actually started back before the dance. You know the night Brandon had broken his arm, she didn't go on a walk. Well, she did, but she was attacked. She was attacked by something. She said that there was a glowing orb shattering into a mirror. Playing cards swirling around, then a red apple rotting into briers then burning into flames. She recalled a single rose laying on the ground then sinking into the ground, and an ending laugh. She never remembered getting herself to bed that night. So, she called me for breakfast. She told me." He pointed to the picture of Donna looking at an orb.

"Well why didn't she tell me?" Ally felt offended. With something that big Donna should've told her, they were still best friends then. Or so, Ally thought.

"She didn't want to freak you guys out and worry," Matt said in a calming voice,"She wanted to keep it a secret, and I already trusted her w-. We both had our own secrets the other kept. Anyway, she was convinced that it was her grandmother who had attacked. I showed her the grave, but when she touch the letters, she went into a trance."

"Trance?" Ally was confused.

"She was frozen for a little bit," Matt looked at the picture of where he was holding Donna. Ally studied it. She had to admit Matt was very realistic when it came to his art. "Then she suddenly sprung up and began to shake. After a while, it stopped. I didn't know what to think of it. She then told me she had seen when the Evil Queen was buried by Raven. She thought she was going crazy."

"That's why she flipped out on us," Ally recalled to that morning.

"Then, Derek said she had another spell later that day," Matt pointed to a picture of Derek helping Donna up. "We don't exactly know what had triggered it at that point, but we do now."

"He brought her back before the dance,"Ally remembered the way he looked at her. He wasn't angered, but sad. She looked over at Derek, who looked at the floor.

"Then something triggered her at the dance to flip," Matt pointed to the picture of him and Donna talking,"How did your fight start?"

"I took Brandon to the dance," Ally said without hesitation,"But I knew that couldn't have been the only reason. She liked him, but I thought she liked-" Ally cut herself off. She remembered passing the note to Donna about asking Matt to the dance. How red her cheeks had gotten. Ally looked up at Matt to see his eyebrows raised. He wanted an answer. "You." Ally said in a low voice.

Matt's cheek burned red for on a moment. "What? No." he shook his head. There was a little awkwardness spreading across the room.

"What did she do to you?" Ally asked. "I want to know the real answer this time. Not a simple lie." She remembered how close they had used to be. Nothing like that cold disappear in one night.

"I had gotten mad at her," Matt looked back at the board,"When I started tutoring with Molly, she gave me her number, then the morning of the dance, I lost it. I asked Donna if she had seen it, but she denied me. I ended up bringing Molly to the dance, hoping that there would be something more, but after the whole flame thing I didn't get a chance to clarify. The next day, Donna took me to this old hallway. We discussed her magic. She told me that she saw a broken mirror and all the memories attached to it. She had spent the night at her Grandmother's grave and had already moved in Laura. I told her that she shouldn't trust Laura with her magic and should tell her mom. She got mad at me. Then, I found the slip of paper Molly gave me. She took it. I was so mad and confused. I tried to leave, but she grabbed my wrist. I turned to her. She had told me she needed me. For a moment, I almost believed her, but I was caught up in my own life, I didn't realize that this is all my fault."

Ally stood up from the chair. The mood had shifted dramatically. She could hear a slight sniffled. Ally looked down at Derek, who looked at her with serious eyes. She looked back at Matt, who was staring at one picture on the wall. She walked up to him and looked at it too. He was staring at Donna, how had his wrist in her hand, tears in her eyes. He looked at her with cold eyes.

Ally looked to see Matt had one tear rolling down his cheek. Ally put a hand on his back. "Its everyone's fault Matt. Even Donna's. What's done is done, now we have to fix it. Tell me the rest. Please." He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head. Ally took a few steps back before sitting back in her chair.

"That's when she really changed," Matt nodded. "Those three girls, their nothing but trouble. Laura, has her won powers and has given them to Fauna, and.. Eliza."

"How do you know this?" Ally asked. she didn't even know the other girl's names. but there was something different about the way Matt said the last girl's name.

"I used to date Eliza," Matt shook his,"In my first year, back when I was on the bookball team."

"Whoa," Derek finally spoke after minutes of silence,"Your the freshman that got hurt last year?" Matt nodded. "Everyone said that you went crazy though."

"I guess," Matt shrugged,"I couldn't play anymore so I guess that makes me crazy." Ally didn't really buy this. but decided to bring it up another time. "Anyway Eliza told me about how Laura gave her powers and special magic. I just know it wasn't safe. Now I'm sure Laura has taught Donna to use her magic, but that only problem is... she would never want to hurt people like this. Someone could've died. That's just not Donna. There has to be some other cause, but what?"

Ally thought about this. Some unknown source. She thought about how her mother was once possessed by the Evil Queen. It happened after many interactions with the Evil Queen. Ally then thought about her dream. The Evil Queen's signature in the book. Donna and the broken mirror shards. The book wanting to sign her life away.

"I think I know," Ally suddenly realized,"I think I saw what happened." Matt turned and looked at her with curiosity.


	23. Search Party

**AN: To the guest that reviewed my story. Yes, I plan this story to go on for a lot longer. I will try to be more consistent when it comes to uploading during this stay at home time, but it takes time to write these chapters. I'm trying to make the chapter longer so you can enjoy more before I upload the next chapter. I will also let you know a day before when a chapter is coming in my profile. Thank you for the review:)**

**-JustAnotherFanGirl2004**

* * *

"So this dream," Matt leaned back against his chair. "When did you have it?"

"The night before Donna's new look," Ally sat on the bed next to Derek. Who was laying back and listening. "I was surprised how real it felt. Usually dreams are foggy and you aren't really connected to them, but this felt different."

"This can't mean that's what actually happened, right?" Derek came up into view,"How can we be sure this was took over Donna?"

"We don't," Matt stood from his chair and walked to the bookcase. He plucked a book from its shelf and flipped the pages. His eyes suddenly lit up before he walked back to his desk and turned to Ally. "Was this the book you saw?" Ally looked down to see the book with the mirror and the lock on its cover.

"Yes," Ally looked at the heading of the text. "The Story Book of Legends? That was destroyed wasn't it?" Ally tried remembering what she had learned in history class, what her mother told her, anything.

"Nah," Derek shook his head,"There's no way they would destroy that. Its too historical." It was true. It had been in the school for generations.

"Well I guess the book wanted Donna to sign it," Matt began to scribble on his sheets of paper,"Besides, its a start. If Donna was possessed by something, it has to be connected to her grandmother. Why else would her signature be shown?"

"Maybe its the Evil Queen," Derek yawned,"She has the most powerful magic in all of Ever After."

"Impossible," Matt shook his head,"She's dead. Donna watched her being buried in that gravestone flashback."

"How do you know she was telling the truth?" Ally began to question,"What if she didn't see the flashback and she just lied." There really was no way to prove if it was real or not, especially since Donna had been lying to her all this time. Ally was beginning to get very tired of everything being possibly true or false.

"Donna wouldn't lie like that," Matt shook his head as he hung the papers up on the board. Ally didn't like the way he referred to her as if she didn't know Donna. They used to best friends, until he came along. How did Ally know that Matt was telling the truth?

"You don't even know Donna," Ally shook her head. She stood up and folded her arms.

"Well neither do you!" Matt said loudly. He turned at her and narrowed his eyes. She reciprocated. "Otherwise you would've already known she had magical powers and would've been her shoulder to cry on before she betrayed you! Then I would be the clueless one knocking on your door!"

"That's enough," Derek got in between them,"This is what she wants. She wants us to turn on each other. We're all tired. We can regather tomorrow and try to figure this messed up situation when we can focus. Understood?" Ally was surprised he was being so firm with her. His blue eyes looked back and forth from the two. Ally realized how she had picked the fight.

"Yeah okay," Matt said quietly,"Meet here after breakfast. Goodnight you two." He then turned and continued pinning up his papers. Derek looked back to Ally.

"Wait outside for a moment," Ally quietly instructed him. Derek nodded simply and left the room. She looked at Matt, and quilt rose up in her. He seemed to be suffering more than her.

"I know you're still here," Matt said as he hung the final one. "You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry I overreacted. Its just hard because..well you know. I was the last one she trusted, and I let her go." Ally could tell he was tearing up again, even though he was facing away from her.

"Matt you need to remember its not just your fault. You're being to hard on yourself," Ally said,"I'm sorry I pushed you."

"Its okay," Matt shook his head,"I've only known he for a little over a month anyway. Well like that anyway." These last words his Ally different. _Like that._ Ally dived into her memory to recall all of the times she watch Matt stare at Donna. The redness on his cheeks. It was the way that her dad would look at her mom, the way Derek would look at her sometimes. She then looked at all of the pictures were he and Donna were hugging, or just looking at each other. She could see the chemistry through the lines of pencil.

"You love her," Ally said quietly. Matt's body stiffened at her words. "Don't you?" There was a long silence. Ally didn't move a muscle as she studied the boy in front of her for any movement. For a while, Ally thought that he was a statue. _What was he thinking about? Would he even tell her? How long would they be standing like this before someone spoke?_

Matt's head looked over his shoulder. His eyes closed so Ally couldn't see his emotion. "Its too late," he whispered. It was true. Ally couldn't believe she was right, and he admitted it. Her heart sank. No wonder he had been so hard on himself. He had the chance, but missed it. Ally opened her mouth, but was cut off by his words. "You better go now. Derek's waiting."

Ally didn't argue. She turned and opened the door, looking back at Matt before leaving. When she got into the hallway, Derek straightened up from the wall. "What was that about?" Derek asked after they reached the stairs.

"Nothing," Ally took his arm as he helped her down the stairs. There was silence until they reached her dorm room door. She stopped while he grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see his blue eyes matched the same look that Matt gave Donna. Ally felt butterflies flutter in her chest.

"You don't actually like Matt do you?" Derek raised a dark eyebrow. Ally was confused for a moment before remembering what she had done earlier tonight. She had told Matt how she couldn't control herself around him to get into the room. It was funny to her how Derek overheard the whole thing.

"No," Ally smiled and shook her head,"I like someone else. Why? You jealous?" She played this pretty cool, and enjoyed how he got a little uncomfortable.

"Well..." Derek leaned back a little,"Who's this someone else?" He said this in a different voice. Ally looked down and slipped her wrist from his grip, then slipped her hand into his. He looked curiously back up at her. She grinned as she took a step closer to him. She leaned her face closer to his. They were only inches away. Ally closed her eyes and waited until she could feel his breath to stop leaning.

"Goodnight," Ally said quietly before opening her eyes. Derek's eyes popped open and he pulled his head back. She started to laugh.

"Tease," Derek gave her hand a squeeze,"At least you're pretty." Ally laughed again as her cheeks turned red.

"In time," Ally opened the door,"Plus you got one on the cheek a few hours ago."

"Whatever," Derek shook his head,"Goodnight." Ally stepped in the room. She slowly let go of his hand and gave him one last look before closing the door. When she faced the quiet room, Ally leaned against the door and sighed a little. For a moment, she forgot about everything in the world. It was just her and Derek, finally together. After a month of playing stupid games, they were together.

* * *

The next morning, Ally went to breakfast early to meet Derek and Matt. Ally couldn't help remembering the conversation she had last night with Matt. He admitted his love for Donna. The whole investigation seemed to have a whole new meaning. She couldn't help but wonder if Derek knew. He should at least have some sort of clue to it. It was a little obvious.

While they ate, Ally couldn't help but make constant eye contact with Derek. When their eyes connected, Ally's cheeks would get so red she could feel the heat radiating off. She tried to look around the room a little, but always landed her eyes on him. She could tell he was trying to do the same thing, but it was hard to avert eye contact.

"So what's the plan today?" Ally asked Matt.

"We're going to try and see if Donna is around," Matt said in more of a hushed voice. "It might be hard since Wonderland's here too." Ally looked around to see all of the Wonderland visitors walking around. They slept in the gym last night once everyone was treated. Cassidy spent the night in the nurse's office. Hyde refused to leave her, so he stayed too. Catherine stayed in the dorm last night, unharmed.

"That's it?" Ally shrugged,"We're not going to tell my mom anything? Or her own mother?"

"I was getting to that," Matt widened his eyes at her,"Since today's a free day we can look for her. If we don't have any luck, then we're going to your mother and she'll call the right people."

"I'm sure since the attack last night parents are already on their way," Derek folded his arms,"Lily has been pulled out of her school already. For precautions. I hope she doesn't come here but since my parents already here, I don't know. "

"Okay then," Ally nodded,"We'll have to work quick. Let's go to her new dorm." Without any debate, Matt lead the way up to the second year dormitories. Ally held onto Derek for support of her sore ankle. She put on the brace, but it still hurt.

Matt suddenly stopped in front of the door. He held up a hand to knock, but stopped. There were a couple moments of just silence. Ally could feel the conflict going on inside Matt's head. "Its okay," Ally encouraged. Matt's blue eyes glanced at Ally before looking back at the door. With a deep breath, Matt knocked. They waited. It was earlier in the morning, so it wasn't an unusual thing for someone to take a while.

The door swung open to reveal Laura. Her hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Her face was first drowsy, but then it lit up. "Matt? Have you seen Donna?" she asked in a worrying voice. Ally raised an eyebrow. She thought that Donna would have included her in the plan.

"No," Matt folded his arms,"Have you?"

"No!" Laura turned to Ally,"I haven't seen her since your speech at the game last night. She was with me until the lights went out. Did you see her?" Yes, Ally even tackled her in the process. Then Donna disappeared out of thin air.

"Not since last night," Ally didn't lie, but was careful of her wording. "We were just going to ask if she had anything to do with the incident last night."

"What?" Laura's eyes widened,"Donna's magic isn't strong enough for that. She wouldn't want to do anything like that anyway. Lately she's been pretty normal. I think it was someone from Wonderland. You know how mad they are."

"Oh really?" Matt raised an eyebrow. Laura narrowed her eyes at Matt.

"You're evidence," Laura folded her arms.

"Hey," Derek stepped into view,"We didn't come here for insults. Did you have any part in the scheme last night or not?"

"No," Laura took a step back from him,"Why would you care anyway? You all despise Donna. She's told me what you have all done to her."

"That is not true,"Ally stepped forward.

"Shut it tramp," Laura said hostilely. Ally widened her eyes. She couldn't believe she up and attack her like that. She didn't even know Ally.

"Don't tell my girlfriend to shut it," Derek stepped in front of her again,"Or we'll have to have a discussion." Ally grinned a little at the word_ girlfriend._

"I'll just shut the door instead," Laura said in a calm voice before slamming the door in their faces.

"Are you okay?" Derek whipped around and looked at Ally filled with concern. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she stared into his eyes. She then straightened after realizing Matt was watching them.

"Yeah," Ally gave a thumbs up,"Her words mean nothing to me. I don't even know her." Derek looked at her a moment, then nodded. There was a little silence between the group, which made things a little awkward.

"Common," Matt began to walk,"We should check her usual hiding places." They followed Matt back down the stairs to the other side of the school Ally knew that the old dormitories were blocked off somewhere around here. Or, they were supposedly blocked off.

Derek helped her up the stairs in the tower. She had never been this far in the school. She never had much time to explore. She remembered going to her father's old lab in the first week of being here. Only to find many old screens and wires. Nothing looked like it was working, but Ally didn't really try to get it to work either. She was pretty good with technology, but not as good as her father.

Matt took a sudden turn. Ally couldn't believe her eyes as it appeared he went straight through the wall. The hallway was so dark, it blended with the brick. Ally turned with Derek to follow the mint green haired boy. It was getting colder every step the teens took. They rounded another corner to find a sun light hall. Ally recognized it from one of Matt's drawings. The one where he left her alone.

"Its somewhere around here," Matt turned to the two,"Ill take the back, Derek, take the left, Ally right of the hall. When you see a broken mirror in a room. Call us." They agreed to his orders and started looking.

Ally was amazed with the old dorms. There were only two beds instead of four. They had stone brick walls, making it look like the rooms in fairy tale books. She didn't really know what Matt meant by just a broken mirror. There were a few cracked ones attached to vanities, but Ally didn't think that was what Matt wanted. She could hear Derek way ahead of her, so she tried to hurry up her search.

She stepped in front of another. A chill ran up her spine, as she looked at the scratched out name plate. Her hand twisted the coll metal of the door knob and pushed the door open. It was a dark room with no windows. A golden empty frame lay against the wall in the corner. Ally took a step into the room, only to hear a crunch. Her blue eyes looked down to see she stepped on a broken mirror shard.

This was it. This was the mirror she had been looking for. She turned to yell for Derek and Matt, but the door slammed. Ally tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried banging on it, but her hand went straight through. Ally whipped her hand back in her sight. She backed up, only to hear the crunch of breaking glass. She tried to yell, but no noise came from her lips.

Suddenly, the glass cam out from under her feet. She turned and watch each piece place itself perfectly back into a full glass mirror. Ally jumped at the sight of mist forming around her feet. She breathed heavily. _What was happening? A trap? _

The blond girl turned to see herself. Except this Ally was wearing a red dress and wore no glasses. She wore a scared expression. "Hello Apple..." a low female voice called. It was Ally's mother when she was younger. _Was this the memories Donna told Matt? _Ally turned around to see a pale face with purple glowing eyes in the mirror. "Why dear, aren't you going to say hello?"


	24. The Bracelet's Past

**AN: To the guest. Thank you so much for your praise! Often times the space doesn't get used when I write the phrase "Come on" but sometimes I use it just to tell that the character's are slurring the two words together. I will keep a better eye out for those mistakes. We will eventually dive deeper into Matt's past experiences with "the triplets" (As Cassidy dubbed them). Each side character will have their own time of spotlight so please to patient with me:) I always appreciate the reviews. **

* * *

Ally couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Her young mother talking to the now dead Evil Queen. At first, as a friend, then as an enemy. Then, Ally's parents fighting each other. Apple receiving serious injuries. The mirror breaking, then resealing itself. Ally looked at it now. Shiny and new. Thoughts ran through her mind before they were silence by an evil laugh. "I call that a milestone." The Evil Queen's voice echoed.

Suddenly, the mist began to disappear. Ally looked down at her feet until she heard the crack noise. The mirror glass was breaking again. Ally couldn't do anything but stand still. There was a intake a air echoing before the glass shattered. Ally ducked down and put her hands over her head as the glass flew everywhere. She screamed, and this time, she heard herself.

She kept her eyes shut tight. Her body didn't move a muscle until she felt the warm hand on her back. All she could hear was a slight ring. Then she heard Derek's low voice. It was muffled at first, then she could understand what he was saying. "Ally?! What happened?" She poked her head up. The mirror glass was still on the floor, but the mist was gone.

"There was a mist," Ally stuttered a little,"My mother, she talked to her."

"Talked to who?" Derek asked. His hand still on her back.

"The Evil Queen," Matt's voice came from the door. Ally stood up suddenly. She looked around for any mirror shards. Derek stood up after her. He was about to take a step.

"No," Ally stopped him, but his foot already cracked a mirror shard. Her blue eyes looked up at him. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?" Derek asked.

"The mirror shards," Ally said shakily,"You'll see the memories. Horrible."

"I don't see anything," Derek stepped on another one, which made Ally flinch.

"Neither do I," Matt stepped on one,"Donna saw what you saw, except the aftermath didn't work for you. It doesn't make sense though. You aren't related directly, and you don't have any magical powers."

"Well the memory was about my mom," Ally put her hands on her hips.

"There's only one way to be sure," Matt shook his head,"Derek, call Ryder and tell him to come to the west tower." Ally dropped her hands. Her wrist then was caught on her dress. She looked to see her half of the friendship bracelets. She remembered the one that used to belong to Donna. It was still back in her room. She still wondered how it got there.

* * *

Matt later collected Ryder and brought him into the room. "What is this?" Ryder looked around the room,"Are these the old dormitories?"

"Yes," Matt confirmed,"We'll explain later but can you please step on this glass shard?"

"You brought me up here to step on a glass shard?" Ryder looked into the room. His black and purple bangs fell in front of his face as he looked down at all the mirror shards.

"No questions just do it," Ally ordered. Matt pushed Ryder into the room. He stepped on a piece of glass and stood very still. Ally studied him. Ryder didn't move a single muscle. Everyone was silent. Ally exchanged looks with Matt and Derek, before he spoke.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Ryder suddenly asked. Everyone sighed.

"A memory," Matt explained,"Remember how I told you about your grandmother's gravestone thing. Its another one of those."

"Wait," Ryder turned around,"You're still doing this little detective thing. Even after all this time. And last night? I thought you dropped this?"

"Well we picked it back up again," Matt folded his arms,"The less people knew the better."

"Hold it," Ally commanded,"Ryder is in this too?"

"Well I was," Ryder folded his arms too,"But back then there wasn't anything left for us to find. After the dance she just disappeared, and Matt told me she was alright."

"Uh.." Matt shrugged,"I may have lied so you wouldn't think anything of it anymore. I didn't want to risk telling your mom yet."

"Well now she's on her way," Ryder became very worried suddenly,"I feel like I should've been telling her what's been happening this whole time. I-I ...just don't know what to say. I feel like its all my fault. Maybe if I would have been more open with Donna, she would have let me know what was going on. I could have stopped this. I shouldn't have let her go that day." There was a moment of silence.

"Its not your fault," Ally shook her head. "Its everyone's. We all had some part of Donna's state. We're all in this together." Ally exchanged looks with Matt. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Otherwise, we won't be able to save her."

"You're right," Ryder put his hands on his hips,"I think we should let the triplets and Cassidy what's been going on. They were also there last night, and at the dance, they deserve an explanation before they're told by our parents."

"But one thing still isn't clear," Matt cut in,"Ally can see these memories, but no of us can. We thought you being blood related would prove you have some sort of magic too, but Ally doesn't have any either. Nor is she blood relative, well distantly, but unlikely. Especially if Ryder can see it." Ally tried to think. She put her fingers on her chin and heard the jingle of her bracelet.

"That's it!" Ally started fumbling with the bracelet.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as she clasped it around his arm.

"I found Donna's bracelet in my room randomly last week and I know it wasn't there before. I think the bracelets have some sort of spell put on them so you can see the memories. Just duck as soon as the glass begins to break. Try staying in the corner," Ally instructed as she pushed the boy into the room. He stepped on a piece of glass and froze. Ally watched as she stood there, frozen.

"What is going on?" Derek asked. Ally held him back from taking another step closer to Matt.

"Just wait," she whispered. They watched as Matt stayed perfectly still. Ally wondered how it would go for him. Would he be okay with the after shock? Only time could tell. She knew he would be pretty strong when it came to battling the voices in his head.

After a few moments of silence, Matt crouched down quickly. "Get out of my head!" Matt yelled. He stayed there for some time. Ally took a step into the room. Derek held onto her arm but she continued putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy suddenly shot up. His blue eyes wide.

"I saw everything," Matt said as he stumbled around a little. "You didn't tell me the part where Donna went into the room though."

"What?" Ally fixed her glasses. "Donna wasn't there."

"Yes she was," Matt insisted. "The mirror shards levitated around her as she spoke words in riddlish. She said something about the demon is awake. The legacy hasn't been broken. Then, after, the shards placed on the the mirror and it became whole again. There was a white rose and then she screamed and the glass broke." It was weird how Ally couldn't see what Matt had seen.

"White rose," Ally tried to remember the pictures that Matt had drawn,"Didn't you say that Donna saw a white rose."

"That was down at the Evil Queen's grave." Matt recalled. "The grave. We have to go see." They all started to walk together, but Ryder stopped them.

"Wait!" Ryder stopped walking. The other three turned to look at him. "We should tell the triplets and Cassidy about this. They were there at the dance, and last night. They deserve to know what's going on." He did have a point. Otherwise they would find out from their parents before they had a chance to explain.

"Okay," Ally nodded,"You and Derek go explain while Matt and I go to the gravestone."

"Wait what?" Derek turned to her. "I want to go with you."

"There's only two bracelets," Ally explained,"We'll be able to decode more things. Plus Ryder will need help explaining. You know all the current information anyway. I'll see you later, okay?" It took a second, but Derek nodded. Ally gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking with Matt down to her dorm where she collected Donna's bracelet. She told Catherine that Ryder was coming for her and to wait here for him.

Together, Matt and Ally headed through the crowded school. They kept an eye out for Donna in the crowds of Wonderland and Ever After kids. There were also a fair amount of parents in the mix. Ally saw her mom and made sure to avoid her gaze. She didn't want to stop the mission. They only had so much time until Raven would arrive, then all the explaining would have to take place.

They made it out into the fresh fall air. It was a little chilly since it was October, but Ally didn't mind. She didn't care about her ankle and kept a quick pace with Matt. She didn't exactly know where he was going, but followed close. Eventually, they went though the graveyard. "It would have taken longer to go around, so we're cutting through." Matt explained as he helped her over the fence to where the Evil Queen's grave stone lay.

Ally wondered why the grave was so far back from the gate, but didn't care to ask Matt. She had both bracelets on her arm. She took off Donna's silver chain and walked to Matt. He held out his arm as she clipped it on. "Do you think Donna put a spell on it as a cry for help?" He asked this in a serious voice. Ally looked up at him once she was done fiddling with it.

"I hope so," Ally nodded,"Otherwise these memories wouldn't be important."

"What if they contained magic," Matt looked closer at the purple and blue beads. Ally shrugged and nodded. "Maybe she's giving us powers and turning you evil too!" His voice was filled with worry. Ally looked up into his fearful blue began fiddling with it, trying to take it off. He was very aggressive. She could see the chain tugging. It was about to break.

"No Matt," Ally reached out and grabbed his wrist. All she remembered was the two bracelets touching before her vision flashed.

* * *

She was in the bookball field again. This time, it wasn't burning, but filled with many cheering people. She looked around, looking for any familiar face. The whistle blew, and she could hear the yells coming from the quarter back. The book was tossed to him before he threw it long. Ally watched the book fly into the hands of an Ever After player. He ran it the other way. When he made the winning touchdown, he took off his helmet to reveal his mint green curly hair. Everyone cheered and ran onto the field.

It flashed again. Ally was now in Matt's dorm room. Eliza was in there with him. He handed her a stack of papers, and in return, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ally realized that this was Matt's previous year at Ever After. He looked happier then Ally saw him only moments ago. She left the room without saying another word.

_Flash._ Ally watched as Matt walked down the main hallway. Many people came up to him and gave him fist bumps, said hello, or congratulated him. He was wearing a letter coat like Derek's but his sleeves were purple. He sat with many people at lunch, talking about the games he played and what he was thinking about during the plays. He was popular among the students and teachers. Her own mother congratulated him on his playing.

Eliza, Fauna, and Laura all talked to him. Ally notice there was something a little different about the way Laura looked. Something about her eyes, they seemed lighter. It wasn't different makeup or anything, just the way they presented themselves. Kind and genuine. Her hair was its usual blonde instead of the pink tips. Eliza and Fauna hadn't had their own dyed hair either.

_Flash_. She was at another bookball game. This time, Matt was running with the book, but he was being pursued. Ally About three men of the opposing team tackled Matt. They all rolled around on the ground for a little. The whistle blew, and the players got off of Matt. He was laying there. Ally's view then came from his own eyes. He was blinking, trying to get his vision into focus.

His eyes then closed, making Ally's vision black. There were muffled but urgent voices filling Matt's ears. Ally tried to listen, but there was no use. His heart beat pounded in his head. In the darkness, Matt could see a distant blue light. It was like a tunnel. He kept moving towards it. His heart beat slowed down. He was dying. Then, a muffled voice entered his ears. It sounded like his mothers. "Please don't leave me." It was like a whisper. "The clock strikes midnight until the mouse runs down." Ally could translate the riddlish message to _I'll wait till you__ come back._

The light then started to shrink. His heart beat pounded again. His eyes opened to see the light. His mother's face was the first he had seen. She had been crying, but her face was now filled with joy. She threw her arms around her son quickly. Matt then looked to see his father, Wade. he was a medium built, white haired man. He nodded at his son. Matt looked around the room to see no one else had come to see him.

_Flash._ Matt was at bookball practice. He seemed to be his normal self. He ran and called out his position. The book was thrown to Matt, who had gone long. Ally's vision went into his. He held his hands ready to catch. Then his vision went in and out of focus on the book. His heart pounded in his ears. Visions of his accident came back into his mind. He then collapsed on the field.

"You'll never be able to play again." A male's voice echoed in the darkness. Ally assumed it was a doctor, but the sincerity of the voice.

Matt was sitting at his desk. There were many papers in front of him. Many names weren't his on the top of the papers. They were all blank. Matt stared at the words, but they were all rearranged. Tears fell onto the sheets as he struggled to make out any words. He then slammed the pencil on his desk and push back his chair. "What is wrong with me!" He yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Flash._ Matt was walking down the hallway. Then he was suddenly thrown up against the lockers. It was one of his own old teammates. "Where's my assignment Hatter!" He pinned Matt up by the collar of his shirt.

"I- I-" Matt said with a very scared expression. He didn't answer.

"You're a freak," The player threw him back at the lockers. Matt hit his head and fell to the ground. His vision was very unfocused. His breathing quickened. He then was helped up by a magical force. Matt looked up to see Eliza. Now, her hair had green dyed tips.

"Eliza," Matt managed to say,"How did you do that?"

"Laura put a spell on me," Eliza crossed her arms,"Isn't it cool?"

"Isn't that dangerous though?" Matt asked. "You told me you stopped."

"A little," Eliza said without much expression."But so what if I faint once in a while. Its totally worth it."

"NO," Matt said suddenly. Her eyes widened at him. "Look, I know its cool to have magic but you do not want to have these episodes like I do. Its not safe."

"You can't tell me what to do," Eliza said defensively.

"Well someone should." Matt said in a serious voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Eliza looked at him up and down. "You always were cool with it until now. Do you have my chemistry assignment done? Its due today. I'm a little concerned that you didn't give it to me sooner."

"You're concerned about your homework?" Matt raised an eyebrow,"Well if you're so concerned about it do it yourself. You obviously don't care about your health, just your image."

"You should be more concerned about your image," Eliza fought back,"You've turned from the cool jock, smart guy who everyone used to like. But now you're just a dramatic, ex bookball player, stuck up dyslexic boy who no one wants to even talk to." Matt looked at her with hurt.

"Laura's magic had tainted you," Matt shook his head,"You're not the same free spirited, hard working, kind, generous girl that I used to like. Now you're just a girl who only wants to coast through life on someone else's coattails." Eliza looked shocked at first, then she narrowed her eyes.

"I hope you enjoy the loneliness," Eliza said in a cold voice,"Because we're done." She turned on her heal and left Matt alone in the empty hall. A tears rolled down his cheek before he wiped it with his coat sleeve.

_Flash._ Matt sat alone at his usual lunch table. He received many looks from others as they gossiped, but he didn't care to look at them. His roommate left him, so he had a room to himself. Matt sat alone in the back of classrooms. He walked through the halls. He wasn't bothered or bullied. Everyone acted as if he didn't exist. He didn't look sad though. He seemed at peace with his own company.

He then sat at his desk. Drawing on pieces of paper. Each was a memory Ally had just seen. He labeled each one with his sloppy writing. Matt pushed all of them into a pile and put them into a folder. He then opened his drawer, and put the folder away. Once the drawer shut, everything went black.

* * *

Ally whipped her hand back. She had seen everything in such little time. She pushed up her glasses as she breathed heavily. Her ears then heard breathing. She wished Matt wasn't there. She needed time to collect her thoughts on what had just happened, but there was no time. Ally had to tell him something. Surely not what she saw, because he had already lived through it all himself.

Her eyes looked up to connect with Matt's wide blue ones. They stared at each other with scared expressions. She wouldn't know what was to come next.


	25. Embraces

**AN to Sky: No worries! You didn't seem pushy at all. I appreciate that you are paying attention and picking up the small details. I had already planned on Matt's past for that chapter before your review, so don't feel like you were pressuring me. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you want to see more of so I know what to include in main events of chapters. Much appreciation for your praise! Thank you for the review. **

**Keep On Dreaming!-JustAnotherFanGirl2004**

* * *

"What?" Cassidy raised an eyebrow. The side of her face purple and swollen from the fight last night. "You're telling me that all of this happened because Donna's possessed? Are you sure she didn't just move on from us?" Ryder used to think the way Cassidy did. Donna just up and abandoned them. But then he thought about how Donna would never hurt people like she did last night, even if she was mad at them.

"I think the real question is," Hyde straightened up and exchanged looks with Brandon,"Is Ryder also infected with this?" Ryder snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the red curly haired twin. He had a smug grin on his face Ryder could already tell that this was going to be a lame joke to break tension.

"Is he also going to be obsessed with me?" Brandon winked at Ryder and slicked back his straight red hair. He held out his unbroken hand and Hyde gave it a slap as the both laughed. Ryder raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He knew they always joked with each other, but now wasn't the time.

"No," he interrupted,"This isn't a time to be joking. Donna's missing. My mom's on the way. We just wanted to let you guys know what's going on." He and Derek stood in front of Matt's board. Catherine, Cassidy, Hyde, and Brandon mostly sat quietly, until now.

"So why did you wait so long?" Cassidy asked, seeming annoyed. "We were Donna's close friends and you should have let us know sooner." Ryder was surprised to hear this since she changed her opinion of the situation in only seconds.

"We didn't know what was going on," Derek folded his arms,"It was between Donna, Matt, and Ally mostly. Brandon had a tiny part in it I guess." Ryder shifted his eyes to Brandon, whose smirk was wiped off his face.

"What did I do?" Brandon shrugged.

"Well you did lead her on a little," Hyde looked down. "You told me you walked her to her dorm and talked to her a couple times after."

"I wasn't like, into her that way though," Brandon admitted,"She's really cool and all, but I was just hoping to get a little closer to Ally." Ryder could see Derek stiffen a little. "But I think I should take my girl interests away from the group. We're all a little too close for my comfort."

"Says you," Catherine gave her brother a little push with a grin. It was the first thing she had said since they got into he room. Her eyes connected with Ryder's for a moment before darting away.

"Well we've all changed since we got here," Hyde interrupted. There was a silence in the group. " I mean face it. We all have. I actually discovered my interests in risks. Like the bookball team. Like mom."

"I'm really not into sports," Brandon shook his head,"I'm better with the books. I'm like dad."

"I was really shy, like dad." Catherine admitted,"I still am, but I'm trying to get out there more. Like mom. " Ryder grinned a little.

"I'm just like my mom," Cassidy nodded,"Even though I try not to be. But I guess its who I am."

"Everyone thinks I'm like my dad," Derek said suddenly,"But bookball isn't that important to me. I wish he knew that. I really enjoy school, and hiding in the crowd. My mom is that way, she blends, but she's still a fearless leader." Ryder was a little shocked by Derek. He had never said anything like this before, but he still was in the spotlight.

This made Ryder think. Was he more like his mother or father? "I don't know who I'm like," Ryder admitted. Everyone looked at him. "All I know is that even though we've changed, we are Donna's friends and family. We need to help her." Everyone nodded their heads. Ryder looked at Derek before giving him a nod. He felt a little closer to all of his friends now. And he knew that was important to him, no matter what happened.

* * *

Ally and Matt stared at each other. It felt like everything was still. Nothing moved, except Ally's continuous thoughts. She didn't know what to say. His past was filled with hurt. She felt bad for him. He once had everything, but now he lost everything. Would he be mad that she saw everything? What would he say, why isn't anything happening?

Matt suddenly turned away from Ally. He took a deep breath. "Now you know." Matt admitted. Ally felt unfrozen from the ground. She took a step closer to him.

"It all makes sense now," Ally said quietly,"Why your connection with Donna is so strong. You wanted to protect Eliza too. You had said it so briefly, I didn't get it as much before."

"That's why I should have stayed with Donna," Matt looked down,"My mind went straight back to Eliza. How she had refused any advice from me. That memory was played so much in my head, I thought Donna was the same way. But she didn't, she wanted me to stay. By leaving, I thought she couldn't hurt me like Eliza, but I was wrong. This is the worst pain I have ever felt."

Ally couldn't believe how he was opening up to her. Before, she didn't consider Matt to be a close friend, but now she had never felt closer to him. Their friendship had developed so quickly, she felt the trust Matt had for her. "She's not gone Matt." Ally told him. She could feel the emotions build up inside her as she prepared to speak. "You couldn't save Eliza, but you can save Donna. I've never seen anyone have the same connection as you two have. You love her, and she would love you if you told her. You told me it was too late but its not. You've got to stop putting yourself down, otherwise Donna will be gone. Forever." Ally let tears flow from her eyes.

Ally rubbed her eyes, but the tears kept coming. These past hours have taken its emotional toll on the girl. Her emotions were always locked up and put away. She missed Donna. She wanted her back, safe, and acting like herself again. She didn't want the drama with boyfriends, friends, or anything. She just want her best friend back. A warm arm wrapped around Ally. She sobbed into Matt's coat for a little bit. She trusted him enough.

After a few moments Ally wiped her eyes and looked at Matt after he let go of her. His expression was emotionless. When he connected eyes with hers he gave a little grin. "You know you've gotten on my good side, perky girl." Ally laughed a little and wiped the rest of the tears out of her eyes. "Come on, we don't need anymore tears. Let's figure out this bracelet thing."

"Did you see anything from me?" Ally asked. She wondered what would even compare to Matt's memories in her own brain.

"No," Matt shook his head. Ally was relived. "You said this bracelet just appeared in your room one night?"

"Yeah," Ally nodded,"It was after the same night that I had that dream about Donna and the book. But with the glass shards, you saw more then I did. Which is weird."

"If Donna really was the one who put the spell on the bracelets," Matt raised an eyebrow for a moment,"Then she must've left them for us to find. She's trying to escape. Maybe she only wanted me to see her because I was the only one who knew the whole story."

"There's only one way to test that," Ally turned to the grave,"We both touch it at the same time." Matt nodded. They both placed their hands on the words. Ally's vision suddenly flashed.

* * *

Ryder's head pounded as the headmistress announced his presence was needed. They were here. A chill ran up his spine as he stood up from the seat of Matt's desk chair. Derek was leaning against the door, arms crossed, but look concerned as Ryder stood perfectly still. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. Catherine's breath tickled his ear as she whispered. "Its okay, we're all with you."

"We'll all go," Hyde stood up. Everyone stood up. "I'm sure our parents are here too anyway." Everyone nodded and headed out of Matt's dorm room Ryder took one last look at the board of pictures and followed.

There was a lot of chatter coming from the castleteria. They all stopped to look down at it for a moment. Wonderland kids looked a little less terrified then last night, but he was sure they were all wondering when they were going to be able to go home. Ryder wished he could go home. Or at least have Donna back. he tried to not care about her disowning everyone, but it was hard. Through all the remarks they pass on each other, he did care about his twin.

They got to Apple's office. Ryder took a deep breath before knocking. The door swung open. Apple opened it, but all Ryder could see was his mother. Her violet eyes filled with relief. Ryder ran into his mother's arms. He let out a shaky breath as tears began to form. His mother held him close, letting out a sniffle or two. "I'm sorry mom."

Raven let go of her son and looked at him. "Sorry for what?" She didn't know, he shouldn't have to tell her. Ryder looked around to see the other parents. Cassidy's mom, the triplet's parents, Derek's, Matt's mom, Ally's dad, and his own dad.

"Lily," Derek sighed a little before wrapping his own arms around his sister. He then looked up at his parents. "Why did you bring her here? This could be dangerous."

"We weren't going to leave her at home," Daring shook his head,"Besides what's so dangerous?"

"Where's Ally?" Apple asked as she closed the door. Ryder looked to see Maddie was about to open her mouth, but a knock on the door silenced her. Ryder's heart beat very quickly. Humphrey ran to the door a opened it. Out of breath stood Matt and Ally.

"We heard the announcement," Ally said between breaths,"I thought we agreed to meet up then telling." She took a step, but stumbled over her ankle. Without a moment passing, Derek was by her side and helped her up she grinned at him as he steadied her. After a little look he let go of her arm.

"Telling what?" Humphrey asked his daughter as she and Matt squished into the office.

"Where's Donna?" Dexter asked. Ryder looked at his dad with fear in his eyes. His gaze then turned to Matt. The mint green haired boy stood next to his mother. Matt's blue eyes looked into Ryder's. He received the message clear.

"We don't know," Matt said in a calm voice. Ryder could feel the confusion rise in the room.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Raven's voice was more in a defensive tone. Ryder was afraid of this. His mother might over react to the news.

"Ally," Apple intervened,"I thought you told me everything was alright between you two again."

"Well," Ally looked at the floor nervously."I lied."

"I still don't understand," Raven said,"Where is Donna?"

"In a bad place," Catherine said quietly. These were the words that drained any color left from Raven's face.

"I think you better sit down," Matt told her. Raven didn't even glance Matt's way, she just stood there shocked. Ryder could only imagine what was running through her head at that moment. His dad lead her to Apple's chair. She looked at everyone, expecting an explanation. Ryder looked at Matt again. The boy shook his head. but Ryder knew it had to come from Matt, He was the one that knew best.

* * *

Matt shook on the inside. He didn't want to tell Donna's parents what he had pushed her too. But he knew all of the facts. He had to do it since he had left her that day, it was the right thing to do. His vision now focused and his breathing slowed. He had to tell her calmly. He knew he didn't have to tell her everything, just the basics.

"Earlier last month," Matt bit his lip,"Donna was walking through the halls one night when she started to hear voices. She then saw visions white roses, thorns, broken glass, playing cards, and a glass orb. She said she then woke up in her dorm room the next day. That's when it all started. She started getting mad at the others for asking where she had been. It was only me who she shared it with. I was very curious about what she saw, so I took her to your mother's grave. When she touch the stone she said she saw the memory of you burring her. After, she was traumatized."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Raven asked. She looked at him expectantly. It was hard for Matt to talk in font of many people, especially under the circumstances. It was better when it was just him, Ally, and Derek.

"She didn't want you to take her out of school," Matt tried not to look her in the eye. It seemed as if her were looking into Donna's eyes. "Being mad at everyone, she stumbled her way into the old dormitories. She found your mother's mirror and saw many memories from Apple's point of view. It was at the dance did it get out of hand. She was the one who set the wall of fire out of anger against Ally. She ran off that night. We couldn't find her. That's when she met Laura. Her and her gang aren't the greatest of folk...I know. Donna had left everyone behind and became a new person. I tried to convince her to tell you but she wouldn't. That's the last time I saw her for real."

"You all knew about this?" Raven's eye's were teary. Matt's heart sank. His mind flashed back to that final moment with Donna. She grabbing his wrist. He turned to look at her teary eyes. For moment, he felt weak and leaned in a little. How he had wanted to kiss her, but his anger over Molly made him straighten and turn away from her.

"Yes," Ally said from behind Matt,"But we didn't know that she was possibly possessed. She started to act different and we responded the wrong way. We're all very sorry but Donna is not doing these things on purpose. I have had a dream about the story book of legends and Donna. I think some sort of magic from the book possessed her and made her turn evil. I tackled her last night and stopped the fire and lightning, but she disappeared from under me. I only found out everything last night. It was Matt and Derek who really researched this whole affair for weeks." Matt's body teased. Ally stopped suddenly. She had said too much.

"How could you," Raven's voice turned angry as she rose from her chair. She looked at Derek. Matt had forgotten that everyone else was there. They were so quiet.

"Raven," Dexter put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No," Raven refused,"I was afraid this was going to happen. Derek you're her cousin, you should have let me know. Ryder! You knew too and all you did was lie to me. You told me she was good, happy. Why would you hide this from me."

"I know," Matt turned to see Ryder's eyes filled with tear. "I was just mad that she wasn't talking to me. She treated us all terribly. I knew if I had told you what was going on you would become protective of her. I know she wouldn't have wanted that. I'm sorry. All I want now is to have my sister back. Don't be mad, just help us. Help Donna. " He wiped a tear from under his eye. He fixed his glasses and looked at his parents. Matt looked back to see Raven's face had softened. Dexter looked at his son with a sad expression. Matt only just realized how much Ryder looked like his father, and Donna like her mother, just different hair colors. The couple of walked to their son. Ryder looked up at his parents before they wrapped thei arms around one another.

Matt watched as Apple moved to hug on Raven. Humphrey to her. Cassidy and Cassidy to him. Hyde to Cassidy, Brandon to Hyde, Catherine to Ryder, their parents to Dexter. Soon Derek and is family, plus Ally, joined. Matt looked at his own mother as they joined into the hug. It was what they all needed now. Matt could only imagine what was to come. How moments like these wouldn't happen again until Donna was found.


	26. I Need You

Derek walked with his parents in search of Donna. They were checking all of the towers. Lily was left with Ally in her mother's office since she couldn't have gone anywhere anyway. He wished he was with her right now, but he had to look. Derek thought about all of the times he could have helped Donna, but he let her slip past. The two had come a long way from childhood. Before they never spoke, and if they did, it was in casual insults. he had to make up for that now.

As they approached the stairs, Derek skipped two at a time."You know son," Daring said as they walked up the stairs,"Going up three at a time will help your flexibility for the games. Derek suddenly stopped on the stairs.

"Is that all that matters to you?" Derek turned and asked his father. "How flexible I'll be for the next game? Did you know that your niece is missing? Or hadn't you noticed since you were checking out the trophies you won back in high school?"

"Of course its not all that matters to me," Daring said defensively. "I care about our family. You better get your attitude in check if you want to keep your high status."

"I'm sick of living your life!" Derek yelled.

"Both of you just stop!" Lizzie yelled suddenly. Derek had almost forgotten his mother was there. She still had the voice of queen. Except she didn't scream'Off with you're head!'

"You're not living my life," Daring said in a calm voice.

"You don't even see it, dad," Derek said in his deep voice. "Everyone thinks I'm a ladies man. I'm not. Everyone thinks I look just like you. I don't. I mean I have mom's hair, her eyes, her smile. All I have is your ego. I even broke Brandon's arm during try outs and I didn't even get a reprimand. I didn't mean to hurt him, but it was still an illegal play. I'm a quarterback and I didn't even want to do bookball. I just wanted to make you happy."

"You didn't want to play bookball?" Lizzie asked her son. "Why didn't you just not try out?"

"Well I do enjoy bookball," Derek admitted,"But I wanted to earn my spot, not have my dad earn it for me." There was silence between the family.

"I'm sorry," Daring finally said. "That's just the way we grew up. We were supposed to be like our parents, and it made me angry. I guess, that's why I rebelled, it lead me to love." He looked at his wife, who grinned.

"You can do what you want," Lizzie chimed in,"And don't be afraid to tell us because we'll always support you." Derek looked at both of his parents for a while, then walked down the few steps between them. He wrapped his arms around them quickly. After a moment, they continued to search.

* * *

Dexter walked with his son through the dorms. He wanted to go with Raven, but he knew she had to do some things alone. Worry began to rise up in him the more he thought about it. He remembered how Raven would go into visions similar to Donna's. He hoped his daughter could be saved, he couldn't imagine the pain of losing her.

"Dad?" Ryder interrupted his father's thoughts. Dexter fixed his glasses and looked at his son.

"Yes Ryder," he answered as they walked.

"During the wars of your time," Ryder began,"Did anybody die?" Dexter tried not to think about the wars too much. It brought back memories that would haunt his dreams at night. He couldn't count how many times he would awake in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Back when he and Raven were first married, Dexter remembered talking to her about them. Raven claimed she didn't have nightmares, but it was a total lie, and he knew it. Now, he did't have them often. After the kids were born, they took his mind off things.

"Well we don't talk about it much," Dexter shrugged,"But your mother watched your grandmother bleed to death. That's how the war ended. Then there was Headmaster Grimm. He threw himself to protect Apple. That's why she's a headmaster now. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know I guess," Ryder looked down. Dexter knew what he was thinking about.

"You're going to be okay Ryder," Dexter stopped. "You won't be put in harms way anyway."

"No," Ryder shook his head and turned to his dad. "What about Donna? You said grandmother was only stopped after she died. I don't want Donna dead." The thought made Dexter hurt inside.

"She's going to be okay," Dexter mad his best effort. "She'll realize what's happening and come back to us. Apple did. I promise we won't hurt her. All you need to do is hope everything's going to be okay." Ryder looked down at the floor. Dexter could feel the sadness welling inside of his son. The father put an arm around his son. His words were trued. All they could do was hope.

* * *

Raven took Matt with her. It was weird to be separated from everyone else. Matt felt it would have been better to look as more as a group. What would happen if some one without powers take on Donna.

Matt and Raven were walking out to the grave area. There was mostly silence, but Matt was getting nervous with every silent step they took. "How did you get to be such good friends with Donna?" Raven asked. Matt knew she was trying to break the tension. He was okay with it. He couldn't imagine how stressed this mother was after finding out that her daughter may be plotting against the school after being possessed.

"She sat with me at lunch on the first day of school," Matt recalled,"I thought they were just a bunch of perky freshman, but they all turned out to be pretty cool. Donna especially treated me different from the rest of the girls. We became very close very quickly."

"Well if you were so close why didn't you stop her?!" Raven used her angry tone. She had stopped walking her violet eyes huge. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Matthew. I just was always afraid of this."

"Its okay," they started walking again,"If it helps, I feel terrible. I didn't want to leave her that day, but she tried to sabotage my possible relationship with Blondie Lock's daughter. Which it didn't even work out in the end. I should have stayed and maybe convinced her to talk to you."

"I've been through many situations like this," Raven admitted,"But its even harder when its about someone you love." Matt couldn't agree more. They reached the grave and Raven went white. "How did you know this was here?"

"I spent a lot of time alone before Donna," Matt recalled finding it last year. It was his hangout for a long time. An escape from reality.

"You saw memories when you touched it?" Raven got down on her knees and ran her fingers over the grave. Matt flinched a little, remembering when Donna came back from the memories. Shaking. Cold. Lifeless. He didn't get any symptoms but a dizzy head. She froze there for a while. Matt wondered if there was some sort of connection of power. "I see nothing."

"So it is only the bracelets," Matt concluded. raven looked back at him expectantly. "Oh, Ally and Donna's friendship bracelets allows some people to see the memories. Don't ask because we don't know why except for maybe Donna put some sort of spell on them." He pointed to the purple one on his wrist. He took it off of his wrist and walked over to Raven. She held out her arm. When both of their skins touched the bracelet. Matt's vision flashed.

* * *

Matt was in a weird box. He looked up to see an orb made of briers floated above. It was weird. He never seen any place like it. He turned to the sound of fire crackle. Raven was fighting her mother. The Evil Queen looked more terrifying in real life then in the pages of the books Matt had read before his dyslexia. They did this for a while, then Raven jumped onto her mother as if she were lunging for something.

They wrestled for a while. Then Matt's vision flashed. He was in the eyes of Raven's. Her mother was on top of her. Staring down with her violet eyes. Matt finally understood where Donna's eyes came from. They were her grandmother's. The Evil Queen put handcuffs on Raven's arms so she couldn't escape. A knife was conjured from the Evil Queen's magic.

"I'm so sad that the only way to get Ever After is killing you," the Evil Queen's voice was deep. She dragged the knife against Raven's cheek. Matt could feel heat of where the cut had been made. Raising the knife, she said,"But if duty calls." Raven suddenly grabbed the pink rose emblem dangling from her killer's neck and tore it from her neck with her teeth. She smashed it on the ground.

_Flash. _Matt was standing back as he watch pink dust rise to the top of the room and into the brier orb. The limp body of Briar Beauty fell from the sky on top of the Evil Queen. Matt gasped a little as Raven pushed her mother off of her. The handcuffs released her. Briar got up and stumbled to a corner of the box, terrified. Raven stare at her mother. The blade disappeared after she pulled it from her middle.

As blood began to pool, the Evil Queen looked at her daughter. "You won Raven. I'm proud of you even though it didn't end too well for me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but it was my destiny." Her body then went still. Raven leaned down and closed her mother's eye lids.

_Flash._ Matt was standing in the cemetery. This time, it was recent. The fence was up and surrounding the other graves. The present Raven and her husband both stood at the grave. Raven conjured a white rose in her hand, and placed it down on the stone. She then turned and left, Matt stayed there though and watched the rose. It was cover in ice, turned black, then to dust.

* * *

Matt was back in the present. He jumped back, still holding the bracelet in his palm. Raven had one hand on the grave stone, but now looked at him with bright eyes. "What was that?"

"I thought it could only happen when you had both bracelets," Matt clipped Donna's back on his wrist. He examined the beads and thought about the other bracelet. He stood up. "That rose. Donna has seen it before. In her first vision that Friday night when Brandon broke his arm."

"What do you think the rose means?" Raven asked. "I had conjured it from magic yes but I didn't turn it to ice or anything. I've never even seen that." Matt began to think but his vision was spinning suddenly. He felt like he was shaking. His heart beat pounded in his ears. There were muffled calls from Raven, but Matt couldn't see or hear her. His eyes flutter shut before he felt the cold ground.

* * *

Matt was in a black room. He couldn't see anything. He breathed heavily. Was this some sort of after shock? He looked around panicked before he saw her. Donna stood faced away from him. Her black hair almost blended in with the room if it weren't for the purple tips. He walked over to her. She was studying something closely, but there was nothing but continuing darkness.

When Matt was close enough, his heart sank. Tears rolled down Donna's face. Her dark makeup smeared a little. "Donna," Matt said softly. Her eyes widened as she wiped around and looked around, but then turned back.

_"They're looking for you," _Donna's voice echoed, but her lips didn't move. These must have been her thoughts._ "Go find them. __Tell them what's happening."_

**_"You're not going anywhere,"_** a deeper voice echoed in the room. **_"Remember how they treated you? Don't fool yourself. They don't want to help you, they want to lock you away. You're not going to let that happen." _**

_"They don't care about me. They never have. I must teach them a lesson."_

_**"Make them regret the day they wronged you."**_

Matt suddenly realized. This was the manipulation. The thing that possessed Donna. It sounded like her grandmother's voice. "No Donna!" Matt yelled. "Fight it Donna! I care! Everyone cares!" Donna's face turned to shock. He hope she heard him. She looked directly at Matt. He gasped. He hadn't looked into her eyes for so long. Tears were beginning to form in his blue eyes.

More tears fell from her eyes. Matt tried to keep back his own. Flashbacks of that day in the hall came flooding back. The way she looked at him."I need you." Donna said with her own lips. That's when Matt let the tears fall.

"I know," Matt said. He knew this all along. He was the one she needed, and he threw her away. But now he couldn't let go. "I'm going to save you! Just hold on!" He touched her face. She continued to look at him as he tucked a piece of hair back. She looked at him and nodded a little.

**_"Too late for that." _**Donna's eyes widened. Matt was suddenly pushed away from Donna. When he gained his balance, he watched as purple flames grew around her feet. She screamed as it surrounded her.

"What's happening to me?!" Donna's eyes glowed the same shade of violet.

"DONNA!" Matt ran forward. Her glowing eyes rested on him. Everything suddenly stopped. Matt couldn't feel anything. He only stared at Donna. Everything was silent.

"Hurry," said Donna before the flames exploded. Matt was thrown back to the ground.

* * *

Matt sprung up from the grass. He felt his body still shaking a little. Tears were beginning to dry on his cheeks. He breathed heavily as his eyes came into head was dizzy, but he had to get it together. He had to spread the news. Raven was staring at him, filled with concern. "I saw her," Matt said in between breaths. "Donna."

"What?" Raven gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "Where is she? Is she okay?" Matt shook his head.

"I don't know where she is," Matt said as he caught his breath. "We were in this black room. I could hear her thoughts. There was another voice too. It sounded like your mother's."

"That's impossible," Raven said quickly,"My mother's dead." Matt stared at the grave. He thought about the rose. It was magically made.

"Wait," Matt peiced some things together in his brain. "Donna said that night she saw the blue orb for the first time, it was in the older dormitories. But not the closed off ones. Where you used to go."

"What are you saying?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"My mom said the Evil Queen set up traps for you with weird visions." Matt remembered his mother telling him about the war when he was littler. "What if she left one that was never found. The rose was magically made. What if it isn't really the Evil Queen possessing Donna, but the memory of her. That's why Donna saw all of those memories. The magic in the rose gave the power to the grave to show the memories. The magic from the magic mirror showed memories."

"If was one of her traps," Raven said softly,"This was her plan. To keep her memory alive. And I gave it to her. That's why the book appeared to Donna, it was meant for me."

"I think Donna is going to attack again," Matt recalled his interaction,"The voice told her to make them regret what they've done. If its anything like last night, I'm sure its going to be bad."

"We have to go now," Raven got up on her feet. Matt followed as they ran to the school. Raven magically threw open the doors and ran into the school. There wasn't a lot of chatter form the castleteria this time.

Matt followed Raven as she walked down the hall. When they got to the castleteria, everyone was gathered in a circle around something. Matt got on top of a lunch table, but still could see of the crowd of students. He got down and ran to the stairs. When he got high enough, he looked to see Laura laying on the ground. Her eyes wide and looking up at the ceiling. She was whispering something.

"What's with her?" Raven asked him.

"That's Laura." Matt wondered where Eliza and Fauna were, but then found them in the crowd. They were standing straight up looking forward with no expression. No one seemed to notice them. They were also whispering something in unison. Matt was about to point it out but was silenced by the buzz of his phone. Ally was calling him. He slid it open and put the phone up to his ear. There was nothing but heavy breathing on the line.

"Ally?" Matt called.

"She here," Ally said before hanging up the phone. Matt's eyes opened wide. The call ended. Matt looked at Raven. Fear rose in him as he spoke.

"Apple's office."


	27. I Care

**AN: To Sky: Yes, I have been getting your review on my email but it takes a couple of days for them to post on the actual story. Thank you so much for your praise to my writing ability. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Other guest who wrote in on first chapter: Thank you. I will keep doing more. **

* * *

Matt's heart raced intensely. He quickly texted Derek to go to Apple's office and spread the word. He took one last look and Laura, Eliza, and Fauna. It must've been some sort of curse. Matt wondered if they really knew what was going on. What would happen when Donna was broken out of the spell.

"I have to go," Raven almost ran, but Matt stopped her mid step. "You stay here and keep an eye on them."

"No way," Matt fought back immediately. Her eyes widened at him, he wanted to tell her how he could stop Donna. Tell her that he loves her, but he thought that Donna should hear those words first before her mother. "I have to go. Donna and i are close. I have more leverage when it'll come down to talking."

"How do you know you won't set her off?" Raven asked quickly.

"Why else do you think she sent me into that trance," Matt looked into Raven's violet eyes. He thought about Donna. "She needs me."

"Then come on!" Raven grabbed his wrist and ran up the stairs. They ran through the halls till they saw the closed office door. Matt wondered if Donna was in there. Was Ally in trouble. He placed his hand on the door knob and tried to open it, but the door was locked. He jiggled it a little bit, but there was no budge. "Get back," Raven commanded him.

Matt did as she said. Raven placed her hands away from her sides. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she yelled a little and thrusts her arms in front of her. The door shattered. Raven opened her eyes as the purple glow whore off. Matt looked inside to see Ally and Lily clinging onto each other, sitting in Apple's chair. Donna was no where to be seen.

"Ally?" Raven walked in. Matt felt this wasn't a good idea. Ally's blue eyes were pin pointed on something traumatically. She didn't move a single muscle. Matt walked in after her.

"Sh-she's here," Ally whispered before they burst into flames. Matt gasped. The purple flames swirl around the room. Matt follows it with his eyes. It suddenly came swooping towards him. he ducked just in time, but turned and ran after it. Raven followed behind as it went straight into the castleteria. Matt didn't take his eyes off it as it bounced around the room.

"What is that thing!?" Derek's deep voice called next to Matt.

"Its Ally and Lily," Matt said slowly. He could feel the fear rise in Derek.

"Raven," Dexter's voice came from behind Matt.

"What's happened to those students?" Apple's voice shrieked.

"Where's it going?" Hyde's voice asked. Matt didn't take his eyes off it, but it was safe to say the whole group was together again. The ball of magic continued to bounced around the room until it went into a hallway.

"It's headed towards one of the library entrances," Matt said before running down the stairs. "Half of you go to the other entry way!" He could feel the others on his trail. he looked at the crowded circle of students. Only a very few looked to see the two groups running. Matt saw Apple and Humphrey go into the crowd, seeing what was going on. He turned his head back to the hall he was chasing the purple fire down.

He watched as his assumptions were correct. The purple ball of fire zoomed into the entrance of the library. He hope there weren't any other students there. What would happen if they got in Donna's way? Matt could only imagine the worst. He lead his group into the library. He lost sight of the purple flames. The library was darker than usual. The big curtains were closed.

When they got into the room, the doors slammed shut. Matt turned to see Raven, Dexter, Ryder, Derek, Daring, Lizzie, and his mother all turned to the shut door. Ryder went up to it and jiggled the door handle. He heard small screams come from the other entrance as the doors slammed shut. Everyone was locked in. This is what Donna wanted for revenge.

A chill ran up Matt's spine as a whisper came to his ear, yet no one was around him. He could hear the words _"I need you."_ He didn't know if it was Donna saying it to him, or the memory he had in his mind. Either way, it was what he needed to hear in order for him to take another step. He could hear the other group creeping quietly. They didn't know what going to happen.

Matt branched off as the others looked around. he went to where the shelves almost touched the ceiling. The air seemed to be getting colder with every step he took deeper in the library. He watched as Derek crept around on the other side. They both stopped at the noise. It was a slight crackle of a flame. Through the shelf, Derek exchanged looks with Matt. With a nod, they both went forward with the noise.

The end of the shelf was close. Matt tried to make sure his steps were silent. When he got to the corner, he and Derek stopped, exchanged looks once more. Matt held up a finger, then another. On three they both jumped around the corner. Nothing was there except for the boys. "What the-" Derek said, but then Matt pressed a finger to his own lips. He could hear something. It was small, but it was something.

He walked to the aisle of all the book shelves. The noise was coming from above. He looked up at the signs that directed you to the right book section. What a usual person might have seen was _Fiction_ or _Nonfiction, _but Matt wasn't normal. He tried to read the sign, but the letters were rearranging themselves. Matt rubbed his eyes, hoping they wouldn't get blurry. He looked back up to the signs. For the first time in a year, Matt could fully read words.

The sign now read **_Ally._** Another pointed and read _**Lily.**_ Matt looked to see that there was no sign that pointed to Donna. He motioned for Derek to come over to where he was standing. Derek rushed over. "The signs," Matt whispered,"I can read them. Ally is to the right, Lily to the left."

"I can't see that," Derek whispered back. Matt thought this was weird. He usually was the one who couldn't read anything. "Go get Raven." Matt nodded and walked to find her. As he walked, he looked behind him to see Derek walk into the hall where Lily's sign pointed to. Matt froze on the spot. What if it was a trap? He could see The other group looking near Derek was going.

"Derek no!" _**Boom!**_ Purple flames though Derek out. Everyone was silent as the lights flashed. Matt could hear a deep laugh echoing around the room. Suddenly, a book case was knocked over. Like domino, each bookcase was falling over the next. Matt panted and search for everyone quickly. The triplets and their parents, Cerise and Cassidy, Daring and Lizzie, Dexter and Ryder all were in the hall. Matt searched for Raven and his own mother, but the out burst of purple flames gave away her position.

Matt ran to the source that was lifting the final bookshelf. Raven was holding out both of her hands. Matt looked to see his mother caught between two shelves in a tiny space. Matt's heart raced as he ran and pulled his mother out. Once Maddie was out, she threw her arms around her son. Matt held onto his mom tightly. He almost lost her.

Raven pushed back the book shelves. There was more silence, but then briers began to sprout out of the hard wood floor. Matt could hear some laughter. She had to be close. That's when he saw it. Donna was standing on top of a bookshelf, holding Ally and Lily hostage. "Donna," Matt said before he pointed at her location. Briar Beauty was the first to notice. She began to climb up one of the growing briers. Cerise and Cassidy followed her actions.

Matt ran over to Raven and pointed. She focused her vision on her daughter. Her eyes then narrowed. She was about to climb on a brier when Matt took her arm. She as going to try to get her without him. She shook her head and magically floated up to the top of the bookshelf.

Matt felt betrayed. He knew he could save Donna. His eyes gazed around him. Derek was still laying on the floor, but he was awake. His parents were bent over him. Matt ran over to Derek and got down on his knees. he could hear yelling coming from the top of the shelves. He watched as Cerise, Briar, Dexter, and Cassidy all made it to the top of the briers. Maybe they could succeed in getting Donna back.

"Derek," Matt called to him. Derek sat up. Before he could say anything else, there was silence. Suddenly, the briers crackled. They began to morph. Some sprouted legs, while other only gained heads. Matt pulled Derek up to his feet as they all watched in horror. Briar, Cassidy, Dexter, and Cerise were all thrown to the ground by a brier snake.

They all scrambled to their feet and began to run towards the group. Briar was held close by Hopper and her kids. Everyone looked to see the head of the snake was watching. A chill ran up Matt's spine as the eyes settled on the group. A suddenly roar made Matt jump into action. He ran to the font of the library where decorative knights in armor stood. he took the swords from each one. He froze in his place once he felt the ground shake.

Matt turned back to see the snake was now one of three. Matt hurried over to everyone and distributed the swords. There weren't enough for everyone, but it was at least something. The snakes all stared at them. Then they launched their attack. "Split up!" Dexter commanded the group. Matt ran the book cases. Derek followed him.

Both of the boys were extremely quiet. They watched as the brier snakes slide past. Matt turned to see Ryder had followed him as well. The others began to fight the snakes. Both Matt and Ryder were unarmed, while Derek held a sword close to him. "I need to get up there," Matt said quietly as he pointed to the top of the shelves. They were at least fifty feet up.

"The only way you'll get there is by climbing," Ryder whispered. "There's not enough time to climb the shelves."

"I need to get Ally and Lily," Derek whispered,"Before its too late." Matt watched through the shelves as Cerise and Cassidy ran along a snakes back and together cut off a pat of the brier.

"That's it," Matt turned back to the tow boys,"We are going to trick the snake into giving us a ride up there."

"How are we going to do that?" Derek asked.

"You're going to have to get up on a shelf. Ryder and I will jump on its back as its slithers up to get you. Then we could possibly throw a book up far enough so the snake will chase it, thinking its Derek. But I don't know if I have the strength to throw it up there."

"I'll do it," Ryder said,"I was a pretty good thrower back at tryouts." Matt nodded. Together the boys ran out to where all the action was happening. Cerise and Cassidy were trying to kill the one snake. They were running out of time. Matt looked up to see purple flashes of light. He hoped this plan would work. Hopper, Briar, Maddie, Daring, and Lizzie were all facing one snake. He saw Hyde, Catherine, and Brandon all running from another snake, this was the one they would use. Derek got into position rather quickly.

He ran with Ryder over to the snake. When he came face to face with it his mind flashed memories of bookball. He remembered the day of his injury. The pain. The loss. His breath began to quicken. He couldn't have a panic attack, not at this time. It felt like everything stopped for a moment. His hearing went dull. he could only hear muffles until he heard her voice. _"I need you."_

Matt snapped out of his trance and began to run away from the snake. He grabbed Brandon and tugged him out of the way. Ryder threw Catherine and Hyde out the other way, then threw the first book up at Derek to get attention. The snake looked up to see Derek. During this short stopping time. Matt and Ryder both climbed on top of the snakes back. Since there were many briers it was easier to hold onto.

"Come and get me," Derek waved his sword around. The snakes glowing eyes focused on Derek, and the snake began the climb. Matt looked nervously at Ryder as they held on tighter. They were almost dangling off the snake. Derek began to climb the shelves as the snake chased him. Then, Derek took his sword and jabbed the snake between the eyes. The brier snake roared.

Ryder threw the second book above the shelves, but the snake didn't move. Derek climbed onto the snake's head and turned the sword. Somehow, the snake obeyed the direction Derek thrusts the sword. Their plan had worked. Matt couldn't help but smile as rode up the shelves. Once they reached the top, they jumped off the snakes back.

In their luck, a stray fire ball came right at them. The boys ducked at it hit he snake straight on. Purple fire began to eat up the snake as it shrieked in pain. Matt watched it shrivel before turning to see what was going on. Raven was the furthest thing from them. Ally and Lily were tied back to back behind Donna's back. Derek immediately ran to them.

Matt watched as Raven and Donna threw magic at each other. This was almost too familiar. It was like in the memory of Raven fighting the Evil Queen with hostages waiting to be rescued. A fire circle suddenly appeared around them. There was no way he was going to get in there now. Matt didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Ally was at his side. "Matt where have you been?! You have to do something! Donna wants to take over Ever After."

"What can I do?" Matt asked,"I don't have magic."

"It does't matter," Ally held up his wrist and her own. The bracelets. "Show her." This could work. He walked over to the ring of fire. He touched his hand against it. There was no effect on him. the bracelet was the key.

"Ally you're coming with me," Matt said as he jogged back to her. "If we don't go now one of them is going to be killed just like the last war." Derek, Lily, and Ryder all looked at Matt. "You guys need to get to safety."

"We're not going anywhere," Derek said.

"No," Ryder told Derek,"We will." He turned to Matt his time. "Just tell her I care. I always have." Matt nodded. He then turned to the purple fire wall. His heart raced. This was it. It was the time. Ally grabbed his hand. He looked at her. Her blue eyes connected with his. She nodded, then he. Together they ran to the wall of flames, and they went in.

* * *

Matt's vision flashed. There was a locker door. The door swung open to reveal the picture Matt had drawn of Donna from long ago. He was surprised she kept it after all this time.

_Flash. _He was in the girl's room. Donna was looking at a framed photo of her and Ally. Ally was asleep in her bed. Donna looked at her. Matt could tell there was some anger in her. She set down the photo and clipped the bracelet off her arm and laid it next to Ally's on the night stand.

_Flash. _He was now in another dark room. He found it to be his own. He was sleeping on his bed. His rabbit under his arm. he was wondering why this was being shown to him. Then the door opened. Donna crept into the room. She looked at all of the pictures he drew of her on the board. She silently walked over to where Matt was sleeping. She bent down next to him. A grin on her face._ I was the one who wronged you,_ _Matt. _It was her thoughts. They were only inches apart. She then got up and opened the door, taking one last look at Matt before leaving.

* * *

They were now on the other side of the firewall. Matt and Ally both laid on the floor. Once Matt came to his senses, he stood up quickly. He helped ally up before looking to see what was happening. Donna and Raven continued their fight. Matt still didn't know how to get her attention, so he just yelled. "Donna!"

The fighting ceased quickly. Donna stood motionless for a moment. She then turned around to see Matt and Ally. She didn't look like herself anymore. He looked like her grandmother with Raven's black and purple hair. Her eyes were still hers though, Matt needed to remember that. "What do you want? Ithought you were too obsessed with your own problems."

"That is not true," Ally said loudly. Donna's eyes widened at Ally.

"I was not talking to you," Donna waved her arm. Ally was sent flying back to where Raven was. Raven caught her, but she was knocked down.

"This needs to stop Donna," Matt tried to stay calm. "Before anyone gets hurt." The fire wall crackled in the silence. Matt could only wonder what Donna's thoughts were fighting about in this moment.

"I'm already hurt," Donna's voice said quietly. "No one cares about me. You've all wronged me in some way."

"I agree with you Donna," Matt took a step closer. "We've all wronged you. But you are cared about." Matt watched as Ally got up to her feet. Once she noticed he was looking. She pointed her bracelet and clipped it off.

"How would you know?" Donna's voice was higher pitched.

"Because why else do you think we are here?" Matt asked,"Because we don't care about you at all?"

"No, you care," Donna said,"Only about the fame you'll get for saving Ever After once I'm locked up."

"I'm not here to save Ever After," Matt said,"I'm here to save you."

"Save me?" Donna was taken aback. "No one cares about me enough to try to save me, only defeat me."

"Not true," Matt said as Ally was struggling with her bracelet a little. He had to stall. "Your parents care about you. Ryder cares, he told me to tell you that.. Ally cares. Derek cares. I care. Donna I care so much about you. You remember that day in the old dormitory hallway. I told you that, and you believed me, because it was true. Everyone has been working on your case ever since the dance. We want to know what happened to you. You need to come back because...I need you."

These words made Donna's eyes become wide. He could see the old Donna coming back to the surface. Matt felt for a moment that he had gotten to her. Ally was beginning to run towards Donna. Matt waited till the last moment, but ran at her too. Donna didn't realize what happened until it already happened. Matt and Ally both grabbed Donna's wrist and touched the bracelets together.


	28. A Mind's Memories

Matt was back in the black room. He sprung up to where he laid. His head was a little dizzy, but it was minor. He thought they would show Donna memories about the past. How much they've been looking for her. Showing her that they cared, but he was back in this dark room. He looked down to see Ally still on the floor. "Ally!" He called as he bent down and shook her. She groaned.

"Five more minutes mom," Ally said sleepily. She then jumped up. Her glasses half off her face. She looked around. "I can't see! I can't see! I'm blind!" Matt raised an eyebrow before pushing her glasses up to her eyes. She turned to Matt and sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness I'm not blind."

"Not without your glasses," Matt rose to his feet.

"Where are we?" Ally asked as she got onto her own feet. Matt looked down to see the bracelet was still on his wrist. He then checked Ally's wrist, hers was gone. It must be with Donna.

"I've been here before," Matt said,"I think its Donna's mind."

"Why is it so...dark," Ally looked around. It was never ending darkness.

"I think its the spell," Matt said.

"More like curse," a voice called from behind them. It was a voice Matt hadn't heard in a long time. He paused before turning around to see Donna. Her hair was not black and purple, but brown. Her face had its usual color. Her eyes weren't lined thickly with makeup, but tears.

"Donna?" Matt asked. He didn't want to be tricked anymore. She sniffled with a grin and nodded. Matt ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he buried his face in her shoulder. He never wanted to let her go. His soul felt completed even though he could feel her shake a little in his arms. He leaned back to see her face, but his arms still around her. More tears fell from her eyes. The curly haired boy took his thumb and wiped them away. Her violet eyes looked into his blue, and a wave a happiness brushed over him.

"I'm sorry," Donna whispered. "I didn't mean to make you mad. If you're happy with Molly I want to support you."

"I don't care about what happened," Matt told her. "I'm just glad you're safe. I'm sorry I left you. It's all my fault." Donna shook her head before embracing him again.

"Well at least give me some credit," Ally said from behind them Matt almost forgot about Ally. He finally let go of Donna and faced Ally. He let his hand linger on her back, then put it back to his side. Her face was straight. Donna looked at her best friend.

"Ally," Donna's voice was still raspy,"I'm so sorry I said those things. I was just so mad and I overreacted. I don't even think it was because of Brandon, I just think it was the idea of him that made me go crazy when I saw you."

"No Donna I'm sorry," Ally said. Matt watched in silence as ally brought down her walls. He knew she still wanted Donna back. "I should've been a better friend and knew that you liked Brandon. I should have never accepted his invitation. I just thought you liked someone else, but I never want another boy to come between us. I just want you to move back in. Our friendship is too strong for this to break." Donna walked towards Ally, but stopped. Ally then ran to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

They embraced for a moment. Donna then turned to Matt again. She looked between the two. He knew she was so happy to have her friends back. There was sudden noise of crackling flames. Donna paused, her eyes widened in horror. "She's still here."

"Who is?" Matt asked.

"My grandmother," Donna explained. "She's the one who possessed me. It was a trap set for my mother, but I found it."

"I know," Matt said,"But when I saw you here earlier today, you were still possessed."

"You broke me," Donna looked at him with sincere eyes. "Just before you put the bracelet on me. That's when her soul came out of me in here, but we need to get rid of her."

"We you do still have magic," Ally shrugged,"Can't you just push her out?"

"She has the other bracelet," Donna looked down at Matt's arm to see her bracelet. "It deflects my magic. I tried to send her away as soon as she got out of me, but she hid me back here. That's how I found you. She's somewhere in my mind."

"But its all dark here," Matt said, looking around. "Nothing but black."

"Its just the entrance," Donna explained. "Like when a thought just pops into your head. Its like the main focus. That's why you're here." Her violet eyes met Matt's. "You're my main focus." Matt wished they were alone. He would tell her how he felt, but he couldn't. It wasn't the time or place. He had to keep it in a little longer. She suddenly looked down,"We can just go into the long term memory."

Donna began to walk. Matt exchanged looks with Ally before they followed. After a few steps, Donna disappeared into thin air. Matt was taken aback, but Ally kept walking. She then turned to dust too. Matt took a breath before walking again. He felt a weird tingle on his skin before the black turned into a hallway. On the walls, were Donna's memories being played out.

He watched as a young Donna was riding her bike for the first, playing with Ryder, catching a ball her dad had thrown to her, and even when she met Ally for the first time. There were a few friend gatherings in the mix. He found a younger, more bushy haired Matt in the background of a Christmas party. Even then he was alone. He remembered that party. he begged his mom not to go, but ended up having a good time.

"You can go inside you know," Donna's voice came from beside him. He only just realized that he was lingering in font of the picture. Matt shuffled his feet and turned to her. Ally was looking at the other memories.

"How?" Matt asked, looking back at the picture. Donna grabbed his hand. They interlocked fingers before Donna put her hand up to the memory. They stepped inside. Holiday music and chatter filled his ears. he looked around to see the bright lights. Donna and he still held hands as they walked through the memory. Little Donna, Catherine, and Ally were running around with barbie dolls in their hands. Lily wasn't far behind.

Matt looked to see the twins, Derek, and Ryder all playing with the toy cars and their tracks. A little later, Cassidy joined in with the were other kids at the party that Matt knew now as a teen, but didn't know them at all in his youth. Eliza and Fauna even made an appearance. Matt looked to see all of their parents chattering about what they've been up to in the past year. He missed doing this tradition. They were all more in touch back then. Matt looked to see his younger self sitting by the tree, gazing an ornament. It was a tiny canvas with a painting of a Christmas tree.

Matt's older age showed compared to all the other boys. He was the first of them, then everyone else decided to have kids after he came. Matt didn't have many friends at these parties. He wasn't into racing cars like the other boys, but interested at the pretty works of decorations on Apple's tree. Little Matt then looked down at the book in his lap. He remembered this moment, it was one of the first books he ever read successfully. He let go of Donna's hand and sat with his younger self. Little did this Matt know that he wouldn't be able to read at all in the future.

He was startled when a small voice called to him. "You can read?" Matt looked up from his book to see a little Donna, staring at him with her bug violet eyes.

"Yeah," little Matt raised and eyebrow. "You can't?"

"No," Matt moved as little Donna sat in his place. The little Matt looked confused. Matt knew what he was thinking. _Why is this little girl sitting with_ me? She sighed as she looked at the tree. "Aren't these decorations beautiful?" Matt looked up from his book again, annoyed.

"Yes," he said before looking down.

Little Donna looked at him with a weird stare. "You're different."

"What?" the small boy set the book down this time.

"You're just different then the other boys," Donna said,"Good different." Matt shrugged this off and began to read his book again.

"Donna come on!" Ally called. Her big blue glasses stuck out to Matt the most. "You need to rescue the princesses!"

"I gotta go!" little Donna got up. Matt watched her. She looked down at him expectantly. "Bye!" She then leaned down and kissed his cheek. Little Matt's eyes widened as she ran away. His cheeks burned red. he was so young then. he couldn't have been older than 5, and a girl just kissed him on the cheek.

Matt had forgotten about the kiss, but he remembered her talking to him. It lit up his night. The present Matt turned to see Donna staring at him from across the room. He could feel his own cheeks beginning to heat up. A slight curve appeared on her lips, then changed to a full smile. Matt grinned. He began to walk to her, but then he realized, they were in Donna's mind still, he couldn't do this here.

"We need to get back," Matt said as he approached Donna. At first, she seemed disappointed. Her smiled faded as she nodded. She did take his hand as they walked back to the blurry screen and back into the hall of memories. He saw Ally was looking for them, and he let go of Donna's hand.

"I found the recent memories," Ally said as they got close to her. "There not far up ahead." Matt and Donna followed behind her. Matt looked at all the memories. Donna slowly grew older and taller, but her eyes looked the same. They came to the memories of the first day of school, Matt and Donna hanging out during meal times, and even when Matt gave her the drawing. Then the memories came to the try outs, Donna getting rejected, walking down the hall, the rose, the orb, and the briers. It transferred to the gravestone memories, the mirror room, and the dance. Matt was prominent in the dance one. Was it it he who caused that out burst after all, did he make her jealous?

It shifted to the night at the gravestone, Laura, Matt finding her in the hallway, and the hug. It then shifted to the old dormitory hallway. It was where Matt left the normal Donna last. A wave of guilt fell onto him. It was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He still wished he had stayed with her, but he knew he wouldn't have discovered his feelings without leaving her. He looked back at the silent Donna, her eyes now looking down. Matt looked up at Ally, who was still leading the way. He then grabbed Donna's hand. She looked up at him before intertwining her fingers with his own. He wanted to let her know it was going to be okay. He wouldn't leave her again.

He could feel guilt build up in Donna as they past a memory of her arguing with Ryder and Derek. He wished they would have been able to come, they could tell Donna how much they've been worried about her. He knew they would have to wait awhile to apologize. He wondered what was going on outside of Donna's mind. Was Raven, Ryder, Derek, and Lily all watching as Donna stood still while he and Ally clipped the bracelets together? Or was this moments locked in time? When they would go back would it seem like no time had past at all? Would the beast of Donna's grandmother suddenly escape her body? Or would it stay to fight outside of the mind? Only time could tell.

A chill ran up Matt's spine as they all stopped. He could hear some kind of noise. It was unnatural. It was oddly muffled until it filled his ears. It was the laugh. Matt looked around to only see the memories had frozen from their slow moving screens. The screen ahead of them turned white, then they all did. Matt exchanged looks with Donna and Ally. They both looked scared. The white screens slowly began to blink. Matt's heart rate began to speed with the flashes.

Suddenly, Donna's hand slipped from Matt's. He turned to her to she she was beginning to collapse. He caught her with the help of Ally. They lowered her to the black ground. Matt began to shake her. Ally followed his actions. "Wake up Donna!" Ally shook her on the arm. "Wake up!" Matt touched Donna's now pale face and moved a piece of hair from her forehead. She looked peaceful, but he knew she was in trouble. Ally suddenly pressed her ear against, Donna's chest. She sprung up. "Its faint."

Matt didn't know what to do. The strobe lights began to mess with his head. He felt very dizzy. Ally kept on shaking her best friend with no response. Matt's vision became blurry. His head throbbed with pain. He felt like his skin was burning. He put his hands over his head and bent down. He could hear Ally trying to call for him, but his hearing muffled. The laugh was the only thing that entered his ears. he was about to scream, but everything suddenly went away.

Matt's breathing slowed and he could hear Ally's clear voice. "Matt, get up. Now." Matt sprung up. Ally's face turned white as she looked beyond him. The strobe lights had turned to a deep purple. He didn't want to look to see what was behind him, but then he looked down to see Donna still unconscious. She needs him. The tense boy turned around to see her in the flesh. The Evil Queen.


	29. Get Out

**AN: Thank you to Sky and Guest who praised my story in the reviews. I am very happy to have fans like you :)**

*****Also check out the new story cover. I drew it myself instead of editing pictures of the characters. Hope it paints a better picture of what Donna, Matt, and Ally look like.**

* * *

Matt's eyes widened as he continued to study the figure. He never thought he would see her in the flesh. She was paler than Donna, but the eyes were the same. Her dark lips were curled into a malicious smile. Her white teeth had a glare even in the faintest of light. The screens glowed of a dark purple. Matt was never so scared in his life. He forgot to breathe for a moment, but then gasped for air. He continued to breathe heavily as the Evil Queen laughed again. The laugh had echoed in his mind before, but hearing it in real life made his brain hurt. His eyes traveled to her wrist to see the red and blue beads of Ally's bracelet.

"You look just like your mother," the Evil Queen's eyes looked beyond him. "Scared and weak." He looked to see Ally looking fearful behind her blue framed glasses. The lenses reflected the Queen's figure. Her skin was now faded like Apple's. Donna still laid unconscious. She was getting paler every moment. Matt recalled to all the memories Ally had seen of the mirror room. It was where her own mother was seduced into evil. He looked back at the Evil Queen. she didn't want to attack. Not yet. "At least your mother fought back."

"Don't count on it," Ally suddenly said. Matt was about to speak, but kept his mouth shut. Ally rose to her feet. She stepped over Donna's body. Matt looked up to see her expression had now become serious.

He looked back at Donna. Matt tried to find a pulse in her arm, but there was no beat. He placed his ear up to her chest to heard the faintest beat. A wave of worry flowed over him. Matt cupped Donna's face with his hands. "You can't leave me." He whispered. Donna's eye lids fluttered, but remained shut. They had to act quick. He had to help Ally. He turned his head back to Ally.

She stood there, looking at the Evil Queen. "My dear, don't kid yourself." The Evil Queen shook her head."You are no match for me."

"I'll take my chances," Ally said in a low voice before launching at the woman. Matt was impressed with the surprise attack. Ally hit the Queen and they both fell to the ground. Matt only got up to his feet before Ally was thrown off her. Matt leaped into action. He picked Ally up as they both charged at the Evil Queen. Their target was the bracelet. That's the only way they'll get to defeat her.

They all struggled for a while. Matt had his hands on the bracelet, when he was thrown off of her. Matt got onto his knees before watching Ally run towards the Evil Queen. She didn't seemed phased by the attack by throwing out a single arm. A ball of magic hit Ally and threw her back beyond Donna. "Ally!"Matt looked to see the blonde girl not getting up. It was all up to him now. He was the only one left.

Matt got off his knees and onto his feet once again. He had to think of something. There was no way he could compete with magic. "Tell my husband good reddens for me." The Evil Queen threw her hands back. She was going to kill him. There was no escape. He looked back at Donna one last time. As the ball of magic came closer to him, he put his hands out in font of him and he closed his eyes.

A wave of pressure went over him. Matt opened his blue eyes to see the ball of purple flames stopping in mid air. He looked to see the bracelet still clamped on his wrist. It gave him the magic Donna had somehow. It was how he could see memories. It now affected magic. The Evil Queen looked confused for a moment, then furrowed her brow. Matt threw the ball of fire back at the Evil Queen, which she deflected easily.

She threw another one at him, ad he caught it. This time, Matt ran before throwing it. After her deflect, Matt threw himself onto her. The Evil Queen struggled under his weight. He knew she would try any magic, this battle was about strength now. The Evil Queen was beneath him for a moment. Matt reached for the bracelet, then his vision flashed.

* * *

He opened his eyes suddenly. He was scared to see what the Evil Queen was going to show him. Matt was now in a stone building. He believed it was a castle. When he saw the heart patterns lining the walls, he knew. He was in the Queen of Heart's castle. They were in Wonderland.

He was placed into an empty hall. Two guards were lined at the start. It had two big wooden doors that were closed. Matt could only fear for what would happen in a few moments. A scream echoed from behind the door. Suddenly, guards rushed from behind Matt. He looked to see all of the red armored men running towards the big doors. They carried a long wooden board.

One of them began to shout commands. The men put the board into the door handles. They were trying to block the doors. They all took out their swords and aimed them out, ready to attack at any moment. There was dead silence. They were just waiting. Then, the doors burst open with purple flames licking their frames. The soldiers gasp and get into fighting position.

The smoke clears for Matt to see a younger Evil Queen. For a moment, Matt thought it was Donna, but the dark hair swept up gave it away. She simply waved her hands over the guards and they all were lifted off the ground. With a stomp of the young Queen's foot, they all plunged to the ground. She continued to walk past Matt. Before he followed her, he looked to see not one soldier moving. Not even an inch.

He followed the Evil Queen up into a tower. The boy tried to keep close. What was the importance of this? He knew that she put a curse of Wonderland, but that ended a long time ago. Why was it important now?

Matt was let up to the top of the tower. He looked over the edge to see they were very high up. He looked back at the Evil Queen. Her violet eyes were pinpointed on the sky. She raised her hands and began to speak a spell. The sky then turned green and began to cover the entire land. Matt could see people coming out of their homes. He heard a few faint screams.

"Get her!" a voice called. Matt looked back to see Snow White. She was with many guards. They rushed towards her, but an invisible force held them back.

The Evil Queen did not stop speaking, she continued her spell. Her eyes now glowing purple. "The Legacy is broken, but I will rise again to reclaim it. Here my spell will stay, until the legacy is repaired!" In an instant, her body vanished. Snow White was shown with a mirror in her hands. She had been taken into mirror prison. At her feet, a small Raven skull lay.

* * *

Flash. Matt was back in action. The Evil Queen quickly flipped Matt over. He was so weak, he couldn't fight her anymore. His vision focused on her vicious violet eyes. She pinned down his arms with her knees as she clipped off Donna's bracelet. And threw it to the ground beside him. He tried to reach for it, but she magically cuffed his hands to the ground.

Matt breathed heavily as the pressure began to build on his rib cage. She would suffocate him before she could kill him. She raised her hand, and a knife formed in her hand. "I didn't want to have to do this," she rose the knife. "But duty calls." Matt recalled the memory that Raven had shown him earlier that day. He looked to see the bracelet dangling in front of his face. He might be able to get it.

"Aye lady!" Ally's voice called. Matt looked over to see Ally over Donna. She had Donna's bracelet on the unconscious girl's arm. It was a distraction. Matt got all the power that was left in him and reached up with his neck. He snagged the bracelet with his teeth and ripped it off of her arm. There was a gasp as the Evil Queen looked down to see Matt having it in his mouth.

With his last bit of strength. He whipped his head and the bracelet flew to land between them and Ally. The blonde girl down for the bracelet, the Evil Queen was much faster. She was about to grab the bracelet when it was covered in purple flames. It floated up into the air and onto Ally's wrist. Everyone looked up to see Donna floating up from where she laid, her eyes glowing violet. Donna then landed on the ground as the Evil Queen scrambled to her feet. Donna's regular eyes appeared after the glow faded. They were determined. Ally had scrambled from the floor over to Matt. She tried getting the cuffs off of him, but it was no use. All they could do was watch.

"You're through messing with my friends," Donna said in a steady voice,"You're through messing with me." The Evil Queen waited a moment before grinning maliciously.

"That's what you think," She suddenly through magic at Donna. Matt gasped before Donna threw out her own hands. The purple streams of flames hit one another. They both pushed against the other, struggling. Donna was starting to fall behind a little. "You'll be nothing without me," the Evil Queen said as she pushed harder against her granddaughter. "I can show you what you're missing."

"NO!" Donna yelled, fighting back. Her grandmother now tried to push even harder.

"You'll never be who you want! Its your destiny to be EVIL!" The flames were getting close to Donna. There was no way Donna was going to win. How could they help?

"Ally," Matt said to the watching girl,"You have to put your bracelet on Donna." Ally looked down at her wrist, then at Matt. She nodded before getting up to her feet. She ran to Donna and clasped the red and blue beaded bracelet on her wrist.

"Get out of my best friend!" Ally yelled before a an invisible force knocked her away. Donna's eyes looked from Ally, to Matt. They focused on him. She looked worried, but Matt nodded, she then turned her head back towards the pushing fiery forces. She then closed her eyes. For a moment, Matt felt like time had stopped. A chill ran up his spine. His ears went deaf for a moment before the scream.

**"GET OUT OF MY** **HEAD!"** There was a huge explosion of light before Matt couldn't see anything at all.

* * *

Matt's eyes fluttered open. He still felt pinned to the floor. His head pounded with his heart beat. His vision focused. He was staring into a light of a lamp. It was when he thought about Donna did he regain his muscle. He shot up and looked around. Ally was laying on the floor beside him. Her blonde hair covering her face, but he could see a slight stir. Derek was holding Lily as she sobbed into his shoulder. They weren't looking at Ally, but beyond her. There was something wrong. His eyes peered to see they were still a top the bookshelf.

The walls of fire had come down, and at Matt's feet, sat Raven and Ryder. He looked to see legs poking out in his view. He quickly rushed over to her. Raven's face was filled with tear. Ryder was leaning his head on Raven's shoulder. He didn't understand. What was wrong? Donna had won.

Matt looked down at the girl laying in her mother's lap. Her hair was still black with purple tips, her eyes lined with makeup. "Donna," Matt shook her a little. There was no color left in her. He put a hand on her forehead. Cold. Worry began to wash over him. He pressed his ear against her chest. There was no sound. The boy looked up into Raven's stiff eyes. She met his then looked down and let a tear fall. Pain and shock suddenly stabbed him. Donna was dead.


	30. All Worth It

**AN to Sky: Don't worry just yet. The end is just the beginning...**

* * *

Matt felt as if he were frozen in time. Everything became still. His vision was focusing in and out. Every time it came into clarity, he would see the lifeless Donna. Hot tears finally tore him away from his frozen state. He put his face in his hands. The tears fell from his eyes and burned on his skin. All that work and pain in exchange for more pain. How could Donna be dead? He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

He sprung up his position. Raven and Ryder looked unaffected by his move. Their eyes looked dead as they stared at the dead girl. He looked around to see the others had all gathered around Donna's limp body. Daring adn Lizzie hugged onto their children, Dexter kneeling next to his family, the triplets holding onto their parents, Cassidy and her mother standing silently. They all had tears in their looked up at his mother, who held open arms for him. He didn't want to give in, not yet. Ally was now next to him, crying behind her glasses. Her parents were locked out of the library, she sobbed alone. She looked like she had given up, but he hadn't.

He looked to see Donna's bracelet on his arm. Then he looked to see Ally's on Donna's seemed to follow his eyes. "Matt, she's gone." She whispered. "We did all we could." He looked up and Ally. Their blue eyes pierced the other. It was like Matt could read her thoughts. He knew he had to give up, but he didn't want to. Her face was sincere as she shook her head. He can't do it. There was no way it would would only be adding to the pain. But something didn't feel right. He turned his eyes back down to Donna. She was there. He knew it. He held up Donna's dead arm.

"Matt, no!" Ally tried to stop him, but it was too late. There were other voices calling after him. He felt Ally trying to jump on him to get the bracelet off of his wrist, but she couldn't get the clasp. Matt was hesitant at first, but clashed the bracelets and closed his eyes.

* * *

Matt was back in the black room. The sound of silence made a chill go up Matt's spine. She must be alive, but where would she be? It was his turn to become snoopy. He took steps in the cold, empty room. He wondered if she would appear to him, like the first time he was let in. Suddenly, a distant voice echoed in the room. He couldn't hear words, but just a voice. It was calling him. Donna was still here.

The boy's heart leaped at the noise. He took more steps like he did earlier. Then he faded into the darkness. He was now in the memory hall. Matt looked to see the lit up screens. They were no longer shades of deep purple, but black and white pictures of the once moving memories. They were slowly fading away. He had to act quickly. She still needed him, even if she didn't say it. He knew.

Matt ran down the long hall of memories. He began to see the ones of last month. If she was still in the place he left her, it would be easier to find her. His heart pumped loudly in his chest as his feet continued to run. His breath quickened. The mint green and purple curls swiped across his sweaty forehead. He could see the end of the memories. When he reached the end of the hall.

A big white screen was at the end. Matt looked around him. There was no Donna in sight. Did the white screen imply that there was no more memories to be made? It was the end of Donna's life? No. It couldn't be. If he was able to come into her mind, there still had to be some hope. His heart continued to beat passionately, his breath in short and quick breaths. Panic began to rise up in him.

"Donna!" Matt called. His voice boomed throughout the memory hall. There was not a single response. He ran his fingers through his hair with anger. "Its all my fault!" Matt screamed as he stomped his feet. He looked at the memory of him and Donna in the hallway. It was one of the most prominent of all the memories. He began to beat on the screen. His hands didn't go through like they did with Donna and the Christmas party memory.

"I'm sorry!" Matt screamed as his punches became weak. He stopped his hands. What had he become? Tears began to form in his eyes again. He didn't fight them this time. The warm water spilled down his freckled cheeks. His legs became weak, and he sunk to the ground. He leaned his body against the cool wall. She was really gone. He never told her how he felt.

These thoughts began to torture his mind. He felt like he was going to go crazy. He would never get to feel Donna's warmth again, or feel special after seeing her smile. Never will he gaze into her beautiful violet eyes that were so deep he couldn't help but dive in every time he saw them. His head began to pound in inconsistent beats. They didn't match his heart beat. Matt just thought it was his brain, but then he heard the call again.

He lifted up his head. The pounding wasn't in his head, it was coming from behind him. The boy got up to his feet so fast his head began to rush, but he didn't care. He turned to gaze his eyes at the big white screen. A sharp intake of breath entered his lungs as he gasped. Matt's eyes widened as he saw her. Donna was pounding on the other side of the white screen.

Matt ran all the way to her. He tried to get through the screen but she held up her hands. He didn't stop. Matt ran right into the wall. He bounced back a little, but ran right back up to the screen. Donna's face was filled with concern. Matt examined Donna's wrist. In here, she still had both bracelets on her arm, but in real life, he had hers on. "Matt," Donna said. "I'm trapped in here with the possession spirit." Her voice was muffled, but he could understand what she was saying.

"What can I do?" Matt asked.

"I think the only way to kill it is if you leave me to die," Donna said. Matt was shocked again. He found her. She was still alive. He couldn't kill her now, after all this pain.

"No," Matt shook his head. "I won't do it. We've spent all this time. We fought for this. I just- I ca-"

"Matt," Donna's voice cut him off. Matt stopped and looked at her with fearful eyes. "Its okay."

"No its not," Matt got closer to the screen. "I can't lose you." He looked into her violet eyes and fell right in. "I need you." Donna's eyes began to pool with tear as she leaned her head against the white screen. Matt leaned his own against the wall. They continued to look into each other's eyes, but then Donna closed hers.

She pressed her hands against the screen. Her voice was like a whisper as she started to cast a spell. Matt didn't know what to do. He wanted to back up and give her space, but a force pushed him against the wall. Matt pressed his own hands against hers. He looked to see a purple glow form around their hands. It continued to grow as time passed.

Matt felt pressure build up between their hands. The screen was beginning to get thinner. He felt their skin touch. Their fingers interlaced and pressed together. Then Matt was pushed back by a force. He landed on the cool ground. He then heard the echoing laugh of the Evil Queen. His blue eyes looked up to see a red and purple ball of flames fly around the memory room. It then vanished into thin air. They did it. It was gone.

Matt then glanced around to see all the memories were in color and moving. Donna was alive. He peered down to see Donna was laying on the floor next to him. her brown hair cover her face. She moved a little, and Matt helped her sit up. Her violet eyes looked at him as he brushed the hair from her forehead. She smiled at him, and Matt's whole body felt weightless. "Thanks for snooping." Donna said after a moment of quiet.

He laughed a little before pulling her in for a hug. she wrapped her arms around his neck while they sit on the floor of her memories. Matt never wanted to let her go again. He leaned back a little so he could see Donna's face again. They were silent as they stared at each other. Matt pulled her closer to him and he kissed her. After a moment, Donna kissed him back. He felt everything was worth it for this kiss. The fight, the yelling, the fighting, and the pain. It was all worth it.

After a moment while, the two pulled away from each other. Matt looked at the red color beginning to form on Donna's cheeks and grinned. He had waited so long for this, but he knew he had to go back into the real world. "I think its time you start breathing again," Matt said as he grabbed her wrist. Donna gave a small laugh as he began to clip Donna's beaded bracelet on his wrist. He took one last look into her eyes before closing the silver clasp.

* * *

As soon as Matt could feel consciousness within him he shot straight up. His arm was still clashing bracelets with Donna's limp arm. For a minute, Matt was confused. He had saved her. Why was she still dead?

He gazed around again to see everyone's tearful faces. His eyes met Ally's. "I told you she's gone." Ally whispered again. That's when they all heard it. The laugh of the Evil Queen. Matt's body tensed up to the sound. Everyone looked around to find the location of the noise, but all eyes went to Donna. It was coming from her, even though her body remain lifeless. At first, it was muffled, but began to get louder and louder every second. The ball of red and purple flames rose up out of Donna's head. Everyone's scared eyes followed the ball of hovered over her for a moment, then soared away quickly, taking the laugh with it.

Matt looked down at Donna. Her heavy makeup, pale skin, and black hair were gone. She now had her colored complexion and brown locks framing her face. Her eyelids suddenly opened. Matt was overfilled with joy to see her violet eyes in the real life again. Everyone gasped as Donna sat up and looked around. Everyone was quiet as she looked around. "What?" Donna asked as her eyes landed on Matt.

"Welcome back, snoopy." Matt said before everyone cheered. Donna smiled as she looked around at everyone. He could tell how relieved she was to be back where she belonged. Here with all of the people who cared about her.

"Donna!" Raven said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Ryder and Dexter also wrapped their arms around them. She was really back. For good this time. Everyone rejoiced. Ally threw her arms around Matt first. Matt couldn't help but hug back. He was so happy.


	31. Never the Same

"Is this good?" he asked from the ladder. He was hanging Donna's wall tapestry back on the wall of her dorm room.

"Higher," Catherine commanded. Matt rose the corner a little.

"Too much!" Cassidy stopped him. He lowered it. They groaned. There seemed to be no pleasing them.

"Matt just align it with my side," Matt looked down to see the blonde girl holding the ladder. He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes at him. "Is it really that hard?"

"Well when you're dyslexic, yes." The boy said in a-matter-of-fact voice. Even though this was a lie, he was happy he could talk about his condition. No more hiding. There was nothing to be ashamed of anymore.

"What a lie," Ally said," Just hang it in the middle from your last two placements." Matt did as she said.

"Hold it right there," Catherine said in a louder voice then usual. He didn't move a muscle. "Ally hand him the tape." Matt was happy he could finally tape it, he felt like he had been there for hours.

"I got it," Cassidy said as she grabbed the tape from Ally. She got on the other side of Donna's bed that was next to the ladder. Matt became nervous of her actions. Cassidy then ran towards the bed and jumped on it. Matt held out his free hand and Cassidy smacked the tape into his hand. When she reached the ground, she rolled over and stood back up, sticking the landing.

"You truly are part wolf," Catherine shook her head. Cassidy's expression suddenly softened. Matt taped the tapestry to the wall, then climbed down the ladder. His eyes looked up to see the tapestry smoothed out on the wall. The purple and blue colors made and intricate design. He handed the tape back to Cassidy and turned to Ally. The girl proceeded to push a button on the side of the ladder. The metal bars folded up and the sides then folded down into a neat stack.

"Best invention of my dad's," Ally slid the ladder under her bed, and walked back over to the boy.

"Did you ever find your dad's lab?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Ally adjusted her blue glasses,"Except its a bunch of old computer screens and buttons. I don't think it works anymore. I was going to ask him about it, but he's going home today. He is thinking of moving into the school with my mom, since he doesn't have to stay home with me."

"That's good," Matt nodded.

"That's not good," Catherine shook her head. "My parents were very nervous to leave today. I don't know how long they'll be holding our hands after this one."

"My mom seemed alright," Cassidy said as she plopped down on her own bed. "Its Donna I'm worried about. Her mom will be here for a long time before she trusts Donna to be here alone again." Matt worried about Donna and her mom too. All Donna wanted was a normal life, but it would never be the same now.

"Life has to go on at some point," Ally shrugged. "But don't get too relaxed, the other guys will be here soon with Donna's other things." Almost like a command, there was a knock on the door. Catherine opened the door to see the boys holding boxes of close. First, Ryder came in with a few small boxes. Next, Derek with three big ones that concealed his face. Then last, the twin both carrying one medium box. Brandon only used one hand, but Hyde was consumed by the they were in the room they all just stood waiting for instruction.

"You know we could use a little help," Hyde said in the silence. Everyone laughed a little. Catherine took one of Ryder's boxes and set it on the floor. Derek just dropped his on the floor. Brandon's hand slipped on the box and Hyde fell under its weight. The box opened and clothes piled onto Hyde, who lay on the floor.

"What a strong, burly man." Cassidy said in a monotone voice as she got off her bed and lifted the box off of Hyde's head. The wavy ginger looked around confused for a moment before just laying his head down back down on the floor.

"Alas,"Brandon said it a deep voice,"Our hero tragically struggles against the clothes, but cannot fight them off. He takes his final breathes and thinks about his lady. He hopes she never forgets about him. Because he will never forget about her." Hyde then pretends to choke on air and dies. There was some laughter as Cassidy rolled her eyes annoyed and got down on her knees. She began to put the clothes back into the box.

"What's wrong?" Hyde asked. Cassidy didn't say anything. She continued to pick the clothes off of him and put them into the box.

"You false advertised," Derek said as he folded his arms. "Its pretty clear that I'm the hero." Matt leaned back against the wall and couldn't help but laugh along with the others.

"Is that so?" Ally raised an eyebrow at him. His blue eyes looked down at the short girl. His smug smile remain on his face as he nodded. Ally broke into a wide smile. Derek laughed a little before pulling her under his arm.

"Is that so?" Hyde asked Cassidy. She managed to pick up all the clothes. She lifted the box and reached her hand down to Hyde. He took it quickly and she pulled him to his feet. She was about to place the box on Donna's bed when Hyde kept hold of her hand. He whipped her back around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cassidy shook her head,"Just everything's a joke to you." Matt was glad that the others melted into conversation. He was the only one watching at this point.

"That's what's bothering you?" Hyde raised an eyebrow. He held her hands in his own. Cassidy's expression softened again. Matt remembered the same expression from earlier.

"Its...I-," Cassidy sighed,"I just didn't want you making a mess. Its really no big deal. I'm sorry." She put on a smile. Matt felt weird for staring, but there definitely something wrong with her, but she wanted to hide. Cassidy's eyes looked around the room, and Matt looked away. He decided to pay attention to the other conversation.

"I was that one that saved Donna from being unconscious," Ally said. "I'm pretty sure I'm the hero."

"You didn't even know what was going on until like a week ago," Ryder said.

"Neither did you," Ally said defensively.

"I was a part of the original search party," Ryder had a smug smile on his face. Matt enjoyed watching them bicker. After all, he was the one that save Donna, but he wouldn't say anything. It felt nice to have a friend group. He wasn't included because he was smart, athletic, or in anyway of use, just because he was himself. He couldn't have been more thankful for this.

"Brandon you made situations worse," Catherine told her brother. This snapped Matt back into the moment."You should have just taken Donna to the dance." Matt thought about this himself. He should have taken Donna to the dance, _himself._

"I mean I did like her for a while," Brandon admitted. This comment gave Matt a weird feeling in his stomach. "That was like, years ago though."

"She still might take you back," Catherine shrugged. His heart was struck with pain for a moment. Ally's eyes flickered to where Matt was standing. She had a shocked expression.

"I don't think she's interested anymore," Ally admitted. "At the dance she was so cross with you. I think it would be better for you guys to stay friends." A wave of relief washed over Matt. Ally looked at him a moment and nodded. Cassidy and Hyde now joined in the conversation.

"So Ryder," Ally continued,"When will Donna get out of the nurses office?"

"I don't know," Ryder admitted. "My mom just wants her there for safety, but I think a week and two days has been long enough. I mean, school is going to start back up tomorrow, she has to get back to normal life eventually."

"I'm just happy the Wonderland kids could go home," Matt said. "Ally, did your mom say what happened at the castleteria that day?" This was the first day they have all seen each other since Donna's homecoming. The school kids all went home for a week while Raven repaired the school using her magic. Matt went home with his mom to Wonderland, and this question haunted his brain ever since.

"She hasn't really said anything," Ally admitted. "She said Laura hasn't been seen since. I think her mother called her home for a while. Eliza and Fauna don't have magic anymore, according to a couple students I talked to." Matt was relieved that those two couldn't be hurt anymore from Laura's magic. He knew it wasn't safe. It was weird about Laura though.

"But Ryder," Derek cut the silence. "Have you even seen Donna?"

"My dad and I went home since he had to go back to work," Ryder shrugged,"I haven't seen Donna until earlier today."

"Is she allowed to have normal visitors?" Matt blurted before thinking. They looked at him, Ally with a smug smile on her face.

"I think so," Ryder shrugged,"She's going to be let out tomorrow I think."

"I can't wait to throw her a welcome home party," Ally said excitedly.

"How are you going to manage that?" Derek asked, his arm still around her.

"Its going to be in here," Ally motioned around. "Its just the eight of us." Matt began to tune out of the conversation. He thought about visiting Donna when he arrived. What would he even say? Would they be alone? If they were, how would he tell her his feelings?

* * *

The curly haired boy stood outside of the nurses office. It was after curfew, but Matt didn't care. He tried to go to bed, but kept awake. Thoughts lead straight to Donna. He couldn't help himself but to come down here after hours. There wasn't any sort of security, so Matt walked alone in the dark. He wanted to go in, but didn't know if he should. He should have brought her flowers, or something. But it was only him.

Matt saw the light flicker on under the door. She was awake. He rose his wrist and knocked on the wood. "Come in," Donna's voice was quiet, but reassuring. Matt opened the door quietly. His blue eyes gazed into the white room. Last time he had been there, Brandon had broken his arm. His eyes settled on Donna. Her violet eyes looking down. She didn't even know it was him.

"Hey snoopy," Matt said in a low voice as he closed the door behind him. There was a gasp and Donna turned her eyes up.

"Matt!" she said in her normal voice before clapping a hand over her mouth. She was now standing out of her brown hair was tucked behind her ears, except for her side bang. She wore grey sweatpants and a purple t shirt. Matt just realized he was in his own sleeping outfit. A white shirt, purple basketball shorts, and whatever he could find for socks. He looked down and was grateful tonight's pair were matching. "I thought you were the nurse." she said this in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" Matt mimicked her voice. Donna pointed over to a chair. Raven was sleeping in it. She would have been watching them, if her eyes were open. "Oh."

"She's supposed to be sleeping in the cot," Donna pointed over at the foot of her own bed. "But she always watches me fall asleep."

"That's not creepy at all," Matt said in a lower tone. Donna began to laugh softly, but gave Matt a nudge. "She's just making sure you're alright."

"I am alright," Donna said a little louder than a whisper as she sat down on the white bed. Matt sat down next to her, and they both stared at Donna's mom. "This is ridiculous. She's even set up a job with Apple so she can teach me my magic, and other students about magic. She's not leaving." I've been in here a week and haven't had any signs or anything."

"I sent you a text a few days ago," Matt didn't expect her to reply. He didn't know her condition at the time.

"It would have made my day," Donna said,"but I can't have my phone until I'm out of here. My mom thought it would be better for my recovery."

"How do you feel?" Matt asked.

"Like I said," Donna kept her eyes forward. "I'm alright." Matt knew her better than this. There had to be something wrong.

"You know what I mean," Matt said, not taking his eyes off her. "Emotionally." There was a brief moment of silence.

Donna sighed a little. She closed her eyes before speaking. "Scared." Matt waited patiently for more. "Not of what just happened. Scared of what's going to happen."

"What's going to happen?" Matt was confused. "You're safe now. We got rid of the spirit. She can't hurt you anymore."

"Not that," Donna shook her head. "Just...my future. I will never get the life I had before. Everyone's going to think of me as the crazy girl." A tear fell down her cheek. Matt's heart sunk. It was true. Things would never be the same for her. Just like how things were never the same for him last year.

"Maybe," Matt said as he leaned back. His hand touched Donna's purple blanket. He grabbed the throw and placed it around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kept his hand on her upper back to comfort her. "But you have Ally, Ryder, Derek, the triplets, and Cassidy that know you're not crazy. That's all you need."

"I guess they're all I need," Donna said as she raised her head up. "Thank you." He gazed deeply into her violet eyes. He could feel himself leaning in a little. He could feel the heat between them. Matt felt like spilling his heart. Telling her he loved her at this very moment, but her mother suddenly stirred in her sleep. Donna's eyes darted away to look at her mother, who was still unconscious.

Matt didn't want to leave her, not like this. She looked down, and Matt pressed his forehead against hers. After a few moments, Matt stood up from the bed. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he had to leave. Now wasn't the time, wasn't the place. "I think I better go. You need sleep." He faced her and pulled the blanket around her front.

"Yeah," Donna whispered as he did this,"Okay." She caught his hands and held them in her own. She continued to look down at them. Without much thinking, Matt raised her hands up and pressed his lips against them. Donna looked up at him after he did this. With one last squeeze, Matt began to walk back. He still held her hands until they couldn't reach his own. Matt will treasure the final touch of her finger tip.

He looked deeply in her eyes as he opened the door. Matt wanted to stay so badly, but forced himself to leave. He was about to turn away, but took another moment. "Goodnight snoopy." He said in a low voice before closing the door, not before taking a final look into her violet eyes. He knew he would see her tomorrow, but it felt like an eternity from now.

"Goodnight," Donna said quietly as he heard the door click. Matt leaned his back against the door and looked up into the dark ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then then door suddenly opened. Matt stumbled back, but caught his footing.

"I'm sorry," Donna said as Matt regained his balance. Donna closed the door behind her. Matt looked at her in the darkness. He could still see the gleam in her eyes.

"I thought you were going to bed," Matt shook his head and laughed a little. He was a little embarrassed for leaning on the door after her 'left.'

"I just wanted to say you were wrong," Donna said quietly.

"About what?" Matt raised an eyebrow. His heart rate began to rise. He wondered what she was playing at.

"I don't just need them," Donna had a serious tone. "I need you." Matt didn't have time to process anything until he felt Donna's lips pressed against his. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. His heart raced. This kiss was different from the one in the memories. This one was in real life. After a moment. Donna leaned her head on his shoulder. Matt rested his head on top of hers. He held her close to him. His cheeks burned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said before letting her go. She nodded at him as she backed away. There hands touched until they separated. Matt's heart beat loudly in his chest as she looked back at him before closing the door. After a moment of shock, Matt turned and walked into the dark halls of Ever After High.

* * *

**An: This is NOT THE END!** **I will be continuing this story. Its just kinda the end of 'part one.' Thanks for sticking with this story. Its still got a long way to go for 'part two.'****I will post the next chapter on this soon, just letting you know what's up. :)**


	32. Good Friend

AN:** To Sky: Glad to see your reviews! I'm very happy that you feel the emotions that the story is supposed to give off. Please keep reading and reviewing, I love reading it!:)**

**To Creator of Magic: First, I love the name! Very majestic and mysterious! Second, I'm happy to have received your review. I hope to hear your thoughts on my other stories. I suggest reading the two stories that take place before this one. The writing might be not as great, I have learned a lot since then, but the plot points are still there. **

**Thank you both for the PRAISE! :)**

* * *

Donna couldn't have been happier to get out of the hospital bed. She dressed quickly while her mother still slept in the chair. When she put on her makeup, he grabbed her phone from her mother's jacket. She put it in the pocket of her jeans. She smoothed her black top and her plaid jacket. She was ready. Donna leaned down to her mother's side and shook her arm a little.

"Wha-" Raven snapped out of her sleep. Her eyes rested on Donna.

"Its time to go mom," Donna stood up and got the cardboard box of her things she brought into the office.

"You're sure you're ready to go back?" Raven said as she stood.

"I've been ready for the past week," Donna nodded and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Raven asked,"No crazy dreams or anything."

"She is in perfect health," the nurse came in with the tablet. "Her heart rate was up high a little last night, but went down after a while." Donna blushed a little at the remembrance.

"I was just so excited for today," Donna lied quickly. It was true on some level, but Matt kissing her last night was the only thing that could make her heart race like that. Even the thought of it made her pulse grow faster.

"Well," Raven said as the nurse cleaned up the area where Donna was sleeping. "I guess its time for breakfast. I'm with Apple this morning so I'll drop you off at your dorm." Donna didn't exactly like the part about dropping her off. It was like she couldn't walk to her dorm unsupervised. It made some sense, since she had been possessed in the halls, but she knew what to do now. Don't touch anything.

"Perfect." Donna smiled. They left the room. Donna couldn't have been more excited for this. The halls looked shiny and new since the last time she had saw them. After she had touched the book, everything was a daze. She remembered continuing to study her magic with Laura a little. she didn't recall burning down the bookball field, or taking Ally and Lily hostage. She only remembered herself in the brain. She sent Matt into her own mind, trying to let him know she was still there. It worked well enough.

Her mother walked her all the way to the door. "I'll see you later," Raven gave her daughter a hug before leaving. "I'll see you in class." Donna had forgotten that her mother wasn't leaving. For a moment, she believed she had her normal life back.

"Bye," Donna called as she placed her hand on the door handle. She didn't want to unpack everything just yet, but knew she couldn't avoid it. _Everything was going to be okay. You've got your friends back. They're not going to hurt you anymore. Stop being so nervous. _She took a deep breath before turning the knob. She had thought about this a lot in the past couple of days.

She opened the door to see Ally. The blonde girl was facing away from her and making her bed. When Donna stepped inside, her eyes looked around. The other two must've been in the bathroom or closet. She closed the door behind herself. That's when Ally turned. At first, her blue eyes were alert, but when she focused on Donna, a big smile grew on her face.

"Donna!" Ally jumped over Donna's bed and ran to her. Donna dropped the box in her arm as Ally threw her arms around her. She held her best friend close for a moment. Ally then pushed back and looked at her outfit. "Cute outfit! I thought you weren't coming back her til after school!"

"Well my mom said she would drop me off with you guys," Donna grinned. Ally's expression turned nervous. "What is it?"

"I may have planned to throw you a welcome back party in here," Ally motioned around her. Donna was amazed. Her wall tapestry was back above her purple bed.

"You got all my stuff and unpacked it for me?" Donna asked. she felt so touch. Here she was, dreading moving back in, when it was already done by her best friend.

"Well it was a group effort," Cassidy's cool voice said from the bathroom door. Donna looked to see her arms folded as she leans against the door frame. Her expression was cold at first, but melt into a grin.

"Cassidy!" Donna met her half way for a hug.

"Wow," Catherine's quiet voice said as she opened the closet door. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Donna looked to see the often shy girl. Her voice had changed for a moment, like her brother's joking tone. Donna turned to her and held her arms open. The two friends embraced quickly.

"I can't believe you girls put everything back in its perfect place for me," Donna couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy to be here with her friends like old times. her smile suddenly dropped. She had remembered the last words she had said to them. They weren't good ones. "Guys, I'm so sorry," Donna looked down. "I was just so caught up in everything and I lashed out for no reason. Please forgive me."

The girl's smiles dropped as well. She was nervous on what they were going to say. "Of course we forgive you Donna," Ally said,"We know you were possessed, it wasn't really you." This hit Donna weird. It was her though. She was the one that said those nasty things. Sure, she was under some magic influence, but it was some real feelings she had.

She decided not to tell them. "Yeah," Donna nodded,"I guess." She still felt terribly on the inside, but she was sure that feeling would go away soon.

"We should go to breakfast," Catherine suggested,"Then we can see the boys." The girls all agreed and all began to walk down to breakfast. Donna knew who would already be there this early. Her heart began to race again as she thought of Matthew, drinking his morning tea, his mint green hair in a mess, sitting alone, and waiting for her to be in his company. Last night was perfect, she wondered when they would get another moment alone.

When they entered the castleteria, Donna's eyes didn't find the boy at first, but her eyes finally settled on him. He was now accompanied by Derek, Brandon, Ryder, and Hyde. She was a little shocked by this. They seemed to be talking as a group. They had already pulled a table next to their own to make one long one. It wasn't against the rules, but it felt weird to Donna as she sat down with her friends, going unnoticed by the boys.

"I'm telling you," Matt shook his head and pointed at Derek,"You've gotta throw long. Running it never works. Take it from a guy who was always on the outside. I made most of the points." This was weird to Donna. Matt was talking openly about his past. She didn't even know it until Eliza told her.

"Yeah," Derek folded his arms and raised his eyebrows,"But you also have messed up vision because of it." Donna gasped silently. No one knows about his vision, except her...Right? She was so confused. She felt mad that they were making fun of Matt, but he was laughing.

"I guess you're right," Matt said in between laughs. "Now I'm on the bench with them." He gestured to Ryder and Brandon.

"That's almost worse then having messed up vision," Hyde added. The five of them all laughed. Donna was still confused by all of this. Matt was now part of the group? She thought he liked to be an outsider. She looked to the other girls, who seemed to ignore their conversation. The boys continued to talk, not even noticing that they were there. Donna ate her breakfast quickly.

"So you guys ready for the second first day of school?" Donna said with a grin.

"Yeah," Ally played along,"I hope that it goes better then last year." They all laughed a little. It made Donna feel better that they were putting the past behind them. It made her feel like nothing happened at all. The laughs is what got the boy's attention.

"When did you guys get here?" Derek asked. He was looking at Ally with raised eyebrows. This was strange, she was all the way across corners to where he was sitting, and he looked at her for an answer.

"When you guys were talking about bookball," Ally said, straightening her glasses. "Your ego was probably too big to see us over." Donna bit her lip from laughing, but that didn't stop the twins.

"You just got so burned," Hyde said as he ate his toast.

"By his girl," Brandon smiled. _His girl? I thought he wasn't speaking to Ally anymore. _

"That's even worse," Ryder said before they all laughed again. Donna didn't bit her lip this time. She let herself laugh along with the others. Her eyes looked at Derek, who gave Ally a little nod of his head as mock respect. She looked back at Ally to see a smug smile across her face. The laughter died down as the conversation continued.

"So Donna," Hyde said between chews,"How does it feel to be out of your cage- I mean psycho ward-I mean hospital room." Donna didn't take offense to this as small laughs came from everyone.

"It feels normal," Donna shrugged a little her eyes gazed around at everyone who was staring at her. "I'm just glad to be back." Her violet eyes settled on Matt's blue eyes. They seemed to be trained on her. He gave a grin to match her own. She looked down before her cheeks could turn bright red.

* * *

After breakfast, Donna felt her morning classes went by smoothly. She pick up on her missed topic easily. She looked in her notebook to see she drew horrid drawings when she was possessed. There were some scribbled notes, but it was in weird writing. Donna decided to keep the weird drawings and notes and try to decipher them later. She borrowed Ally's notes to get it caught up.

In Ally's notes, a lot of hearts and letter 'd's were on the side of the notebook pages. This brought Donna's mind back to breakfast. _"By __his girl" _Brandon had said. Was it a mistake? By he mean to say 'By a girl?' This made Donna wonder. The last time she was caught in Ally's love life, she told Donna she and Brandon were just friends, hoping to make a bridge between the fighting friends. She did notice how Ally had a small crush on Derek, but she thought they weren't speaking to each other. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing, but how Ally didn't tell her, that was weird.

Ally walked with her to her locker. Donna put away her supplies and looked up to see the_ Indistinct Wonder. _It was the drawing that Matt did of her almost two months ago. She smiled at the sight. Her cheeks began to burn red as she remembered last night again. Her heart began to pump faster as she got lost in remembrance. She was beginning to lean into her locker in a daze when she snapped out of it.

She heard Ally slam her locker, but she kept her own open. This brought her back to her question about Derek. "Ally?" Donna took a step out into the hall so she can see her best friend. The blonde girl looked at her with full attention. She fixed her glasses a little as she waited for Donna's question. "Do you still have a secret crush on Derek?" She let the words spill out before thinking. _Its obviously not a secret. _

"You don't know?" Ally raised an eyebrow,"We've been dating for a couple weeks now."

"I didn't actually," Donna said,"Remember, the possession."

"OH!" Ally's face went white,"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! Well then I guess you ought to know that Ryder and Catherine are together too. I guess Cassidy and Hyde are in a relationship, but they just fight whenever I see them. I'm so sorry."

"Its alright," Donna shrugged. She felt weird having to bring it up herself in order for Ally to tell her. Usually this would excellent news for Ally to tell her best friend, but she didn't say anything at all. "I kinda knew about the other two. I thought you weren't speaking to Derek anymore."

"That was ages ago," Ally smiled as her face turned back to its normal color,"He's quite the charmer like his dad. But definitely in a different way. Good different." It was weird for Donna to see Ally get all giddy over a guy she gave the silent treatment to not so long ago, but that's how love works for Ally.

"Anyway," Donna turned the subject,"I better go to my first magic lesson. Its like a prep for the actual classes next week."

"Aw Donna," Ally's smile turned down,"I was hoping to eat lunch with you."

"I know," Donna said,"but its just gonna be this way for a while. I'll see you in Riddleish and the other classes, then the after party in the dorm. Don't worry, I'll act surprised." Donna cut off Apple's words before she could say them. "Well you don't want to keep your man waiting." They shared a laugh and Ally walked out of sight to the castleteria.

Donna turned back to her locker and retrieved a new notebook. She really didn't want to go to magic lessons. She was fine, but of course, her mother is allowed to hold her hand for a little while. Donna did try to kill everybody. "You know," a voice said from behind her. She sprung up immediately, hitting her head on her locker door. "You don't want to keep your man waiting." Donna rubbed her head and turned to see Matt, who at first had raised eye brows and smug smile, then softened as he realized her injury. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Donna took her hand away from her head. "Is it bad?" Donna leaned into Matt while he assessed the damage.

"You're dying," Matt said simply after straightening up. Donna looked up at him with an annoyed look. "You're fine, its just a little red." Her annoyance melted into a calm expression. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you at breakfast. I was just surprised that the guys were talking to me for one. and they didn't even want anything from me."

Donna thought about what Eliza had told her. Matt just assumed that Donna knew about his past because everyone else seemed to know. Everything was just confusing to her. So much had changed, she didn't know if she could keep it up. But, she decided to keep this to herself. "I know, you're excited to have actual guy friends." She pointed her eyes at the floor.

"Don't worry," Matt broke the slight silence,"You're still my number one and my number one has a lunch date." This made heat rise on Donna's cheeks. She looked up into his blue eyes for a moment. A smile curved to her lips at the thought of it. Dropping everything and running with Matt to somewhere secret. Her mother would be unable to find her as she and Matt have lunch. Then she realized the consequences and her smile dropped as she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"What's up?" Matt asked. Donna didn't want to disappoint him, but it was what she had to do.

"Well your number one has to go to magic lessons with her mother for lunch," Donna sighed,"I'm sorry. I'll have to take a rain check." She looked up to see Matt's face looking a little depressed. Her insides crumbled. She felt awful. She's spent so much time without him. Now she's back, but she still can't see him. Donna lowered her eyes again.

"Well you know rain checks come with a toll," Matt said after a moment. At first Donna was confused, then she looked up to see his raised eyebrow and smug grin. He put his hands on her waist. "You better pay up." Donna laughed a little as he pulled her close to him. There faces were close, and Donna didn't look away from his blue eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. A chill ran up her spine as she leaned in closer. She closed her eyes.

"Donna!?" her mother's voice echoed from down the hall. Immediately, Donna jumped back from Matt, but one hand kept on her waist. She looked beyond Matt's shoulder to see Raven walking towards the pair. She didn't look mad, just tense. Matt turned his head and whipped his head as soon as he saw her. He looked a Donna quickly and gave her a half hug quickly.

"I better go," Matt whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. He let go of her and closed her locker. "Good luck," Matt announced a little louder. She was surprised that he didn't mention seeing her at the party, but she realized it was still a surprise to him. Donna watched him go. He walked backwards for a few steps, taking final look at her. They exchanged smiles before Matt disappeared from the hall. Donna sighed a little before turning to her mother, who was only steps away from her at this point.

"So this is where you've been?" Raven raised an eyebrow she she approached her daughter. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Donna tried to hide the blush that was on her cheeks. She hoped her mother hadn't seen the kiss on the cheek, that would have been embarrassing.

"Its only been a few minutes since the bell," Donna defended. "I thought I could take some time with my friends."

"Friends are good, but you have to get yourself caught up first. I don't want you to be left behind." Raven said as she turned. Donna walked alongside with her mother. "Matt seems to be a good friend, and pretty smart. Maybe he could help you with catching up."

"Yeah maybe," Donna mumbled. She would like the idea of spending more time with Matt. She thought it was funny how her mom thought he was a 'good friend.' More like 'good boyfriend,' but Donna wasn't going to correct her mother's mistake.


	33. After Party

**AN: To EVERYONE: If you enjoy Percy Jackson and/or Ever After High. Take a look at Creator of Magic's first story _Demigods at Ever After High_. Its in my favorite list. Give this writer the love that you've given this story. Thanks dreamers!**

**To Sky: I'm also enjoying writing more calming situations for this story. But, these characters can only take a short breath before going back. During this calm time though, is there anything you want to see in the next chapter? Specific characters or pairings I could write some scenes for? Thanks for the review!**

**To Creator of Magic: Thanks for reading and reviewing all of my stories. I really appreciate the feedback. I welcome you to the Fanfic writing world. :) Please keep reviewing and let me know if you want to see other characters in the next chapter. **

**To Mia: Welcome back to the review section! I missed you! Glad you enjoy Matt and Donna's pairing as much as I do! I wrote a couple scenes in here and I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you want to see any other characters in the next chapter!**

* * *

Her first magic lesson wasn't as bad as Donna thought. Her mother had told her all about the source of their powers. Many grandmother's of queens ago, she had stolen magic from the moon during a solar eclipse. It was hard to explain how she had gotten it, but it was the darkest and most powerful magic. Only the ones of the darkest hearts could use it for all its worth. Her own grandmother was one of those queens.

After lunch, Raven trusted her daughter to go into the halls alone. Donna felt joy to blend with the crowds of students again. She gathered her books from her locker and headed her way to Riddlish class without seeing any of her friends. She didn't mind being alone in the sea of strangers. It made her feel like a normal girl. She looked up at a stirring in the crowd. Some people were pushing through the crowd the opposite way.

Donna couldn't see the faces of the two, until they were right in front of her. Eliza's pale grey eyes were the ones to meet her own first. Donna shifted her glance quickly to the bags under her eyes. Her face looked scarred in some way, but there were no other marks on the red head's face. Fauna came down behind her, but didn't look at Donna. The action was quick, but Donna felt as if it was in slow motion. There was something in Eliza's eyes.

She hadn't thought much about the triplets since she went into her trance. She knew Laura had influenced her greatly, but she still couldn't make up her mind if she was just being a good friend, or was planning to use her in some way. She barely remembered much of Eliza and Fauna, that was because they let Laura do all of the talking. She knew they were wiped of their magic, but it looked like their souls were taken too.

Donna continued to walk with the flow of the crowd to her class. She was deep in thought as she brainlessly set down her stuff and took her seat. In her mind, Laura's looked at her in a familiar way. Familiarly different. The small clip played on repeat. A nudge from her side made her snap out of it. Her eyes darted up to see a smiling Ally. "You alright?"

Donna knew she couldn't say no. If she did, she would go right back to psycho. She brushed off the thought of Eliza and just thought of if as a simple look that anyone would give her. She was probably just shocked to see Donna in her well state once again. "Yeah," Donna smiled an nodded. "I was just thinking about all the notes I'm going to have to catch up on."

"Oh that's nothing," Ally shook her head. "We only learned a couple sentences. Here, take mine." Ally handed her a red notebook. Donna thanked her and opened her notebook to copy. A little piece of paper slipped out of the binding as she opened it. Donna grabbed the paper off the desk and unfolded it. _Stop drooling_ and_ ask him to the dance. _It didn't take Ally too long to notice the not in Donna's hand.

"I can't believe I kept this," Donna smiled as she remembered the drawing of _Indistinct Wonder. _She could hear Ally start to say something, but the bell rang and class began. Donna copied down the notes quickly and tried to commit them to memory. She knew she would have to do a lot of extra studying for her classes in order to catch. She might actually need a tutor for a while.

While Maddie was rambling on in front of the class, Donna looked up at her desk. Matt was no where to be seen. This made Donna's heart speed up with nerves._ Where was he? Was he okay? _Thoughts continued to spiral in Donna's mind as she scanned casually around the classroom. He wasn't there. She could feel her face drain of color as nerves continued to build. She didn't what triggered it, but there was no stopping it. Her breath quickened a little. It felt like the after effect of the memories at the grave.

Then the door swung open. Matt walked in with a stack of papers. Donna's breathing regulated. "Ah yes, these our your assignments." Maddie said as Matt began to hand out the papers. "Thanks for getting them at the printer. Now you guys can work on these for the rest of class." Her heart beat began to slow as she calmed her nerves. He was fine. She was fine. Everything was fine.

"What was that?" Ally asked Donna as chatter filled the classroom. Ally touched her back and it made her jump a little. Ally looked a little scared.

"I was just thinking about all the stuff I don't know," Donna lied quickly,"I don't know if I'll ever catch up."

"You'll be okay," Ally nodded,"I would say I would help you but my campaign is getting back up and running."

"I think I just need extra time to study," Donna said as her paper slid under her arm. She looked up to see Matt didn't pay much attention to her. This was odd. He didn't even glance her way. Ally thanked him as he handed her a sheet and sat down in Maddie's desk. Donna couldn't help but keep her eyes on him. He looked down at his own notebook. _Why didn't he say anything to her? Was he mad that she had to do magic lessons still? He did seem disappointed when she told him, but she would see him at the party later. he couldn't have been that mad, could he?_

She focused her attention on the paper. All of it was in Riddlish. She tried using her notes to help, but it was no use. She just stared at it and tried to decode some of it. She filled in the questions she knew. Donna was about to ask Ally for help, but she knew the bell would ring soon. She began to go deep into her own thoughts. Thoughts about Matt and how his absence caused her nerves to go crazy. Was it just built up fear from before leaking out now? Donna didn't know for sure.

"You really don't get any of this do you snoopy?" Matt's voice was low and near. Donna jumped back in her seat and looked up to see Matt's face not very far from her own. Her heart rate race in a half second, then calmed as she studied his clam face. He was leaning his head down on her desk, but when she jumped back he leaned back from her. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," Donna lied,"How could you tell I wasn't getting it?" She looked around the room to see Ally was now talking to Derek and Catherine at the back of the classroom. Most of the class was up out of their desks.

"Because your eyes stayed in the same place for more then two minutes," Matt raised in eyebrow as he grinned smugly. He leaned his head back down on her desk. "Did magic lessons shake you up or what?"

"No," Donna stood up from her desk and gathered her things. She placed the note back into her notebook and held the books tight to her chest. Matt stood up too. He looked at her for an explanation. "I was just deep in thought."

"You're struggling," Matt said simply. Donna was about to retort when he cut her off. "I caught your mom in the hallway." Donna nodded. It was true. Her first day back and she was already struggling.

"I want to get back to normal life on my own," Donna admitted.

"And you will," Matt nodded,"But you need help getting back on the dragon."

"I don't know," Donna shrugged,"I think Ally might try to help me." This was partially true, but Donna felt a little guilt lying to Matt. She did want to see him more, but not as a superior teacher. She would come to him if her extra study time fails.

"Good," Matt said as the bell rang. Donna turned and began to walk out the door. Matt followed closely behind. Once they stepped out of the classroom, Donna felt better about her nerves. When they merged into the crowd of students, Donna lost Matt. She looked around for him, but there was no sign of him. Again, her nerves began to quicken a little. She looked around for anyone that she knew, but no one was to be found.

She felt her body being pushed around as other student's shoulders hit her own. Her pace had slowed at her heart speed quickened. Out of no where, Donna actually felt herself being pushed against the lockers. The clang of the cold metal and her body made no effect on others passing. It sounded like the usual locker slams during this change of class.

After Donna hit the lockers her body fell onto the tiled ground. A second had past and Donna sat up. Who had pushed her down? It was weird. She looked up into the crowd to see only the usual students. Her eyes traveled down to her books. The note sticking out of her notebook. This image triggered her nerves again. Where was everyone else? Was she left to be all alone? Mumbles of chatter filled her ears. Before, she had like it, now she wished there was at least someone there to protect her.

"Donna," Matt called. Donna's eyes looked up from her notebook to see his face inches away from hers again. Had he been calling her name this whole time? She sighed at the sight of him. "Here." Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. She stumbled a little, but he steadied her by placing his hands on her waist. "What happened?" Matt asked.

She looked up into his blue eyes and simply wrapped her arms around him. Her face buried itself into his shoulder. Her hugged her tight for a moment, then picked her stuff off the floor. Donna still hadn't said anything. "I think you should go to your mom." Matt had said this and he lead her down to her locker. Donna wasn't surprised to see Ally was gone.

"No," Donna shook her head. She turned away from her locker. They were standing close that the locker door concealed their faces from everyone else. "I was just looking for you in the crowd and I just was knocked right off my feet. I couldn't process what had happened. I'm alright." Matt raised an eyebrow at his. His concern for her safety made Donna's stomach fill with butterflies. She wanted him to stay, but she had to let her nerves get under control. "Really. Now...go to class. I'll see you later."

"Alright," Matt was about to leave, but then turned back to her. He tucked her back behind her ear before kissing her left cheek. Donna blushed intensely. She was happy the locker door and the other side of her face blocked the kiss from everyone else's view. "I lo-" Matt stopped mid word and grinned. "I'll see you later."

* * *

During the rest of the school day, Donna tried to think about what might have cause her nerve quickly hushed her mind about it. Of course this would happen after being trapped in her own mind for almost a month. She was afraid back then, and now it'll continued in her life for a little while. Donna pushed the thought out of her mind and wrote down extra notes.

After school, Donna put her things in locker. Ally was pretty silent next to her. Donna was sure any second that Ally would wait for everyone to go into the 'surprise party,' then she'll suggest going up to the room. While she waited, she looked at the drawing of herself. It was one of the things she missed most while she was in the hospital room. It made her feel good inside. It also made her think of Matt, which also made her feel good inside.

"I suppose we should go to the room," Ally said suddenly as she slammed her locker. Donna took one final glance at the drawing before closing her own locker. Donna grinned and nodded. "You better act surprised."

"Yeah, yeah," Donna laughed a little,"I will for all of the work you put into this." Ally gave a small shrug and laughed a little. The two walked through the almost empty halls. Of course, Donna didn't see any in the direct friend group. Ally and she kept small conversation. Even though they are repaired everything for their friendship, there was a slight barrier between the friends.

When they got to the dorm, Ally turned to her before going inside. "Oh common Donna, I just have to grab my phone," she said this in a loud voice. Donna folded her arms and grinned as Ally laughed a little. She opened the door. The lights were all dark at first, then Ally flicked them on. Everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!" they all shouted. Donna tried her best to act shocked, but she started laughing after a little bit.

"Wow," Donna closed the door,"A party, for me? It not even my birthday."

"Welcome home Donna," Ryder was the closest to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I really appreciate it," Donna looked around at the room again. "Did you guys do this all yourselves."

"Mostly me," Derek said sarcastically wile flexing a muscle. They all laughed a little. "But I guess the girls put everything up."

"Actually that was me," Matt said from the corner. Donna didn't even notice him in the room. He blended in too well. She looked over to him, he gave a wink, and she tried to hide her blush the best she could.

The party began. There was mostly conversation with music in the background. Donna liked the small snacks that were displayed on a table. With the beds there wasn't much room with all of the teens in it, but Donna appreciated the squished space. It didn't make her feel alone. A little later, more people came to the party. Donna recognized them from her grade, but they didn't speak to her.

The beds were moved, and the dancing began. Donna was shocked how quickly it had changed. She had lost the sight of Matt. She didn't freak out though. After a while, Donna decided to go out into the hall to get air. When she stepped into the empty hall, Derek was leaning against the wall, sipping from a plastic cup. "Aye Donna," Derek took another sip.

"Hey," Donna joined him in leaning against the wall and looking into the party through the small door. "Why isn't the bookball quarterback in on all the action."

"I'm not that much of an action guy," Derek shook his head,"What about you?" Donna didn't know for sure, she was just happy that her nerves were settled.

"I'm not one for parties really," Donna admitted. "I really liked it until I couldn't find anyone. I didn't expect it to change like that."

"Yeah," Derek shook his head,"Ally probably told some people at her campaign meeting and then it spread like wildfire. I'm just surprised that medium sized room could fit that many people." Donna nodded before looking down at her feet. "What's up?" Derek asked her.

"Nothing's up," Donna shook her head. "I was just thinking. At the beginning of the year, I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you," Derek shook his head,"You're my cousin, why would I hate you?"

"Well you came off as a big, husky, popular guy who doesn't give anyone his time of day," Donna shrugged. "I mean we've never really been the greatest of friends back when we were young. What changed?"

"Nothing really changed," Derek shook his head again,"You always came off intimidating to me when we were kids. I would see you pick on Ryder like how I pick on Lily, but it was just weird to me. I guess in reality, the family switch turned on at the dance. I realized that we got to stick together." He looked over to her and grinned. Donna gave an approving nod.

"Uh oh," Derek said as he straightened up,"I think she's looking for me. I'll go in so you can spend a few more minutes of peace out here." Donna watched Derek go in. She saw Ally peering through the crowd. She was happy she cleaned things up with Derek. It was pretty cool to have him as a friend. She was about to sink to the floor, but the sight of the mint green hair lit something up in her.

Matt was shuffling through the crowd. He got to the door, and his face relaxed. At first he had looked worried. "I thought you would be out here," Matt closed the door a little. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Donna said quickly,"It just got a little much."

"I knew Ally would blab," Matt folded his arms and shook his head while he laughed a little. "I knew you wouldn't be much for a big party." Donna shrugged a little. "Are you sure you're alright?" Matt took a step closer to her.

"Yes," Donna tried not to get angry. She took a breath and a step forward. She grabbed his hands. "I'm fine, really. I'm just a little overwhelmed, but I'll be okay." Matt nodded his head before grinning.

"You need a something to keep your stress level down," Matt put his hand on her back and pulled her close to him. "How bout a dance milady?" Donna listened to the up beat music.

"I don't think we have the right kind of music," Donna laughed a little.

"Very well," Matt let go of her other hand and pulled her into a single embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she rested her head on his chest. After a little time, they swayed back a forth slowly. Donna never want ed leave this spot. His warmth was the most comforting thing in the whole world.

"You know," Matt said in a low voice,"You still owe your toll for ditching lunch." It took Donna to realize what he was saying. She lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. She leaned closer to his face and began to close her eyes.

"Donna?!" Ally called from the door. Before it swung open, Donna tried to jump back from Matt. He kept a firm grasp on her waist. Ally came into the hall. Donna dropped her arms to her sides. Matt had a single arm on her back as she turned towards Ally. "Oh," Ally looked a little shocked,"Hi. Uh, everyone was wondering where you were, but I guess I'm interrupting."

"Oh," Donna said suddenly,"You're not interrupting anything. I guess I should back in. It is a nice party." Matt followed her into the party after she followed Ally. For some reason, Donna wanted to keep her relationship with Matt private. Or at least the romantic part.


	34. Withholding Confession

**AN: To Sky: Thank you much for the praise! And believe me, the calm won't stick around long.**

* * *

It was long after the party. Once it was time for dinner, Ally watched as the guest filed out. Dinner was quiet for her, because many students were asking Donna about her experience of possession. Donna looked a little over whelmed at first, but she seemed to enjoy the attention. Ally felt her party was a success. Donna was back in. After dinner, the students went into the dorms.

Once back in the dorm, the girls all cleaned up the party. Once they were done, Donna went straight to her desk and began to study her notes. Derek came and helped moved the beds back. He wanted to stay a while, but Ally told him that Donna needed her quiet tome to study. With a kiss on the cheek, he left. For a while, it was pure silence in their room. All of them focusing on what they were doing alone.

The nighttime came, and Ally began to get ready for bed. She stood in the bathroom with the door open. Donna came in after her and began to brush her long, brown hair. Ally thought about the party, and how she caught Donna being alone with Matt in the hall. "So," Ally said as she washed her face. Donna was now brushing her teeth. "You and Matt seemed to be getting cozy in the hall during the party."

"Oh," Donna spit out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth. "Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that." She looked over to see Donna blushing.

"Oh?" Ally nudged Donna a little. "Are you blushing a little bit." She laughed as Donna looked down at her feet.

"Maybe," Donna shrugged a little. "I don't know. Things have changed since I saw you guys in the mind."

"He told me," Ally admitted. This was a lie. He did admit to feelings, but he never suggested a relationship between the two of them. She did know there was something, the way that they hugged each other. They were just so..close.

"Since when are you and Matt close enough for him to tell you about us?" Donna said before thinking. Ah ha! A confession!

"Never," Ally said,"You just did though. I knew he loved you." She stopped suddenly. She didn't mean to say it like that.

"What?" Donna's went into a slight shock. Ally's eyes widened.

"What?" Ally looked at her confused. "Well its obvious he liked you. How would you be together otherwise?" She tried to recover and it seemed to work.

"I just mixed up the words for a moment," Donna lied. She finished brushing and went to bed. Ally looked at herself in the mirror. She thought that Matt was going to tell her. Did she jump the gun?

* * *

Donna woke up with the nerves inside her tingling. She wasn't surprised. Last night, she thought of nothing but what Ally had said. Matt _loved _her? It seemed too good to be true. She had feelings towards him, but love? She didn't even know what that was yet. Donna tried to settle her nerves by getting ready.

After that, Donna thought of her notes. She should be studying, but she couldn't pull herself to it. She waited patiently as the other girls got ready and they headed down to the castelteria. Her nerves rose again as her eyes gazed at the empty table. She sat down and looked to see the empty spot next to Cassidy. It was until she felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders did her nerves subside.

"Morning snoopy," Matt pressed his cheek on the top on her head, giving her a small embrace. She couldn't help her cheeks burning as she exchanged glances from Catherine and Cassidy. He sat across from her. "Ladies." Matt let go of Donna and nodded at them as he rounded the table. He took his seat across from her. When he blue eyes landed on hers she felt warm inside.

"How was your night, Matt?" Ally asked.

"I did look for you last night," Matt continued to look at Donna,"But your posse blocked my view."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Donna shook her head a little,"I had to study to catch up. Too bad though, you could have taken my place for cleaning the dorm."

"It was your party," Cassidy chimed in. "You had to pitch in a little."

"Yeah," Donna said in a different tone,"I totally had to clean up my own surprise party."

"What ever," Ally stopped the bickering,"It was nice to have an extra hand." Donna smiled and rolled her eyes. She was grateful that Ally threw her that party. It made her feel normal.

"Now you'll have plenty of time to study," Cassidy said,"Bookball starts again today." There goes Hyde, Derek, and Cassidy.

"My campaign is back. Ryder even agreed to help me with being my manager since he's not in bookball." Ally added. There goes Ally and Ryder.

"I think I'm going to join a craft club," Catherine said suddenly. "I think I need a new hobby. Brandon is going to have his cast off and needs physical therapy for his arm." Brandon and Catherine are gone.

"And I'm going to have a tutor again," Matt finished. Matt would leave her too. Donna tried to let all of this new information sink it. It all came so fast. Everyone was going to be busy again. This was good because Donna would have time to study. This was bad because she would be alone with her nerves. She would worry for their safety, for her safety.

"That's..." Donna started. She looked at everyone. They expected a good answer. She wanted to tell them about her nerves. Every time she was alone, they attacked. But what could they do to stop it? Make sure she's never out of human contact. They had already put down their lives for her safety during the possession, she couldn't ask them to do it again. She put on a fake smile.

"That's great."

* * *

Donna sat down across from her mother for her magic lesson. She dug into her lunch while she prepared. She wondered about her nerves. Why were they constant when she was away from her friends? Was this a sign? Or just an after affect of the possession?

"Mom?" Donna called. She looked up into her own mother's violet eyes. She knew she couldn't bring this up to her mother. If she found out there was something wrong, there was no chance for Donna to have a normal life. She decided that it was just a worry because of the possession. She wasn't actually scared, it was just resurfacing pain from being trapped in the mind.

"What?" Raven asked as Donna thought. She had to think of something quick.

"How long did it take you to master your magic?" Donna asked.

"I'm still not a master," Raven shook her head. "It took me most of high school to even know how to control them. With your grandmother using her own technique while controlling you, you've already got basic grasps of magic. You just have to remember them. That's actually what I wanted to start with today."

"How can I recall something I never knew?" Donna was confused by this.

"You were in your own mind while she was in control," Raven pulled out a book from her bag. "There had to be some sort of memory bank of her time being in your mind. I found this book in the library about mind magic. The Evil Queen used a specific spell that let her access your own memories, using them to blend in with the crowd, know who your friends were, and your class schedule. But, by doing this, she connected her memories with your own."

"That's why the memories are attached to the bracelets," Donna said,"When ever you touch them together, you can see the other's memories. I touched the bracelets, and gave them the power to transfer memories."

"Its a rare spell to create," Raven flipped the book. "It took a very skilled person to get a spell like this. If its not preformed correctly, the spell can infect others easily. But that didn't seem to be that case. There would have only been a brief time when the spell could have transferred. Ally didn't become possessed, so I think we're safe."

"So how do I remember?"

"Lay down on this table," Raven stood up from her chair. They were in the library alone. Donna climbed up onto the table and laid on her back. She looked up at the tall ceiling. "I want you to relax. Clear your mind while I read this mind opening spell." She closed her eyes and thought of nothing except darkness. Her mind went into a calm space.

"Open the closed doors," she heard her mother whisper,"Remember the past. Mind the mind, for it is a tricky place. Yes, mind the mind in hopes you can find what you've misplaced." The last words echoed in her mind. She entered a dream like state.

She opened her eyes to see she was in an empty court yard. It was quiet, and peaceful. A small breezed brushed the hair off her shoulder for a moment. There was nothing but silence. Crickets chirping in the calm fall night. Donna didn't move a muscle. Then, a slight snap of a twig made her turn. Without hesitation, Donna turned and shot a fireball of purple.

It dispersed at the hands of pink flames. In the light of fire, Donna could see the blond girl. Laura shot a whip of pink flames. It could easily wrapped itself around Donna if she hadn't used her magic to jump up and over the flames. When she was back in contact with the ground, she swung her leg around, creating a small wave. This, knocked Laura off her feet.

"You've done well," Laura said from the ground before she laughed.

Her eyes snapped open. She could see nothing but darkness. Her feet walked forward, her hands cuffed behind her back. Her nerves were tingling intensely. There was the sound of metal clanging. She was then pushed to the ground. Donna's cheek could feel cold ground as the bag fell out her head. There was more metal clanging. She looked up to the light to see she was behind bars.

"This is your fault," a voice said, but Donna didn't recognize it. Her eyes gazed up at a black figure, locking the cell. She sprung up on her feet and charged at the cage. A force knocked her off her feet, sending her backwards. It felt in slow motion. She kept falling back. The ground seemed miles away. Before she could hit the surface, she came back into real life.

"Whoa," another voice said as she gasped for air. Donna felt hands on her shoulders. She sprung back and fell off the table. She caught herself before she hit the ground and got back onto her feet. Instinctively, Donna threw her hands out. Shooting a fire ball at her captor like in the memory. It was deflected. "Donna!" Her mother appeared from the flames. Donna realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry mom," Donna said quickly. She looked at her hands. "I saw myself fighting. It didn't click right away."

"That's alright," Raven put a hand over her chest as her breathing slowed. "This was a typical reaction, I think. We don't have to do anymore today."

"How long was I out?" Donna asked.

"About fifteen minutes actually," her mother gathered her things up. "I'll do more research on this and we can try again later this week. I think it'll be best if you come home this weekend." Donna wanted to protest, but just nodded. Her mind was in a slight shock. She didn't what she saw at the last part, but knew it was nothing good. She didn't want to worry her mother with it. It was probably a past memory of her grandmother's.

She got out of there as soon as she could. There was something different about this memory visit. Her nerves spiked up, but that wasn't unusual with everything from yesterday. This time, it felt fake. It wasn't what really happened. But how could she remember something that never happened. She did remember her first magic lessons with Laura before the full possession, but never anything that extreme.

The prison part didn't make any sense. She was definitely there, not as her grandmother. Donna thought about her time in the mind. She had thought about many way this whole thing would have ended. Donna being sent to mirror prison, tortured for information, being killed for her crimes, or just dying as Donna and letting her grandmother taking over. Maybe it was a scenario she was remembering.

Her mind was still undecided as she walked down the hall. She kept her eyes trained on the floor. A chill ran up her spine as someone brushed her shoulder. Donna looked up around the hallway. It was filled with strangers, but she could see the mint green curly haired boy up ahead. She began to push through the students, desperate to get to get to him.

She then got trapped in the two lanes of by passers. Donna felt herself becoming angry, and couldn't help but feel helpless. The girl then pushed out her hands to get people out of her way. This was a mistake. Everyone was pushed at least three feet away from her. There were cries of confusion and fear. Donna glanced around at everyone struggling against a magical force.

There was now a path that lead to a confused Matt. Their eyes connected. His filled with concern. Her's, fear. After a moment, Donna put her hands back down to her sides. Every eye was on her as the force was no longer pushing them. Whispers spread like wild fire. Before Donna could hear any words, Matt had put his arm around her and was escorting her out of there.

Wordlessly, they walked until the students began to carry on with their day. Donna tried to calm herself down. She didn't intend to use magic, it just happened. She thought about the firewall that she threw at Ally during the dance over a month ago. She knew how big of a deal they made it then, and for good reason, but now, Donna felt fine. Or at least she told herself that when her nerves were acting up.

They were about to pass her locker until she spoke up. "Wait," Donna walked over to her locker and opened it. She began to get her books for her next class. Ally must've already gone to class.

"What are you doing?" Matt leaned up against the next locker. This was a strange question to ask of her.

"I'm getting stuff for Riddlish class." Donna said simply. "Why wouldn't I?"

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that you just pushed everyone in the hallway to the walls?" Donna didn't need to look at him to know his eyebrows were raised. She wanted to tell him about the magic lesson and its memories, but at what cost? She trusted him, but would he just tell her mother? Especially with everything's that happened, they were all getting back to normal lives. She couldn't rip him away from that again. Donna was sure this wasn't a permanent problem. She'll learn to control her magic and nerves. Eventually.

"It was just an accident," Donna shrugged. "I just was stuck trying to get to you and the magic did everything else for me." Donna decided to pretend like nothing had happened. She knew it was weird, but if word got back to her mother, then she wouldn't be able to go to school. There was too much on the line to judge the small mishap as something linked to her possession.

"You know what happened when Laura couldn't control her magic," Matt said in a low voice,"She put herself and her friends in harms way. I don't want that happening to you." This made Donna think of the small interaction yesterday with Eliza and Fauna. It was so slight, but it stuck out in Donna's mind for a while yesterday.

"Matt," Donna shut her locker,"I already put you guys in harms way. But that's over with. I'm over it. There's no way this was a bad thing. I just came back from a magic lesson. My mom said that this was a typical reaction." This was a slight lie, but she didn't need everyone to worry over her. She didn't want to have to go back under intense watch. She just wanted to be a teenager again. She looked around before locking eyes with him again. "Let's not focus on that stuff anymore. I want to be a regular human."

"You're not a regular human," Matt shook his head,"At least not to me." Donna's heart melted a little at his words. His hand came up and brushed aside her bang before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. This made Donna think about what Ally said last night. _I knew he loved you. _

After the small kiss, she turned and grabbed his hand. The two walked to Riddlish class together. For now, Donna would forget all about anything, and enjoy this peaceful moment.


	35. Pushing Through

**AN: Creator of Magic: I'm happy you're getting what Donna's feeling. Her character in in such a confused state, and I know it may be hard to follow, but it'll become more clear soon. **

**Sky: Glad you're enjoying. Thank you so much for your continued support and love for my writing. I can't express how much it means to me:)**

* * *

The days continued on. Donna would have breakfast, go to class, go to magic lessons, then back to class. Once school was over, she would lock herself up in her room. She studied hard to catch up. She knew she was getting closer every night. While she studied, her nerves would go down. She wouldn't even think about what the others were doing, she knew they were all busy.

Ally would bring her dinner some nights, and sometimes, she would go down herself. She tried her best to socialize with her friends, but she felt a little off beat. Cassidy seemed to be more easily agitated. When she would blow her lid, her face would become darkened with sadness. She would apologize and continued acting as if nothing had happened.

Catherine was very different then from Donna remembered. She was really brought out of her shell. Even Ryder was a little more confident in himself. Although she liked that they were concurring their shyness, it would take some time for her to get used to it. While Hyde on the other hand, wouldn't crack as much jokes as he used to, but Donna concluded that had to deal with Cassidy and her newfound anger bursts.

Ally was talking to more students during meals. It was obviously about the campaign, but Donna couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Maybe it was just from lack of time with her lately, but Donna couldn't bring it up. The campaign meant so much to Ally, and she had to support her best friend. No matter what. Even if Derek steals her away sometimes. She couldn't really get mad over that either, because she had Matt.

Matt seemed to never change. Sure, he was busy with his tutoring, but he was still himself. His blue eyes often times would meet her own, and it made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. It was always the highlight of her day. The only thing she wished for was more time with him, but she couldn't take away from his tutoring. It was important to him, and it was to her.

When she slept, that's when the nerves would kick up. Her dreams consisted of small flashbacks. She was reliving them, over and over. At least it wasn't the worst things. She would simply remember herself running down the halls of Ever After High. The moonlight being her guide. The breath that appeared at the end of the warm hallway. How Donna entered silently through the doors and watched the other's sleeping.

Donna always sprung awake before she could approach the book. She would wipe the sweat off her forehead and walk to the window. When she pushed back the glass, the cold fall air sent her into a calm state. Her eyes would gaze at the night sky, filled with glowing stars. Often times, she would catch herself falling asleep at the window. She would then close the window and force herself to go back to her bed.

She longed for the weekend, so she could finally get a break, but her mother had other plans.

Donna had refused to recall any deep memories for the rest of the week, but her mother wanted to push her. She went home after school on Friday. The only thing Donna wished for was her brother to come with, but Raven told her this weekend was about her, not her twin. Donna didn't even have time to tell Ally, the girls, the guys, or Matt. As she got into the car, she looked at the school with envy.

Once they arrived at the small castle, Donna sighed. She had to admit, she missed home. She had many memories here. Her dad greeted her and her mother warmly. Donna then headed up to her old room, which was almost bare. The girl had taken almost everything with her to school. Her book shelf remained the same. It was filled with many stories of fairy tales that Donna practically knew by heart.

Donna roamed the castle for a bit. She felt as if she hadn't visited this place in years, when it was really only about two months. So much had changed, in so little time. Fighting, forgiving, and just plain life. Her eyes gazed around at the purple colored brick that surrounded her. She saw that this tapestry seemed new, but it looked very old. She had never remembered it being here.

The tapestry contained a picture of a tree filled with black apples. The sight made a Donna shudder a little. She looked around to see she had gone out of the west wing. She was going into the once forbidden wing. It was once her grandfather's but there wasn't anything to hide now. Donna continued to walk, thinking about the gravestone memory of Raven's fight with the Good King. How little did Donna know that was why he was absent from her own memory.

Donna came to the dark tunnel. She grabbed a torch stick and put her hand next to it. She concentrated, and soon enough, purple fire appeared from her hand. She held it close to the torch. The violet flames licked the wood until it caught. Once she put her hand down, the flames turned to orange. She walked down the dark tunnel until she reached the east wing.

After placing the torch up on a stand, Donna looked around in the dim lit wing. It was almost identical to the west, just everything was facing the opposite way. The spiral stair case that lead up to the bed rooms. Without much hesitation, she continued to walk up the stairs, and opened the door concealing the rooms. She wiped away the cobwebs as they fell from the door.

The room was very simple. Blue curtains and bed spread, a wooden dresser and night stand, and tapestries all around. The Good Kings crown laid on the bed. Donna crossed the room to it. She knew it wasn't buried with him, but why leave it on his bed like this. Her hand reached out to it, but she stopped. Donna contemplated whether to pick it up, but it was tempting.

Her nimble fingers slid under the crown. It wasn't until the purple beaded bracelet touch the crown did her vision go black.

Donna opened her eyes to see she was back in the room. Only this time, they bed was bigger, for two. It was much cleaner than before. Donna looked around at the different decorations. Most things were purple and black. A big mirror displayed across the wall.

"Why would you do such a thing?" a man's voice called from outside of the door. Donna jumped out of the way as the door swung open. There, in the flesh, was the Evil Queen. She looked the same, only younger. Behind her, a man with blonde hair and beard. He looked much younger and less grey than in the graveyard memory.

"Because I'm already on my way to mirror prison," she collected some things from the room. She grabbed a raven skull and placed it as a jewel in her spiked up hair. "Why aren't you out fishing or something?"

"I'm too busy raising our daughter," the Good King said firmly.

"Oh," the Evil Queen stood up straight,"You're going to bring that up again?! She needs to learn how to be bad for her destiny. I'm doing more than you think!"

"But poisoning Wonderland," he furrowed his eyebrows. "That's too much! Our daughter needs a loving home!"

"I want world domination!" her eyes were filled with fire. Donna felt a chill go up her spine. "All I needed was my destiny! And that's all Raven needs! I will teach her the ways of evil by being the most feared queen in history!" She laugh as she stormed out of the room. The Good King stood there, tears forming in his eyes.

Donna blinked and the memory was gone. The room turned back to the blue decor. Her eyes darted down to see her hand still on the crown. She took back her hand quickly and fell back on the floor. Her breathing quickened as her nerves began to rise. She felt them in the pit of her stomach, but they were beginning to spread. She had to get out of here.

The girl stood up shakily. Her vision began to blur as she felt her heart beat faster. _What was happening? There nothing that can hurt me anymore._ She needed Matt at that moment, or almost anybody. She stumbled down the stairs. All she could do is kept telling herself that she would be okay. _The possession was over._ At that thought, her vision began to clear.

She kept telling herself. Over and Over. It was over. The Evil Queen was really gone. After a few moments, she regained control over herself. After she caught her breath, Donna began to walk over to the tunnel. She grabbed the torch and continued to walk. The magic fire diminished as she placed the torch back up on the other side. For a minute, Donna looked back to the east wing through the tunnel.

The memory had to be significant somehow. But Donna already knew that the Evil Queen was crazy and wanted world domination. The Good King wanted her to stay, but he was the only one to stay. Even with all the other rooms, he stayed in that very one until he died. Donna couldn't help but feel grateful to him. he raised her mother to be good.

Her mind began to think about the situation. She was being showed memories again. Did this mean something? Was it just the bracelets, or something more? The Evil Queen was finished with her yet? But this must be false. She was dead. For real this time. No, this was a Good King memory that the bracelet picked up from the crown. There was nothing to be afraid of. Donna must've overreacted, but her nerves still lingered. Now, they had spread up to her throat.

She swallowed, and kept walking. Her eyes glanced back up at the apple tree tapestry. A slight shudder ran through the tingling nerves in Donna's body. She shut down the curiosity of what the tapestry was holding and continued walking to the west wing.

* * *

Donna didn't say a word to her parents that weekend about what had happened. She continued to study her magic with her mother. Donna replayed the practice fight with Laura in her head, and copied the moves. Raven was impressed with what she had remembered. Even thought they were easier moves, she purposely messed up so she would be given time to master them. The girl did not want to find any new memories just yet.

They returned to school late Sunday evening. It was dark, but Donna slipped into her room to find all the girls still awake. A smile crept up onto her face. She was a happy to see her friends again. Her nerves slightly began to settle since Friday. They were all sitting on Cassidy's bed. Ally looked up and smiled, but judging by Cassidy looking at her feet, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Donna dropped her smile. She set down her bag and sat down on the floor and looked up at Cassidy's tearful face. Ally's face became serious as she wrapped her arm around Cassidy's shoulders.

"I really don't know," Cassidy said between sniffles. "I blew up at Hyde today at practice and now he's just not talking to me. I think I broke his spirit." Donna remembered the tiny blowouts throughout the week. It didn't seem very surprising, but Donna would pretend like Catherine and Ally.

"No," Donna shook her head. "Maybe he's dealing with something that he hasn't told you about."

"Or he thinks I'm a psycho," Cassidy looked up at the ceiling a little bit. It was very out of her character to be crying like this, so this was really troubling her.

"I'm serious." Donna thought about this last month. "He might really want to tell you what's troubling him, but he's scared. Scared of your rejection. Scared to face it. No matter how serious it is, he might feel like it doesn't concern you. Just reach out to him, it might save a lot of wasted time." Donna felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was how she felt during the possession. She had never talked about it, and somehow, she felt like she just did.

"That sounds good," Ally said after a long period of silence. Donna looked up to see Ally's blue eyes connecting with her violet. She understood. For a moment, Donna felt like she did two months ago. Normal. Donna gazed down at the bracelet on Ally's wrist, then her own. She had to tell them her troubles, but tonight was about Cassidy, not her.

* * *

Donna woke up from a peaceful night sleep. Nightmares didn't come at all. She was grateful for that. Maybe she wouldn't have to say anything at all. Cassidy felt much better after Donna's words to her, and would try to work it out with Hyde soon. It would be good for Cassidy to take a little break. There was obviously something else bothering her, but they decided to leave it alone for now.

Breakfast was more enjoyable without the side of nerves. She sat with the girls and nothing didn't seem out of the ordinary. It was only when they finished breakfast did it hit Donna. Matt was gone. She checked her cell, no messages since Friday. Was something wrong? No, there couldn't be. He would have let her know. Right? She then went to his dorm room and knocked, but there was no answer. Donna walked to the Riddlish classroom to find Maddie wasn't there.

She sighed. He was with his mother. Donna thought back to when he visited Wonderland on the weekend, but he was back on that Monday. She was so worried about him, and she had only known him for about a week. He could have gone to seen his father since she left for her own home. Why was he still there? She decided to call him. After a few rings, there was no answer.

_This is Matt, leave a_ message. His voice was calming to her ear, but she wished it wasn't the recorded message. There was a beep.

"Hey, its me." Donna didn't know exactly what to say. "Where are you? I've been looking for you all morning...I miss you. Call me back. Bye." Donna hung up her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She felt her nerves beginning to build up again. With the ring of the bell, Donna shoved them down deep and walked to her first hour class.


	36. Wanting To Fulfill

**AN: Sky: I hope you continue to take interest! I love your reviews so much!**

**Creator Of Magic****: Your questions about Cassidy, Cerise, and Hyde will be answered soon, but the time has not come.**

* * *

Donna tried to keep her nerves down, but she knew she couldn't contain it. They started in the pit of her stomach again, and began to spread. At times, she wondered if she was going to pass out from worry, and he would be there when she woke up, but she remained awake. Ally exchanged questionable glances multiple times, but Donna reassured her she was fine.

She didn't know what she was doing anymore. Last night, it had seemed so clear. She was going to tell them about her nerves and flashback dreams. But then at the thought of Matt, Donna tried pushing them down again. Maybe it was something she should only share with him. But when? She never was truly alone with him anymore. She hadn't even kissed him since that night outside the nurses office.

Matt had a special trust that Donna gave to no one else, but she seemed to only spill when they were completely alone. How could she manage that? She was always alone at night, but his tutor sessions became longer. Then by that time, he would be doing homework. She had work to do too. At least these nerves and nightmares hadn't gotten too out of hand. She had a control on them this morning, but that seemed forever ago compared to now.

Donna convinced herself she was overreacting and tried her best to carry on. She kept her phone close, but never heard or felt a buzz. She was on her way to magic lessons now, and she couldn't let her mother know anything. She was fine. Matt was fine. Everything was fine.

"I think its time to try to recall the memories again," Raven said with a sincere expression. Donna was a little shocked, but she knew it was the only way to push it to the past. Once she learned everything, then she can begin to forget. She agreed with her mother and laid back on the table. Her nerves had diminished as she cleared her mind. It was somehow easier this time than last.

She didn't even hear the words spill from her mother's mouth. Donna opened her eyes to see herself in the room with the mirror. She looked at herself in the glass. Her eyes lined with heavy makeup. Her hair dyed black with purple tips that looked like magic flames. This scared her a little. Recalling the memory from Friday, she looked just like her grandmother.

Without control of her dark lips, Donna began to speak fluent riddlish. The mirror shards levitated around her. Donna translated something about the demon is awake. The legacy hasn't been broken. The words scared her. The mirror shard placed themselves into the mirror. A white rose appeared on the glass. Then, she screamed. The glass broke, and she was thrown backward.

Donna felt her cheek pressed against the cold floor. She opened her eyes to see a light coming from behind her. Her eyes darted to see a figure standing over her, but they were separated by steel bars. She was back in the jail cell. "This is all your fault." She heard the same voice as before.

She had gotten to her feet. Without much control, she ran towards the bars, but she was knocked back again. Her body felt her falling in slow motion. This time, when she sit the ground, she wasn't awakened. There was a splash as she plunged into shallow water. Donna felt her back hit the water filled floor, When she submerged, she could hear a distant rumbling. After a moment, she could hear a whisper. "Breathe."

Donna felt herself spring up on the table. She gasped for air. Her lungs trembled inside her body as she began to catch her breath. She put her hand on her heart as she lay back down on the table and caught her breath. "Breathe," Raven told her again. "Donna what were you doing? You held your breath for almost six minutes."

"I was in water," Donna shook her head,"That's how I came out of it. Before I was in the room with the mirror. I was speaking riddlish. I think it was some sort of spell."

"I haven't heard of much spells with riddlish," Raven picked up her book as Donna got off the table. "I'll have to do more research. I think we should continue doing this. They might peace together some things for you. Then maybe I can understand the spell and possibly reverse it for you."

"You want to erase my memory," Donna questioned.

"Just her part," Raven nodded, "As long as you feel safe with it. If your reactions keep getting worse, I'm afraid you might have to go to a magic hospital so they can figure out what's happening to you."

"No," Donna refused,"I'm fine. I was just a little shaken up. Otherwise there's nothing wrong or unusual."

"You're sure?" Raven looked at her daughter with sincere eyes. Donna nodded. They said their goodbyes for the day, and Donna walked out of the hallway. Once the door was shut behind her, she placed her hand over her heart. She felt tears burning her eyes. No, she refused to cry. That would prove that something was wrong. Even though her nerves were up to her throat and slowly choking her, everything was fine. She was a normal girl, at a normal school, who acted normal. Donna was no longer possessed, she was all better.

She carried herself down the hallway. Her mind felt a little frozen as she mindlessly walked to her locker. Eyes glued to the back of her locker, Donna tried to regulate her breathing. "So...you miss me?" a voice made her warm inside. Her mind came back to life and her nerves left her completely. She suddenly felt tears pool in her eyes as she slammed the locker door to see Matt leaning against Ally's locker.

His expression was smug, but at the sight of her face it melted into concern. "Hey," his voice was calm,"What's wrong?" Donna didn't say anything as she wrapped her around around his middle. He held her tightly against him. She never felt more safe. His smell brought a comfort that no other smell could provide. She could hear his calm heart beat, and her own began to slow and match it.

She then began to think of his voice. He knew she missed him. She back away from him. "You got my voicemail?" Her voice came out harsher than she wanted, but she went with it.

"Yeah," Matt raised an eye brow at her.

"And you didn't call me back?" Donna felt the nerves crawl their way into her stomach. "I was worried about you...I thought something happened to you." she said in a whisper. Matt's blue eyes went from confused to sincere.

* * *

Matt felt his insides shatter. He had forgotten how complicated it all was. He had pushed away the thoughts of worry about her and magic. Of course she was worried about him. She was calling back to her own possession. "Nothing happened to me," he assured her. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I didn't call you or even let you know where I was."

"Where were you?" Donna asked. She seemed a little angry at him. He didn't blame her. He recalled his time during her possession. He would often worry where she was or what she was doing. Matt had a continued fear of her safety, one that he kept today. His mind thought that things were going back to normal, but somewhere in his heart, he knew it was far from over.

"I was in Wonderland," he told her in a low voice. Even the thought about this weekend made a shiver go down his spine. "There was a small emergency." Donna leaned in a little, ready to hear. He looked around at the passing students. He didn't want anyone to hear. "I can't say anything. Not here at least."

"Then let's play hookie," Donna suddenly lit up. She grabbed his arm and began to walk.

"What?" Matt stopped her confused. A moment ago, she was sad and angry, but now she was excited.

"Common," Donna slurred her words together. "Let's just skip and go up into the towers together. No one will find us." Matt stopped and let her continued to pull his arm. The thought of escaping with Donna for the rest of the school day sounded like a dream, but he knew they shouldn't. There was obviously something that Donna was avoiding. he didn't want to pry her, but he knew he shouldn't let her skip school.

"Donna," Matt said in a calm voice. After a moment, Donna turned towards him and dropped his arm. She looked disappointed, and it pained him to see the look on her face. "You know you'll never catch up if you don't go to class."

"But we'll never catch up if we never see each other," Donna dropped her shoulders. "Never mind. I get it." Matt watched her as she walked to her locker and grabbed her school things. Her words brought up a wave of sadness. It was true, they hadn't talked much since she came back. There was nothing he wanted more than to spend more time with her, but he knew it was for the greater good.

"I know its hard," Matt sighed as they walked to class together,"But you said you wanted to get back to normal, so we're going to have to put other things aside for now so you can get back to being yourself." Donna nodded and held her books closer to her chest. Matt felt awful, but he knew it was best for her.

He watched her for most of Riddlish. She looked down at her book continuously. He wondered if she was struggling with her studies. Matt had offered to help her, but he didn't have the time with his own tutoring. He was trying to make sense of what his brain mixed up. So far, there wasn't much of an improvement. Matt at least could make out three or four letter words.

His gaze went down to his notebook. He flipped through the past daily pages. All of them were filled with drawings of mostly Donna during the riddlish class. He knew it was odd for him to have so many drawings of her, but her eyes were one of his favorite things to draw. They were so complex. He thought about the board he had used to figure out Donna's mystery. It was still up. Some part of him wanted to cling onto it. The hours he had spent drawing, and realizing his love for her.

He never told her how he felt. Sure, she knew that he liked her more than a friend. Being his girlfriend, he hoped she knew that. There was just something so special about her that made him feel like there was no match to her. She was definitely different. In a good way. He looked down at the blank paper and began to draw. This time he planned something special.

While Donna was sent on her way to her final class, Matt waited a while before going up to her locker. He opened her locker to see all of the pictures of her Ally, Cassidy, and Catherine. Matt smiled at the happy Donna in the photos. He then looked in the back of the locker to see the first picture he drew of her. _Indistinct Wonder._ A part of his heart melted. She kept it. After all of this time.

Matt felt his cheeks beginning to burn remembering the day he gave it to her. He was so embarrassed and afraid she would never speak to him again. She did bring it up later, and it made him feel on top of the world. He placed the new drawing in her backpack and closed her locker. By doing this, a notebook fell out onto the floor. Matt sighed and picked it up.

He was about to put it away, but then he saw the markings on a specific page. Matt flipped to see markings all over the page. His eyes couldn't tell what was written on it, but judging by the pictures, it wasn't anything good. Thoughts ran through the mint green haired boy's head. When was this made? Should he be concerned? Is Donna in trouble? When the warning bell rang, he put the notebook back into the locker and closed it. He then headed to his final class.

* * *

"The final vote is next week," Oakley told her. His dark brown eyes widened at Ally. She was sweating over some campaign flyers.

"I know Oakley," Ally waved the soon of Cedar Wood off,"Arrange an interview clip for the mirror cast for this week. Molly Locks can't take every minute of screen time." The brown haired boy nodded and walked out of the room. Ally leaned back in her chair. This was almost too stressful for a campaign alone. What if she actually won? Would it be more stressful than this?

She felt a sudden breeze and opened her eyes. Ryder was holding a mini fan in her direction."Ahh," Ally sighed,"Ryder, what would I do without you." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Put sweat stains all over you're new posters," the black and purple haired boy shrugged as he wrote a couple of things down.

"This is almost too exhausting," Ally draped an arm over her forehead. "I don't think I signed up for this kind of pressure."

"We've came this far," Ryder shrugged as he put the fan down on her desk. "Why give up now?" Ally opened her mouth, but a knock came from the door.

"How's my little campaign machine?" Apple stuck her head through the small crack in the door.

"Tired, sleepy, and tried," Ally sat up straight and rubbed her eyes under her glasses.

"You'll get used to it," Apple smiled brightly as she walked in. "Oh, your posters are just wonderful! But, where's your slogan?"

"I don't think I needed to put it on there," Ally shrugged,"It just a reminder to vote next week. It just got my face in the corner. I think Molly has the same ones. Oakley was the one to design them."

"He's a very good designer," Apple nodded. _Matt is way better._ Ally thought about how she offered him a position to be her campaign artist, but with his new tutor lessons, he wouldn't have the time. Ally liked his artwork more than anyone's. She could always feel the emotion."But I thought your slogan was really good. I know it helped me with my voters."

"A bright smile is a bright future," Ally and Apple said at the exacted same time. Apple laughed a little.

"I'm sure you'll do great either way," Apple smiled,"I'll see you later honey. Don't work too hard."

"Bye!" Ally called and put on a fake smile. Once the door shut, she let out a sigh. At first, she thought the campaign was fun, but this was just brutal. "You know Ryder, I think I would quit now. I just don't know if I can do this."

"What?" Ryder raised an eyebrow,"Of course you can. You've worked very hard for your campaign. I know you'll enjoy the job, just like your mom."

"That's the problem," Ally shrugged,"I don't know if I want the same job as my mom. I really did thins because it was her dream to carry on the legacy, but I don't think I have it in me. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Ryder pushed up his glasses as he turned to her from his chair. "Maybe this isn't what you really want to do, but what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Ally shook her head. "Like you've said, I've come this far. I might as well go through with it." Something deep inside her was pained while she said the last part. She didn't know what it meant. She knew how much it meant to her mother, it wasn't an option to get out now.

"Ugh," Ryder looked at the clock. "We've been here for two hours. I've got to help Catherine with her craft class. She doesn't understand how to make a swan." He collected his stuff from his small desk.

"And you do?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ryder nodded,"What else do you think I do in my spare time?"

"Uh..." Ally didn't know what to say,"Read? Do homework?"

"Ha Ha." Ryder pushed up his glasses as he began to walk towards the door. "I used to be a very bored kid. I'm actually quite good at origami. Maybe you should take up a hobby."

"I'm a little too stressed for that," Ally shook her head.

"Don't work too late," he opened the door and stared at her. "You'll never get your homework done."

"Thanks dad," the blonde girl smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "I'll be sure to do that." Ryder gave her a small salute before he left. Ally laughed a little. She never would have thought she would have enjoyed this time with Ryder. She learned so much more about him in the last week than the first 16 years of her life. He was a lot like Donna, but a little shy at times. And Donna doesn't do origami.

A sudden knock on the door made her jump to her feet. She thought it was her mother again, but Derek was the one to poke his head into the room. "Working hard? Or hardly working?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

"Hardly working," Ally neatly sorted the papers that remain on her bigger desk. She was in a designated room for runners of office. Molly had one straight across from her own. Once the election passed, one would move into the President office, and their selected staff would move into the smaller offices. "What's up?" She asked him as he rounded her desk.

"I just came back from practice," Derek watched her nimble fingers dance across the desk. "And I thought I would come to see my girl." His arms wrapped around her middle, and his chin rested on her shoulder. It was only now that Ally could smell the stink of practice.

"Maybe you shouldn't touch me," Ally stepped away,"Not at least til you shower." His dark hair was slicked back with sweat. Ally likes his hair that way, his eyes had a certain pop.

"Oh, really?" Derek sniffed his arm pits. "Its not that bad. Besides we haven't done anything in such a long time."

"We've never done anything period," Ally shook her head. "We've never been on a real date."

"I think fighting weird snake monsters to save your life counts as a date," Derek raised an eyebrow. Ally laughed a little, and rounded the desk, continuing to fiddle with her papers. She tried to hide her slight disappointment. Then suddenly, Derek's cool hands grasped her busy ones. "When the election is over, and when you win, I'll take you up. We can officially become a power couple."

Ally laughed a little. Both of their statuses would be quite powerful together. They hadn't come out as an official couple yet, but that because they spent their time together behind closed doors. Ally kinda liked it that way, but she knew if she was going to be student president, nothing would ever be private. "I like the sound of that." Ally leaned over the desk and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now please go shower and come back to give me a hug."

"You got it," Derek gave her hands a final squeeze before leaving her. Her blue eyes watched him as he left. She let herself sit on her desk. The papers spread all around and some spilled onto the floor. Ally sighed and knelt down to pick them up. As she did this, her eyes scanned over a different poster. Her fingers wrapped around the page and lifted up closer to her face.

It was one of her mother's old campaign posters. Her bright smile lined with the red lips that matched her outfit. She looked at one of her own posters. Ally had soft pin lips and a smaller smile. Her blonde hair was more of her father's color. She had a few tints darker skin than Apple's pure white. Her glasses was the only striking difference between her and Apple. Otherwise they looked identical, with different color clothes.

This pained Ally. She was exactly like her mother. Is this what she really wanted? She replayed the conversation with Ryder. He didn't seem to object to her quitting, but what about her mom? What could she do to let her down easy? It was her mother's dream that her daughter could fulfill, but did she want to?


	37. Make or Break

**AN: Sky: Ally will be a constant again. I wanted to give her a little break while Donna's character came back into play, but now she's back! Enjoy!**

**Mia:I'm glad you enjoy Ally and Derek as much as I do! In the next chapter there will be more with the couples. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Creator of Magic: Thank you for noticing the title. It is really up to you what it means. (Good or Bad) It has multiple levels on what it means. I'm not going to reveal what it truly means til the end, but you're definitely got a piece of it put together.**

* * *

The week continued on like Donna knew it would. Matt texted her more often, which she enjoyed. He told her how much he missed her and how his day was. She would tell him some basic things, but nothing of the magic lessons. That felt like a conversation that had to be face to face. The picture he had drawn for her was hung on the back of the shelf that was attached to her desk. She would move the books to cover it so no other girls could see. It was her little secret.

She opened her locker after the final bell. With her final glance at _Indistinct Wonder_, she noticed there was something on her top shelf. It was folded neatly, so there were no definite creases. Curiosity grew inside her as she smoothed it out. It was a drawing of Matt. His fist lifting his chin a little. She laughed at how his eyebrow was raised. That's when she noticed his eyes. They had something in them, it was the reflection of what he saw. It was her.

Her heart melted at the sight of the scribbled letters at the bottom. _Absolute Fascination. _She remembered trying to hide the blush on her cheeks as Ally told her goodbye. Donna let the pink glow on her cheeks as she walked up to her dorm. At first, it lay inside her desk drawer, but she looked at it too much. So now it was tapped to the back of her desk shelf. Right at eye level, so Donna could look at it at anytime.

Now, Donna stared at it on Wednesday. Her books were sprawled over her desk under her elbows. The more she looked at it, she felt a little less alone. Her confusion was gone, and so was her nerves. It brought her peace, but she knew she was far from peace.

Her studies were going well. She spent extra time on Riddlish because of that spell in the memories. Her mom taught her some more basic moves to give her time to adjust to the memory capture spell. But, she would definitely have to go back to it tomorrow. The visions of prison and water seemed to confuse her in a specific way. They didn't seem solid. They were almost faded.

Donna knew she had to carry on. For herself, for her family, her friends, and Matt. What would they say if she told them about her nerves and strange memories? Would she have to go to the psycho ward they called a magic hospital. She knew they would keep her there forever. There would be no way back if she went there. There would be normal shot at a normal life as a normal teenager.

* * *

Ally sat in her office with Ryder at her side. Her mirror cast would be tomorrow. She was a little nervous on what she was going to say. It could either make or break her campaign. At this point Ally didn't even know if she wanted to make of break her chances. The thoughts tortured her mind. It would be so wrong to go against all she's worked for, but it would feel so right.

She looked down at her script she had been writing. There wasn't much, but when she looked to see her slogan, she wanted to throw up a little. A smile didn't fix everything, maybe it did for her mother, but its didn't for Ally. She missed Derek, Donna, and even Matt. Ally looked over to Ryder, he was folding a small sticky note into a crane. "You can just go, Ryder." She told him.

He sprang up. Ryder's glasses slid down his nose a little. "I'm sorry Ally, I'm just so bored."

"Me too," Ally leaned back in her chair. "I'll take care of the script and I'll run it by Derek when he comes to visit."

"I think its late practice tonight, isn't it?" Ryder asked as he stacked his papers.

"Oh," Ally sighed a little. "You're right." This pained her a little. So now she was stuck here alone til the script was finished. She would go back to the room, but she knew Oakley would be in and out of the offices. "Well have fun crafting."

"Bye," Ryder waved a little as he left. Ally spun around in her chair. Looking out the small window, she could see a little of bookball practice. Their season would be ending soon. There was only two games left as far as Ally knew. Next week would be in November, and the weather will become colder. Ally continued to gaze down a the tiny people playing. There were even cheerleaders on the sidelines.

Ally remembered wanting to try out for the squad before she hurt her ankle. Now, it was healed, and Ally wished she was out there. Brandon must feel the same. She heard his physical training was going well. Ally didn't do much for her foot, just one day she didn't need the brace anymore. Brandon had a more severe injury that required an actual cast.

After watching the small figures play for a long time, Ally turned back to her script. She thought about the last time she made a speech. It was during the bookball game right before a possessed Donna tried to kill her. The repairs were done nicely and looked more modern than before. Ally thought of that night frequently. Sometimes it would replay in her dreams, causing her to awake in the middle of the night. It almost seemed like a sign. It wasn't what she wanted.

The words used to come easily to her, but now she couldn't find a single one. In frustration, Ally took off her glasses and threw them on her desk. She leaned back, and allowed her mind to calm itself. Hopefully that would help her think of something. Sh e allowed herself to drift into sleep.

"Ally," a voice called to her. There was a shake on her arm. At first, she thought it was Derek, but the voice wasn't as deep. She straightened up in her chair. Blindly, her hands searched for her glasses. Once her fingers touched the blue frames, she pulled them unto her face. With her vision being clear, she looked up to see who had awaken her from her slumber.

Matt was standing on the other side of her desk. She was surprised to see him, but then she looked at the clock to see it was getting close to supper time. "Matt," she yawned,"What's up? Shouldn't you be with Donna right now?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," Matt sat down in Ryder''s chair and turned to face her. Ally was a little confused why he would want to talk to her.

"What's up?" Ally rubbed the drool off her face.

"Has Donna been acting strange around you lately?" Matt asked suddenly. His eyes were shifting a little before settling on her.

"No," Ally thought back. There wasn't anything too unusual. "Why? Have you?"

"On Monday," Matt recalled,"She seemed a little shook up. When she saw me her eyes were teary. I was just wondering if she told you anything about magic lessons." Ally thought about Monday. He was gone for part of the day, Donna did seem a little shaken.

"She never says anything about magic lessons," Ally tried to recall any conversations with her, but there weren't many to recall. "I haven't hung out with her in so long."

"Neither have I," Matt looked down. "Maybe I should take time off from tutoring and make sure she's alright."

"I think if something were wrong she would let us know," Ally shook her head. "I think she's learned enough about keeping secrets from us." Matt's eyes darted up at her, but then he looked back down. Ally thought about her own situation. She was secretly wanting to quit, but she hadn't even told anyone about it. "After my interview tomorrow I'll take her to the bookball practice. Maybe she'll open up if anything's bothering her."

"Okay. I'm surprised you're not practicing your interview answers," Matt nodded down at her empty script. All of a sudden, Ally's mind thought of the perfect thing to say.

"Don't worry about that. I got it all covered."

* * *

Donna was having a pretty good day. No nightmares had come to her that night. Her nerves had seemed to settle themselves. There was no convincing herself to calm down, she just did. Donna's mind went far from the memories and thought more about what she was going to wear to school. She thought that she might actually become a normal teen for good this time. No more confusion or pain, just life.

Then it was time for her magic lesson. Donna knew it was coming. Her mother had been doing some research on Riddlish spells. But there were never any spells charted in Riddlish before now. Donna knew they existed, but only in the wicked mind of her grandmother. She studied her mom's expression. The bags under her eyes proved she was staying up late. She knew how her mother felt. Confused.

When the brown haired girl lay on the table, her mother's words were audible. This time, she could hear Riddlish. Donna wanted to open her eyes and see if it was actually Raven Queen who was saying the words, or was her messed up mind fusing the words to a different language. She resisted as her mind began to relax. There was no escaping the memories now.

She was standing in the middle of the bookball field. for a moment, she could hear nothing, but then the screams echoed from the school. Donna turned towards the cries and heard herself laugh. Her eyes gazed above to see purple lightning striking under dark clouds. There was some crackles of flames. The stage was burning down. Not being able to control her movements, Donna threw a fireball at the stage.

With the explosion, she laughed again. The noise made her feel sick to her stomach. Out of nowhere, she was knocked down to the ground. All she could see was Ally's face before she hit the ground. Then it all turned black.

The cold floor greeted Donna's cheek one again. The fuzzy vision returned to her eyes as she opened them. Worry began to build inside of her. Her breathing quickened. The same voice called to her. "This is all your fault." This time, Donna could identify the voice was of a woman. It still wan't as clear. She charged to the metal bars, then she was sent backwards once again.

Splashes of water soaked her memory self. The air felt very warm and humid. Her breathing quickened rapidly. This time, Donna felt control over her muscles. She looked at her wet feet. She kicked them out, and hit a barrier. Donna stood up quickly and looked around her. She was trapped in a sphere of glass. Outside, there was nothing. Darkness lingered on for miles. It reminded her of the time she was trapped in her own mind.

The sound of water pooling echoed around the bubble. Donna looked down at her feet to see her ankles were already submerged. The water didn't appear from anywhere, it was just filling itself. Her heart rose at rapid rate. She held out her hands against the glass and tried to focus. Her magic could break the glass, but she didn't feel a smidgen of power flow to her hands. Violet eyes darted up to look into themselves in the glass. Her exhale fogged up the glass.

Donna then threw herself at the the bubble. When it didn't work, she punched the glass with all of her might. There was a small crack. The water was up to her waist now. It was hard getting the power to punch. Tears began to spill down from her eyes as she continued to beat on the barrier. The crack was now a couple inches long, which gave her hope. Water continued to rise up to her chest.

This was when she screamed. In frustration, fear, and defeat. She continued to breath at the water approached her neck. Her eyes gazed upon her reflection in the glass. That's when she heard the call. It was muffled, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. Donna looked down to see Matt knocking on the glass. A ray of hope shined on the girl. Her fist was about to try and break the glass again, but her muscles froze. She became part of the memory once again. Her body sunk down into the water. It continued to fall until she hit the bottom of the sphere.

Donna darted upright. She gasped for air and let herself fill her lungs. Her hands felt the carpet underneath her. She looked straight a head to see her mother's legs. She was sitting on the floor. "What happened?" Raven's face came down close to her daughters. Her hands on Donna's shoulders. Donna's eyes darted everywhere else but then settled on her mother's eyes.

"I was at the bookball field," Donna thought about what she had done. The renovations weren't because they wanted a better field, it was because they needed a new field. This scarred her. "I burned it down." She hugged her knees. "I destroyed it. I hurt people."

"No you didn't," Raven shook her head. "It was the possession."

"In my body!" Donna cut her off. "I saw the look on Ally's face. I tried to kill her. I'm a monster."

"Your grandmother was a monster," her mother narrowed her eyebrows,"This was her doing, not yours."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was raspy. Donna felt tears beginning to form.

"I thought you knew."

"Well I didn't know that I was trying to murder my best friend." Donna stood up and took her backpack. She ran out of the library. The bell had just rung as she opened the double doors. She heard her mother calling after her. The girl threw herself into the crowd nearest and waved her hand over herself. Without know what spell she produced, her hair turned blonde.

She ran up to the old dormitories. Donna never told her mom where the opening was, here she was safe. She knew where the mirror was, and she stayed far from it. The girl sat down on the old carpet, hugged her knees, and rocked back and forth while she processed this. _You're okay. It's okay. _It was only now did the possession hit her. Not only did the Evil Queen try to take over her mind, she actually succeeded.

Her nerves began to rise at the thought of her missing riddlish. She wanted so badly to run down those stairs and back into the high school, and hug Matthew until she felt better. But even he didn't tell her what happened. How couldn't they tell her? Did they all agree to keep it a secret? Her mother thought she knew, but she didn't know anything from those weeks. She was stuck wandering inside her own mind, trying to find a way to take control of her body again.

The thought of going back into the mind was unbearable. It scared her seeing the pitch black room she had one roamed in. It obviously wasn't a memory, but what did it mean? Was it the future? No. She refused to think like that. It could just be one of her fears playing out during her magic coma. She thought about the nightmares of the past, they were very similar to this, but those actually happened.

Donna stayed there until the next bell rang. Something about the familiarity soothed her. Even thought her body was lifeless, she forced herself to get up. Thinking of happy thoughts, Donna went down to her locker. She was hoping to see Matt, but he did not come into view. When Ally had asked where she was, she told her the magic lesson went on longer than expected.

* * *

Before Riddlish class, Matt waited for Donna at her locker. He was hoping that she would come to him with open arms. The boy had to admit his missed her so much, it made his heart hurt a little. He ran his fingers through his mint green hair as he watched students go by. Ally had talked to him a little as she gathered her things, but nothing was too exciting. She looked a little nervous, but Matt thought that was because of her interview today.

The warning bell signaled, and Donna was still missing. Matt narrowed his eyebrows as the hall became empty, she was no where in sight. He thought maybe she was already there. He did see her leave with her book bag. Matt walked to his mother's class to see everyone, except for her. The boy sighed as her sat in Maddie's desk. At first, he felt clam. His mind thought about how Donna was with her mom, everything was under control.

Then when she didn't show up halfway through class did he get nervous. He was planning on trying to do homework but couldn't because of the nerves kicking in his stomach. His blue eyes gazed up at Ally to see she was staring back at him. She nodded her head towards Donna's empty seat then pointed to him. Matt shrugged in response. Ally's face began to become pale.

After class, Matt gave Ally a copy of Donna's homework. He didn't have the time to go looking for her. His next class was all the way across the school. His eyes darted around as he walked. Among the crowds, he saw a brown hair girl join in from a tower entrance. Even though his nerves were relieved, this made Matt confused. Donna's magic lessons were in the library. Why would she be in the towers?

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter will be a lot longer. More couples, side characters, and more action. Just giving a heads up since this chapter isn't too eventful. **


	38. Deceived

**AN: Sorry it took so long but THIS CHAPTER IS LONG so it took some time. Enjoy!**

**Creator of Magic: Since you love Matt and Donna you are sure to love this chapter!**

**Sky: I understand you are busy. I'm still honored that you read and review my story at anytime!**

* * *

Ally was ready for her mirror cast. She stayed up late last night working on her words. She had changed into a blue suit and pencil skirt that matched her glasses. Her front bang was pinned back to bring more attention to her red lips. Eyes gazing into the mirror, Ally became angry. What was she doing with her life? She thought she had wanted to be president, but now she thought she never wanted to run in the first place. All of the mornings of coaching with her mom made her realize. Ally was trying to carry the legacy, but she wanted to break it.

Flashbacks of her last speech came back into mind. The fireballs, the explosions, and the laughter. Ally had nightmares about it before, but now she was actually thinking those dreams were a sign. She was afraid of being hated. Sure, she can't be loved by everyone, but the attack on the bookball field sent her over the edge. No one had ever spoken to her about, nor did she really want them to. It was hard to get through it, but she knew she couldn't go on like this.

Beside the mirror, hung her mother's old campaign poster next to her own. Without thinking, Ally ripped her fingers through her hair. She unbuttoned her coat and let her white undershirt hang out. "I'm not you!" The blond girl yelled as she wiped her coat sleeve across her face. Ally then let the tears fall down her cheeks. Her body leaned against the mirror and slid down to the ground. There, she continued to sob. "This isn't what I want." Ally whispered.

* * *

Donna sat in her room after school. Her mind was trying to escape the thoughts of her vision in the water earlier. She was setting down her backpack and settling in her seat when she heard the door open. Ally was standing there in her white button-down shirt with her blue pencil skirt. Her face was wiped clean of makeup. Her hair was a little wavy, but otherwise, she looked normal.

"Aren't you supposed to be taping your mirror cast?" she was confused by Ally's early appearance. She had just seen Ally walking down the hall in her blue outfit. Wasn't she wearing a jacket before?

"We already filmed it," Ally shrugged and grinned a little. "I'm going to change and take you to the bookball practice." She ran her fingers through her messy golden hair.

"Why?" Donna wanted to go out and do something, but something felt off about this.

"Because I don't have to do any more campaign stuff today," the blonde girl shrugged again and walked to the closet to change. Donna nodded and looked back at her studies. She was caught up already, but it still felt like an obligation to her. Her eyes gazed up to the shelf attached to her desk. She slid the books over and sighed when she saw _Absolute Fascination. _She sighed a little. The drawing made her miss Matt even more.

As Ally emerged from the closet, Donna pushed the books back and got up from her chair. She needed this. In order to be normal again, she needed this. Her mind couldn't recall the last time she went outside. Although going to the bookball field didn't feel right to her. The memories she was shown today proved that she was the one that burned it down. Guilt rose up in her, but she followed the smiling Ally out the door.

Together they set off for the bookball field. As they passed the library, Donna looked for any sight of mint green hair. With no luck, Donna wanted to go in there and find Matt herself, but she kept moving alongside Ally. There wasn't much conversation until they got to the bookball field. Donna looked out on the field to see Hyde and Derek on the same team, while Cassidy played against them.

"Oh doesn't Derek look great in his practice gear," Ally sighed as she leaned her head to one side. Donna laughed a little but understood Ally's thought process. She wished Matt could still play, but she didn't want him to get hurt. This made her think of the vision of the water bubble. nerves rose within her. Ally seemed to notice Donna looking a little down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Donna snapped back to the present. "I'm just thinking about Matt."

"Aw," Ally smacked her lips a little. "How's that going?" Donna didn't really know how to answer that question. He meant so much to her, but they haven't had a moment truly alone since over a week ago.

"I miss him," Donna admitted, "He's always at his tutoring. I worried about him the day he was missing. I thought perhaps he was in trouble. We just haven't gotten fully caught up since I came back."

"Is that's what's been bothering you?" Ally raised an eyebrow. Bothering her? How did Ally know anything was wrong? Donna didn't answer. "I know you've been studying to catch up, but we haven't caught up." Donna thought about the bookball field, the fire, and Ally's face. She knew she couldn't mention it yet.

"No," Donna shook her head, "We haven't. This is nice. How's your campaign going?" Ally opened her mouth when the ring of the mirror cast bell came on. The practice stopped as everyone looked at the big screen that rose from the new end zone stage.

The Ever After High symbol came on screen with a red and blue background. The voice belonged to Molly Locks as she read over the screen. "A message from candidate Ally White-Dumpty." The screen went black for a moment, then, it came back on. It was a still frame. Ally stood there with gnarled hair, dripping black eye makeup, and covering her mouth was a blue sleeve with a red lipstick smudge. It had been ripped from her coat and tied around her mouth.

Donna gasped as the on-screen Ally held up a sign. _**A bright smile brings a deceived society.**_ "Looks like Ally doesn't really stand by her beliefs. Lucky for you, Molly Locks stands by that all students should be heard. Please vote for Molly Locks for president next week!" The screen flashed and showed a smiling Molly.

Once the mirror cast was over, Donna couldn't believe what she had just seen. She glanced over to see Ally's worried face. "That was an edited clip," Donna put her hand on Ally's shoulder, "Wasn't it?"

"I can't believe they actually showed it, "Ally grinned. Her expression showed she was proud of what she had done.

"You did that to yourself?!" Donna raised her eyebrows. "I can't believe you would sabotage your own campaign like that."

"Oh look!" Ally pointed down, "They're letting out practice early. Let's go down there!" The blonde girl practically ran down the stairs to the field. Donna took her time down the steps. Ally launched herself into Derek's arms. He seemed a little surprised by this but embraced her. The height difference was matched when Derek picked up Ally and spun her around. Donna had to admit, they made a cute couple.

Donna caught up with them once Ally was put back on the ground. "What did you think?" she asked him.

"You did that?" Derek's eyebrows were raised up to her hairline.

"Yep," Ally folded her arms and wore a smug smile. "I'm throwing the election."

"I thought you wanted to be president?" Donna asked.

"I want my life back," Ally said simply. "I miss everyone. I would never see you guys if I had to be president. My mom wanted me to be president, but I'm not her, I'm me." Donna thought about this. She always thought she was a part of her grandmother and her mother, but she wasn't. She was Donna. And nothing could take her plans to be normal away.

"Why are you like this?!" Cassidy's voice yelled. The three of them turned their attention to Cassidy and Hyde walking together across the field.

"Why are you being like this?" Hyde stopped walking for a moment, "You wonder why I don't talk? Maybe its because I don't want to be yelled at by you."

"I didn't yell at you," Cassidy defended as they started to walk again, "I was just annoyed, now I want you to talk to me again."

"How can you be annoyed for almost two weeks? You never even told me what was wrong." Hyde ran his finger through his wavy red hair. "You know maybe we're just not good together. We never talk about anything anymore. If we can't open up to each other without fighting, what's the point? We're just wasting time aren't we?"

"Hyde-" Cassidy said in a small voice.

"I'm done," Hyde kept walking. Donna gasped. Ally clung onto Derek's arm. Cassidy stopped in the middle of the field. Her brown eyes were filling with tears. Hyde slowed down for a second but kept walking. Donna couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"My parents are getting a divorce," she said so quietly, but Hyde stopped in his tracks immediately. The three gasped again, but this didn't affect the fighting couple. Hyde's face softened. His hazel eyes turned from cold to concerned. A breeze blew across the dead silent area. The grass rustled, and Cassidy let the tears fall down her cheeks. "That's why I had a short temper with you. You didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry." She had said this in a whisper, but it was clearly audible.

Hyde turned to see her leaning over the grass and letting the tears water it. Donna could feel the conflict rise inside of him. It wasn't long before Hyde walked over to her. Her tearful face looked up at him before she buried it in his shoulder. The two embraced, and the confusion of their case had become clear. As Donna watched, she wanted nothing more than to find Matt.

Ally touched her arm and the three walked off the field, letting the couple have a moment. Once they got out of earshot, the conversation didn't take long to start back up. "No wonder Cassidy had been acting strange lately." Ally shook her head.

"She's really has been giving Hyde a hard time at practice," Derek pointed out.

"I think I would too if my parents were fighting," Ally shoved her boyfriend playfully.

"Oh ho ho?!" Derek went along with it. "You think you can take me little blondie?" He flexed a little. Donna couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah," Ally put her hands on her hips. "Let's go little man."

"Little man?" Derek raised an eyebrow. He was about a whole foot taller than Ally. "You're going to pay for that one." Without any difficulty, Derek scooped Ally up and put him over his shoulder. Ally kicked a little, but she was no match. "You've had enough?"

"I think you she needs to be body-slammed to get the message," Donna winked.

"No! NO!" Ally kicked again. Derek laughed and was about to drop her. He stopped at the last second, swooping her back onto her feet. Ally smoothed her hair and fixed her glasses. "Thank you. I was about to pass out from the sweat smell."

"Oh come on." Derek rolled his eyes. "I only practiced for like an hour today. It can't be that bad. You hugged me like five minutes ago."

"Because I miss you enough to put up with the smell," Ally said in a light voice as she held the door of the school open to them.

"Yeah right," he walked past her. "Don't worry milady, I shall return to you smelling much better than before." They exchanged goodbyes and Ally and Donna continued to walk around the school.

"There you are," Ryder's voice said from behind them.

"Ryder?" Donna questioned, "Aren't you supposed to be knitting or something?"

"Ha. Ha." Ryder said sarcastically. "I saw the mirror cast. Ally what were you thinking? You have no chances of winning now."

"That's the point," Ally shrugged a little. "I'm finding my own thing to do." Ryder had seemed baffled by this.

"How- wha-I-"

"You want to come to the castleteria with us?" Ally interrupted.

"Uh," Ryder was off guard, "Sure." They walked into the halls together. As they passed the library, Donna wanted to see Matt, hug him, and tell him how she felt with her nerves.

"You guys go ahead," Donna stopped, "I'll catch up with you." Ally stopped for a moment and looked at her with confusion, but then it melted away. She ushered Ryder down the hall and Donna watched them go out of sight.

She was a little nervous as she entered the library. Her brain recalled all of the memories of today, yesterday, and everything before that. She wanted to tell him all about it. Donna promised herself she would begin to open up about her nerves to Ally, but felt it would be much easier to talk to Matt first. Her mind pushed aside the fact that he was busy. She wanted to see him, and so she shall.

Donna took a deep breath before going to the study section of the library. She was on the last line of shelves when she heard his voice. Donna ducked into the aisle and peeked through the shelf of books at her eye level. She gazed upon the curly mint green-haired boy sitting at a round table. His tutor was unrecognized by Donna, but he looked like a third year. Matt held a book in his hands. "T-the paper was as white as h-her skin." He was reading. Donna's heart melted. He had been working so hard. She couldn't do that to him. He loved to read more than anything, she wants him to enjoy that passion again.

She leaned back from the books. Her hand hit one and caused it to fall. Donna scrambled to catch it, but it hit the ground. It made a louder sound than she anticipated. The boom echoed in the quiet, dusty library. Everyone turned their heads to her. Donna could feel her cheeks turning red as she picked up the book. Everyone seemed to have ignored her and continued on.

Donna put back the book and peered through them one last time. Matt's tutor was there alone picking up his stuff. Her eyes searched for the mint green hair., but she couldn't find him. Her shoulders dropped and she let herself breathe again. He didn't know she was here. Good. "Looking for something?"She jumped and turned around. Her heart raced as she saw Matt's blue eyes gazing at her. "Or are you just snooping again?"

"Matt!" Donna acted surprised. "I didn't know you were still here. I-I was just looking for a book on riddlish."

"Then maybe you should be in the Wonderland section instead of the fiction," Matt's voice was calm.

"That would probably help." Donna still tried to play on her lie.

"And the next time you're spying on someone," Matt turned her body to face towards the shelf. "Go at an angle where you can't be seen by your boyfriend."

"Thanks," Donna said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to snoop but I heard you reading and I couldn't help but watch. I'm proud of you."

"Donna," Matt turned her body back towards him. "That sentence took me an hour and a half to get."

"You still got it," Donna grabbed his hands and took a step forward. "That's the point." He smiled proudly. It made Donna feel a wave of happiness to see him happy.

"So what were you trying to do before you dropped the book and everyone heard you?" Matt raised an eyebrow and asked. Donna wanted to tell him everything. How scared she was, but it was not the time. He had done something great, Donna couldn't spoil that.

"I just wanted to invite you to come to the castleteria with me," Donna lied with a smile.

"You're actually going to eat in the castleteria?" Matt looked surprised by this.

"Yep." Donna nodded. "I think I'm caught up enough to start being normal again."

* * *

The evening went by without incident. Donna had went to the castleteria without Matt because he had to stay in the library for a bit. She sat down with Ally, Ryder, Catherine, Derek, Cassidy, Hyde, and Brandon. With the three couples talking, it left Donna with her ex crush. She felt bad for how she treated him after the night of the dance. He didn't even know any better. He was just happy to have a date to the dance.

"How's physical training going?" Donna had asked.

"Oh," Brandon seemed off guard. "Its been fine. My arm doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

"I'm glad to hear it," Donna smiled.

"You are?" The tone of Brandon's voice sounded surprised. Her eyes gazed up to see the red head boy looking directly at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I am," she was a little confused. "Why would I want your arm to hurt?"

"Because you were so mad at me," Brandon shook his head. "I thought you were just pretending for the rest of the group."

"Brandon, no." Donna was a little hurt by this. "You did nothing wrong. You wanted to take Ally to the dance and I did accept that. I should've, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Brandon admitted. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

"You're with Matt now anyways," Brandon shrugged a little,"I think you two are much better together than if we were together." Donna didn't know if she should take this as a compliment or a put down. The words were nice but his tone was almost bitter. Did he have some mixed feelings of her and Matt's relationship? No. Donna wouldn't put her mind through that. She was happier with Matt than having her massive crush on Brandon.

Matt came to the castleteria not long after. Donna was relieved she didn't have to sit in awkwardness anymore. He hugged her for behind when he greeted her. That was something she would never get used to, but would always adore.

* * *

...

Donna stood in a black room. It reminded her of the mind. The air was chilly. She waited for a sound, a light, anything. Her ears perked as the sound of pooling water echoed. Her gaze went down to her feet to see they were completely dry. The water continued to pool. She searched all around her but couldn't find the source. Then she heard it, the pounding of the glass.

Behind her, the glass case was filling. A duplicate of herself of beginning to drown as she pounded. Eventually, the double closed her eyes and let the water fill her lungs. Donna ran over to herself and began to fit the glass. it began to crack, but it sealed itself back up. With one swift kick, the glass shattered. Donna hit the floor, throwing her hands over her head to protect herself.

"Donna!" Matt's voice called to her. She immediately jumped up onto her feet. Her eyes darted around for him. When she finally caught him in her view, she ran. He held his hands out for her to stop, but she continued. Her body was pushed back by another glass case. Donna looked around for the water, but there was none. She reached out her hands to feel that she was in a glass case again.

She began to hyperventilate. Matt called to her, but she did pay attention to him. Donna tried to find anyway out that she could. "LOOK AT ME!" Matt screamed. Her eyes then settled on his calm face. He pressed his hand against the glass. Donna put hers on his. Her eyes were beginning to tear. "Its going to be okay." His voice was calm. Donna sniffled and nodded.

Out of nowhere, Matt's head was pushed into the glass. Blood smeared against the barrier. He fell to the floor. Donna screamed and tried to get out. Matt was beginning to stand up again, but he was thrown into the glass once more. His eyes looked up at Donna before he was dragged off into the darkness. She was left there screaming, crying, and fighting.

It ended with an echoing laugh.

...

Donna awoke with tears flowing down her cheeks. She gasped for air. A part of her wanted to scream, but she had been silenced. Her eyes darted around. For a moment, she forgot where she was. Once she saw Ally sleeping a bed away from her, Donna realized it had only been a dream. Her nerves tingled inside her as she became more conscious. Her eyes focused on the clock that red 1:23 A.M.

She wanted to calm down, but it was all so real. More than the memories had ever been. This was serious. She had to get help. Donna felt her body shake as she got out of bed. Usually, she would go to the window and breathe in the fresh air, but Donna couldn't slow her breath this time. She quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and slippers and left the room as silently as she could. It was a struggle to get up the stairs with her shaking body, but she managed.

Her mind recalled all of the nights she once roamed the halls went she couldn't sleep. Those times were for curiosity, this time it was crucial. Her vision went in and out, but she had memorized these halls enough for herself to see in the dark. Once Donna had arrived a her destination, she brought up all the strength she had left to knock on the door. She leaned against the door frame for what felt like minutes. She knocked again.

Matt opened the door a crack before realizing who it was. He rubbed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Donna fell into his arms. She cried into Matt's night shirt and gripped him tightly. He seemed taken aback, but he hugged her. After a few minutes of standing there, Matt finally got her to stand on her own. His hands were on her shoulders to her balance. "What are you doing?"

"IwasbackintheglassorbandIdiedbutthenIdidn't," Donna said really fast between breaths. "Thenyoutriedtofreemebutthenyouwereattacked. Bloodwaseverywhere. You were pulled away from me. Then the laugh. I-can't take it anymore. I- can't breathe."

"Whoa," Matt stopped her and pulled her in close. "I'm fine. You're fine. It was just a dream, Donna." She continued to sob. It didn't feel like a dream. She felt as if she really was loosing Matt by not telling him what was going on.

"Please let me stay with you," Donna caught her breath long enough to say it. She knew she couldn't sleep without his presence. Donna had to know he was alright. There was a silence from Matt for a moment. She then felt him close the door behind him. Wordlessly, Matt picked her legs up and carried her. Donna clung onto his neck as he carried her down the stairs. She heard his slow breathing when she leaned her head against his chest.

When they got to Donna's room, she opened the knob easily. Matt continued to hold her until her crossed over to her bed. He laid her down gently. At first, Donna thought he was leaving, but he silently closed the door and walked back to her. He sat on the floor and rested his head on the mattress. "I'll sleep here on the floor next to you. Then you'll know that I'm safe." He whispered to her. "I'll be right here."

"No," Donna refused. More tears streamed down her face. "I need you." There was another long silence. Matt then sighed and got to his feet. Donna moved to make room for him. He slid in next to her, but he didn't lay his head down. Donna gave him a look of reassurance. He put his head on the pillow. With his arm around Donna, she rested her own head on his chest. She could breathe again. His slow heart beat put her to sleep.


	39. Confession

**AN: Creator of Magic: Don't worry, all lies for Donna are soon to come to an end. More side characters and Ally being a queen are coming soon. **

**Mia: I'm glad you love Ally being rebellious. Believe me when I tell you there is more to come from Ally. A LOT MORE coming up in future chapters. We will see more side characters soon.**

**Sky: Ally will be getting more 'you go girl!' moments soon!**

**Zahabiya: I really enjoyed reading your chapter. Definitely so twists I wasn't expecting. I think you should take your story and continue writing it on your own fanfic page. I think readers of my stories would like yours as well!**

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_

* * *

Matt awoke at Donna's stirring. She had not moved in his arms since he placed them around her. He himself was very comfortable with her sleeping by his side. His blue eyes fluttered open to see the dim light coming in from the window. A figure was not standing for from him. When the figure came in focus, Ally presented herself in a state of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Ally whispered. She tightened the string around her blue robe. He looked to see Cassidy and Catherine weren't in sight. The bathroom and closet door were both closed.

"Glad to see you too." Matt carefully slid his arm out from under his girlfriend, who still was sound asleep. When he got out of the bed, he watched her for a moment, a grin spread across his lips. She looked so peaceful compared to last night.

Ally snapped at him. Mat grabbed her hand to stop the noise. Donna seemed unaffected by the noise. He turned his face to her and raised an eyebrow. "Um, hi. Hello. Why are you in here? You're going to get us in trouble."

"No I'm not," Matt rolled his eyes. The security around here was a joke, but Ally was always about sticking with rules. "She came to my room crying last night. Begging to stay with me. I didn't think it would be good for you guys to wake up and find her gone." He glanced down at Donna to make sure she was doing alright. he was worried about her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Wait," Ally still had a confused look. "Crying? About what?" Donna suddenly screamed. The noise made Matt's heart break a little. She darted upright. Tears were streaming down her face. The brown haired girl hugged her knees and rocked herself back and forth. He rushed over to her. Before he could lay a hand on her shoulder she wrapped herself around his middle.

He held her tight to him as she continued to shake. Matt closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. Her body was shaking, but less than last night. After a moment, Matt looked up at Ally. Her expression looked hurt and unknowing. Cassidy and Catherine were behind her with the same look on their faces. He knew they all had the same wondering in their heads. _What was wrong?_

* * *

After Donna calmed down, she immediately rushed into the closet and locked herself in. She didn't want to tell them. Would they understand? There was banging at the door, but she put her hands over her ears. She began to get ready for school after the banging had stopped. She put on some jeans and a dark grey hoodie. Donna poked her head out of the door to see the other girls were getting ready. Matt was gone.

She then slipped into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, she looked at her eyes in the mirror. Red and puffy from tears, the violet irises were more prominent than ever. She tried to get her barrings. Donna needed to tell them. She had to, no exceptions. But, she wanted to tell Matt first. For he was the only one Donna gave all of her trust to.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, everyone seemed to forget about what happened. Donna went to breakfast and her morning classes without any questioning. Confusion rose within her as she listened to her mother during her magic lesson. Thankfully, she didn't have to go into the mind today. Raven was telling her about the research on riddlish spells. Donna tuned her out for the most part. "When we go back home tonight we can try the memories again."

"What?" Donna heard her say that part.

"Well I need you with me," Raven shrugged. Donna couldn't bare a night without Matt now. Last night she had finally slept comfortably. He completed her in a way she couldn't explain.

"Can I please just have a normal weekend?" Donna asked. "Ally's going to be stressing over her campaign and I need to give her my support." She hoped her mother would by this lie. Ally didn't care about the election anymore. Especially after yesterday's mirror cast. "Please, I'm finally back with my studies. I know the basics of magic. I have the girls to look after me. Ryder, too. Just have a weekend for you and dad. You've been too stressed over me."

"But-" Raven was about to protest, but she shut her mouth. "I guess I can go home to see your father. Maybe now things can start getting back to normal."

"Yeah," Donna agreed,"Normal sounds good." Donna felt relieved that she didn't have to go home. Now she could tell Matt and everyone else what was going on before telling her mother. She did feel for Raven. She didn't deserve to stress so much about her daughter's safety. This weekend she could take the edge off before going back into worry.

Donna's nerves hadn't bothered her all day, and she had Matt to thank for that. Last night was the worst and best of her life. She wanted to talk about him staying the night again, but didn't know how to bring it up without revealing too much. She would have to get him in private in order to tell him anything. Donna didn't get a chance to talk to Matt though, he seemed to only stare down at a notebook on his desk.

Ally hadn't talked to her much either. Donna thought she would be all over the developing events, but there wasn't a peep. She didn't expect Cassidy too, especially with her parents splitting up. Catherine was often with the daughter of Cerise or with Ryder. Donna knew they wanted to know the truth. They would get it, just not at this time. She thought about telling Ryder about what was going on, but knew that Matt would should be the first to know.

After school, Donna was at her locker. She didn't know what to do this afternoon. usually, she would bury herself into her studies, but now she was caught up, As far as she knew, Ally was going to keep up the routine for her campaign. Everyone was acting as if it was a normal day. Donna wouldn't have minded it if last night didn't happen. But it did and know was the time to reveal the truth.

After school, Donna looked at _Indistinct Wonder _for a few minutes. Her forehead was pressed against her locker door. Everyone seemed to have left the hallway. There was a sudden tap on the metal. Donna straightened up from her position. Her eye bounced around until they settled on her mother's face. "Oh!" Donna put on a smile. "Say hi to dad for me!"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Raven asked. Her purple and black hair was down for the day. Donna never noticed how long it was. She looked younger this way.

"Yes," Donna insisted,"In fact, I'm heading up to my room right now. I'll tell Ryder you're out for the weekend and remind him to wear his retainer. "

"Alright then," Raven pulled Donna into a hug. Donna melted into her mother's embrace. "I just want you to know I get that this is hard for you. You can always tell me anything that you're struggling with. don't feel like you're a burden." These words made Donna tense up. Did she know something. Did someone tell her? No, they wouldn't do that without telling her first, would they?

Donna pulled away from her confusion and her mom. "Thanks. Now, go have some alone time with dad. I'm sure he misses you."

"I miss him," Raven looked down for a moment. Donna was touched by this. She loved how her parents are still truly in love and miss each other's company. She knew that's what she wanted for her future.

After saying goodbye to her mother, Donna made her way to her room. When she opened the door she gasped. She was shocked to see Matt was sitting on her bed. When he noticed her presence, he got up at once. Donna crossed to him with a confused looked. She opened her mouth but he held up a hand. He pulled on his back pack. Wordlessly, he took her hand and lead her out of the room. Donna's confusion only continued to grow as they walked into the towers. They then arrived to the old dorm hallways. This was the one were she and Matt had their fight over a month ago.

Matt let go of her hand and sat down against the wall. After a moment, he met her gaze and motioned for her to sit across from him. She obliged and took a seat. Matt then stared at a notebook in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said this in a low voice.

"Tell you what?" Donna wondered what he had meant. She wanted to tell him, but not like this.

"About this," his voice was pained a little as he gave her the notebook. She looked at it. On its open page, were the strange markings Donna had saw on her first day back. She had done it during her possession. She had meant to throw them away. She wished she had. The notebook was hers, but how did Matt find it?

"Where did you get this?" Donna asked. She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from him.

Matt hesitated. "From your locker." This broke Donna's heart. He went searching for it. He knew her word couldn't be trusted. It gave him no right to snoop through her things. "It wasn't like tha-"

"Like what?!" Donna stood up. Anger was rising in her. "It wasn't like you were snooping my locker for a reason to question if I was alright? I know you all think I would be crazy after this whole experience but I'm fine!" She threw down the notebook at him. "I can't believe you don't trust my word? If I say I'm fine then I'm fine. Why can't everyone stop asking if I'm alright?" She didn't know where this anger was coming from. Donna wanted to run away, she turned to, but didn't get very far.

"Because you're obviously not," Matt stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. Donna didn't look into his face. She knew she would crack then. "That accident in the hallway, your nightmares, and this. You're not telling me what's going on." She tried to wiggle herself free, but he held on tight. With his other hand, he grabbed her waist and turned her to him.

As soon as their eyes met, it was all over. Tears began to flow. "I'm sorry," Donna whispered as she let one fall down her cheek. Matt wiped it away with his thumb. "I just wanted to be normal." She was no longer in denial. Something was wrong with her. The nerves, the memories, and the accidental magic.

"I know," Matt nodded and grinned a little. His arm hand was still pressed against her cheek. Donna swallowed. She had to tell him everything. Now.

"I have these nerves," Donna started. "Every time I'm away from you for too long I begin to think something bad is going to happen." Matt listened to her tell about all of the memories, and how she had been hiding her feelings from everyone. Donna was nervous as she told him about the glass orb and the water. Matt had seemed to die in that memory, but here he is, alive and well. "I think there's still a part of her in me." Donna concluded. A chill went up her spine as she admitted this. She thought about everything she had just said. This could easily chase him away. "Please don't leave me."

"Hey," Matt got her to look back up into his blue eyes. Something in those blue rings could always calm Donna. "I'm never going to leave you." He pulled her into a hug. Donna melted into his embrace. Her heart had mended itself in only a matter of minutes. She could never stay mad at Matt. He always put her first, and she couldn't express the feeling she had towards him. Maybe it was love?

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Donna pulled away a little. They were still locked in each other's arms.

"No," Matt shook his head. "You just did."

"What?" Donna was confused by this. Matt reached back and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Derek and Ryder. The door next to it held Brandon and Hyde. Across the hall, stood Cassidy and Catherine. The door behind Donna revealed Ally. All of them had a concerned expression. Donna looked around, baffled. She should have been mad, but she was happy she only had to tell her story once. "Guys..." Donna didn't know what to say. "I don't want to be a hazard to your lives. You shouldn't have to put me before your lives."

"Its okay," Ally placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're all in this together. That's what friends are for."

"And boyfriends," Derek folded his arms. "We all knew you would confide in Matt before us." Donna couldn't help but blush a little. It was true, Matt will always have her trust. Matt pulled her into a side hug. Donna rested her head on his shoulder.

"But what is the point of the notebook?" Catherine asked as she picked it off of the floor.

"I don't know," Donna told them. "I did it during the possession. I tried to crack the code, but its all gibberish."

"You better keep it," Cassidy said as Catherine handed it to Donna. "For the science notes, and for the gibberish. You never know what it says."

"When are you going to tell mom all of this?" Ryder asked. Donna hadn't thought of that.

"Do I have to?" Donna asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes," all eight of them said together.

"Especially if you think there's a part of her still inside you." Matt told her.

"Why does that exactly matter?" Donna asked.

"Because..." Matt trailed off. "You remember when I went to Wonderland the other weekend? I meant to tell you all sooner but, there's been a break in at Derek's grandmother's castle."

"Really?" Derek raised his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't my mother tell me?" Lizzie and Daring lived here in Ever After, but would frequently visit Wonderland.

"Because its top secret," Matt shook his head. "Nothing was stolen, but things were moved around. There have been other break ins as well at the high school and other homes. Except my father's castle."

"That could be anybody," Hyde chimed in.

"It could be the Evil Queen," Brandon shrugged.

"We don't know that," Ryder shook his head. "She's only a memory now. It wouldn't make sense for her to have a body."

"She would need a host." Ally put together. "Just how she used Donna as one."

"That could explain some memories. The jail cell." Donna exchanged glances with Ally.

"But who?" Cassidy asked. No one seemed to know the answer.

"We'll have to launch an investigation," Ally looked up at Matt. "If you're up for if fellow detective?"

"Of course," Matt nodded. "But I think we should all have a peaceful weekend before going back under." Donna agreed with this motion. One normal weekend was the one thing she wanted.

"Well," Ryder looked at his wrist. "We've been here longer than I thought. Let's go eat something." Everyone began to file out of the hallway, but Donna didn't move. Matt turned around at the absence of her presence.

"What's up?" Matt asked her.

"Everything's going to be different again," Donna didn't like the thought. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you before."

"I understand," Matt nodded. "You just want to go back being a normal teenager. Once we figure out the next host, everything will go back to normal. No more worries, no nightmares, no nerves." It sounded like a perfect world. Donna wished she could live in a world like that, but she didn't know if she ever could.

"My mother will be put over edge," Donna shook her head. "She'll never trust me alone ever again."

"Maybe at first," Matt held her hand. "But she'll come around. I know she will. And if she doesn't, you have the eight of us to look after you. The only thing you have to do is keep being honest. No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," Donna nodded. She was truly grateful to have Matt in her life. He always seemed to have the solutions. She wanted to kiss him in this moment, but she got a little nervous. They hadn't kissed since that night outside of the nurse's office. Was it really the right time for romance after Donna just admitted to lying? She didn't think so.

"We better go," Matt said after the long silence. Donna nodded her head again. She kept a hold of Matt's hand all the way down to the castleteria. When they all sat together, Donna enjoyed watching them all converse with one another. Cassidy had seemed to be enjoying herself, which made Donna feel better. She hadn't elaborated on her parents talk of divorce, but she would eventually.

Donna felt so honored to have such great friends. They gave up all of their afternoon activities for her. It made her feel so loved. This made her reflect on last month's horrors. She told herself they didn't care about her, but they've proven that wrong time after time. It was in this moment Donna knew, she could always depend on them, forever after.

That night, it took some convincing, but Matt agreed to stay with her. Ally looked as if she was going to protest, but she didn't say a word. Donna fell asleep to Matt's slow and steady heart beat. She could help but wonder if he really did love her. Ally had told her he did, but he never told her himself. The feelings she had towards him were un explainable. It was a feeling Donna never wanted to let go of.


	40. Brings it to You

**AN: To Sky: I'm just as excited as you are. You are on the right track of suspicions. The squad will definitely be more frequent in the next upcoming chapters. Don't worry about your girls Eliza and Fauna, they will definitely be back. **

**Creator of Magic: Well your suspicions aren't wrong. The dreams and symbols will unravel themselves in the upcoming chapters. I hate to be that way when it comes to questions but I can't give out spoilers;). Anyway, don't worry, Matt and Donna will have another kiss in the next chapter. I just want it to be at the right time. This chapter isn't exactly going to focus on them. **

**Zahabya: 3 days is not too long to write a chapter. It takes me a long time when it comes to these chapters. I also like to do art, so I don't blame you for wanting to do that instead of writing. All of your questions on Cassidy and Matt will mostly be told in this chapter. Ryder and Raven on the other hand will be saved for a later date. As you predicted I would say, "it will come in time." **

_**Please enjoy! Thanks for your reviews!**_

* * *

Donna awoke peacefully. The golden light of the November morning filled the room from the leaking window. She hadn't slept that good in what felt like years. Ally, Cassidy, and Catherine all were still asleep in their beds. When she felt his arm tightening around her did Donna remember why she slept so good. She wiggled her body around to see Matt's sleeping face.

She studied his features carefully. His soft brown freckles matched his thick eyebrows that were masked by his mint green curls. As her eyes continued to study, she could see the different shades of greens and blues that made up his unusual hair color. The stripes of magenta were Donna's favorite. It gave him a childlike look. The one thing she missed from this image was his blue eyes.

When he snapped them open, Donna shut hers quickly. After a moment, she allowed herself to flutter them open again. The blue irises greeted her view. A sense of warmth filled her inside. "Hi," Matt whispered.

"Hi," Donna replied in the same hush. She twirled her finger with his front curl. When she let it loose, it spiraled back into its original place. A little laugh that escaped both of their lips. Matt's arm pulled her in closer to him. She could feel his breath brush against her skin. A chill went up her spine as she leaned her head in. Expecting his lips to press against hers, Donna fluttered her eyes shut again.

A sudden cough made the two split apart. Donna balanced up on her elbows while Matt sprung up from the bed altogether. They both look over to see Cassidy had frozen in her tracks to the bathroom. Her eyebrows were raised as she said, "Geeze." The daughter of Cerise Hood continued to make her way to the bathroom. "You guys are acting as if you're a secret couple or something." Once the door was closed, Donna stifled her laugh as Matt pretended as if he was going to get up anyway. He adjusted his shirt and tucked it into his grey shorts. When he pulled the blue sweatshirt over his head was when Donna got a strange feeling.

"What are you doing?" Donna expected him to come back and finish what they almost started. Catherine began to stir so Donna tried to keep her voice down. "Today's Saturday, we don't have classes to go to."

"Yeah but I have a dorm to go to." Matt put on his black slides over his white socks. "I'll see you at breakfast." He walked over to her. Donna tilted her chin up, ready to kiss him, but he only grabbed his phone on her nightstand. Donna flopped over as she watched him turn and walk towards the door. She closed her eyes and sighed a little. The feeling of his lips on her forehead made her eyes open. He was walking back from her with a grin before exiting he room for good this time. She would hand it to him, he kept her on her toes.

She got ready for the lazy Saturday she would gladly take. The brown-haired girl had forgotten how much fun doing nothing is. Pushing all thoughts of what was to come on Monday, Donna was in a good mood. She dressed in a purple sweatshirt and leggings. The cold draft caused her to throw on her jean jacket and fuzzy grey socks. Throwing her hair into a ponytail, Donna brushed her teeth and looked at herself. This look was so normal, and she loved it.

Ally and Catherine rose from slumber soon enough. Donna politely waited for them to get ready. Cassidy had already left, which Donna didn't mind. She knew the girl had a lot on her mind. If she wasn't ready to talk about it, she wasn't ready to talk about it. She assumed she was going to breakfast with Hyde, and couldn't help but wonder if their relationship was alright. Donna had witnessed the hugging and crying, but was it still solid? Or were they still on the rocks?

* * *

At breakfast, Ally was in a better mood than before. With hearing about Donna's feelings and trauma, it made Ally think if her problems were really a priority. After debating it all last night, she had decided she did what she did. That was that. She wanted to stand up for herself, so she did. Ally hadn't laid eyes on her mother since the day she stopped in the office, but Ally knew the next time she saw her wouldn't be the best.

In the castleteria, Ally was receiving many glances of sympathy along with stone-cold stares. She would make eye contact, shift her glasses around, then pay attention back to her breakfast. The usually chatty blonde was now letting the guys take the conversations. She had listened to more sports talk, Brandon's arm, and even Catherine talking about craft class. While his girlfriend spoke, Ally couldn't help but exchange smirking glances with Ryder.

"I better do more weight training," Brandon flexed his arm a little and looked at the other bookball players. "You guys in?" Ther final game was this week, and Ally knew Derek had been nervous about it. It was against their rivals, the Giants.

"Sure," Cassidy said immediately," I could use a distraction." Hyde looked at her with concern and rubbed her back a little.

"I'm in," Hyde nodded. The three got up and walked out of the castlerteria after saying a short goodbye. Ally was confused as she looked at Derek, who was fixated on his last pancake. He hadn't said much to her lately, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about behind those blue eyes.

"I really need to work on an essay for English due Monday," Catherine sighed. She turned to Ryder. "Care to help?"

"Sure," Ryder shrugged. It wasn't long until they escaped the table. Ally looked between Matt and Donna. Matt shifted in his seat a little before shootingAlly a glance. She wondered if he had told Donna yet. She hadn't mentioned that conversation between her and Donna to him, and she wanted to keep it that way. If it was a real problem, she would have faced it already, right?

"So Donna," Matt said casually. "You've got any plans today?"

"That's a dumb question to ask," Donna pushed her bacon around on her plate. She looked up at Matt's sincere face and changed her expression. "I mean, no. I'm not doing anything today. Why?"

"I was thinking we could do some catching up," Matt shrugged a little. "I guess it sounds kinda dumb. We just haven't been able to talk for a while and I know you're stressed so I understand-"

"That sounds wonderful," Donna smiled warmly. Ally couldn't help but smile herself. "When should we start catching up?"

"I suppose we can go on a lunch date," Matt shrugged. He then raised a dark eyebrow and put on a smug smile. "I believe you must pay the toll for the last time you missed lunch." Ally was confused by this remark, but Donna's expression changed dramatically. She tucked away her brown side bang and blushed a deep red pigment. Donna looked down, then back at Matt.

"I guess until then," Donna suggested once she realized Ally and Derek were still there. "You could help me with some Riddlish. Especially since you are reading again." This was new information to the blonde girl. She knew Matt was in tutoring but didn't know that he was actually progressing.

"Yeah right," Matt shook his head a laughed a little. "I guess I can attempt." The other couple said short goodbyes before walking up the stairs together. She watched them and sighed. They were too cute together. She loved seeing their friendship grow into love.

By this time, Derek had finished his pancakes. She was wondering why he was so silent. She nudged him. "Hey."

"Hi," his blue eyes connected with hers.

"What's up?" Ally asked as she tilted her head.

"Nothing's up," Derek defended. "I'm fine."

"Are you lying?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"No," Derek shook his head. "I just know I'm going to regret something."

"What?" She was intrigued. What was going on?

"You want to spend the day with me?" His gaze went back to her.

"Don't I always spend the day with you?" Ally was confused. "Why would you regret that?"

"That's not what I'll regret," Derek shook his head. "I"m going to regret asking you to go to the shop square with me today."

"What?!" All was already bursting with excitement. "Like on an actual date?! Derek Hearts-Charming just asked me out on an actual date!" A few heads turned as she said this. Derek grabbed her hands and her attention turned back to him.

"This is what I'm regretting," Derek widened his eyes a little. Ally realized what she was doing, and settled down. "Please don't let me regret the rest of the day."

"Don't worry," Ally tried to act cool. "All I need is about fifteen minutes and I'll be ready for MY DATE WITH DEREK." She said the last part louder so people would turn their gazes to them. Derek grumbled a little, but a grin still remained on his face.

* * *

Ryder sat in the girl's dorm room on a spare chair. Catherine was hard at work on her paper. At first he thought it was just a suggestion, but it turns out she actually wanted to work on it. He didn't mind to help her as long as he got to spend time with her. He examined her darker skin and brown hair. She looked a lot like her mother, except her hair did have a reddish tint. Her iris outlined in bright green but filled with brown.

Their relationship wasn't exactly physical. The two barely hugged when it came to it. Ryder wanted to touch her more, like how Derek placed his arm around Ally, but was afraid to. Catherine and he were both shy people. It was hard when no one was initiating anything. He really had gotten to know her well as a friend in the past two months. They had many meals together, craft classes, and just conversations. He knew it was good to have communication in a relationship, but he still wanted more.

"I think I'm just about finished," Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry this isn't the most fun thing for you."

"No," Ryder assured her. "Its still time with you isn't it?" She looked up at him and blushed a little. Their bodies were turned towards each other. He was about to reach for her hand, but when the door clicked open he retreated. He turned in his chair to see Ally already walking through the room.

"Oh," Ally stopped to fix her glasses. Her eyes flickered around the room. "I thought Donna and Matt were going to be in here, but I guess I can use you guys too." Ryder sighed a little. He looked back at Catherine as she kept writing. He wondered what Matt and Donna were up to. He meant to talk to his sister about everything yesterday, but couldn't find a time with her alone. He planned to try tomorrow.

Ally had practically ran into the closet. In a matter of seconds she had a new outfit on. "Okay," Ally coughed for Catherine's attention. "How's this for a date at the shopping square."

"Derek's finally taking you on a date?!" Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"Yep!" Ally was already working on some make up. "What do you think of the outfit? What shoes should I wear?" Ryder rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ally was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white hoodie, and a black vest over it.

"I think the outfit is enough clean cut as well casual," Catherine pointed out. "I would go with the slip on black shoes. Show a little ankle." Ally nodded and obeyed her orders.

"Thanks Cathy!" Ally brushed her wavy blonde hair. "Have a good day guys!" She smiled and grabbed her purse before trotting out the door. After a few moments, Ryder looked back to Catherine and smiled.

"Cathy?" Ryder raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were filled with annoyance as she looked at him.

"Its just a name Ally calls me once in a while." She hunched her shoulders as she began to write on the paper in front of her.

"I think 'Rine' would be a better nickname," Ryder suggested.

"It doesn't matter," Catherine shrugged again. "I'm just Catherine."

Ryder took her free left hand. She looked into his eyes as he said,"You're not just Catherine. You're my girl, Rine." Her smile tugged at something in heart. HE matched her expression. He didn't let go of her hand as she kept writing.

* * *

In the weight room, Cassidy was beginning to regret her decision for the day. She thought that physical training would help her keep her mind off the divorce, but its all she could think about. Bookball practice had helped, but this was the exact opposite. Here she had time to think about other things than what's right in front of her. The heat and horrible smell made a different side of Cassidy come out. Her wolf side maybe? She would spot for one of the twins, her mind wandered to the deep possibilities of the cause of the separation.

While Hyde was bench pressing, she couldn't help but let her thoughts be set free. Why did her parents separate? Her father was just an ordinary man, who didn't even have a real story to rely on. He was simply a villager that lived in Little Red Riding Hood's town. She thought he was a nice paring to her mother's free-spirited and strong-willed character. It obviously wasn't meant to be. She knew her parents would fight sometimes, but didn't know it was that bad.

Was it her fault? Were her parents fighting before they had her? Maybe they would be happier without her in their lives. She may have been the glue that held them together for theses past years. These thoughts made her veins fill with pain. She wanted to release this weight over her body. Maybe they would have been better off if they didn't have her to take care of. Cassidy could easily could run away, but then they would look for her. She had to be gone for good.

Without much further thought, Cassidy ran out of the weight room. She thought about how everyone was focused on Donna now anyways, they wouldn't miss her. Her arms forcefully pushed the doors open to the student balcony. Students looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn't acknowledge them. Her gaze kept on the sky. She would fly away and disappear. She couldn't do anything for them then, now she'll do something for them.

She ran her fingers along the edge of the cement railing. It was cold compared to her hot skin. Her boots positioned themselves up onto the flat part of the rail. Gasps filled the air. Her grey eyes were filling with tears. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. Gazing at the sidewalk far below her, Cassidy swallowed. At least she would die instantly. If she didn't she would only live for a few more minutes. The pain could then leave her body completely. She could look at the sky in her final moments. Her boot was about to step forward when a voice stopped her.

"Cassidy," Hyde had called. She closed her eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath of crisp fall air, Cassidy planted her foot back on the rail and turned to Hyde. His wavy hair was shading his eyes from her view. "What are you doing?"

"What I have to do," Cassidy kept her eyes on him. "I need to release this pain."

"No," Hyde shook his head,"You'll only add to it." He took a step forward.

"How do you know?" Cassidy blinked back the tears. She was screaming on the inside. It was telling her to fall backwards, but she fought it the best she could.

"Because I would be in so much pain if anything happened to you," Hyde took another step forward. "I-I care about you Cassidy. I would never forgive myself if you did this. Think about your parents, they don't want this either."

"Yes they do." She was lying. "I'm the reason for this."

"No you're not. You have to live. For them, for your friends, for me. Please." He had conquered the distance between them. She could see his green eyes now, and they changed everything. She believed his words. Cassidy didn't want to do this, and she didn't have to. The screaming began to fade away. She was getting into her own head. The screaming was gone and Cassidy came back to herself. Here she thought no one cared, but Hyde did.

She let a tear roll down her cheek as she gasped a little. Hyde held out a hand to her and hesitantly, she took it. Hyde helped her down, and everyone around them clapped. He pulled her body up against his and wrapped his arms around her. Cassidy returned the embrace. She couldn't believe that she had attempted suicide. She thought there was more that went into it, but she had felt brainwashed with small but hurtful thoughts. The black haired girl would never let herself think of those things again. Tears continued to pour out onto his shoulder, but she didn't care. What she did care about was Hyde.

Her mind now went to all of her moments with him. Their fighting, his apology, him asking her out to the dance, him defending her at the Wonderland book ball game, dinners when they laughed and talked, the hugs that she would never tire of, and him comforting her after she first told him about the divorce. He seemed to always be there, even in their childhood. Trust had always been there, she just hadn't realized it full power. She was lucky to have him, otherwise she may have jumped down from the balcony.

After standing in each other's arms for minutes, Cassidy leaned her head back. Her eyes connected with his green. A rush of adrenaline and feelings flowed through her chest. She managed to curve her lips into a smile. Before she gave it much more thought like before, she kissed him for the first time. At first, she didn't know if she knew what she was doing, but once he kissed back it all clicked.

When the two broke apart, Cassidy hugged Hyde tightly to her. She now understood the connection Donna and Matt had. She had wondered for many nights how Matt had a special power that always made Donna feel better with a simple hug. Comfort wouldn't be a close enough word to express this feeling. It wasn't something that could be explained, only felt when you've found the person that brings it to you.


	41. Paying Tolls

**AN: Sky: I am so happy you still get excited for my Author Notes. I always look forward to what you have to say about my writing. To answer your question, no, its not too excessive. I hope your mom doesn't mind you talking about my writings! I hope you do continue to get excited. It really adds to my story motivation.**

**Its alright to get connected to the side characters. I tend to do the same things sometimes. That's why I love the Briar x Hopper ship so much. They weren't showed together enough. There's no doubt that we'll see more side characters in the future. This chapter will probably be more fluff, but no fear, the drama will continue on. And thank you for being so loyal to my story. It means so much to me. (I did have a good day so thank you for that too)**

**Creator of Magic: To answer your question, no. My parents are not divorced. I don't think the question was too personal. Please, if you have other questions like this, feel free to ask. I have friends who have divorced parents though. I know its a struggle for them sometimes. None of them wanted to hurt themselves, but they do sometimes feel at fault. I do know some feelings cause I used to feel them myself. (but it was for other reasons) Thank you for your review and complements to my writing. I cannot express how much I appreciate it.**

**Zahabiya: I'm happy to hear about your excitement for my writing. I am truly honored to be your favorite fanfiction writer.(Q1) Yes, I would be labeled as a fanfiction writer/author. (Q2) My favorite fanfic writer was Carvie19. They got me into the Carvie ship and into writing for Descendants. Please enjoy this chapter. Even though its mostly fluff. **

**Zahabiya Review 2: Thank you for the review. I will think your suggestion over. With the bracelets, the two have already gone through what Donna has, but at a less extreme level. They will probably have some sort of experience like that again before the end. **

* * *

Matt and Donna sat on his bed. The Riddlish homework was spread between them. Donna's notes were very unorganized, which made things worse for Matt. He could read, but it took him a long time to understand a few words alone. He had Donna read aloud so he could work a bit faster. She was actually pretty good, and really didn't need his help. Those two weeks of constant study did her a lot of good. He didn't mind her wanting to spend more time with him anyway.

"Okay," Donna flipped the book shut. "I think I'm good for the day. Its not like I'm actually going to need this stuff where I'm going."

"Where are you going?" Matt raised an eyebrow as he handed her papers in an organized stack.

"To the psycho ward at that magic hospital," Donna tucked the sheets away into her folder, then put them into the book. "My mother said if my memory reactions got worse then she would bring me in."

"But how are we going to stop the new host?" Matt asked. He felt bad for Donna. None of this was her fault. She deserves to live a more peaceful life.

"We don't even know who the host is," the girl leaned back on her elbows and stretched her back. She then grabbed his stuffed bunny and hugged it.

"I've got an idea." Matt thought of Eliza. Her once kind smile had faded into a permanent scowl. He saw her change everyday when they were together. He even warned her, but it was too late. The magic that Laura gave her tainted her character perhaps forever. Matt tried to forget about his past relationship with her, but it was hard when he felt it was his fault she became cold and careless.

"Laura's in the magic hospital," Donna shook her head. "I over heard the nurse talking about it while I was cooped up. She's in a special room where they keep the unusual cases. They say its impossible to escape from it. Its in total isolation."

"Is that the ward you speak of?" Matt was filled with concern when Donna didn't make eye contact with him. He placed his hand on her arm. "I won't let you go there."

"There's nothing you can do." She looked as if she was fighting back tears. His heart broke a little. "They can help me. I think. I won't be in there for that long. I hope." Her last words were more like a whisper of a lie. He knew if she went in with everything that happened to her, they wouldn't let her out. Matt promised himself to protect her, and he shall try when the moment came.

"Let's not think about that now," Matt grabbed both of her hands and stood from the bed. She set the rabbit back in its place and rose to her feet. "Just think about what you're going to wear for our lunch date." He looked at the clock. It was almost half after twelve. He pulled her closer to him. "I'll pick you up around one?" She smiled as her body pressed against his.

"Maybe a few minutes late just to be safe." Donna shrugged a little, making her front bang fall in front of her face. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear. Her violet eyes looked up into his blue. He wanted to kiss her, but got a little nervous.

"Make sure you bring your toll payment," Matt winked. Like at breakfast, Donna was confused at first, then blushed profusely. She kissed his cheek before she left without another word. He watched her leave, sneaking one last glance at her before turning to his now empty room. His eyes wandered to all of his drawings of Donna still on the bulletin board. He walked over to them and stared. This wasn't complete. It was only have the puzzle.

* * *

Donna went back to her dorm and got ready. When she walked in, she was surprised to see Catherine and Ryder holding hands. When she and her brother made eye contact, she gave him a thumbs up before moving along to the closet. She had changed in jeans, and a purple long sleeve. Over it, she put on her black and white plaid jacket. It was getting colder out, and she had to start dressing warmer.

It wasn't long after she did a little makeup before Matt came knocking. It was five after one. "You've got a date with Matt?" Ryder asked.

"Yep!" Donna smiled.

"Ally does too," Catherine winked.

"Really?!" Donna was happy for Ally. She had always wanted am official date. There was another knock at the door. She said her quick goodbyes before slipping out of the door. She looked at Matt to see he was still wearing the same grey sweatshirt. Donna laughed a little. "Did you even change."

"Hey," Matt gave her a playful push. "I changed into jeans instead of sweats. Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh I didn't notice such a change," Donna scanned him up and down. "Truly magnificent."

"You look better than I do," Matt said. "I like you in purple. It brings out your eyes." Donna felt her cheeks heat up tremendously. "Are you ready to go milady?" Mat held out his arm. Donna nodded and took his arm. Not know where they were going, Donna was a little confused as they began to climb stairs to go up into the towers. They were in the old dormitories when Donna saw it.

A blanket was spread out on the floor. A picnic basket and even a candle was sitting on top. Donna's smile spread wider across her face as she sat down on the blanket. It was one of Matt's tie blankets he slept with. He had brought it over last night. It was very comfortable. "Matt, this is extraordinary." He lit the scented candle between them. It crackled as the orange flame licked the wick. It was a small light in the dim hallway.

"Well my girl is extraordinary, so I think she deserves to have this." He sat across from her and opened the basket. "I set this up while you were getting ready, but I made the food yesterday. Even before your confession, I planned to spend sometime alone with you." They ate their lunch together. Matt had made peanut butter sandwiches to share. It wasn't fancy, but Donna couldn't help but love it. He had baked her chocolate chip cookies. They were her favorite.

The two had caught up on their lives. Donna felt she hadn't talked to Matt this way in forever. It was like when she first met him, and she was slowly falling in love with him all over again. Or at least she thought she was in love. Ally's words were still caught up in her mind, but Donna didn't want to force it out of him. She wanted to hear it from him before trusting Ally's assumption. "He's the son of Blondie Locks. He's a year older than me too. Bradyn doesn't really give up on me either. Molly would sometimes."

"Well I'm glad. You haven't been able to read since last year." Donna wanted to get off the topic of Molly. Matt laid his head down on her lap, which she didn't mind. Her hand brushed away his curly bang off his forehead. He closed his eyes as she ran the rest of her fingers through his hair.

"Actually," Matt recalled. "There was a time I could read clearly. When we were in the library, the signs had told me which way to go. I was wearing this though." Matt grabbed Donna's wrist and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the purple and blue beaded bracelet.

"Its a weird little thing," Donna thought about the crown. The memories were attached to it even the the Evil Queen was out of her body. "I have to confess another thing. Last weekend, I was home. I wandered into my grandparents wing and I saw memories again. This time, it was before she took over Wonderland. It was weird to see her in such a young state." Matt's face had a strange look to it, but then he shook his head a little. "What?"

"I was just thinking that I saw a memory like that. It gets a little fuzzy sometimes when I remember the day I got you back." Matt seemed deep in thought. "I just can't recall."

"You've got time." Donna shrugged. "Once I'm put away, you'll have a couple weeks to think about it. Maybe in a month you'll be allowed to visit me." The thought of not seeing Matt for at least of month made Donna feel sick to her stomach.

"I'm not letting you go," Matt sat up and turned to her. His stray curl bounced back into its original spot. "Its too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Donna was confused by this. "I'll be in a hospital it should be safe."

"You won't be here though," Matt shook his head. "What if you have a nightmare and I'm not there."

"I think I'll be put on something to help me sleep." Donna appreciated Matt striving to make her feel safe. "If it helps us catch the new host it will be worth it."

"What if Laura is the new host?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "That would just put her closer to you and..." He trailed off and looked down a the ground. "I just can't lose you that way again. Three times would be three too many."

"What? Three?"

"Why do you think I'm so protective?" Matt asked. "I lost Eliza completely, you slipped away, but now you're back. Its too painful for me to think about. Donna, I haven't had anybody sit with me at lunch since October last year. Then, on the first day of school, I looked into the eyes of a girl I knew was special. She was special because she treated me like a regular person. I can't express the connection that we have, but-I j-" Donna cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

It took Matt a moment before he kissed back. Donna pulled away as her cheeks began to glow red. She looked down slightly embarrassed. "Sorry if I caught you off guard I just...wanted to pay my toll." Matt was silent for a moment, which only added to the embarrassment.

"You have a lot more paying to do," he said in a soft voice. Donna looked up at him. The boy had a smug grin on his face. She laughed a little before scooting closer to him. He pulled her into him by the waist. With their faces inches apart, Donna could feel his warm breath on her lips. Butterflies scent waves through her body. When their lips connected nerves tingled in her stomach, but these were good nerves.

She placed her hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss. Finally! Donna had felt this moment would never come. There was no space between the two as they continued embracing one another. Matt had fallen back a bit, and Donna was practically on top of him. They separated and laughed a little bit. Donna looked down into his blue eyes and kissed him one last time before sitting herself upright. She had finally payed her toll, but Donna knew there would be many more to come.

* * *

Derek and Ally had a quite pleasant afternoon. They walked around together in the Book End's stores and shops. Ally had debated taking Derek's hand, but resisted. She didn't know he would want to. Sure, he had put his arm around her many time, but that was in a more private setting. Here, there were many people walking around and staring at them. Well, they were staring at Ally. Since her campaign video had dropped, people were never looking at her the same. She didn't exactly like it, but didn't hate it either. She wanted to be her own person. Period.

Stopping at the shoe shop was Ally's favorite part. Ashlynn Ella and Ally had a fun time talking about shoes while Derek was waiting. Ally knew Ashlynn very well thanks to her mother, and was grateful for the discount she was given since she was a close friend. She couldn't help but wonder how Fauna was, but didn't ask her. When she came back to get Derek, she found him sleeping on one of the couches.

Ally was about to wake him, but took the opportunity to snap a cute photo of him. He looked so peaceful. She put her phone back into her purse and smile as she sat down. Derek's eyes popped open as she grabbed his hand and nudged him a little. The boy jumped a little and took a sharp intake of air. He let go of Ally's hand in a reflexive way to wipe the stream of drool from his face.

The blonde girl was slightly disappointed as she put her own hand back into her own lap. Derek stretched and looked around. Smacking his lips, he looked at Ally. "Hey."

"Hi," Ally smiled. "Sorry I had to wake you, but you were snoring so loud it was scaring customers away."

"Really?" Derek looked around,"I don't want to become my father!" His eyes were popping out of his head. Ally laughed and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm kidding." She assured him with a look. "I"m sorry I was taking so long with the shopping, we can go do something a little more fun now."

"Did you at least get something cool?" Derek eyed the bag she was holding. She opened it and pulled out the blue high top sneakers. "I thought you already had some that way."

"I have them in red and black," Ally fixed her glasses. "I think these will match the frames a little better."

"It'll match the flecks of bright blue in your eyes," Derek fixed his jacket and stood up. "And it might even bring out the gold ones too." Ally was very caught off guard by this. He knew about the gold flecks in her eyes? They were so little, but he noticed them from her father's side. She thought all most people saw was her glasses and not the eyes behind them.

"Yeah," she said, a little taken aback. "I guess so."

"Come on." Derek gestured towards the door. "Let's go to Hocus." Ally grabbed her bag and the two set off for Hocus Latte. The coffee shop was bursting with energy and people. The couple sat in a small secluded booth in the back with their drinks. Ally liked being away from the others. It was just her and Derek. "Ugh," Derek said after a long period of silence. He wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. "This drool is everywhere. Why didn't you wake me before?"

"Because I didn't know you would be drooling all over yourself like that," Ally stiffed a laugh. She thought of the picture she took only a half hour ago. He gave her a very curious look.

He narrowed his blue eyes. "You took a picture of me didn't you?" He knew her too well. She wouldn't let him win this battle though.

"What?" Ally tried to act innocent. "No way. Why would I do that?"

"Because I would probably do the same thing." Derek shrugged. This made Ally's cheeks heat up. He was in a different mood today. Very...romantic in a sipped her drink and let the conversation fade away into memory.

"Look who it is," a voice called from a few feet away. Ally choked on her coffee a little before swallowing. Her eyes flickered up to see Molly Locks. She was standing there with her hands on her hips. "Its little miss smile."

"Hi Molly." This wasn't anything unusual. They had bantered back and forth many times. It was all part of the campaign. Now, it seemed weird to banter when Ally had completely given up. "How's your polls going?"

Her voice turned from polite to cold. "You have no chance in winning now. I'm sure your mom will be so disappointed in you. I'll be sure to tell her to go easy on you when I'm elected president." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Besides, I think you weren't good enough for the job. I mean, who wants a president that can't see the real problems facing our school?"

"I can see just fine," Ally tried not to unleash her built up anger.

"But you can't see the sadness growing on your face," Molly pouted out her lip.

"That's enough," Derek turned to her. "I think its time for you to leave."

Molly laughed a little. "Oh Derek. You are wasting your time. Call me when you come to your senses." She winked and walked away with a swing in her hips. Ally sank back in her chair. She had let Molly hit a nerve. Her mother was going to be disappointed in her. She was no prize of a daughter or a girlfriend.

"Hey," Derek turned back to her. "Don't let her get to you."

"What if I messed up," Ally crossed her arms. "What if I shouldn't have made that video. Maybe I should've just won the campaign to make my mom happy."

"And make yourself miserable?" Derek raised his eyebrows. "Ally, you weren't happy to come back after Donna, I could see it on your face. I think you got wrapped up in your mother's legacy. She'll understand if you don't win. She has to."

"I'm still scared from that night at the bookball field." Ally was now hugging herself. "I don't want to go back into the spot light."

"Its okay," Derek nodded. "Maybe you'll be like your father and love science."

"I am pretty good at it," Ally nodded. "I guess being a nerd will go better with the glasses than social, smiley, president."

"At least you're a cool nerd," Derek pulled something out of his pocket. When he placed it in her hand, she was confused. A mini golden pair of glasses was gleaming in the sunlight. "I wasn't sleeping the whole time at the shoe store. Its a charm for your laces. If you want it of course." Ally's cheeks began to heat up. She loved this little charm.

"Yes." Ally smiled brightly as she pulled out her new blue sneakers. She clipped it onto the laces. "Thank you. Not just for the charm, the pep talk as well."

"That's what a boyfriend does," Derek reached out and grabbed her hand. Their eyes connected and didn't move for a long while. When they left the cafe, their hands never separated as they walked back to Ever After High.


	42. The Nightmare and The Dream

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm back from a small break I took because of writer's block. I've been working on this for the past couple weeks just so I could get the best chapter for the end of this timeline. Hopefully I did a good job. Please let me know.**

**Sky: This will probably be the last chapter of the calm I was talking about. It hasn't been too calm but things will pick up soon enough. **

**Creator of Magic: Donna is beginning to accept the fact that she is in trouble and needs help. Its really been a change form last time since she refused to get help from anyone. Although Matt will definitely protest her going to the hospital. Yeah, Molly has turned into something else. I think she's the type that looks out for number one. Kinda like her mom when it comes to porridge. Ally and her mother will come face to face soon no doubt, but things might not go the way you expect them to...**

**Mia: I'm glad to see you still love Matt and Donna together! Originally I didn't intend to make Molly so mean, but after her and Matt caused Donna so much pain, I decided might as well keep going with it. Cassidy's news will bring a tinge of sadness to the gang, but they will get through it, like they always do. **

**Sephiria Arks: Welcome to the Author Note Section! I'm glad to have received your kind review. Don't worry there is a long way to go, but I assure you it will all end happily. Thanks again for your review! **

* * *

Donna had a peaceful night so far. She was truly going to miss Matt when she's in the hospital. He may say he won't let her go, but she knew the truth. She was broken. The broken legacy that should have never happened. Why was she so naive? What would've happened if she didn't go down the hall that night? What if Brandon agreed to take her to the dance? The thought of it made her shiver. It was in the middle of the night. She adjusted a little under Matt's arm. It tightened around her middle as her eyes gazed up into Matt's sleeping face. She then closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Donna had finally asked him. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Brandon looked unsure in his hospital bed. His cast was back on his arm.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded and smiled. Donna smiled before leaning closer to him.

"Bro!" Hyde and Cassidy ran into the nurses office hand in hand.

_Flash. _Donna was have dinner with all her friends. "Guys! " She could barely hold in her excitement. "Brandon and I are going to the dance." Everyone's faces lit up as they started congratulating her. Matt stayed silent across from her and continued eating.

_Flash._ Matt was standing at the dance. Molly was in front of him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Normally, he would like dancing with a girl, but it wasn't his girl. His eyes looked beyond Molly to see Donna and Brandon dancing. Her beautiful brown hair was swept up into a high curly ponytail. Her side bang framed her face nicely. The dark lighting only made her violet eyes stand out even more.

How he wished he could tell her how beautiful she looked. Her eyes suddenly connected with his. He was about to dart his eyes away, but didn't turn his gaze. She gave him a thumbs up before turning her attention to Brandon. Matt grinned a little, but it then turned into a frown. He should've asked Donna to the dance earlier this week. Then, it would be him wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. That's when Brandon leaned in a kiss Donna.

Matt gasped. When Molly questioned him, he told her he wasn't feeling well. He walked out into the night, hoping fresh air would help his breaking heart. Why was he acting this way? He wasn't in love with her or anything, was he? He inhaled deeply. Sitting on the steps of the school, he looked out into the cool still night.

"Matt?" a whisper called from behind him. Matt looked back, but no one was there. He got up on his feet and looked around. The voice called again. Matt saw a distant glow towards the cemetery. As if he was in a trance, he wandered closer to the glow. An orb was waiting for him. When he touched it, everything went dark.

"Hello?" he felt someone poke his side. His eyes snapped open to see Laura. At first, he moved away from her, but the splitting headache made him stop. "Matt, were you out here all night?"

_Flash. _Donna sat in Matt's room. He began pacing the floor. "What is it Matt?"

"There was this orb in the cemetery," Matt explained. "Then I saw all of these visions and I just don't know what's happening. There's this voice that keeps talking to me inside of my head and I feel like I'm going insane."

"Is this a dyslexic thing?" Donna asked after a moment.

"No," Matt was getting annoyed.

"Well its a little hard to understand what's going on," Donna raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should ask your mom."

"No," Matt shook his head. "She'll think I'm just joking or something."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Donna seemed to be getting annoyed as well.

"I don't know!" Matt threw out his hands. Suddenly, a ring of purple fire surrounded him. Donna looked at him with wide eyes. Matt didn't know what to do. He closed his hands and the fire stopped. He looked at Donna before he began to hyperventilate. The voice kept whispering in his ears. His vision became fuzzy. Matt's hands clapped themselves over his ears as he closed his eyes.

"Matt!" Donna touched his shoulder. The whispering had stopped. His eyes snapped open.

"Just leave!" Matt practically yelled. "Get back to your new boyfriend before he gets worried! You don't care about me anyways!"

"I do t-"

"No you don't! You were just an nuisance in my life anyway!" He had gone too far. She left before he could say another word. The tears flowed down his cheeks. He locked his fingers behind his head and pressed his forehead against his knees.

_Flash. _Matt was sitting alone at his lunch table. Purple ring under his tired eyes. His gaze wandered over to where Donna sat with Brandon, the girls, her brother, Hyde, and Derek. Donna made eye contact with him, but looked away quickly. His heart broke.

_Flash. _Matt screamed as he jumped up from sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he breathing slowed. His heart beat filled his ears. He got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt. He left his room and went into the cool dark halls. A whisper lead him down many hallways. There was conflict in his mind. What should he do now? Was he losing his mind? He was about to knock on the dorm door in front of him, but he stopped himself. Would Donna still want to help him?

His mind replayed her leaving that day. She left before he could say another word. Donna would never forgive him for this. Matt lowered his hand. When he turned to look where he was, a dark figure was standing at the end of the hall. "Take her destiny." A deep voice called to him. Purple eyes glowed and sent a shock through Matt's body. A book floated in front of him. Its page opened to the Evil Queen's.

Terrified, Matt turned around and ran as fast as he could. As he rounded corners he could see the glow of the eyes following him. He gasped for air as he threw himself into the exit door. The cold, brisk air enter his lungs. There was an echoing laugh in his mind. He clasped his hands over his ears, but it only made the voice louder. He continued to run towards the forest. His legs were beginning to shake.

He jumped over the fence in the cemetery. When he jumped over the next fence, he barely took a few steps before he stopped. His gaze looked down to see his leg was grasped by a hand coming from under the dirt. Fear rose up in him as he attempted to wiggle his leg free. another hand sprouted up from the grave. Soon, the purple glowing eyes gazed upon him from the dirt. "You should have signed the book."

Suddenly, his legs went numb. He fell to the cool earth as the dead Evil Queen dragged him down under. He breathed heavily and screamed as he clutched onto the grass. It ripped under his fingers, and he was buried alive.

_Flash. _Many coats of black stood on the frosted ground. A pile of fresh dirt had just been spread across a casket. Matt's mother and father stood in tears as they each placed a white rose on the gravestone. Students didn't even give a second glance to Matt's gravestone. They simply turned and went on with their day. There was only one who had stayed. Donna.

Her violet eyes were cold. She looked as if she was a statue. When everyone seemed to be gone, Donna pulled out a piece of paper from her coat. She unfolded it to unveil _Indistinct Wonder._ Her nimble fingers ran over the place where Matt had put his initials. She looked up to the sky before letting out a shaky breath. "I should have stayed." She whispered this and took steps closer to the gravestone.

Kneeling down, Donna folded the sheet of paper and placed it back in her coat. "You needed me then. Now, I need you." She reached out and touched the words on the stone. Water flooded her eyes and slid down her cheeks onto the ground. Donna watched as a tear fell onto Maddie's white rose. The tear turned black and poisoned the rose. All that was left was dust. Donna jerked back from the dead flower. Her breath quickened as she got up and walked back to the school quickly.

_Flash. _Donna sat on a throne. She was twirling her black hair under her silver crown. She looked down at all of the people working. Ally, Cassidy, and Catherine all looked miserable- which brought her great joy. These were her people now. It only took a few months to win the war over her mother. Besides, with the help of her friends, she was unstoppable. Her gaze turned to Laura, Fuana, and Eliza. They were all sitting on their own thrones.

"This is how it should be girls," Donna's voice was deeper than usual. "All mine." Her eyes lit up as her dark lips curved into a smile. She laughed, but it wasn't her's, it was her grandmother's.

...

Matt shot up from bed. He gasped for air as he clung his hands to his ankles. No one was holding them, he was free. He looked down to see Donna stirring in the leaking daylight from the window. It was all a dream. His breathing slowed as he realized this. His heart continued to pound as he rubbed his temples. He wipes the sweat off his forehead before putting his face in his hands. Tears were beginning to form.

"Matt?" a soft voice called from behind. He didn't turn to look at Donna. He was to afraid it wasn't going to be her. It could be her grandmother tricking him into another gravestone. Donna laid her hand on his shoulder and Matt jumped up.

"No!" he said loudly. His eyes connected with her violet. They were exact replicas of the one's in the dream. Except these were filled with confusion and fear. It was only now did Matt feel truly weak. Donna looked scared at his sudden outburst. Matt looked around him to see the other girls were beginning to stir, but slowly going back into slumber.

Matt gazed back at his girlfriend, who still looked terrified. He ran his fingers through his hair as he caught his breath again. "What's wrong?" Donna looked at her hands. "Did I do something?" A wave of pain and guilt rushed over him. He was acting as if he was afraid of her, which he knew was Donna's worst fear.

"No," Matt shook his head as he said calmly,"I had a nightmare. Only this time, it wasn't you who was possessed. It was me. Except I died trying to escape. I was pulled down into the Evil Queen's grave. Then you and the triplets ruled over Ever After. There was no stop to it. The voices the laughter were all hers, not yours. It truly was terrifying." Tears were beginning to drip drown from his eyes. Matt turned to wipe them away.

He suddenly felt arms wrap around his middle. Donna had quiet feet and had gotten out of bed. She nuzzled her nose into his neck. Matt leaned his head against hers and placed his hands over hers. A moment later, he turned around and held her close to him. With every moment that had passed Matt felt better. His mind recalled the day Donna had seen the gravestone memories. Was this how she felt that day? So terrified that she couldn't help but tremble in fear? Pain burned his heart thinking about her going through the pain.

* * *

Donna walked with him back to his dorm room after breakfast. "The last day," Donna said as Matt came out of his closet. He thought she would have left already, but she was sitting on his bed with the stuffed bunny in her lap.

"No its not," Matt reminded. He hated thinking about, Donna being sent away to a hospital. He would protest until threats would be thrown. He promised himself that much.

"Oh, yeah." Donna put down the bunny. "What are you up to today?" Matt hadn't thought much about it. After spending all of yesterday with Donna, he wanted to never leave her side. Something in her voice told him this question wasn't about what they would be doing together.

"Actually," an idea popped into his mind. "I think after lunch I'll go visit mom. I haven't talked to her in ages, besides in school." He had to admit, he missed her goofiness. "You?"

"Well," Donna shrugged. "I suppose I better ask Ally how her date was. So that will take care of my morning. After lunch, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe hang with Ryder. I'll see you later though?"

"Of course." Matt grinned as she walked to him and hugged him. After a few seconds she pulled away and kissed him. At first, it was just a small peck, but then Matt pulled her in by the waist. After one deep kiss, Donna waved and left the room.

Matt turned to look at the bulletin board. All of the drawings of Donna were still posted and connected with string. He sighed as he remembered staring at this for hours, thinking of how to solve the mystery. After seeing what might have happened if it were him, Matt felt as if he should have more drawings of the shaking, the headaches, and voices, and just the overall pain of confusion.

"Why do you still have those up?" Donna's voice asked for the door. Matt jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked to see her head was poking out the door.

"You're going to give me a heart attack," Matt's heart raced.

"I'm keeping you on your toes," Donna stood and re-entered the room. Matt looked back to the drawings. Her hands slipped under his arms and clung together around his middle. He felt her warmth pressing against his back. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

"I don't know." His eyes kept on the drawings. His favorite was the one in the middle. It was another close up of her, but she had her dark hair and makeup. He thought she looked darkly beautiful. I made him realize her normal look had been taken for granted, because she looked a million times better without the heavy makeup. "I can take it down if you want."

"No," Donna hugged him a little tighter,"I like it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Okay now I'm really going."

"Bye." He watched her go this time. Just to be sure.

* * *

Donna, Ally, and Catherine all talked about their afternoons with the boys. Donna had missed these gab sessions with the girls. She will continue to miss them when she goes to the hospital. She tried to not think about it, but it only made her think about it more. The girl snapped back into focusing on the room she was now in. Taking a mental picture that she could refer to later.

Cassidy sat on her bed quietly. She was very quiet last night, but never disappeared from the group. Hyde had stayed with her until curfew, then he went to his own dorm. Cassidy looked sad and quickly hid under her blankets before anyone could question her. Donna knew she was having a rough time with the divorce, but something was off. Even at breakfast she looked sick, but she still ate all of her food. Donna had noticed Hyde was keeping a close eye on her.

"Cass!" Ally smiled after she sat back down on her bed. She had just got done showing everyone her new shoe lace charm. "Why don't you tell us about yesterday with Hyde. He was with you all day yesterday."

"Yeah," Cassidy said quietly. "For all the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?" Catherine rose an eyebrow.

"Yesterday," Cassidy hugged her knees. Her voice was shaky. Donna became nervous in the long silence that echoed over the room. "I got into my own head. It was telling me that I was worthless. I caused my parents divorce. Then, without thinking of anything else, I almost jumped off of the student balcony." The three girls gasped. Cassidy was stared to break into tears.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Donna asked. The three walked over to Cassidy and patted her back.

"Because I was just so stupid. Hyde was the one that brought me back to reality. I will never do anything like that ever again. I don't want to die." Cassidy sniffed, "I just don't want to cause anymore trouble. Everyone thinks I'm just a stone cold girl, and I just wanted to stay that way."

"You never have caused trouble," Donna shook her head. "But I understand. The mind is a crazy thing, it can influence you in many ways. You just have to remember there's a real world out there too. There's friends here to listen and to help you. Trust me." Cassidy looked at her in the eyes. Donna nodded. She understood what if felt like. She never wanted to take her life, but the demons in her head tormented her in the same way. After a long stare, Cassidy closed her brown eyes and nodded, letting tears fall.

"Please don't think of me as a psycho," she said in a whisper. This brought a smile to Donna's lips. She looked at Ally and Catherine, who had the same expression.

"Please," Ally shook her head,"You're nothing close to Donna." Donna shot her best friend a look, but the blonde kept her smug smile. They all laughed.

"I could never leave you guys anyways," Cassidy opened her eyes. "Although my life is complete now I've had my first kiss." Everyone gasped again. Only this time it was a joyful and happy gasp.

"Welcome to the club," Donna nudged her. "Its two to two now."

"Hey!" Ally raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you know me and Catherine?"

"Yeah!" Catherine added.

"Because you would've said something by now," Cassidy folded her arms.

"Okay so you know us," Ally tried not to laugh, but a giggle escaped her lips. They all joined in together.

"I love you guys," Catherine said shyly.

"Yeah," Cassidy exchanged looks with each one. "Me too." They all wrapped their arms around each other. Creating a group hug made Donna feel even worse than before. She didn't want to leave them.

* * *

After lunch, Cassidy and Catherine both decided to take a day of shopping. They forced Hyde and Brandon to go with them. Ryder had ultimately refused, making Catherine a little disappointed, but she seemed to understand why he stayed. Both Derek and Ally decided to have another date day, but this time they went to go explore the enchanted forest. It was beautiful this time of year, the autumn leaves creating a beautiful scenery.

Donna and Ryder both stood on the hidden balcony. They were the only ones who seemed to know about it. Their parents had told them about it many times before. It was where they had their first date and their first 'I love you.' It seemed only right for it to stay a secret with the couple and their children. It was the first time Donna had come up here, but Ryder claimed he had been here many times.

Leaning on the marble rail, Donna looked out into the forest. It was so calm, but the wind would make it come alive. The leaves ratting against one another was a calming sound to Donna. She loved fall. It was such a pretty season. She never minded the cold, but she had put on a jacket for the gusts of wind. Taking a deep breath of the crisp and cool air, she felt at peace with herself and her nerves.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Ryder said suddenly. He had broken the silence that had gone on for many minutes. Donna almost had forgotten he was here, when his elbow was pressed against hers this whole time.

"About what?" Donna questioned. She didn't take her eyes off the horizon. "Here we are just brother and sister looking out at the forest."

"I wish it were that easy," Ryder looked at her, but she refused to return his gaze. After a moment, he turned his head back. "You know, mom's been talking t me too since you've come back." It wasn't unusual. Donna's mother and Ryder always had a close relationship. Donna thought she did too, but Ryder and Raven just seemed to think more alike. "She's told me about your magic lessons."

"What about them?" There couldn't have been much to tell, since her mom didn't know about the terrible prison and the tank of water.

"She said you had been lying to her."

"What?" She was shocked to find this out.

"She told me about how you would sleep during your trances or whatever. You would shake and mumble words in riddlish. They seemed terrible, but you seemed to tell her only the good parts." Donna took a sharp intake of breath. "She wanted me to find out more this weekend. I didn't expect to find out as much as I did. I've been covering for you too."

"How so?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"I knew something was still wrong," Ryder looked down. "You always looked so nervous and anxious. Taking from our sixteen years of life together, I knew you weren't yourself. But I wanted you to come out on your own. If I pushed you I don't know what might've happened."

"I haven't been myself since that night Brandon broke his arm," Donna said quietly. "I will never be that way again. I will only gets parts of it back. But I"m permanently broken."

"You're not broken," Ryder turned to her. "You might as well be calling all of our family broken."

"Then I guess I am," Donna was angry now. "You know possession and traumatizing your daughter and granddaughter isn't normal? News flash, its actually really terrifying." Her anger fizzled into tears. She blinked them back. "Sometimes I don't know who I am. Am I Donna Queen Charming or the Evil Queen?"

"You're my sister," Ryder put a hand on her shoulder. "Screw names and the reputation that comes with it. We'll face it together. You act as if you're alone with this. No one understands, but here I am. I have the same last name as you. We're both broken." Donna recalled the day Ryder had been rejected for the bookball team. It was only for his last name.

She had never felt closer to her brother. They usually told each other a lot, but with Matt and Catherine, it had been a struggle to keep it up. She was truly thankful to have Ryder. He was always there for her when the time came. She pulled her twin into a hug. They embraced for a moment, then let go of each other. Looking back at the forest, Donna felt a little more safe here.

"What will happen when you tell mom?" Ryder asked. She knew he already knew the answer.

"She'll take me to that magic hospital." Donna mumbled.

"I hope they can finally get that her out of your mind."

"It hasn't been so bad lately. When I'm gone I want you all to give your support to Cassidy."

"Yeah. I heard."

"Who told you?"

"Hyde did this morning."

"Cassidy did too."

"Its a funny thing ins't it?" Ryder leaned against the rail. Donna raised an eyebrow. "What a few seconds can do to change the course of your life."

"The mind is a blessing and a curse." Donna nodded as she said this. She thought about her time in the mind. It was horrifying, but it was getting easier to cope with. "Can you do me another favor when I'm gone? Spend some time with Matt. I think you two could be friends."

"We already are."

"What?"

"Derek, Matt, and me all were the first ones to investigate your possession." Ryder gave her a confused look. "Didn't you know?"

She did know, but she had forgotten. It was hard to remember everything they told her after she came back. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what would've happened if I never had such great family and friends." She placed her hand on top of Ryder's. They exchanged grins before gazing back to the woods.

"You still have them. Remember that." Donna would. It was her dream come true. Having love ones to remember that they loved her too. It was something she never knew she needed, until now.


	43. The First Night Alone

**AN: EVERYONE: Hello! Thanks for reading this far. So This chapter's a little different than the rest. Its got flashbacks from earlier in the day. i didn't want to write the whole day so I just put in the important parts. You'll get it once you read. Thanks!**

**Sky: I don't know why I laughed when I read your review. Probably because its true. I'm the same age as these teens of 16, and I almost feel like they're babies compared to me. They do need therapy. I don't know if they have therapy in Ever After for sure, but they should get some. But then the story wouldn't be as interesting, so we'll just ignore that need. I appreciated your ted talk. **

**Creator of Magic: Yeah, it is upsetting to think about people who are judged because of who their parents are, but it happens in real life. Minus all the magic and stuff, I try to make these kid's struggle as real as possible. Ally with not wanting to be her mother, Derek carrying on the legacy but not the title, Ryder being judge from his heritage, Matt for his dyslexia, Cassidy with her parents divorce, and Donna struggling with asking for help and even a little PTSD. And Raven usually wouldn't be the one to do that. But from her past experiences, she doesn't want her daughter to do the same things she did at Ever After High. She's just trying to protect Donna at all costs. **

**PowPow456: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for the compliments and I hope to hear your thoughts on future chapters!**

* * *

Donna lay awake in her hospital bed. The moonlight crept into her her small window. On the floor, a shadow of whee the bars were appeared. It made Donna feel like she was in prison. The day had gone by so quickly, she had hardly remembered anything off the top of her head. But once it was late enough, everything was coming back into place.

**...**

Today is the day. The final hours of calm before the storm. Donna could already see her mother's expression when she would break the news to her. She didn't want to leave Matt's comforting arm wrapped around her middle. He believed she wasn't going to go, but Donna hoped that when the moment came he wouldn't protest like he said he would. She din't want to make this harder than it needs to be.

Clearing the air with Ryder yesterday made Donna feel better about going. He didn't want her to stay, he just wanted what was good for her health. She wondered what the others thought about it. She hadn't talked to any of the girls about it since Friday. Was it a mistake telling them? Maybe. But Donna knew that they needed to know since last time they didn't.

As she awoke from her slumber, Donna wondered if her nightmares would come back with the absence of Matt. it was weird how Matt had had his own nightmares two nights ago. It must've been terrible, from the way he was shaking. He had told her more in depth about it. It made her think about if she was rubbing off on him. The nightmares no longer terrorizing her, but him instead. It was a weird connection, but maybe it was true.

She turned around under Matt's arm. She stuck out her tongue and touched the tip of it to Matt's nose. His blue eyes fluttered open and connected with her own. "Is it morning already?" His whisper was very raspy.

"Sadly yes," Donna whispered in return.

"How many minutes before the alarm?" Matt's eyes were already have shut.

"About two. So I guess we better make the best of it." Matt's eyes popped open. This made Donna let out a small laugh before leaning closer to him. Their lips grazed each other's softly. Donna reach up and put her hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss. Matt's arm tightened around her, creating no space between them. It only felt like ten seconds before the cheery bells began to ring. They kissed for a moment longer, until they heard Ally groan.

Matt sat up and sighed, turning off the alarm clock on Donna's side table. "Well I better go before everyone else wakes up." Donna watched him as he pulled on a sweatshirt and slid on his shoes. He looked up at her as he was about to leave. His gaze traveled around the room before setting back on her. No one seemed to be watching. With a grin Matt practically ran and lifted Donna's chin before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Before Donne could react he was out of the room. Before closing the door she caught his blue eyes checking on her one last time.

Donna sighed and plopped back down on her bed. Her cheeks were flushed with red. She couldn't believe he just did that while all of her friends were awake. "He's really going to miss you." Ally chimed in. Donna turned to see she was sitting on her bed on her phone. Cassidy and Catherine were both in the closet and bathroom.

"Thanks for being so cool with him staying here." Donna never realized that it could be an inconvenience for them.

"I don't mind." Ally shrugged. "I'd rather have him stay here silently instead of hearing screams of terror from you at night."

"You've heard them?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"No but when you talked about it I think I've heard you a little. But nothing serious. You spent a lot of time by the window haven't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought I was seeing new fingerprints.," Ally was now cleaning her glasses. "At first I just though they were on my glasses, but when I cleaned them I was proved wrong. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" They had already had this conversation as a group, but Donna knew that she wanted to know why Donna didn't tell her first.

"I knew you were just getting yourself back on track," Donna shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you. Because if I told you I would've admitted something was wrong. I thought they were just jitters from the possession. I didn't think they were something real until just recently. I'm sorry. You're my best friend. I just thought maybe you wouldn't trust me."

"Trust you?"

"You know after the whole bookball arena." Ally didn't respond to this. She looked off into the distance without saying a word. Her face had turned white. "Are you not telling me something?"

"I've had nightmares too," Ally admitted. She didn't look up at Donna. "About that night. That's one of the reasons why I quit trying for president. I didn't want to be in the spotlight anymore."

"You didn't want to be a target anymore." Donna connected it. "I'm so sorry. I will never ever do anything like that to you again. Believe me. I wasn't even there that night. I was trapped in the mind by then."

"I know," Ally nodded,"It wasn't the fact that you were doing it. It was just that anyone's doing anything at all. I thought it was safe here."

"It is safe here," Donna stood up from her bed. "Once the doctors figure out what's wrong with me, they can get it out of the new host too. You will never have to fear anything like that again. I promise." Ally got up from her bed too and met Donna in the middle. They two best friends embraced.

"Please stay strong in the hospital." Ally looked her straight in the eye and held her wrist where her bracelet was. "For everyone's and your own safety."

"As long as you stay strong against your mother," Donna nodded,"Good luck with the election. Even though you want bad luck I guess." Ally smiled, and the two hugged again.

**...**

Donna thought about how much she already missed Ally. She didn't feel safe at all in this hospital. She looked over to where Ally's bed would've been if she was still at school, but all that was there was a blank wall. She looked over to where the curtain was drawn between her and her mother. Donna did it after Raven was asleep, she didn't want to feel her eyes looking at her the way they did earlier.

**...**

She had done it. Donna had told her mother. The dreams, the trances, the memories, the accidental magic, everything. It was at their lunch time lesson. After her mother had told her about her weekend, Donna couldn't hold up the act any longer. At least her mother started off in a good mood, which changed drastically as Donna spoke. Donna knew she was trying to keep a straight face, but it was all given away through her eyes. They looked terrified.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Raven asked.

"Because I thought it was just some after math of the earlier stuff. I just wanted to be normal for once. I'm sorry, but I'm letting you know now." Donna swallowed. Her nerves were building up inside of her as Raven looked away from her. They sat there in silence for a long while.

"There's nothing I can do," Raven shook her head,"I'm afraid you'll have to go to the magic hospital." Once she had said it, Donna felt tears growing in her eyes.

"Please, don't," Donna started to mutter. She thought about what Ryder said. He was hoping for her to come back better.

"Yes, Donna," Raven seemed to be struggling with her own tears. "I'm afraid this battle is long from over. Pack some extra clothes and small things. We'll be going now."

"What? Now?" Donna wiped her eyes. "No mom I can't. I need to say goodbye to everyone."

"Donna," Raven shook her head,"This is serious. We have to go now. Now go and pack your things, we'll meet at the front of the school when the warning bell rings in about fifteen minutes. That way no one will see you leaving. We don't need to cause a scene."

Donna had done as she was instructed. She gathered a few sets of close and toiletries in her backpack. She also texted everyone to meet in the front of the school for goodbyes. Donna had planned with them at breakfast to do goodbyes after school, but that changed quicker than Donna thought. She had gotten either things quickly and took one last look at her dorm room. She remembered the first day the all moved in. It seemed so long ago.

She walked through the crowded halls unseen and unstopped. Donna was grateful. She had only packed a backpack anyway. She didn't look too suspicious. Her eyes were kept down until she was at the front entrance. When she looked up, a smile spread across her face. Everyone was there, standing there with grins. She was already blinking back tears.

"I didn't expect you to show," Donna glanced around,"Where's Matt?"

"He's getting something for you," Ally held out her arms,"Oh I'm going to miss you so much." They embraced. Catherine and Cassidy created a group hug. When they separated. Donna looked at Cassidy.

"Please stay strong for me," Donna put her hand on Cassidy's shoulder. Cassidy nodded. She looked at Catherine. "Take care of Ryder. He'll be a wreck without me. " They all laughed.

"I know you're going to miss us most," Hyde folded his arms.

"I promised I wouldn't cry," Brandon pretended to tear, but it quickly turned into laughter.

"Oh, don't be such a sap," Donna shook her head before hugging the twins. It was a shorter one since she didn't really know them too well. It was awkward to think she used to be obsessed over Brandon, so she let go.

"Don't worry," Derek's deep voice came from behind them. He pushed them out of his way. "I'll keep them in line."

"I expect you too," Donna hugged her cousin. She was so glad to have repaired things with him after all of this time. On the first day of school, she thought that they would never be friends, but here they were, joking and hugging.

When she turned to Ryder, that's went the tears were fighting to pool. After yesterday, she knew she would miss Ryder more than ever before. They didn't say anything until they hugged. "Remember what I told you yesterday," Ryder whispered. Donna nodded as they separated. By this time, Raven was coming down the hall.

"Ready to go," Raven asked as she approached. "We don't have much time to waste."

"No actually," Donna looked around at the empty halls. "Matt hasn't come yet."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Raven hugged Ryder,"I'll tell your dad what's going on. Maybe this weekend I'll give you an update." She was already heading out the door.

"No I need to see him," Donna stood where she was.

"Donna, w-" Raven was cut off by a yell.

"Donna!" Matt's voice echoed in the hall. She turned around to see the boy was running quickly with something in his hand. When he stopped, he didn't look at her, but at Raven. "Donna can't go to the hospital." Oh no. He was fighting it just like he said he would.

"What?" Raven raised an eyebrow,"Why not?"

"I just know she isn't safe there," Matt shook his head.

"Nonsense," Raven seemed confused by his statement. "Its a hospital, they'll figure out what to do."

"But-"

"I'm her mother," Raven cut Matt off,"You're not. Come on Donna. Let's go." Donna threw herself onto Matt. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He squeezed her to him.

"Don't forget about me," Donna whispered.

"Never." When she let go, Matt handed her his stuffed rabbit. Donna would've kissed him, but her mother insisted she go. She let a tear drop down her cheek as she waved her friends, her boyfriend, her brother, and her normal life goodbye.

**...**

Donna now tried to push their disappointed faces from her mind. Matt's blue eyes glossy as she turned away. Ally's usual smile down turned. It would only bring tears to her eyes. She looked back on her first day at Ever After. Little did that young freshman know what the year had planned for her. She needed help, which she knew, but she didn't know she would need this kind of help.

She held the stuffed rabbit close to her. She took an intake of Matt's scent. She tried to pace herself in doing this. It wouldn't smell like him forever, she had to use the scent she had left sparingly. A pit in her stomach had formed since she turned away. It still remained in her now. It would stay there until Donna went to sleep, but she didn't want to. Donna refused to. It felt strange to have the bed to herself now. It shouldn't, but it did. She rolled on her side to see she had plenty of room in this small bed for herself, but she refused to use it.

In the moonlight, the beads of her bracelet seemed to glow. Donna ran her finger over the beads. She didn't have any use for it here. Their were no more memories to possess. She touched the bracelet to the bunny, and to her surprise, her vision had gone black.

...

Donna was sitting on Matt's desk chair. She looking at the drawings on the wall. Many of them were landscapes. Some were of students in by the then looked at his bed. The simple blue comforter was nicely put on, but the pillows were all over the place. Donna straightened them on the bed. Underneath them, she discovered a small stuffed white rabbit. A small blue ribbon act as a collar for the stuffed animal. The closet door clicked open and Donna immediately set down the rabbit.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You seriously couldn't help yourself could you?" Donna only grinned in response as he headed into the bathroom.

_Flash. _"We don't even know who the host is," the girl leaned back on her elbows and stretched her back. She then grabbed his stuffed bunny and hugged it. The conversation continued, only one thing stuck out in her mind.

"Let's not think about that now," Matt grabbed both of her hands and stood from the bed. She set the rabbit back in its place and rose to her feet. "Just think about what you're going to wear for our lunch date." He looked at the clock. It was almost half after twelve. He pulled her closer to him. "I'll pick you up around one?" She smiled as her body pressed against his.

_Flash._"Well," Donna shrugged. "I suppose I better ask Ally how her date was. So that will take care of my morning. After lunch, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe hang with Ryder. I'll see you later though?"

"Of course." Matt grinned as she walked to him and hugged him. After a few seconds she pulled away and kissed him. At first, it was just a small peck, but then Matt pulled her in by the waist. After one deep kiss, Donna waved and left the turned to look at the bulletin board. All of the drawings of Donna were still posted and connected with string. He sighed .

"Why do you still have those up?" Donna's voice asked for the door. Matt jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked to see her head was poking out the door.

"You're going to give me a heart attack," Matt's heart raced.

"I'm keeping you on your toes," Donna stood and re-entered the room. Matt looked back to the drawings. Her hands slipped under his arms and clung together around his middle. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

"I don't know." His eyes kept on the drawings. "I can take it down if you want."

"No," Donna hugged him a little tighter,"I like it." She kissed him on the cheek. "Okay now I'm really going."

"Bye." He watched her go this time.

_Flash. _Matt was running towards Donna. He almost picked her up as they embraced. "Don't forget me." Donna whispered.

"Never."

...

The word 'never' echoed in Donna's mind. There was no reaction to these memories, because she wasn't scared, but filled with warmth and joy. She grinned as she finally let her eyelids fall. She thought of the memories of Matt as she drifted into sleep.


	44. The White Tradition Continues

**An: EVERYONE: Helloooo! I'm back again. Happy Anniversary for Broken Legacy. It turned a year old on the first of September. I can't believe its been a year...and we still a have a long way to to go! But this is like a two in one story. Otherwise this would have been finished back in May. Anyway, Thank you all for your patience. My grandma's death has taken a toll on my whole life, but its so good to get back up on my feet again!**

**Creator of Magic: I wouldn't worry about any break ups. Matt and Donna are made for each other. I didn't intend for Raven to get so mean, but sometimes, parents just get in over their head. Its just what they do when their child is in danger. Things will get better between them in time. **

**Sky: I'm glad you're feeling the emotions! There is loads to come. **

**PowPow456: Don't worry, Matt and Donna can't be separated for too long! The other couples will be more seen in the future. In this chapter we get a look in the White's lives. I feel like this chapter is a little overdue because we haven't really looked too much into Ally for a little bit. **

**Mia: First of all, thank you for the dedication. You were one of the first's to review this story. Thank you so much! **

**Second of all, my heart melted at your review. I'm so glad you still get excited for Matt and Donna moments like I do! Raven does seem really snarky right now, but she doesn't want her daughter to go through what happened to her. The other wars really put a damper on her character, she just needs to remember what its like to be a teenager again. A resolution will come soon. Another hospital chapter is on its way so be on the lookout for that soon :)**

**Zahabiya: Welcome back! I was wondering where you had gone. I understand with school and stuff, but I'm glad you still took time to read. Yes, I do know what you mean. Your excitement fuels my fingers to type. Thanks for your compliments and other words of encouragement. **

* * *

The past couple days had gone by uneventfully for the gang back at Ever After High. It seemed weird to have Donna gone, but now everything seemed to go normal. It was election day. Ally had been nervous all week. With her mother busy restoring the school since Donna's possession, Ally had wondered if Apple had seen the video. It was a direct hit to Apple's own had told her many times to not care if she saw it or not, but Ally still was curious. She didn't want to disappoint her, but it was the only way.

At lunch, Ally was called into her mother's office. The confidence that came from Derek's hugs only lasted until she got to the door. She felt all alone as her skin touched the metal doorknob. This was it. She took a deep breath before opening the door. All looked to see her mother's chair was turned away from her.

"Mom?" Ally called as she closed the door behind her.

"Take a seat," her voice was cold. Ally did as she instructed. They sat in silence. A chill ran up Ally's spine as her mother turned to face her. "I'm so sorry." Ally looked up in surprise. Her mother's eyes were in tears.

"What?" Ally was confused by this. She thought she was in trouble. But here she was being apologized to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Apple sniffled a little. "I was trying to get my reputation back up since Donna's possession and I lost track of you. I should've steered you in the right path."

"What?" Ally was still so confused.

"The video," Apple turned her mirror pad to show Ally.

"Molly Locks here," Molly was on the screen reporting. "Moments ago, the headmaster presented me with the honor of being school president! Please come to the ceremony tonight in celebration of me! Ally, if you're listening, I don't expect you to come because I'm sure you're hiding your face, but please feel free to come. Goodbye everyone!" Ally hated that blonde girl. She was all smiles and insults.

"You mean I didn't win?" Ally said with hope.

"No, it was a landslide," Apple turned back the mirror pad. "I'm so sorry, Ally. I should've been there for you."

"Its alright," Ally shrugged and grinned, "I'll have some more time to work on my tech skills." Her smile faded when she saw the disappointed look on her mother's face.

"Ally," Apple rose to her feet. She then turned to the window. The fall light made her face look more pale than ever. "You come from a long line of leaders, I'm sure you didn't want to disappoint anybody. You'll just have to lay low for a while. Then maybe next year you can bring the White status up again."

"Is that all that's important to you?" Ally was beginning to become angry. "Our family status? What about your family in general?"

"You have to understand our image is very crucial," Apple tried to say calmly.

"But why is it so crucial?" Ally stood from her seat, Anger was beginning to grow inside of her. "Why can't we just be ourselves?"

"Enough talking about this," Apple turned to her. Ally wasn't done yet. Her question still wasn't answered.

"No!" Ally yelled, "Why is keeping a good image so important?!"

"Because my mother ruined it for me!" Apple snapped. Ally took a step back. She had never seen her mother this angry.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked in a calm but shaky voice. "You told me she died young."

"No she didn't," Apple ran her fingers through her hair. She took a long shaky breath. "She is still alive." Ally was shocked. How could her mother keep this from her? A whole part of her ancestry had been a lie. Her mother took it from her. Anger began to build in Ally again.

"Where is she?" Ally asked calmly.

"You don't ne-"

"Where is she?!" Ally raised her voice.

Apple let out another shaky breath. "I think you need to sit down again."

"You didn't answer my question," Ally didn't mover a muscle, **"Where Is Snow White?"**

* * *

Alone in a cell sat a woman with skin of snow and hair a raven's black. It had begun to gray over the years of sitting. She didn't mind though. The graying only meant that time was passing by, and soon enough she would be out of this terrible place. The thought made her red lips curve into a smile. A cold breeze blew into the barred window. Fall was here, only a few months before time was up.

The woman's blue eyes lingered on a small yellow bird who propped itself against the bars. It wasn't unusual to see this bird. It often visited at this time of migration. "Hello old friend," her voice was soft. "I'm afraid this will be our last encounter. See, by next spring, I shall be gone of this place. As you fly back to your home in the spring so shall I. But, I'm sure you get a better welcome than I will. What can I truly expect anyway? To see my daughter with open arms?"

The bird chirped in a response.

"Oh you silly little thing," she shook her head. "I got to into my image and I didn't see what was truly important. My daughter still doesn't understand I'm sure of it. The only way to live it by your destiny. Even I broke that, and now look where it got me." She looked around the grey stones that made up the walls. How she longed to see any other color.

"When I go home, one thing will be for sure, I will finish what I've started. Or my name isn't Snow White."

* * *

Ally ran from her mother's office. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She was hoping lunch was still going on, but the halls were silent. Without much thought, the blonde girl ran up into the towers, she searched for it. The secret entrance to her dad's lab. When she found the door, she threw it open.

The computers were all black. She crawled under the counter they sat on. She hugged her knees and let the small tears ran down her cheeks. Her grandmother was in jail. She had helped the Evil Queen torment her mother. All of this time she thought Snow was a great woman who always had a smile on her face. Little did she know that it was a mischievous one.

She felt something brush the top of her head. With glistening eyes, she looked up to see an end of a red wire was dangling down in front of her. Curiously, she looked around for the over end. A shorter red wire was placed not far above it. The copper and silver ends were cut from each other. Taking the two, she twisted them back together and tapped it with some from the desk.

As she secured the wire, she found something carved under the desk. It was a small heart, with the letters H + A in it. Ally couldn't help but smile. At least something good came from those terrible years of Apple's embarrassment. Ally felt bad for leaving her mother in such a hurry. It was not her fault that Snow had done this, Ally should've stayed, but she was just so angry. Why didn't she tell her?

But why didn't Raven tell Donna about her grandmother's death? For the same reason. A mother's protection. It always seemed so simple. It was the teens against the parents. They were breaking the legacy their parents had set them up for. That was wrong. But was it that bad, being involved in your child's life. But little did most kids realize they had their child's best interest at heart.

Ally grazed her fingers over the letters.

"I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with it," her father's voice echoed. A transparent figure appeared beside her. It was a much younger Humphrey, except he was more filled out, and his hair was a little more shaggy. He was laying on his back, sorting through all of the wires to find the broken one.

"Does it really matter?" Apple's voice came from above the counter. Ally looked up to see Apple in the desk chair that no longer existed. "We're graduating next month. You won't be here forever."

"You might though," Humphrey said matter-of-factly. "Headmistress."

"I don't know," Apple stood up. "It was just a thought. Is that really what I want to do with the rest of my life?"

"You care about people. That's important in a leader."

"I just wanted to remember Grimm." Ally had heard about him, apparently, his inspired Apple to become a headmaster. What she didn't know is that he died by saving her mother's life. "But is that what you want?"

"What do you mean what I want?" Humphrey stopped looking he pulled himself out from under the counter and sat on the floor.

"I don't know," Apple sat down next to him. "I guess I'm just used to people telling me what to do."

"Well now its all in you hands," Humphrey kissed her cheek before returning to under the counter. "Isn't that what we fought for anyway?" Apple laid down next to him, and held up the flashlight for Humphrey to see.

"I don't know what I was fighting for," Apple admitted. Her blue eyes were staring blankly up. "Revenge maybe? I guess I still haven't gotten used to the fact that this is okay."

"I don't blame you for wanting revenge on the Evil Queen, but I don't think that was the sole reason. And its all new, but just think about it, we're all free to choose now. Even though it may feel wrong now, our kids will never have to think twice about their choices. Its just their given right. You'll never have to be like your mother and treat our kids like she did to you." Apple didn't respond, she just kept looking up.

"Our kids?"

"Maybe, if I am the one you choose." There was a slight pause. Humphrey turned his head towards Apple. She blinked before turning her own head towards his.

"I choose you."

The figures disappeared completely, and Ally couldn't help but grin. Her parent's love was a true inspiration to her. She could only wish she had a love like that. Then she remembered, she already did. _"At least you're a cool nerd." _Ally looked down at her shoes where the gold glasses were gleaming on her shoelace.

* * *

Apple was sobbing at her desk. She messed it up. It wasn't supposed to come out this way. She wasn't going to tell Ally until the spring. She thought she would understand, but now she only made a mess of things. Apple kept playing the conversation over and over again in her head. She didn't mean to blow up the way she did. It has been hard all of these years, keeping the past a secret.

Humphrey knew of course, so it took some stress off of her shoulders. It was the hardest thing, to look into her child's eyes, and lie to her. Why would she tell her the truth? She was just coming into the world discovering new things. It didn't make sense to ruin it for her. Sure, Ally would learn about the battles, but luckily, she didn't find out about her own grandmother.

Maybe she didn't tell her because she didn't want to admit it herself. Her mother was helping the Evil Queen take over the school. It was hard for Apple to believe. Even after all this time it seemed like a story of fiction. Her mother was a great queen, who love her daughter. Or at least that's what Apple told herself. If she really did love her, then she wouldn't have tried to force her to do anything.

It suddenly snapped up her head. That was why Ally was so mad. She had forced her to run for president. Trying to carry on the legacy. Apple didn't realize what she was doing. She just thought it was in Ally's interests, but did she ever stop to see how Ally was feeling? Apple pulled out her mirror pad and began to look through the campaign videos. They were all mirrors of her own. Until she found the latest one.

Ally's mouth was covered with a ripped sleeve from her jacket. The sign she held was a bold statement. Apple gasped at the sight. She threw the election off by herself. She couldn't even told Apple what was going on. Apple had mixed feelings about this. Was she to be mad, sad, or glad Ally was rebelling in this way. All she needed to hear were these words.

_"You have a story to live out," Grimm said simply, "I've already lived mine. Take my word...live life your own__ way...its all worth it in the end...The end of this war is just the begging of something great..." _

But Apple had seemed to forget them.

* * *

Ally left her dad's lab after the last bell rang. She didn't feel like showing her face in the halls today, but she knew she had to. There was only one face she needed to see. She searched desperately through the crowds of leaving students. Hoping to even catch a glimpse of him before going to bookball practice. Many people stared blankly at her, but she didn't make eye contact.

That's when she saw them. All in a group, Cassidy, Catherine, Hyde, Brandon, Ryder, Matt, and Derek at stood. Her heart fluttered with joy. Cassidy said something and pointed to where Ally was coming. Their faces all filled with sympathy as they looked at her approaching. The back of Derek's head turned and their eyes connected. Her smile grew a little as she walked faster.

"How did it go?" Derek asked as she neared.

"I didn't win," Ally said with a grin. "Its great." She practically ran into Derek's arms. He held her close to him, but she could tell her was confused. After the embrace, Ally turned to the rest of the group. They all looked very concerned.

"I sabotaged myself, remember?" Ally tried to stay upbeat. "Now I'm free."

"We were going to go watch practice," Catherine said after a moment of silence, "You wanna come?"

"Sure!" Ally kept her smile, and the other's kept their confusion.

Ally now sat next to Matt, Ryder, and Catherine. They were all dressed in thick plaid coats of different colors. Ally's blue and red, Matt's a deep purple and mint green, Ryder's black and white, and Catherine's pink and red. It was definitely getting colder by the minute, but Ally didn't mind. This would be one of the last practice's she would watch before the winter hit.

"I'm happy Brandon gets at least one practice before the season is over," Ally said. It had been a long time since anyone spoke. It was really weird to Ally. She looked down to see Brandon filling in on different positions. Derek seemed to try and avoid him, so they could avoid another accident.

"Don't tell that to mom," Catherine shook her head, "I think she's still a little shaken about the last time he tried playing."

"Your mom was famous for wanting adventure and taking risks, how does that work?" Ryder asked.

"Brandon's built like me dad," Catherine said simply, "Both inside and outside. He gets really nervous about everything. Even if he doesn't show it. He's the baby of the family. Plus there's always that motherly protection too." The two continued to talk, but Ally tuned them out. She looked over to Matt, who was sitting beside her. His hood was up over his head, but Ally could still see his eyes were unfocused on a distant point.

"I can feel you looking at me," Matt said in a playful tone. "I know I'm great stuff to look at but I have a girlfriend." Ally laughed softly. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what you're thinking," Ally said quietly. Matt shuffled his feet a little.

"I miss bookball." He said this with a sigh, but Ally was unconvinced.

"What you're actually thinking," Ally raised her eyebrows, "What's going on under that nest you call hair." She pulled back his hood to see his full profile. There was a small grin on his lips.

"I'm just, worried," Matt said after a moment. Any talk of Donna had been silenced since she left. It was just a touchy subject.

"Me too," Ally nodded. "You haven't heard anything at all?"

"Just that she got there," Matt pulled out his phone. "Not a single text for three days."

"I'm sure she's fine," Ally tried to push any worry out of her head. "Raven's with her. "

"She probably is fine," Matt nodded, "But you're not."

"Why are you turning this on me?" Ally fixed her glasses.

"I know you better than that," Matt raised an eyebrow. Matt turned his face to her. All he needed to do was give her a look for her to crack.

"My grandmother's in jail," Ally turned to looked out into the bookball field. Catherine and Ryder seemed to be listening in on the conversation now. Ally tried to blink back the tears in her eyes. "She was put in there for the last twenty years. She helped the Evil Queen trying to take over the school...She even tried to kill my mother."

Saying it out loud made it worse than being told. Ally couldn't keep it in any longer, she buried her face in her hands and began to let the tears fall down her face. She felt comforting hands. Catherine put her full arm around her. "Its okay."

"No its not," Ally shook her head. She looked up for a moment. "I'm broken. I'm not like my mom. I just want to be accepted for who I am. No image necessary." She was pulled into an embrace. At first, she thought it was Catherine, but she opened her eyes to see the mint green hair.

"We're all broken Ally," Matt said softly, "Its just something we all have to deal with. Don't let your family define you. You and you alone are the keeper of your life. You choose what to do with it."

"But what if I'm not strong enough," Ally whispered. "My mother must hate me now that she knows I sabotaged myself."

"You are the most caring friend I've ever had," Matt replied, "But now its my turn to care for you. Your mother fought for the freedom we have today. Don't let her take it away from you too. Donna would want you to be happy, and you have every right to be." Ally squeezed Matt as more tears sank into his coat. Their friendship had come such a long way. Ally wouldn't know what would've happened if he weren't there for her sometimes.

...

_"Well, I'm glad we're all introduced," Matt said with sarcasm. "You know I saw you guys like four hours ago, right?" _

_"I guess that makes us friends then!" Ally said in a perky tone. He raised an eyebrow at her. _

_..._

_"Where's the perky blonde one?" Matt asked that night at dinner._

_"She hurt her ankle," Catherine explained._

_..._

_"I can actually tolerate you girls," Matt said simply. "Except for the perky-blonde one sometimes." _

_"Her name is Ally," Donna corrected him._

_..._

_"Its not that I don't support you," Matt said to Ally. " I'm just saying there will always be someone accusing your mom of pulling the strings. Its just something that happens when you have a mom with power." _

_How do you know all this stuff," Ally said, annoyed. " Your mom isn't headmistress." _

_"No," Matt shrugged," Its pretty general knowledge. Not everyone is going to be happy with you being president. Its just the way the world works." _

_"Whatever," Ally folded her arms and rolled her eyes. _

_..._

_"Will you take care of Ally?" Donna turned to Matt at the practice game. _

_"Yeah," Matt said without much thought. Great. I have to take care of the perky girl. He watched as Donna, Catherine, and Ryder all ran after Brandon into the school. He then looked down at a concerned Ally. "Do you need help getting up." _

_"I'm fine," Ally said coldly. She got to her feet and stumbled, Matt instinctively balanced her. She shoved him off and kept walking with her crutches. She then almost fell over the stairs. Matt caught her by her coat. _

_"Thanks." Ally said nicely after he helped her down the stairs. _

_..._

"_Donna wouldn't lie like that," Matt shook his head as he hung the papers up on the board. Ally didn't like the way he referred to her as if she didn't know Donna. They used to best friends, until he came along. How did Ally know that Matt was telling the truth?_

_"You don't even know Donna," Ally shook her head. She stood up and folded her arms._

_"Well neither do you!" Matt said loudly. He turned at her and narrowed his eyes. She reciprocated. "Otherwise you would've already known she had magical powers and would've been her shoulder to cry on before she betrayed you! Then I would be the clueless one knocking on your door!"_

_..._

"_Matt you need to remember its not just your fault. You're being to hard on yourself," Ally said,"I'm sorry I pushed you."_

_"Its okay," Matt shook his head,"I've only known he for a little over a month anyway. Well like that anyway." These last words his Ally different. Like that. Ally dived into her memory to recall all of the times she watch Matt stare at Donna. The redness on his cheeks. It was the way that her dad would look at her mom, the way Derek would look at her sometimes. She then looked at all of the pictures were he and Donna were hugging, or just looking at each other. She could see the chemistry through the lines of pencil._

_"You love her," Ally said quietly. Matt's body stiffened at her words. "Don't you?" There was a long silence. Ally didn't move a muscle as she studied the boy in front of her for any movement. For a while, Ally thought that he was a statue._

_Matt's head looked over his shoulder. His eyes closed so Ally couldn't see his emotion. "Its too late," he whispered. It was true. Ally couldn't believe she was right, and he admitted it. Her heart sank. No wonder he had been so hard on himself. He had the chance, but missed it. Ally opened her mouth, but was cut off by his words. "You better go now. Derek's waiting."_

_..._

_Matt suddenly turned away from Ally. He took a deep breath. "Now you know." Matt admitted. Ally felt unfrozen from the ground. She took a step closer to him._

_"It all makes sense now," Ally said quietly,"Why your connection with Donna is so strong. You wanted to protect Eliza too. You had said it so briefly, I didn't get it as much before."_

_"That's why I should have stayed with Donna," Matt looked down,"My mind went straight back to Eliza. How she had refused any advice from me. That memory was played so much in my head, I thought Donna was the same way. But she didn't, she wanted me to stay. By leaving, I thought she couldn't hurt me like Eliza, but I was wrong. This is the worst pain I have ever felt."_

_Ally couldn't believe how he was opening up to her. "She's not gone Matt." Ally told him. She could feel the emotions build up inside her as she prepared to speak. "You couldn't save Eliza, but you can save Donna. I've never seen anyone have the same connection as you two have. You love her, and she would love you if you told her. You told me it was too late but its not. You've got to stop putting yourself down, otherwise Donna will be gone. Forever." Ally let tears flow from her eyes._

_Ally rubbed her eyes, but the tears kept coming. A warm arm wrapped around Ally. She sobbed into Matt's coat for a little bit. She trusted him enough. After a few moments Ally wiped her eyes and looked at Matt after he let go of her. His expression was emotionless. When he connected eyes with hers he gave a little grin. "You know you've gotten on my good side, perky girl." Ally laughed a little and wiped the rest of the tears out of her eyes._

_..._

_Matt was back in the black room. He sprung up to where he laid. His head was a little dizzy, but it was minor. He thought they would show Donna memories about the past. How much they've been looking for her. Showing her that they cared, but he was back in this dark room. He looked down to see Ally still on the floor. "Ally!" He called as he bent down and shook her. She groaned._

_"Five more minutes mom," Ally said sleepily. She then jumped up. Her glasses half off her face. She looked around. "I can't see! I can't see! I'm blind!" Matt raised an eyebrow before pushing her glasses up to her eyes. She turned to Matt and sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness I'm not blind."_

_"Not without your glasses," Matt rose to his feet._

_... _

She looked at her friend and smiled. She was so grateful for him. "Thanks," Ally wiped her tears from under her glasses.

"No problem." Ally was passed to Derek once practice was over. Which she was grateful for. She always felt so comforted in Derek's arms. Her tears had stopped earlier, but she couldn't hide her emotions from Derek for too long. As they exited the field, Ally couldn't help but feel blessed to have such amazing friends to fill in the place of Donna.


End file.
